


A Beauty & A Breifcase

by Alwaysmusic0410



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Bonding, Brothers, Businessman Barry, Co-workers, Crush at First Sight, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Injury, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Jealousy, Journalist Iris West, Kissing, Making Love, Protective Siblings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sibling Love, Singing, True Love, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-05 12:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 94,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmusic0410/pseuds/Alwaysmusic0410
Summary: Barry is a young successful businessman with his own company and has gotten the attention of the local paper CCPN.  They want to do a piece on the company giving Iris her first shot at a official story, but can she follow through objectively when she meets Barry.(I think I will write the story from both Iris and Barry side)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 195
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

"Look I know my name isn't down, but I'm filling in last minute for the reporter that was supposed to be here Joshua. Solis he should be listed somewhere in your system or on your clipboard."

"Ma'am again for the 4th time already, he isn't listed on my schedule for today and neither is Iris West or anyone else from CCPN. So again for the 4th time I can't let you in. No badge, no entry."

"Ugh, your not listening to me."

"Trust me I hear you just fine, 4 times if were going to be exact, but its YOU whos not listening. I'm starting to think you like the sound of your own voice or maybe you like my voice."

"I'm telling you I'm here doing a story on your company and have a interview with a...umm (scrolls through text messages).. oh here it is interview with Kara Danvers at 10am. I'm filling in for my co-worker here is my press badge again."

"Lucky number 5 I guess, your not on my list which means no badge...

"No entry...I guess it was lucky number 5, let me call my boss."

"No problem, I'll be here all day." The guard says sitting down at the guard station.

Iris takes her things and walks over to a empty seat and pulls out her phone and makes a call.

"Hey its me, so I cant get in they are telling me I'm not on the list, neither is Josh or anyone else from CCPN are you sure its today?....Okay well I'll be waiting in the lobby, thanks."

Iris West was on her first official assignment for CCPN, she had been a intern doing all the grunt work for 2 years since she got out of college and now by a lucky chance she was getting her shot at writing her own story with her name on the by line and she didn't want to mess it up. While she was confident in her ability it still made her nervous that she might make a fool of herself or that they would take the story away from her and hand it off to someone else especially something like this. This was the first time that anyone was getting any sort of behind the scenes access to HANA Corp and actually sitting down to do a full interview on the company and the owner, and the only thing stopping her as of now was a visitors badge. Iris took a deep breath and looked at her phone as she patiently waited for her boss Mason to call her back, when suddenly the lobby door flew open.

"Hey Freddy." The man says to the guard as he walks in with 2 boxes. As he sits them down on the counter him and Iris lock eyes for a second before she looks down at her phone. She doesn't notice the quick smile he gives, but from the quick glance Iris thinks he is cute.

"Hey (looks at watch) you know your late right?" The guard says laughing.

"I won't tell if you don't." He says laughing which makes Iris look up again in his direction. 

"Depends anything in that box for me?"

"Hence why I'm late... cinnamon pecan roll extra frosting and still warm from Vito's. Where are the rest of your morning dream team?" He says handing the guard his cinnamon roll.

"Hey your secret is safe with me especially since you brought Vito's, just don't get caught by Ms. Danvers. George had to hit the head and Matt went to do a quick parking lot check." The guard says taking the treat with a huge smile. 

"Well you enjoy and here are the 2 for the guys when they get back."

"By the way before you go, saw your Dodgers won 6-3." The guard says.

"They did! So you can thank them for your morning treat."

"I thought this was my keep my secret treat."

"Well its that too, but its mostly for the Dodgers."

"Still not gonna make me a fan, even if you are bringing me treats on their behalf."

"Not yet, but one day." The guy says laughing. Before the guy picks up his boxes he feels around on his body and pats down his pockets.

"Shoot...I think I left my badge."

"I got you, go ahead." The guard buzzes the door. Iris watches the whole exchange and jumps up quickly.

"Wait a minute, he can go in with no badge? What happened to no badge no entry? Which you pointed out we went over 5 lucky times."

"He works here." The guard says looking between Iris and the guy who seems slightly amused.

"I'm trying to work too. I have a CCPN badge that should be good enough; maybe make a call to see if they have me scheduled. You've might of been looking in the wrong place. Look I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job bu...

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Please.." Iris says feeling defeated and out of options.

"After this your going to have to buy me dinner, for the 6th time..."

"Wait your the reporter doing a story on the company, a inside look or something?" The guy says smiling again at her, this time Iris definitely notices.

"Yes, yes I am, well trying to at least. I have to get inside first." Iris says with a small laugh making eye contact with him into his green eyes while flipping her hair.

"Yeah, Ms. Danvers told us about it. Welcome."

"Told you." Iris says looking at the guard.

"I never said...never mind." He sighs.

"Do you mind telling her I'm here please."

"Umm...glad your here, but sorry no can do, then she'll know I was late. I will help you get inside though."

"Okay, how?" Iris says followed by another small laugh.

"Please place your hand on the sacred box of Vito's pastries along with your CCPN badge, raise your right hand and repeat after me." Iris looks at him and laughs to herself but she thinks its adorable.

"I......ummm whats your name?"

"Iris West." Iris and the guard said in unison which made everyone look at him.

"What?! She has been here saying it all morning, 5 times, but whos counting."

"Iris. Iris West. Continue please."

"I Iris. West swear that I am not a spy for a rival company and your here just to write a amazing kick-ass story about the company and wishing them only good things and future success or something along those lines." Iris laughs, but repeats the words to the man.

"What now?"

"Come on Freddy she swore on a box of Vito's with her badge, I think that's pretty good and she can come in." He looks at the guard with a smile.

The guard looks at both them and lets out a small sigh before hitting the buzzer and opening the door behind him so they both can enter. 

"Next time you better have...

"A badge and maybe dinner." Iris finishes the guards sentence, which makes him smile. She walks by the guard and mouths thank you to him and follows the mystery guy. As she sees that he is walking out of distance she grabs his arm.

"Hey, thanks for that. I really appreciate it. I guess I'm a little on edge, I'm filling in for the guy that was going to write this story and its all just hitting me that I've just been dropped into some craziness. I just want to do a good job."

"No problem glad I could help. Just make sure you write something nice about him and maybe a few nice things about me." He says smiling at her again and she is taking notice.

"I just might if I knew your name."

"Call me..."

"Mr. Lateness maybe? How late today?" A voice says behind him, breaking up their moment. Iris looks behind him at the mystery woman with blonde hair and glasses.

"Not really late if I was here helping out one of CCPNs finest. Don't want her to write that we don't have manners." He says smiling at Iris, which makes her smile.

" So the Dodgers winning last night and you stopping at Vitos…." The mystery lady says as she walks right next to them and focused her attention on him causing him to turn and face her.

"Come on the Dodgers won 6-3, plus I got your favorite blueberry scone with honey and chocolate drizzle."

"Your still late, but I'll take it. Now hurry up Cisco needs your help for the tour with the kids."

"Thought that was next week?" He says making a puzzled place.

"No, its this week, so hurry up please."

"Yes, ma'am (he turns toward Iris again) Iris it was nice to meet you...ummm happy story writing."

"Thank you again for your help." She says as he walks off smiling and high fiving a few of the janitors. Both women stand and smile at him.

"Sorry, hi I'm Kara Danvers the PR president."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Iris West from CCPN. Josh got sick and I'm filling in. Sorry if I'm late I couldn't get in."

"No problem. The only thing is I rescheduled with him for tomorrow. I'm going to 2 meetings and figured I wouldn't have time today. That's why the guys didn't have you on the list for today or your temporary badge, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, sorry I wasn't aware. Ummm well I will..."

"You didn't know its fine. I can have you join our kid tour that way you can get a feel for some of the things we do and go ahead and get your temporary badge today that way tomorrow no problems you just have to check in with the guys in the front.

"That would be great."

"Alright well lets get you a badge for the rest of the week." They head toward the front where Iris takes her picture and gets fingerprinted. Just as they are finishing a man walks up to Kara and whispers in her ear.

"Iris I have to leave now, but this is Kyle and he will take you to join the tour and I will see you tomorrow lets say 9:30 am. Kyle will be down here tomorrow to walk you to my office." Kara says smiling at Iris.

"Thanks I appreciate it." The 2 women wave good bye and Iris follows Kyle down a hall she sees her mystery man outside with a girl who seems to be crying. Iris enters a room where a man is speaking to a group of kids making them laugh. Kyle leaves her and as he leaves her mystery man comes back in with the little girl from outside holding her hand and she is all smiles the man notices Iris and they wave at each other and smile. The tour is full of informative, but cute friendly banter between the guides before her mystery man is pulled aside by a woman and he has to leave, but not before whispering something in the little girls ear, the little girl smiles and tells him that she promises. As they got to the end where the kids really just played the tour guide walked over to her.

"Hi Cisco Ramon, official tour guide. Which one is yours?" He says pointing out to the kids.

"Oh, none of them. I'm Iris West with CCPN. Ms. Danvers thought I might want a small tour. Sorry for crashing it."

"You didn't crash it. Well like I said I'm the official tour guide here. I'll give you the grown up version another day."

"Really?"

"That's not me flirting by the way, my bad."

"Your all good, and I would love another tour how about tomorrow?"

"Sure just tell Kara or Kyle they know where to find me." He walks off to play with the other kids and Iris decides to leave and head back to the office.

Later that night Iris heads home to her dads for family dinner. Iris had just moved out of her dads house about 6 months ago to live with her bestfriend Linda, but she promised she would come over for dinner twice a week to enjoy family time with his fiancé Cecile and her little brother Wally before he goes off to college. She sat down filling up her plate with food ready to enjoy her family.

"So baby girl how was your day?" Joe says placing the last drink on the table. 

"Good, getting to write my first major story."

"Whoa, Iris that's huge congrats sweetie." Cecile says.

"What's it about, nothing dangerous right." Joe says eyeing Iris hard.

"No dad."

"Iris." Joe says giving her a firm look.

"Dad no. I promise....not yet anyway." Iris says taking a bite of her food.

"Iris." Joe says again.

"Well what is it about? Can you tell us?" Cecile asks.

"Yeah, its about HANA Corp." Iris smiles.

"Are you freaking serious?" Wally says wide eyed.

"You know it?"

"Are you kidding? Know it? I'm trying to get a scholarship, internship, literally anything from them. They are amazing."

"Well you can help me then with some prep I don't want to look like a idiot."

"Did you meet Barry Allen?"

"No, who's that?"

"Just the guy that owns HANA Corp., and the reason your getting to do a story. I thought your goal was not to look like a idiot." Wally says laughing.

"Wally!" Joe and Cecile say.

"That's what your going to be for. Especially if you still want to borrow my car this Friday." Iris says looking at her brother.

"Love you." He says smiling extra hard at his sister.

"The people seemed nice enough especially one guy who had to help me get in." Iris smiles as she is remembering her mystery man.

"Was he now?" Cecile says, knowing that look on Iris face. Joe looks up also noticing the same look.

"Its not like that." Iris says looking at her at everyone at the table. Only person not looking at her is Wally and she is grateful. 

"Wally you know the rules no phone at the table." Cecile says.

"I just want to show her who he is, I mean her new crush might be able to put me in contact with Barry Allen. Oh you thought because I wasn't looking I don't know my own sister, I can hear your heart from here sis."

"Shut up and just show me." Iris says hitting Wally.

"Okay here we go." Wally hands Iris his phone

Iris stares at the phone wide eyed and not sure if her heart is beating.

"That's him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines in between are switching from Iris & Barry pov just fyi....Pictures of Lucca (top pic) and Tegan (bottom pic) at the end of chap.

Iris looked at the picture still wide eyed still not believing what she was seeing, her mystery man right before her eyes and the topic of her story. This couldn't be him she thought to herself.

"Wait are you sure that's him?" Iris asked Wally.

"Yeah I'm.....wait do you know him? You met him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Iris says still wide eyed staring at the picture of Barry.

"What did you say, what did he say, what was he like, how did he talk, how did he smell? (Everyone stops and looks at Wally) Okay maybe not how he smelled that's weird." Wally says.

"You think." Joe says eyeing Wally strangely.

"Wow you met Barry Allen." Wally says with a smile.

"I met Barry Allen." Iris says still in shock.

After dinner with her family Iris heads back to her apartment, and as Wally suggested she started doing a little homework on her no longer a mystery guy. His name was Bartholomew Henry Allen, he was 23 like her, adopted, and from what she could tell really involved with the community. She doesn't find out much about him and knows that she might have to do some real digging. She does find a few pictures of him mainly group photos with his tour buddy Cisco and with Kara. She quickly began to wonder what if they were a thing, she quickly dismissed the idea not wanting to put that idea in her head. Iris wasn't sure what she was looking for or hoping to find really, but she did want to know more not only for her story, but for herself. The next morning Iris arrived at HANA Corp. a little early just in case she would have to go round 2 with the security guards. As she walks in the lobby she spots the same gentleman from yesterday.

"Good Morning." Iris says cheerfully.

"Good Morning, back again I see."

"Yep. You would be proud."

"How so?"

"I have a badge and everything now."

"Plus your on my sheet so your making my day pretty easy."

"Glad I could help out." 

"Hey its not dinner, but it will do." They both laugh as Iris swipes her temporary badge and the door buzzes open, but before she goes in she stops and turns to the guard.

"Quick question for you?"

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"If the guy yesterday wasn't your boss would you have let me in even after that swearing ceremony?"

The guard laughs and smiles at her, "No badge, no entry."

As Iris walks in she sees Kyle and he waves at her.

"Okay did your badge and everything work any problems?" Kyle asks.

"Nope all good, thank you. I'm a little early, but Cisco informed me he could give me a tour of the place."

"Yep he informed us this morning, but first I need to take you the conference room." Iris followed Kyle into a large empty conference room and took a seat.

"They'll be right with you. Would you like anything while you wait? Water, coffee, tea?"

"Water please, thank you." Iris says politely. As she sat Iris started to wonder who "they" could be, she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

"So I heard she was pretty, but not so pretty that you hate it."

"Who told you that?" Barry says looking up from his phone at 1 of his lawyers Lucca Quinn as she sat in the chair across from him rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Freddy."

"Of course he did." Barry said shaking his head.

"Don't forget he added in that she was smart with a sassy attitude. My kind of girl." His other lawyer Tegan said.

"I'm sure she is." Barry says looking at Tegan with a sly smile.

"So your not denying it?"

"No, because yes she was pretty and seemed very smart, I'm not blind." Barry says looking at them both trying to downplay everything, as they glare at him noticing a slight change in his demeanor not being fooled at all.

"Freddy did say he was smiling at her, a smile he's never seen..."

"Yeah like it was love at 1st sight kind of smile."

"Yeah and the way he is talking now seems like she did something to him."

"Then she must be something."

"You do know I'm sitting right here and can hear you." Barry says eyeing the 2 women.

"We know." The 2 women say in unison looking at him.

"So look I've drawn up the non-disclosure agreement that your girlfriend needs to sign before you answer any questions or she takes a full tour of the grounds. I've sent a copy over to the lawyers at CCPN to have them review. If you want to change or add anything let me know." Tegan says handing Barry a copy.

"I'm sure its fine." Barry says.

"Are you nervous?" Lucca asks.

"Nervous about what?" Barry's looking at phone.

"Seeing her again." Lucca says smiling.

"I think he's nervous." Tegan says looking at her.

"Awww he's nervous." Lucca says.

"Why are you here?" Barry says in slight annoyance as if talking to a sibling. Just then the door to his office opens and Kara walks in.

"Hey, are you ready? Iris is waiting in the conference room" Kara says.

"He's nervous." Lucca says smiling.

"Awww." Kara says.

"I am not nervous." Barry says again his voice sounding a little high.

"Nervous." Lucca and Tegan say in unison.

"Do you guys practice that?"

"Yep, just for you." Lucca says getting up.

"Again, why are you here." Barry says still annoyed.

"You thought I was going to miss this. Especially now after watching you get so worked up." Lucca says following Tegan out of Barry's office.

"Your going to do great. Just be yourself." Kara says reassuring Barry.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a few." He says smiling at her.

Barry sat in his office and as much as he hated to admit it, he was a little nervous. He thought Iris was beautiful and smart and seemed like a breath of fresh air, but he also liked that for a day she had no clue who he was and that he was just some anonymous guy that helped her out and admittedly flirted with her. He figured by now she at least looked up the company and saw who he was exactly. He would no longer be that anonymous guy that she was carefree with, and now he was her job, and figured that she might want to be strictly business. While he was fearful of this he would still cherish the memory of yesterday, because yes it was love at first sight. As Barry walked out his office he informed his assistant to take messages on all his calls until after 1pm, he continued to walk to the hall to the conference room when he saw Kyle with water.

"I'm guessing thats for our guest in the conference room?" Barry says walking up to Kyle.

"Yes sir it is."

"I'll take it." 

"Yes sir, if you guys need anything else just let me know I'll be at my desk."

"Thanks Kyle." Barry says smiling.

* * *

As Iris sat in the conference room she wondered what she should be expecting. Will her now not so mystery guy still be the same guy from yesterday or would he want to be strictly professional, she also wondered should she be strictly professional, it was her first real big story and didn't want to get booted off it. A thousand scenarios started to play out in her head, but she finally took a deep breath and told herself,

"Just be yourself." Iris wondered where her water was because she could really use it. The doors opened and she thought it was Kyle returning with her water, but instead it was Kara.

"Hey Iris good morning, nice to see you again." Kara says smiling, followed by 2 women.

"Good morning, nice to see you too. Iris says standing up shaking her hand.

"Iris West, this is Tegan Price and Lucca Quinn, they are 2 of our companies head lawyers." Kara says introducing them as they walk in and smile shaking Iris's hand. 

"Hi nice to meet you. Iris replies shaking their hand and smiling, before all the women took a seat at the table.

"Likewise, heard you gave Freddy our security guard hell yesterday." Tegan says. 

"I mean, I don't know about hell more like determination and persistence.

"Nothing wrong with that." Tegan says smiling.

"Oh, can we get you something? Water, tea, coffee or anything." Kara asked.

"Thank you, but Kyle already went to get me some water."

"Okay, so we do have to go over a few things before the interview and us letting you tour the grounds." Kara says. Just then the conference door opens and in walks Barry.

"Good morning." He says smiling at her and she is just as beautiful as yesterday he thought.

"Good morning." Iris says returning the smile looking at his still adorable eyes.

"Here is your water." Barry says placing the water down in front of Iris. Barry begins to walk to the head of the table sitting between Kara and Lucca who were on each side of him.

"All about those manners huh? Even if you are in charge of a huge company." Iris says remembering his comment from yesterday.

"Of course, what would my mom say?"

"Well at this point I'm not sure if its manners or charm.

"I'm gonna say its a combo of both; gotta make dad proud too." Barry says smiling ear to ear.

"I think you found the perfect balance of the 2."

"Well thank you.

"Your welcome." Iris and Barry just stare at each neither wanting to break eye contact. Tegan, Lucca and Kara look back and forth between Barry and Iris witnessing the semi flirty banter. This is followed by Tegan and Lucca looking at each other and then just Barry. Barry sits back in his chair and just smiles now noticing the look of Tegan and Lucca. When Barry breaks eye contact Iris takes a sip of her water feeling a little hot. Iris realizes that her previous question of was he with Kara seemed to be answered because no way would he talk and look at her like that with the person he was seeing in the room. Just then a knock at the conference door its Kyle, Barry waves him in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Danvers the photographer is here."

"Okay, thanks Kyle I'm on my way." Kara stands up walking to the door.

"Iris cant wait to see you again, and if you need anything else just let me know." Kara says smiling at Iris.

"Thank you, will do." Iris says politely.

"As for you, we need to go over your schedule for next week."

"Okay, after lunch though maybe 3ish?" Barry says looking at his watch.

"My office or yours?"

"Yours." Barry says with a smile. Kara smiles back and leaves the room.

"Shall we continue." Tegan says looking at Barry.

"Yes, sorry."

"So this is a non-disclosure agreement (NDA). We have sent over a copy to the lawyers at CCPN, but we need you to review a few of the guidelines and what we are expecting. You can review it over if you'd like and anything you don't like or think might need to be changed we can look it over and see if we can find some middle ground." Tegan says handing her a paper.

"And if I don't sign you will limit the scope of questions I can ask and I will probably lose this neat badge and won't get to tour the grounds so my story will be average with no real feeling or depth. Am I close?" Iris says looking at the NDA.

"We are giving you 24hrs to review it and sign it."

"Okay, that'll be great. I actually don't think I'll need that much time, probably after lunch I could get this back to you."

"Okay then."

"Well do you mind if I start my interview now?"

"Excuse me?" Tegan says.

"Well from glancing over it, it says I cant talk to him, but it doesn't say anything about his lawyers to get some basic background." Iris says looking at Tegan and Lucca.

"Oh, I like her." Lucca says smiling.

Barry sits in his chair watching the exchange with pride. He smiles as she clearly knows how to handle herself especially with someone as tough as Tegan. Tegan looks at him waiting for approval and so does Iris with a firm look. Barry smiles and nods his head to Tegan and stands up.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me I know when I'm not wanted." Barry stands up and walks toward the door.

"Mr. Allen." Iris says as Barry reaches the door.

"Ms. West." Barry says smiling at her and walking out. 

"Yeah I'm glad I didn't miss this." Lucca says smiling at the exchange.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was sort of smooth." Lucca says still smiling.

"Thank you." Iris says smiling back.

"Are you sure your not a lawyer, because I think you might of missed your calling."

"Nope, but like I said persistence and determination."

"You weren't kidding." Lucca says rubbing her belly.

"I will say I have picked up a few things over the years from my step-mom who is really a lawyer."

"Oh yeah? What's her name maybe we know her."

"Cecile Horton, she works..."

"For the DA." Tegan says finishing Iris's sentence.

"Yeah." Iris says looking at Tegan.

"Yeah she is a pretty good lawyer." Lucca says.

"So what did you want to ask us." Tegan says looking at Iris sternly.

"How long have you guys been working here?" Iris says wasting no time.

"I've been here 3 years next month." Lucca says rubbing her belly.

"6 years." Tegan says.

"How does working here compare to working at your prev. jobs."

"I'm making a difference." Lucca says.

"We work for someone who actually cares." Tegan says genuinely which Iris takes note of. Soon Tegans phone rings and she picks up excusing herself from the conference room.

"Hey you, can you not kick so hard damn." Lucca says talking to her belly.

"How far along are you?" Iris asked giving a small laugh.

"I'm 7 months."

"Do you know what your having?" 

"Nope we wanted to wait. They do have a pool going on here though on what I'm having. Barry says girl, and Tegan says boy.

"Any preference?"

"Boy. I've met myself I don't need a mini me." Lucca says laughing which causes Iris to laugh.

"Do you want to put in a guess?"

"Just healthy." Iris says smiling.

"Great answer." Just then Tegan walks back into the room seeming a little upset.

"Everything good T?" Lucca says noticing Tegan's face.

"No." Tegan walks over to Lucca and whispers in her ear. Iris just watches as Lucca's eyes get wide and in disbelief and then she looks up at Tegan.

"Yeah Barry is not going to like that...like at all. " Lucca says still looking at Tegan.

"Yeah I know, so let me go see what I can find out and so we can game plan.

"Okay, and I'll make a few phone calls on my end."

"Okay. If you will excuse me." Tegan says leaving the office quickly.

"I would love to continue, but we have to go I need to go help put a small fire out." Lucca says grunting as she stands up out of her chair.

"Yeah go ahead I'll catch you guys another time." Iris smiles at her.

"Soon I hope." Lucca says smiling at Iris walking out the conference room. A few moments later Kyle walks in.

* * *

"Ciscoooooo." Barry says greeting his bestfriend with a handshake.

"Someones in a good mood. Does this have anything to do with your mystery girl."

"Iris." Barry says with a huge smile.

"My bad Iris."

"Wait how do you know?" Barry asks him puzzled.

"Freddy."

"Of course he did. I mean did he have like a meeting about this." Barry says eating one of Cisco's grapes.

"He said you were head over heels and clearly he wasn't wrong. Wait is that the girl from the tour yesterday for CCPN."

"Yeah."

"Well she seemed cool. I was supposed to give her a tour today."

"Well she needs to sign the NDA 1st."

"Is that where she is now?"

"She is in the conference room with Lucca & Tegan."

"You left that poor girl in a room with BOTH of them." 

"Trust me after what I just saw, she can more than handle it." Barry smiles with pride. 

"Well anyway lover boy, come take a look at this. My latest project." Cisco says as they walk over to his work station. Cisco and Barry had been bestfriends since 6th grade. Barry stayed in a foster home across from Cisco, and since they were both social outcast and science nerds they clicked. Even with Barry being moved around a lot they always kept in touch some how and Barry was always grateful for that. Cisco was a engineer always coming up and building something so who better to build a company with then someone who loved building things. Barry was always proud that he got to work with his bestfriend even when they didn't agree or bumped heads about things they knew their friendship always came first.

"That's actually pretty cool." Barry says looking at Cisco's prototype.

"Right. Portable oxygen mask without the tank or anything else bulky, just the mask."

"Can be used in case of emergencies at hospitals or for firefighters." Barry says.

"Exactly bro. I mean its not done, but its promising. Cisco says picking up a few of his grapes smiling.

"Alright man I gotta go, the truck later?" Barry says looking at Cisco as he walks out the lab for confirmation.

"Yeah." Cisco says.

Barry walks out of the lab and heads down the hall and back to the elevator when he gets a email. He reads the email quickly when the elevator dings he dials a number.

* * *

Kyle walks Iris back downstairs to the lobby she has texted Cecile who is going to meet her nearby for lunch in maybe a hour to review the NDA and make sure everything is good. She wanted to just sign it in the room, but she didn't want to look overly eager or naïve just signing something without going over it. Iris knew she wanted a in-depth story but also was glad that she might have some boundaries so she would know which way to take her story and that if he were to share something outside the boundaries she would know that it was genuine. Even though they were setting up some sort of boundaries professionally she knew she didn't want their to be any romantically. She didn't know what it was, but something about him made her feel a different kind of confident. As she was putting her jacket on in the lobby she saw Barry surrounded by 4 men and a woman on the side him walking toward a blacked out SUV. Iris could see from inside that he was on the phone and seemed a little upset and wondered if it had anything to do with what Lucca and Tegan were talking about earlier. She stepped outside just as Barry was getting in the SUV and only heard a piece of what he was saying.

"How would anyone know that? I want those cameras up when I get there." He sounded angry and calm all at the same time.

Iris stood there as the 2 black SUVs drove off knowing she had to know more. She dialed her a number on her phone.

"Hey, I don't think I can wait a hour I need this asap. I'm coming to you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tegan Price and Lucca Quinn?" Cecile says making a face of disbelief as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Iris says, eating a chip.

"Most people try to avoid them because they are that good. I've been up against Lucca a few times in court and lets just say my record against her is a losing one. As for Tegan Price her name is enough, if you go up against her trust me your paying the price, the woman is a legend."

"Wow."

"Yeah. The NDA is pretty straight forward though majority of it being you won't steal or write about any of the ideas, projects or deals that they may talk about or you may see."

"I figured it wouldn't be anything that crazy, but I also didn't just want to sign without looking it over."

"That's my girl."

"Yeah the lawyer over at CCPN, said it would be fine to sign and it would build some trust so that they know we respect them and what they do and potentially lead to more stories." 

"Its all about protection. This is a major company doing a lot of things I can understand that."

"Yeah, I do too. I am going to get them to add one thing though." Iris says giving a mischievous smile. Cecile not knowing what it is, but knows it has to be something good just tells her, 

"That's my girl."

Iris heads back to HANA Corp. around 12:30 it had been about a hour since she left. She wondered had Barry returned from what he went to go do and if he was still angry, and if he would even be in the mood for a interview. Iris still walked into the lobby and swiped her badge she walked toward the elevator the doors opened and it was Lucca and Kara.

"Hey, you came back glad to know we didn't scare you off."

"Doubt that could happen." Iris says smiling stepping onto the elevator.

"So does that mean you've reviewed the NDA and signed it?"

"I've signed the NDA, I just have one thing to change." Iris says handing the agreement to Lucca.

"Well lets get you that tour." Kara says.

* * *

Back in Barry's office he is sitting down looking over some paperwork and eating a chopped salad, when his office door opens its Tegan.

"Hey, come in."

"How was it?" Tegan asks taking a seat across from Barry.

"I'm calmer, if that's what your asking. I'm sure Sara told you."

"She might of said something."

"It wasn't that bad just some vandalism on a night that they knew no one would be around. Lucky for us they didn't go inside I don't want to delay the opening."

"Well I'm glad."

"Yeah."

"So I hate to add to your plate, but we have a problem."

"About?"

"Hunter Zolomon and the quest area."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I think he knows your going to bid on Rays company. He also got a judge to issue a court order stating that we can't go 1000ft near the area until its tested." Tegan says handing Barry the paperwork for him to review.

"How did he even know about this, because we were flying way below the radar on this."

"We don't know, we looked at any and everything. Do you think Ray told him?"

"No, Ray hates the guy as much as I do and would never let his company go to him."

"Maybe he doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"Wait, tested for toxic chemicals and poisonous gas?"

"Yeah he states in the paperwork that we had a spill on the site recently and did not report it or get it retested for safety."

"Which now if we file anything it might make us look guilty like we have something to hide if we don't let them test."

"Exactly."

"Well played." Barry says picking up his salad leaning back in his chair. Another knock is at his door.

"If its more bad news go away." Barry yells before taking a bite of his salad. The door opens and its Lucca.

"I'm guessing you told him about Zolomon?"

"Yeah." Tegan says looking at her. 

"I told you that one time you should've just let me knee him in the balls."

"He should've." Tegan says in agreement.

"I should've." Barry says laughing also in agreement.

"Anyways I got something here that might cheer you up a little bit until we figure out how fix our little problem." Lucca hands the paperwork to Tegan who looks it over and turns the page she smiles and hands the paper work to Barry.

"Yeah that definitely isn't bad news." Tegan says.

Barry takes the paperwork and already guesses what it is just by the look on Lucca's face, as he get the paper he sees that its Iris's NDA and its signed with one change. He smiles and looks up.

"Where is she?"

* * *

"So I get to give you a tour after all."

"Yeah I guess so." Iris says laughing at Cisco.

"Well welcome, this is my lab where a lot of the magic happens. I'm one of the engineers here."

"And part owner of the whole building." A lab tech yells out.

"Thank you for that Josh." Cisco says turning to the young man.

"No problem boss." The lab tech says giving him a thumbs up.

"So a super expert tour guide."

"I guess so. Only one better than me." Cisco says laughing which makes Iris laughing knowing who else it could be. Cisco begins giving Iris the tour of the different labs and different things they work on. She saw a agricultural area where they are trying to grow food in 3rd world countries without normal resources, she saw a medical area , and then made there way back to Cisco's area in the engineering area with all the gadgets and prototypes for things she was in awe of everything that she saw. So much versatility around her and she understood why they were successful. As they got back to Cisco's desk Iris noticed another lab adjoined to Cisco's it was large with papers on the desk neatly and a bag inside.

"What's in that office?"

"That's Barry lab."

"He has a lab?"

"Yeah lot of long nights spent together in these labs."

"Yeah a lot, but they were fun and definitely worth it in the long run." Barry says behind them leaning in the door way catching them both off guard.

"Agreed brother." Cisco says nodding.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just came to let you know that I agree." Barry says looking at Iris.

"Do you now."

"Pretty smart play."

"I thought so." Iris says, eyeing Barry back. Cisco looks back and forth between the 2 completely lost.

"So I'm ready when ever you are." Barry says slightly approaching Iris.

"Well my tour is over and I'm ummm…. yeah..." Cisco says leaving the room watching them as they are just starring at each other knowing they aren't hearing a word he is saying.

"So what were you studying on those late nights in the lab." Iris says taking a step back trying to regain herself. Barry walks past her opening his side of the lab and gesturing for her to enter, which she does.

"At first this was my business lab, I was figuring out how to really get my business off the ground and market myself. After we took off I went back to my real first love."

"Which is?"

"Forensic science and how to improve it. How can I keep a innocent person from the inside of a cell where he/she might lose their innocence."

"That's a good view to have." Iris says giving Barry a soft smile, but admiring his passion.

"I like to think so." Barry says smiling. Just then he gets a text on his phone its from Cisco.

**"Bro whatever yall got going on is cool and all, but please don't have sex on my desk...I eat there."** Barry shakes his head and just as he is about to put his phone back in his pocket it goes off again.

**"I'm serious!"**

"Is everything okay." Iris says looking a little concerned. 

"Yeah, its all good. Do you mind if we continue the interview in my office or the conference room if that would make you more comfortable." Barry says.

"I see those manners are back." Iris says smiling.

"Yeah just so you know those are never going away. They are here to stay." Barry says laughing a little. 

"Your office is fine." Iris says appreciating the options, but knowing she wants some privacy with Barry. Barry leads the way to the elevator passing up a janitor, who Barry high fives and it makes Iris smile. They get on the elevator and get off on the same floor where she sat in the conference room earlier, Barry walks down the hall to a woman sitting outside she greets him he gestures for Iris to enter.

"Right this way." He tells Iris. Iris walks in to a very large office and sat down at the chair across from Barry's desk. She takes it all in looking around at everything. 

"Mr. Allen, you have a few messages nothing major."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Also, if its okay I have to leave early to take Miguel to his karate competition, I thought it was next week, but its this week and I know its last minute to just spring it on you.."

"Rachel."

"Sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow, tell him I want to see a trophy. Before you go though can you let Sara know I'll probably be working late, and ask Tegan for a update."

"Got it." Barry walks in the office closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that." Barry says walking around to his desk. 

"No, its okay."

"Alright so shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more background on everyone and how they came to work with Barry.. and of course we will have some major flirting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you nervous?" Iris asked Barry as she notices that he fidgets with his pen a little.

"Should I be?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Your the reason I might be nervous, so I think your better equipped to answer that question." Barry says eyeing Iris clearly taking her off guard. She shifts slightly in her chair and is smiling in her head.

"Shall we begin?"

"I thought we had." Barry says as they lock eyes for a moment and feel something, but Iris regroups.

"So what do you love most about your job?" Iris asked putting on her reporter face.

"I get to touch and hopefully change peoples lives. As cliché as it is, its the truth."

"Do you put that above being successful?"

"Depends on your idea of success. For me those two things are one in the same. Have I made a impact on someone's life, have I reached them, did I do enough overall. If I can answer yes to any of those questions then, yes I was successful in my job. I want to know what we are doing here is making a difference and not just taking up space. Money isn't the biggest thing for me to determine if I'm "successful." I want to leave a lasting imprint."

"I'm sure the money also helps though." Iris says laughing.

"Yeah, the money definitely helps." Barry says also laughing. 

"Well I know one person that you've reached?"

"Who?" Barry asked curiously with a smile.

"My little brother Wally. He is 17 and told me your changing the world, he really seems to admire you."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know yet, I don't have enough information to form a well rounded opinion yet."

"Well, I can't wait to find out what you think when you do." Barry says smiling. Iris looks at him feeling her cheeks get a little red and quickly moves on to her next question.

"So did you worry starting your own company?"

"Are you kidding, all the time. I'm someone who overthinks a lot, especially when it comes to my business. I think of all the different scenarios and possible outcomes and how they interact with the plan that I have already envisioned. I was young and naturally when you take on anything on your own your fearful, but I started to realize with some help of course, that I needed to have faith in myself and in my company, because if I didn't no else would either."

"Would you consider that a weakness or strength?"

"What?"

"Your overthinking and needing to have it fit with the plan."

"Both. The overthinking is good in the form of letting me get everything out that way nothing really surprises me and I'm getting to work out the scenarios within the plan that I already have, the downside of that is it drains you mentally. Which brings me back to strength sometimes I'm so drained out to actually think so I have no choice, but to just let everything happen. Sometimes the best plans were never planned out at all."

"You said you had help realizing that you needed to have faith in yourself who helped you get to that moment."

"My family, close friends and everyone in this building. My family gave me something to stand on to take the leap, my friends encouraged me and pushed me, and as far as everyone in this building well you cant be successful if you don't have a amazing team behind you and that's at every level from the top down. So if they are able to believe in you and your vision and try to make things happen you have no choice, but to follow through.

"Speaking of your team lets talk about them. Your immediate team."

"Okay, who shall we start with first?"

"How about Cisco your tour guide buddy, you 2 seem like you guys get in a lot of trouble together." Iris says laughing.

"Cisco Ramon, he has been my bestfriend since 6th grade. We were both really into science and just clicked, I thought we would lose touch since I moved around so much and knew I would never find another friend like him, but I didn't have to. He always made sure he kept in touch with me to tell me what he was working on or asking what I was working on. I always knew he would be a kick ass mechanical engineer working at some super cool company, but I never knew it would be here. When I told him I wanted to start a company he was 100% in no questions asked, just in. I tried to offer him a 50/50 split and he told me no, that this was my dream and that us working side by side doing what we loved was his dream."

"Is it hard working with your bestfriend?"

"No, don't get me wrong we have arguments and disagreements like everyone else, but we always put our friendship first."

"That sounds nice."

"I'm sure you have a friend like that."

"I do, her name is Linda. We actually work together too."

"I guess were lucky."

"I guess so."

"Alright whos next?"

"How about Tegan."

"Tegan." Barry says smiling.

"I'm sorry you might know her as legendary Tegan Price, or so I'm told."

"Please don't tell her that, the crown on her head is already pretty huge." Barry says laughing. 

"She seems intense."

"Sometimes she is intense I'll give you that, but mostly she is just being protective."

"Over the company or you?"

"Both." Barry says looking directly at Iris. Iris feels like she struck a nerve, but isn't sure and continues.

"How did she enter the picture." 

"Tegan Price, my legendary savant lawyer who passed the bar at 22, probably would've been earlier if it was legal, was working at a law firm Kaplan and Gold. I was just turning 17 and had a meeting there I needed a lawyer I saw her in the conference room pouring drinks and just standing in a corner and I felt something I cant describe, to be honest I didn't even know she was a lawyer. They basically laughed me out of the room and told me they couldn't represent me. So I left to get a sandwich sat down trying to figure out what I could do better for next time. She walked by and told me, "You have all the right ideas, but the wrong delivery. If your gonna walk into the lions den, be a damn lion."

"Seriously?"

"Right. It caught me completely off guard, but I was hooked. I raced outside and told her well if she had all the right answers why doesn't she walk in the lions den with me. I showed her my proposal for my company and the idea along with my business plan and everything. I told her to give me 6 months. She quit the next day and came to work for me.

"Isn't that one of the top 10 law firms."

"Yeah it is. Mind you I was just in a small building with 2 offices and that was it. I was at the bottom bottom."

"That's brave." Iris says with a look of disbelief.

"3 months later we were back in that exact same conference room and those same guys were sitting in their chair, but this time they were dealing with 2 lions and she was starving."

"Did they recognize her? Were they shocked."

"They had no idea who she was, but trust me before we left they definitely found out. She shredded them while I sat there in amusement and she has been in my corner ever since. She tells me that she is glad I took a chance on her, but really it is me who is glad that she took a chance on me. She has had so many offers to go to other companies or law firms and I let her know if she wants to leave she has my total and complete blessing she will always be family I only want to see her blossom." Barry says genuinely as he smiles and Iris sees the same look that Tegan had when she was speaking about Barry.

"That's really sweet. So how did Lucca come into the mix."

"Trouble maker Lucca Quinn."

"What a intro." Iris says laughing.

"She knows she is. Tegan was hiring a few lawyers and we were off to court to watch 2 of them in action. The first guy I wasn't feeling him he just felt blah."

"Blah?"

"Yeah, blah. So we go to see the 2nd lawyer."

"Lucca."

"No, Bryan Miller. We didn't even know who Lucca was. But it was our lucky day Mr. Miller was sick and Lucca had to fill in. Just like it being my lucky day when you got to fill in for your co-worker." Barry and Iris just smile at each other and he continues his story.

"She had a spark to her in the court room and a semi foul mouth, making the DA stay on his toes, even the guy she was defending seemed shocked and amazed. She was on fire, the only person I had seen with that much passion was Tegan, who by the way was also very impressed."

"And I'm sure that's a hard feat."

"As far as lawyers go, yeah it is. I looked at Tegan and told her, "I need her." So we asked a few of the bailiffs about her and they all said the same thing, "She's a wild card with a mouth, but she wins." So as were walking out the courthouse I guess her boss is coming in and he is yelling at her about the case and why didn't she just take a deal etc. She told him because I'm a lawyer and I'm here to win not just makes deals, and I'll make a deal when its fair and deals they were offering weren't fair. They were having a stare down and she stood her ground and refused to go back in and take a deal.

"Which I'm assuming made you more impressed."

"Yes it did. I knew she was going to be a lot, but I also knew she would keep us on our toes. I gave her my card and waited for her to call."

"How long did that take?"

"A month. I just kept telling Tegan she's gonna call I know it."

"A month?"

"Yep, turns out the guy she was defending fired Mr. Miller and only wanted her as his lawyer. She was doing it all for free a since her boss had fired her, he also tried dirty her name so no one would touch her."

"Sounds like a asshole."

"He is."

"His loss was clearly your gain."

"Absolutely. Tegan has taught Lucca a few things in form of more control, but the wild Lucca still gets loose sometimes and I wouldn't have it any other way even when she teases me."

"Big sister style." Iris says laughing.

"Yeah, big sister style I'm sure you know all about that don't you."

"I know a little something about that."

"Tegan and Lucca are the big sisters I never had and then when they gang up on me together.."

"Your doomed."

"Doomed." Barry says laughing.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wouldn't. They are family and like family only they can pick and tease you, but if anyone else does and they find out they are coming for you. Which I'm sure you've done for your brother."

"Guilty."

"I know they only want what's best for not only my company, but for me." Just then a knock is at the door.

"Come in." Barry yells, a tall guy walks in. "Ma'am." He says looking at Iris and then directing his attention back to Barry.

"Sir Ms. Lance would like to know when you plan on leaving."

"Umm..wow its 7:30 already." Barry says looking at his watch, Iris also looks at her watch knowing that its late, but smiles because it felt like no time had passed as they talked and sort of wants it to continue.

"Tell her give me 15mins let me wrap this up. Also can you pull Ms. West car up to the front, umm that's if you don't mind." Barry says looking at her.

"That's okay you don't have to do that." Iris says waving him off.

"Are you sure, its no problem." Barry says again.

"Ma'am really its no trouble."

"Its fine I promise." Iris says and the guy looks at Barry waiting for a response.

"Okay." The guy walks out the office leaving them alone again.

"Wow 7:30 the time went by pretty quick." Iris says laughing.

"I know that's crazy I felt like we just sat down to talk. Then again when..." Barry stops mid sentence and smiles.

"When what?" Iris says needing to know looking at him softly.

"Nothing never mind. Let me walk you out." Barry says smiling at her. Barry locks up his office and heads to the elevator they get on and stand on opposite walls of the elevator in silence for a moment when Iris decides to break the silence.

"So what's your favorite color?" Barry starts laughing and looks at her.

"Is this going in the interview?"

"You never know, but do you really not want to give your favorite color a shout out."

"Its red. Yours?"

"Purple."

"Your favorite animal?" Barry asked.

"I thought I was doing the interviewing?"

"Well maybe you inspired me to have a career change." Barry says flashing her a flirty smile, which she is very aware of. She feels like she is blushing especially since he starts to move closer to her.

"Its a bear. Yours?"

"Promise you wont laugh?"

"I promise." Iris says.

"A turtle." Barry says causing Iris to let out a little chuckle.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." Barry says moving back a little.

"I didn't it was a small chuckle for its adorableness. Its really cute." Iris says stepping forward touching Barry's arm to reassure him. They both feel this heat rush between them and Iris quickly removes her hand and they stare at each other in the eyes without knowing it they move closer to each other silently.

"Ding." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys about the delay between the holidays and working its been a little crazy, I'll do better hopefully lol. Happy New Year!

The elevator doors open and all Iris and Barry do is smile at each other.

"After you." Barry says gesturing for Iris to go ahead.

"Thank you."

They walk into the main lobby where Iris notices a group of people sitting and then standing when they see Barry. Barry nods to them and 2 of them exist the building leaving the other 3 inside.

"Well goodnight. Thank you for today see you tomorrow." Iris says walking away from Barry, but she quickly notices that he is following her.

"I'm not letting you walk to your car alone."

"Its okay I'm a big girl I'll be alright."

"I know you will be, because either I'm going with you or one of them is going your choice." Barry says pretty forcibly which Iris knows she isn't going to win this battle.

"Okay fine, you can walk me. Those manners huh." Iris says smiling letting out a small laugh.

"Yep. I told they aren't going no where, so make friends with them." Barry says smiling back. As they begin to walk out the door someone calls out toward them.

"Hey, where are you going?" A woman shouts, the same blonde woman Iris had saw the day before and earlier today walking with Barry.

"I'm walking her to her car." Barry says gesturing toward Iris.

"Hi, Iris West.."

"Reporter at CCPN I know. Sara Lance head of security." Sara says shaking Iris's hand firmly.

"Tony and Juan went to get the car, I'll be right back." Barry says smiling at her as he holds the door open for Iris to walk out.

"Nice to meet you." Iris says leading the way. As they walk toward her car, Iris notices that where she parked has no light around and is actually surrounded by a few sketchy looking people, while she can defend herself its nice to have someone with you for safety. Her dad would give her grief about why she didn't have someone walk with her if something were to happen, so she was grateful that Barry was insistent on it. Iris unlocks the door to her car and turns toward Barry.

"Thank you." Iris says smiling at Barry.

"Your welcome, and now I can officially say goodnight. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and continue."

"See you tomorrow." Iris says as she gets in her car. When she turns it on she notices that her tire pressure light is on, she opens her door and see's that she has a flat in 1 tire she looks up and notices that Barry hasn't gotten far.

"Mr. Allen." She yells out. Barry turns his head and see's Iris waving her hands, so he walks back.

"Mr. Allen?" He says looking at her puzzled.

"Well I'm not sure what to really call you."

"Call me Barry please. What's going on?"

"I have a flat tire and sadly I don't have a spare because that's the spare. I was supposed to get a new tire next week."

"Its okay."

"Well I don't want you to think I'm some helpless and dumb girl that doesn't know to keep a spare."

"Helpless and dumb two things that I know you are not and would never come to mind when describing you. Hold on a sec." Barry pulls out his phone and makes a call. Iris blushes and smiles at the casual compliment, and she wondered what things do come to mind.

"Hey pull up over here at the end by the light....Okay thanks." Barry hangs up the phone.

"I'll have one of my guys take you home."

"What about my car?"

"It will be fixed tomorrow. I'll have them park it in our parking garage. By the way why didn't you park there we have a guest parking area."

"I didn't know."

"Well start parking there." Barry says chuckling. Soon 2 blacked out SUVs pulled up and 2 guys hop out.

"Tony, Iris, Iris Tony you guys met upstairs."

"Ma'am." He says nodding.

"Hi." Iris says giving him a small wave.

"Can you please take Ms. West home. After that call Sammy to fix the tire please and place it in the garage leaving the parking space number at the front desk."

"Yes sir."

"Would you like him to pick you up tomorrow?" Barry says turning to Iris.

"No that's alright. I'll manage." Iris says.

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem sir."

"Thanks for this." Iris says smiling at Barry who has opened the door for her.

"No worries." Barry says as Iris hopped in the car. Barry watches as they drive off and smiles.

"So that's her huh?" Sara says as she walks up next to Barry.

"Let me guess Freddy?"

"Yep. Clearly he was right seems like your mood is better than earlier."

"I can't help it. I don't know how to describe it." Barry says smiling looking toward Sara.

"You don't need to, as long as you know that's all that matters. Just be careful." Sara says looking at Barry with genuine eyes.

"I will." They both walk back to the car and get in and drive off.

* * *

"Okay well that sounds hot then what."

"Nothing the elevator doors opened and we got off."

"Iris seriously." Linda says slumping her head and shoulders in complete disappointment.

"All these flirty flirty vibes and you got off the elevator."

"Yes."

"Well then I feel like I haven't been doing my job as a friend if that's all you did. Have I taught you nothing."

"What would you have done."

"Rode him back up to the top floor and back down again." Linda says laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I cant with you." Iris says putting her hand over her face.

"You said he was cute."

"He is, with the most adorable green eyes. He's smart, kind, full of manners..."

"Rich." Linda chimes in.

"Shut up." Iris says laughing playfully hitting her bestfriend.

"He is." Linda says laughing.

"I don't know its just something about him.... I feel drawn to him. Is that weird?"

"No, it seems like he is checking boxes in every girls perfect guy chart, but make sure its not all a illusion he is putting on for the story. That's why your there..to write a story."

"That's what I'm torn about I feel like I don't want to ask the hard hitting deep questions or dig too deep, because we have something."

"If he really likes you he will understand and let you shine at your job; hard hitting questions and all. Make yourself small for no man."

"Your right."

"Plus didn't you make them agree in the NDA that no matter what only you would get to write the article, so if they wanted to throw you off the story they couldn't. Which was very smart and ballsy by the way."

"Thank you, I thought so. He thought it was pretty smart also and agreed to the terms."

"Glad something I taught you stuck. So go be bad ass Iris West with a pen.

"Your right, being a journalist is apart of who I am."

"Exactly. Now go be that journalist...in your room though Scotts coming over in a few." Linda says raising her eyebrows up and down a few times smiling.

"A heads up would've been nice so I could've stayed at my dads."

"Were not gonna be loud...I think."

"Ewwww goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Iris walked into her room thinking about the full day she had. Her, Barry and this undeniable chemistry that she really couldn't describe, but Linda was right what if it was all for show and the real Barry was a horrible person and all this was for nothing and her story suffered the cost. Iris knew she had a job to do and wanted to make sure that it came before everything, but she also couldn't get their chemistry out of her mind either. She texted Wally for some more ideas and questions she should ask since he was a semi Barry Allen expert. She didn't get a reply right away and ended up drifting off to sleep. The next morning she woke up and saw that Wally still hadn't texted her back, as she got ready for work she heard faint voices outside her door over the water running in her bathroom then her bedroom door opened.

"Hey sis."

"Wally what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help."

"Help?"

"I figured that instead of just giving you the questions I should go with you."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. I have to make sure you ask the questions right."

"You do know I do this for a living right?" Iris says putting in her earrings.

"I do, but he's Barry Allen. I don't want to give you all my good stuff and you ask him wrong or weird and he ends up hating the questions down the line and I never get my questions answered."

"I see you've really thought about his."

"I have like 1,000 %."

"Don't you have school?"

"I'd still be getting my education, but out in the field."

"You think your slick." Iris says smiling at him. He gives her a huge grin back.

"The answer is still no Wally, your going to school."

"Its a half day. Come on Iris."

"It's not bring your little brother to work day."

"It could be though, it shares the same day as amazing big sister day."

"School. Lets go."

"Fine. Here are some of the questions, and if you can show him this." Wally hands her a drawing and some stuff scribbled on the side that looks foreign to her followed by some other things.

"What is it?" Iris says completely lost and confused.

"He'll know." 

After leaving the apartment Iris drops Wally off at school, and heads to HANA Corp. Linda had let her borrow her car and would pick it up later. Like Barry informed her she parked in the guest parking area and saw her car as she walked into the building. When she walked in the gentleman from last night Tony was waiting by the front desk.

"Ms. West here is your key your parked in space number 6." He says handing her the keys and a ticket.

"Thank you, and also thank you for taking me home last night.

"Its no problem ma'am." He says nodding his head and walking off as if his job has been completed for the day. Iris heads upstairs and see's Barry's assistant at her desk.

"Good Morning." Iris says with a smile.

"Good Morning. Can I help you?"

"I'm here to interview Mr. Allen?"

"Oh yeah, your the reporter from yesterday, umm Iris right."

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Rachel his first assistant."

"First assistant? How many does he have." Iris says laughing.

"Just 2. Myself and another guy."

"Is he here or am I early? We didn't really talk about a time."

"Barry keeps a schedule, but doesn't keep a schedule. He actually isn't here let me check to see if he is expected to come in today." While the young lady is looking on the computer Iris notices Kara walking toward them followed by her assistant Kyle.

"No ma'am doesn't look like he is going to be here today. I can reschedule if you want."

"Good Morning." Kara says walking up speaking to Rachel and Iris.

"Good Morning." They say in unison. Kara walks to Barry's office door and punches in a code which opens the door and places something on his desk. She walks back out punching in another code which seems to lock the door.

"Hey so Barry needs to see these by next week Wednesday at the latest. Can you upload them to his screen in his office please and remind him daily if you have too." Kara says handing the assistant a folder.

"Yeah no problem." The assistant says smiling.

"Hey Iris how are you. How was yesterday?" Kara says as she gestures Iris to follow her back to her office.

"Pretty good I feel like we are off to a good start and would've liked to continue." Kara looks at her puzzled as she takes a seat at her desk and gestures for Iris to sit.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked looking at her puzzled as she takes a seat at her desk and gestures for Iris to sit.

"His assistant just told me he isn't here today."

"Oh, he's coming in later at like 12:30-1pm maybe. He wasn't supposed to be here, but we need to finish a few things. Barry has a schedule, but really.."

"Doesn't have a schedule." Iris says finishing her sentence.

"Exactly."

"Well if you have some time I would love to speak with you. If not I understand."

"No its fine, Friday mornings are my lazy day."

"Hey I understand."

"Give me one second though I just want to finish up this email if that's okay."

"Yeah sure." Iris sits looking around Kara's office as Kara responds to her email. Iris notices a few high school and college articles, articles from a magazine that are blown up with Kara's name on the by line, she also notices some pictures around the office and then spots a few of Kara and Barry. One of Kara slamming a pie in Barry's face, them dressed up probably for Halloween, and probably her favorite picture a group picture of Cisco, Tegan, Kara holding Barry as he is laying across the 3 of them in front of a house. Iris smiles at the picture.

"That was about 4 years ago, we built that house from the ground up volunteering at a refuge center." Kara says with a soft smile.

"That's really amazing." Iris says looking at Kara and then back to photo smiling again.

"Alright I'm all yours."

"So how did you and Mr. Allen meet?"

"Mr. Allen? You can call him Barry, if he was here he'd tell you the same thing."

"He actually did tell me to call him that." Iris says letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah its much better." Kara says also letting out a small laugh.

"So how did you and Barry meet?"

"It was his freshman year and my junior year of high school, I was in charge of giving him the new kid tour since I was the new kid from the year before."

"What was your first impression."

"He was quiet and reserved. It reminded me of myself actually I figured it was just because he was still adjusting."

"But it wasn't?"

"No. He had moved around so much he knew not to get attached to anything or anyone for that matter because he would usually be gone the next year if he got to stay that long. He had forgot what it was like to have a real home and actually be in one place."

"Do you think that has played apart in who he is now? I see that the company is involved in a lot of community work."

"I do. Central City has always been Barry's home. He has never forgot it here and wants to give back to a community that has done so much for him even if they don't know it."

"I'm sure you play a major part in that, being the PR president."

"I do sometimes, but majority of it is Barry he is very hands on in that department. I'm just here to make sure that it gets done and his vision is brought to life." Just then Kyle knocks on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Price is on line 1."

"Thank you." Kara says and Kyle shuts the door.

"Sorry can you hold on."

"Yeah sure go ahead." Iris says.

"Hey Tegan what's up." Iris listened in to the one sided conversation reading Kara's face a little at the end Kara just sighed and hung up the phone.

"Your lazy Friday about to get busy?"

"Maybe." Kara looks behind Iris and see's Barry stepping off the elevator and walking toward her office door she watches as he says hi to Kyle and then is about to knock on her door.

"Come in Barry." Iris turns to look behind her and see's Barry walk in.

"Good Morning." Iris says to Barry who smiles at her as he opens the door.

"Good Morning." 

"Early aren't you? 10:30." Kara says getting Barry's attention.

"Yeah, paperwork mostly and Tegan needed me for something. Its Friday I'll be quick."

"Well I left some paperwork on your desk that I need you to look at by Wednesday, and are you going to give a speech at the opening?"

"You know I hate public speaking and giving speeches."

"Just a small one. It wont kill you, I promise."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now we have a reporter here that requires your attention to finish her story." Kara says smiling at Iris. Iris smiles at her and then Barry.

"That is if you can fit me in." 

"Of course." Barry says smiling holding the door open. Iris gets up thanks Kara and walks past Barry and stands next to Kyles desk.

"Hey if you want to take the rest of the day off to get ready for Mike I'm good with that."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Enjoy you two love birds. Tell him I said hi." Barry says smiling at Kara.

"Thanks Barry I will. See you Monday." Barry closes the door to Kara's office and leads Iris back to his office.

"Hey Rachel, any messages?"

"No sir." Barry punches in a code to his door and it opens he gestures for Iris to go head in. He follows behind her slightly checking her out.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, I realized I guess I never gave a good time to continue."

"Its fine, Kara was filling in fine."

"Yeah, she's the best." Barry says taking a seat at his desk picking up the a few papers and folders.

"Well how did she come to work for you she told me you knew each other in high school."

"It was my freshman year and her junior year high school, she graduated college and went to work for Cat Grant at CatCo as her assistant. But her heart was really in journalism much like yourself."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, she wrote in high school and in college. Cat gave her a spot as a journalist and Kara was writing some amazing things, but after Cat left her new boss had a different idea of what she should be writing. I asked her for some advice and if she could write me up a small bio, Tegan said it would make me more professional, anyway after she sent me back a rough draft of it I felt like I should be running for mayor or something and couldn't believe it was the rough draft."

"It was that good?"

"Yes, so amazing. She had ideas on how I could get my company out there more and everything, so I asked her to be my PR person."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, it was only supposed to be for a year until she found another journalist job that she liked."

"But she hasn't left."

"No, I think she has found away to tie journalism and PR together and make it work for her, don't aske me how, but she has. She's made her dream job.

"Well that's amazing."

"So you have a thing about surrounding yourself with smart and powerful women I see." Iris says with smile.

"It looks like it doesn't it." Barry says laughing. Iris phone dings and someone knocks at Barry door.

"Hey I'll be right back my friend is here to pick up her car."

"Yeah no problem, I'll be here. Barry says as his door opens and its Tegan. She and Iris nod at each other as they pass.

"Day 2 I see." Tegan says standing in front of Barry's desk.

"Please don't start, its Friday lets make it a good day Tegan."

"So far it will be. Everything is looking good for the opening and I talked with Sara you can start interviewing next week I already have some packets drawn up."

"See Tegan a good day."

"We still need to talk about Zolomon and our next step."

"Not today Tegan, let's have a good day."

"Barry."

"Please Tegan. We can game plan Monday and you can have my full attention all day if you want."

"I don't like this Barry, but alright."

"Alright." Barry says with a huge smile. Just then Kara walks in.

"You ran Iris off already." Kara says laughing.

"No I didn't thank you. She is coming right back. I thought you left anyway."

"I'm going now, but Iris dropped this. I think it fell out of her bag so if you can give it to her please." Kara says placing it on his desk.

"Will do."

"Alright well you guys enjoy your weekend and see you Monday."

"Bye." They say in unison.

"Mike?" Tegan says.

"Yep, you know it."

"Yeah let me go so I can finish my work so I can leave early."

"I don't know if your boss is approving that."

"Well he's the one that said lets make it a good day so I take that as approved." Tegan says laughing walking out of Barry's office and all he can do is smile. As Tegan walks out the office he notices the paper that Iris dropped in Kara's office he glances at it briefly but then gives it a second look and is a little intrigued by it. A few minutes later Iris comes back and notices that Barry is looking at something very intensely. She walks back in and sits down in her seat. She clears her throat to get his attention. He looks at her a little startled and asks,

"Who did this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI a lot of westallen in the next 2 chapters for sure,


	7. Chapter 7

"Who did what?" Iris asked.

"Who did this. Its amazing and very smart." Iris looks and realizes its the paper that Wally had gave her earlier that morning, she smiles a soft smile and on the inside is full of pride.

"My brother. He wanted me to show it to you, I don't know what any of that is or means, but he said you would and clearly he wasn't wrong."

"Well you can tell him that I was very intrigued."

"Are you intrigued by much?"

"Some things do catch my eye." Barry says looking at Iris with a smile. Iris notices and feels herself blushing. Barry phone buzzes. He looks at it and shakes his head, but doesn't answer.

"Good to know that you liked it, I'll let him know."

"How old is he?"

"17 about to be 18 in a month."

"Wow, well seems like he is going places."

"He is. Like every teenager he's hit a few bumps, but he is finding his way."

"Well he's lucky to have someone like you in his corner to help him. Not everyone gets that." Barry says looking at her with genuine eyes.

"Thanks. Shall we continue with the interview."

"Sure go ahead." Barry says handing the paper back to her.

Iris continues to ask Barry various business questions and all of his answers are the pretty basic standard stuff she was expecting, but she was still wanting to build up to the tough hard questions. Still they laughed and were definitely flirting with each other as they exchange glances. He would occasionally turn red and rubs the back of his neck which she found to be so adorable. Somehow he is shy and bold all at the same time, but she likes it. In the middle of the interview Iris stomach growls pretty loudly and Barry hears it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Iris says laughing rubbing her stomach.

"Its okay, no breakfast this morning?"

"Just a small fruit bowl, that has clearly wore off." Iris looks at her watch and see's that its 12:15. Barry looks at his phone noticing the time also.

"Wow time really does fly huh."

"It does." Iris says.

"Why don't we take a break and grab lunch." Iris looks at Barry, he gets a little nervous when she doesn't respond.

"I mean if you want too, we don't have to or if you already have lunch..."

"Barry."

"I mean no pressure its just lunch, I figure if your working so hard we should feed you or you could pay.."

"Barry." Iris says smiling at Barry as he adorably rambles on fumbling over his words.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"I would love to get lunch. Your right, a girls gotta eat." Iris says with a small laugh.

"That she does." Barry says returning her smile feeling relaxed. They both get up and head out of Barry's office. Iris leads the way and see's Rachel at her desk with something that looks and smells good. Barry walks out and notices the food also.

"That looks good. I'm guessing Mick is here."

"Yeah, he called saying he would come up, but I told him you'd be down." Barry assistant says giving him a look and small smile which Iris takes notice of and looks between the 2 of them.

"Did you now." Barry says giving nothing way.

"I did."

"Well I'll be back."

"Enjoy." Rachel says taking another bite of her food. Barry and Iris head to the elevator. As they get on Iris realizes that they didn't even talk about what they were going to eat.

"So what are we going to eat?"

"Oh, well I have this thing where every other Friday where I have 3 food trucks come by and feed everyone from 11:30-2pm."

"Wow that's amazing." Iris says.

"Gives the cafeteria staff a day off." Barry says laughing.

"That's really cool."

"But we don't have to have this if you want something else." Barry says quickly.

"No I love a good food truck."

"Well I'll let you decide which one we eat at."

"What ever she had upstairs that smelled amazing."

"Micks fire and ice bowls." Barry says as the elevator doors open and they get off. Iris watches as he greets the guards with handshakes and again hi-fives 2 janitors. She walks toward the door and see's some tables set up outside by the food trucks and some across the street in the parking lot she isn't very sure why and just assumes its in case they need more room. Iris feels Barry's hand on the bottom of her back as he walks up behind her and says,

"This way." With a smile on his face as he leads her to the truck. He doesn't remove it until they walk all the way to the truck and she was glad he didn't.

"Allen! Finally gracing me with your presence."

"Something like that."

"And who is this?"

"Mick Rory this is Iris West, Iris West Mick Rory the chef."

"Head chef."

"Sorry, head chef."

"Thank you."

"Hi nice to meet you." Iris says laughing at the exchange, putting her hand out for him to shake.

"What is a pretty girl like yourself doing with this guy."

"I'm writing a story about him and his company."

"His company maybe, but him? Who would want to read that?" Mick says laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Can we order please." Barry says looking at Mick shaking his head.

"Yeah sure, you want the usual boss?"

"Yeah." Barry says.

"And you ma'am."

"Surprise me." Iris says after looking at the menu and everything looking so good she couldn't come to just one decision.

"I like you." Mick says with a smile.

"Thank you." Iris says smiling as Barry looked on completely taking her in thinking the same thing.

"Give me 10mins and I'll walk it out." Barry and Iris head to a completely empty table and sit across from each other they sit for awhile as Barry just looked at her and started wondering something.

"What?" Iris says as she notices Barry is looking at her and smiling causing her to blush a little.

"Its nothing."

"No its something, and I want to know."

"Okay, do you think we would've been friends in high school. Like if we met in another life."

"I don't know that would depend on you."

"On me? Barry says puzzled.

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"Would you have gave me the chance to be your friend? Like would you have came up to me or talked to me so I could know you so we could establish something and be friends. Because I wouldn't want to do all the work." Iris says kind of firmly and before Barry could respond Mick brings out the food and sits it on the table in front of them. They thank him and begin to eat.

"Let me ask you something."

"Okay." Iris says taking a bite of her food and she is amazed.

"Were you popular?"

"I guess you could say that."

"So your telling me you, a beautiful, smart and popular girl would've wanted to be friends with a shy nerdy guy like myself."

"Yes, if you were a good person. Why not."

"I guess that's a fair point, but if that was the case then you would've never had to worry about doing all the work." Barry says taking a bite of his food. Iris looks up from her food and smiles before taking another bite of her food.

"So how many girlfriends did you have in high school? Because I don't think you were that shy in high school."

"2. What about you?"

"0. But I did have 2 boyfriends." Iris says laughing. Barry also starts laughing when someone starts to walk toward them.

"Barry hey." Iris looks up and sees 2 homeless men approaching. Barry stands up shaking their hands.

"Hey you guys how are you. Did you enjoy everything get something to go?"

"Yeah we did. Thank you we were wondering if next time you might ask that chicken lady to come back."

"I'll see what we can do." Barry says laughing.

"Don't worry I'm making sure everyone cleans up."

"Thanks. We appreciate it. If you guys need any extra trash bags the guys can get them for you or send Teddy he knows where we keep the extras."

"Okay." The guys walk off and Barry finishes his food before throwing it away. Iris turns around and sees that a lot of homeless people are in the lines at the food trucks and sitting in the parking lot across the street. She is finally done and gets up from the table and walks toward the trash can.

"So what did you think good right?" Mick yells from the truck at Iris as she throws hers away.

"Amazing. I have to bring my little brother for that maybe or even our food reviewer at CCPN."

"I like you, Freddy was right keep her Allen."

"I'll try." Barry says smiling causing Iris to blush.

"Come back again." Mick yells from his food truck. As they turn to walk back inside each of them head to the restroom to clean up a little and regroup at the elevator. When they get on Iris has to ask.

"So the homeless guys?..."

"I pay for the food trucks to feed them, we call it feeding good Fridays. I know what its like to beg for food and hope that someone has scraps for you to eat. Everyone deserves a meal and sometimes the shelters might not have enough or they don't get there in time, so we have a deal I'll pay for the food trucks and they are responsible for making sure that everything is clean in the parking lot and that no trash is left behind or on the ground afterward. So they get a meal now and a to-go meal for later and I don't have to worry about anyone fining us for the trash.

"Barry that's very generous of you."

"Thank you." The elevator door dings and Iris steps off as she does she turns around to Barry.

"See that right there."

"What?" Barry says turning to Iris in confusion.

"That's why we would've been friends in high school." Iris says smiling causing Barry to blush. They head back to Barry's office and he sits in his chair and Iris once again sits across from him. He checks his phone and types something and puts it down.

"So what were your girlfriends name?"

"Excuse me?" Barry says with a small laugh.

"Your girlfriends what were their names."

"Becky Cooper. Freshman year."

"How long did you guys date?"

"Wait is this going in the article."

"No, I'm just curious. I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"No its fine. I mean if we were high school friends you would know anyway."

"Your right, I probably would so let me see if I approved of this relationship." Iris says laughing.

"Alright. Umm Becky Cooper Freshman year, my first girlfriend we dated maybe 7 months and I swear it was a long 7 months. She was a horrible high school girlfriend. It took me awhile to catch on, but eventually I did. You most definitely wouldn't of approved of the relationship." Barry says chuckling.

"It couldn't of been that bad." Iris says laughing.

"It was so bad that all my teachers and principal came together to sit me down to try and come up with a plan about how to get me away from her. It was a time I was grateful I had to change schools."

"Barry. That sounds crazy scary." Iris says in full blown laughter.

"Try living it, it was. It was like I couldn't leave her sight and we had to be around each other all day everyday. She even had a shirt made with my picture on it. We were each others 1st boyfriend/girlfriend, but she was just extreme."

"Yeah your right. I wouldn't of approved of that relationship and would've had to step in." Iris says still laughing.

"Well thank you." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Okay please tell me girlfriend number 2 was a little better."

"Yeah she was, different time and circumstances." Barry says drifting off a little clearly with something on his mind. Iris notices and looks at him with soft eyes hoping he opens up.

"What was her name."

"Patricia Spivot. Junior year of high school , it started out as a obligation, but then we realized we really liked each other. "

"If you don't mind me asking, what changed."

"This. I was starting a company, which she was fully behind and supportive of at first. Then along the way she stopped believing in me and my dream and wanted me to give it up. I never knew how she could ask me that and expect us to be the same. I always thought I had her support as a friend at least, but I don't know. Slowly after I felt the pull of us going different directions she knew it as much as I did so we finally called it quits. She went her way I went mine." Barry says leaning back in his chair.

"Here you are still standing with plenty of friends around you that support you."

"This is true. Maybe even a new one." Barry says smiling at Iris.

"You want to be friends?" Iris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, why not? You don't think we can be friends. Maybe we should give it a trial run." Barry says laughing.

"A trial run? Do I need to sign any paperwork for that?" Iris says laughing. Her phone buzzes and its from a text message from Linda telling her that her boss wants her back at the office. A moment later his phone rings which he answers.

"Okay I'm on my way." Barry says hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Iris asked.

"Yeah fine. I do have to leave though. Sorry."

"No, its fine I actually have to leave too." They both grab their things and walk out of Barry's office and head to the elevator.

"So I was thinking that maybe you should shadow me for a few days, get a better sense and feel of the company besides just questions. I mean if you want and it doesn't have to be with me it can be with anyone." Barry says quickly as they step onto the elevator.

"Why wouldn't I want to shadow my friend." Iris says smiling. Which causes Barry to smile.

"Well friend, I guess it would be helpful if you had my phone number you know so we can plan it out or anything else you might want to ask me. You never know when that late night inspiration is going to hit."

"Real smooth." Iris says as she takes Barry phone number.

They talk and laugh on the elevator and in the lobby and part ways. Iris heads back to CCPN and talks with her boss Mason.

"Hey so how is going with the HANA Corp. story?"

"Pretty good I think."

"From some of the notes you sent me I see you were able to get some pretty good information."

"Yeah I was. I haven't even got to the good stuff yet."

"That's why I like you West always going that extra step to get to the juicy stuff, that's why I hate to do this to you."

"Do what?"

"Just got a call, we're killing the story."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages in bold and I'll put the song name at the end. :) More Westallen fluff stuff in the next chaper enjoy and have a good day.

"Wait what? Kill the story why?"

"People upstairs don't think this is the time to write it, want more time and energy in something else."

"Mason."

"Look I know West you put time into this, but if they say kill the story we're killing the story."

"Is this official?"

"Unofficially yes. I haven't gotten the official word just yet, that will probably be coming in Monday or Tuesday, but I just wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn't be wasting a entire weekend or any more time on this."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now go enjoy life your young have a little fun you've earned it. Plus I think I have a hot lead on a new story that I'll set up for you if it comes through, okay so get out of here."

"Thanks Mason." Iris says giving a fake smile as she walked out of his office completely in shock. Her and Barry had just agreed that she would shadow him and she finally felt that she would be able to ask him some of the hard hitting questions that she'd been thinking about, but wouldn't get the chance to. She walks back to her desk to sulk a little.

"Hey, whats wrong with you?" Linda asked as she walked up to Iris desk.

"Mason just told me that they are killing my story."

"Wow, really."

"Yep."

"When?"

"Probably Monday or Tuesday."

"Sorry Iris that sucks."

"It does I felt like we were getting somewhere."

"You were getting somewhere with the story or Barry?" Linda says raising her eyebrows.

"Both."

"Girl you have to look on the bright side."

"Which is?"

"You can really get somewhere with him. No conflict of interest no story to worry about or think about you can just go there. Real Iris can come out to play."

"Why when you say that does it sound so..."

"Naughty." Linda says laughing.

"Dirty. Like I'm a dominatrix or something."

"He might be into that."

"Oh my gosh shut up."

"My point is you can find out and go for it without worrying about compromising yourself and your story. He might also feel like he can open up more and not worry that thousands of people are going to read about it in the paper because he forgot to say off the record or something."

"Maybe your a little right."

"I know I am. So were going to go to some little club/music lounge tonight, Scotts brother is playing and some artist Ben something so be ready at 8pm."

"I don't know, I might call it a night after dinner with my family."

"Iris you know I'm not letting that happen, your going." Linda says walking off and Iris knew she would have no choice.

After work Iris got went home to get ready for the night. Her dad had texted that Cecile had to go to a work thing and Wally was going to a game so instead of family dinner they would have breakfast tomorrow. She had taken a refreshing nap that made her think maybe Linda was right she could finally let be her full self around Barry and not worry about professionalism. She pulled out her phone and texted him.

**"Hey friend. How was the rest of your day?" **Iris barely puts her phone down when it dings.

**"I'm liking the sound of that." **Barry wastes no time texting her back and Iris smiles.

**"The sound of what?"**

**"The word friend. My day was pretty good first part of the day was amazing 2nd part was pretty boring full of work." **

**"Oh yeah? What was amazing about it?"**

**"I made a new friend :) lol corny huh." **Iris laid in her bed and laughed but thought it was really cute.

**"It kind of was. As your friend I can say that, but I like corny." **

**"How was your day? Any fun plans for tonight?" **Iris wondered if she should tell him they were going to kill the story, but figured that should probably be done in person plus she liked how this conversation was going and didn't want to ruin it.

**"Just hanging out with a few friends."**

**"You?"**

**"Same. Matter of fact I should be getting ready I actually want to be on time for this. Text later?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Have a fun and safe night. :)" **Iris smiled and knew she needed to be getting ready too. She decided to keep it simple cute top with a blazer, jeans and boots.

Iris, Linda and her boyfriend Scott headed into the small intimate club to watch his brother perform. They took a seat and begin talking as they see Scott's brother and his band already on stage performing. Iris then hears a familiar voice and turns around to see if she is right. She sees Lucca,a guy holding her hand and Tegan walk in and they slide into a booth. She turns around and takes a sip of her drink. Scott's brother comes off stage and sits with them.

"Wow Eric that was so good." Linda says proudly.

"Thanks. It feels amazing I'm just glad they let me open."

"Well you did so good how could they not." Scott says also very proud.

As they are talking and laughing at the table Iris doesn't notice Lucca walking up.

"Iris?"

"Lucca, hey." Iris says standing up to hug her.

"What are you doing here? You look cute"

"Thanks, I came to support the artist." Iris says gesturing toward Scotts brother.

"You were really good."

"Thank you."

"Here baby, extra, extra, extra cheese and jalepenos nachos and some spicy curly fries." A guy says walking up next Lucca.

"Iris this is my boyfriend. Colin Morello."

"Hey I've seen you before. Your Cecile's kid."

"Yeah. Aren't you guys having a work thing tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm playing a little hooky so I said I was sick."

"Really original." Linda says taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." Colin says laughing.

"So what about you guys?"

"Last minute early birthday present for Bar.." Before Lucca could finish Barry walks from the back and notices Iris and company.

"Iris hey." Barry says flashing her the cutest smile. Linda quickly notices and smiles into her drink.

"Hey." She says smiling.

"Well speak of the devil." Lucca says smiling instantly feeling that same energy from the conference room a few days ago. Barry was dressed in a red sweater and jeans with some chucks on. So casual yet so cute. Iris didn't realize, but she looked him up and down and bit her lip. She loved his suit and tie look, but this seemed more his speed and appealed to her a little more.

"Well were going to go back to our seat so mama can eat. Nice seeing you again." Lucca says rubbing her belly. As they walk off and leave Lucca gives Barry a look and smile and laughs as she heads back to their table.

"You look great." Barry says shyly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Iris says looking him in the eyes causing him to smile and blush a little. 

"Linda Park." Linda says putting her had out for Barry to shake.

"Sorry, Barry Allen Linda Park, her boyfriend Scott Evans, and his brother Eric Evans." Iris says introducing them as Barry shakes their hands.

"Hi nice to meet you all. Man you were great up there I'm sorry I only caught the last 2 songs."

"Thanks I appreciate it. I'm guessing your here for Ben? I saw you backstage."

"Yeah I am."

"You were still late? Maybe I shouldn't of texted you to slow you up from getting ready." Iris says laughing.

"I was. I didn't really time in the traffic. If anything the texting helped me out otherwise I could've been way later. So I guess I should be thanking you." Barry says laughing. He then looks up and see's Cisco waving at him.

"I better go. It was nice meet all of you I hope you enjoy your night. As for you I'll see you later." Barry says smiling at Iris as he walks away after a moment she turns around to look at him he also stops and turns around and they smile at each other.

"Girl! What was that? I feel all the energy radiating off of both of you. He is cute, that height, the hair, and his eyes your weren't lying about those adorable eyes. The whole package, you know you were looking I saw that lip bite. He is a whole meal. Definitely move on that ASAP."

"Shut up." 

"Girl you had his full attention we didn't even matter plus what are the odds you guys end up at the same place of all the things that he probably could've been doing." Iris sits and thinks about what Linda was saying and looks back as Barry had rejoined his friends.

* * *

"So of all the gin joints.." Cisco says laughing as Barry rejoins his group of friends.

"Shut up." Barry says sliding in the booth shoving Cisco.

"Barry seriously though what are the odds." Lucca says.

"She definitely looks good." Tegan says.

"Cant argue with you there." Barry says causing everyone to look as Iris had walked over to the bar.

"Well she thought Barry looked good."

"How do you know that." Colin says reaching for curly fry causing Lucca to give him a death stare.

"Colin I love you, but I will chop off your hand if you do that again."

"Lucca really."

"Try me."

"I know better." Colin says kissing her cheek.

"How do you know." Cisco asked.

"When he walked up she looked him up and down and did a lip bite. I must repeat, a lip bite."

"Our Barry got a lip bite?" Tegan says looking taken back.

"Yep, like he was a piece of meat."

"You know what this means right?" Tegan says.

"What?" Cisco asked confused.

"Our baby is growing up." Lucca says reaching for his cheek.

"Awww." Lucca and Tegan says in unison.

"I hate you both." Barry says swatting their hands away.

"You love us, your just mad because were right." Soon the group is joined by Kara and her boyfriend Mike.

"Hey sorry were late, traffic is crazy out there."

"We know." Tegan says sliding over. They all greet each other with hugs and continue the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about." Kara asked taking off her jacket.

"Oh you know just Barry falling in love."

"I've been gone 2 weeks and you've fallen in love. She must be amazing." Mike says.

"She is." Barry says and can't help but to smile.

"Who is she?" Mike asked.

"Her name is Iris."

"Saw that coming." Kara says.

"She's right over there if you need a visual." Tegan says pointing toward Iris who is still standing at the bar.

"Her? In the blazer?" Mike asked looking back and forth from the group to Iris.

"Yes." Tegan says.

"Barry, well done my friend. Mike says nodding his head.

"So what's the next step?" Colin asked.

"I'm not sure. I asked her to be friends."

"Please tell me that's a joke." Cisco says.

"Barry you friend zoned yourself? You see what happens when I don't come to work." Lucca says.

"You asked a girl like that to be friends." Colin asked.

"I mean I didn't want to just put it all out there all at once I want us to have something to build on. Plus she still has a job to do."

"And after the job?" Tegan says with a raised eye brow.

"I want to be able to go down that road and see where we go even if its just friends. I just know its going to be hard because I've never met a girl like that." Barry watches Iris the entire time and smiles as he notices her laughing walking back to her seat as this light just shines around her. Friends or more Barry just knew he wanted her around he had never felt like this about anyone and knew that's what made her so special.

"The way your looking right now I think I can speak for the table when I say its going to be more." Kara says smiling at him.

"I hope so." Barry says smiling back when they hear the tap of the mic and the headliner of the show Ben l'Oncle Soul walks out and everyone makes their way toward the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the show thank you for coming I really appreciate the love." Everyone claps and he begins to play the first song.

* * *

Iris sits with her friends and listen to the first song play. She has no idea who the artist is, but likes what she is hearing so she and everyone at the table join the crowd that's gathered around the stage. She turns around and notices Barry still sitting in the booth with his friends and he is really into the song and is singing all the words and has this huge smile on his face that makes her smile at how adorable he looks. After a few songs play he stops and pulls up bar stool and grabs the mic.

"Do you guys mind if I tell you a short story." The crowd cheers so he continues.

"So about 2-3 years ago I was doing a show in a small bar like this one in France and while I was taking a break I heard this amazing voice coming from the seat next to me. He must of thought he was whispering, but I heard him. Now I tried to convince him to come on stage with me so that we could sing a song any song he wanted, but he wouldn't do it until he had some encouragement from some friends and let me tell you it was just as amazing when it was louder. So I talked to a few of his friends tonight and we feel like with a little encouragement once again he might grace me again with his presence on the stage so will you guys help me.

"Yes." Everyone yells.

"I hate to do this to you, but the people have spoken. I just told this story so I need you to not make me a liar. So what do you say Barry?" The artist says looking at Barry. Iris and Linda look at each other and Iris quickly turns her head to Barry who has a small light on him. She is in total shock by this and see's that he is waving his hands no.

"You know I cant let you leave without coming up here man. Can you guys help me out." The crowd quickly begins to chant Barry's name including Iris and after a few seconds he stands up and walks towards the stage. With the crowd cheering and clapping for him.

"Barry Allen ladies and gentlemen." Barry waves his hand and shakes his head at the artist who called him up. Barry eyes roam the crowd and he finds Iris and smiles at her she is already smiling at him she give him a quick wink. Barry whispers in the artist ear and the band starts playing. Barry starts singing and everyone is blown away especially Iris. He sings with so much feeling and heart she is completely captivated by him. Barry gets to the 2nd verse and smiles as he hops off the stage and walks toward Iris parting the crowd and gently grabs her hand.

"You got the best love one thats so hard to find, you light me up from inside, I love the way you shine. Your like the best dream cause you were made just for me, and I don't want to wake up, just let me sleep...." Barry sings looking right into Iris eyes and then turns around and walks back on stage and finishes the song.

"Girl." Linda says looking at her.

"I know." Iris says still watching as Barry finishes the song. She can't believe that he just did that her heart was racing and was filled with butterflies. As the song ends Barry takes a bow and everyone cheers and claps.

"See I told you he's pretty good right." The crowd cheers again loudly. As Barry faces them taking a bow. He finds Iris again and she is gesturing for him to come here with her finger.

"Thank you. Back to the professional." Barry says laughing.

"Last song you guys." The music starts to play and Barry walks off the stage toward Iris.

"Dance with me?" She says.

"Of course. Friends dance right." Barry says smiling and laughing placing his arms around her waist and she placed hers around his neck.

"That was pretty good. Secret talent?" Iris asked as they swayed looking at each other as the music played in the background.

"Something like that."

"Well my new friend is pretty impressive."

"Well that's good. Friends impress friends."

"Well I think its my turn to impress you. I cant let you do all the work." Iris says laughing.

"You've already been pretty impressive. How might you top that." Barry asked. Their eyes hold each other for a moment and Iris smiles just before she pulls him down to her lips and kisses him. They both feel this rush between them and Iris pulls back.

"How's that?"

"Life." Barry says looking sort of dazed. Iris giggles and goes back in for another kiss this time she feels how soft Barry's lips are and is taken back she likes the rush and feeling that its giving her. This time Barry pulls back.

"Wow."

"Welcome to the V.I.P part of the friendship." Iris says smiling. 

"I hope I'm lucky enough to be the only member." 

"You are." Iris says smiling giving him a quick kiss as Iris places her head on his chest as they continue to dance and sway to the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song being played is You Got My Back by Ben l'Oncle Soul.. the part that barry is singing is around the 1:28 mark just in case you guys wanted a better feeling for the song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait I've been having to do this on my phone and let me say slight struggle lol. So if you guys see a lot of errors I'm going to go back and try to fix what I can when my computer is fixed so thank you for your patience. Also I've already started the next chapter which is Westallen heavy (clue: date) and hopefully have it ready by Sunday or Monday. Again thank you for reading and have a good day :)

Barry and Iris are still on the dance floor looking at each other smiling. They are lost inside their own bubble that they don't even notice that majority of the people in the club have exited. They are so content in each others embrace knowing they could stay like this forever. Finally Iris pulls away and they look around noticing that the place is pretty much empty.

"Guess we shut the place down huh." Iris says laughing.

"Yeah I guess so." Barry says smiling.

"I'll let you get back to your friends." Iris says smiling at him. Barry looks up and see's that everyone had left. He checks his phone and see's a message from Kara letting him know they are at Cisco's.

"Seems like they left me. You guys are more than welcome to come over Ciscos if you want." Barry says to Iris and her friends as they walk up.

"No you go, enjoy them. I think I hi-jacked you enough for the night. I have to be up early tomorrow, but I'll text you." Iris says laughing.

"Promise." Barry says.

"Promise. Iris says.

"You guys have a good night and get home safe." Barry says before walking off holding her hand until the very last second. Iris watches as he leaves with a security guard.

"You have a different kind of self control. Cause girl, whew I would've been all over that."

"So I'm not standing right here." Scotts says looking at Linda.

"I know. This is for Iris babe." Linda says kissing Scotts cheek.

"I do have to get up early tomorrow."

"And I'm sure he could've gave you something to wake up to if you know what I mean." Linda says giving her a look.

"Nasty."

"Girl after that performance and then that kiss, you wanted him to give you something to wake up to too."

"He was a pretty good kisser." Iris says smiling.

"That's my girl." Linda says proudly.

"Can we go please and stop talking about this." Scott says looking annoyed.

"Awwww babe." Linda says kissing his cheek again as they walk out the door to the car. Iris does wonder what might of happened if she went with Barry especially after that kiss. Her body was full of a undeniable rush that she never wanted to end, but she knew she didn't want to move too fast. She wanted to enjoy the moments naturally and as far as she was concerned there would be plenty more moments.

* * *

Meanwhile Barry gets to Cisco's apartment and walks in to cheers and handclaps and plenty of yelling from all of his friends. 

"Woo-hoo, Barry Allen aka Mr. Lover man." Lucca yells out and everyone starts laughing and Barry is very much embarrassed and turning red as he walks toward the kitchen where everyone is gathered around.

"So thats the friendzone?" Colin says laughing.

"Maybe not all the way friendzoned." Barry says smiling.

"Dude who knew you could sing like that. I'm pretty sure singing to her gets you out of the friendzone." Colin says.

"Agreed." Cisco says fist bumping Colin.

"We also saw how you followed up the singing with that kiss. Definitely not a "friend" moment. Tegan says.

"She kissed me." Barry says quickly as he blushes a little.

"Like you minded." Cisco says looking at Barry.

"Well after he jumped off the stage and sung to her she had no choice, but to step up her game." Lucca says eating ice cream.

"It was pretty amazing." Barry says smiling.

"It was cute." Kara says smiling at Barry.

"You guys looked so cute and blissful that we didn't want to ruin the moment so we left, to be honest we figured we wouldn't even be seeing you again tonight." Cisco says giving Barry a wink.

"Please don't tell us you messed it up." Lucca says giving Barry a look which causes everyone else to look at him also.

"No, I didn't." Barry says. Lucca and Tegan look at each other and then back at Barry.

"Are you sure? Because you might not even know that you did." Lucca says sitting her ice cream down.

"We just danced a little more, and I asked if she and her friends wanted to come back over here, but she has to be up early in the morning tomorrow." Barry says. Lucca and Tegan again look at him and then each other. 

"I swear. Nothing to ruin. I didn't push the issue after she told me no. I didn't want to ruin the moment I do want her to still have me around."

"Okay, we believe you. You did good tonight." Lucca says smiling pulling Barry's cheek.

"Yeah man we had no idea you could sing like that. I mean like that like that." Cisco says laughing.

"I knew. Surprised that he sang to her, but I knew he could." Kara says proudly giving him a soft smile which Barry returns.

"Wow Barry you've had a full eventful night. I mean they were telling me about everything and I was just taken back. I cant wait to meet this mystery girl." Kayla, Tegan's girlfriend says smiling.

"Trust me you will definitely get the chance to." Barry says smiling.

The group moves to the living room and continues to talk about the night and various other topics, but the only thing Barry's mind keeps floating back to is Iris. He looks at the time its about 11:15 and he decides to text her.

**"Hope you enjoyed the rest of your night and got home safe. Tonight was amazing. :)"**

**"Thank you I did and your right tonight was amazing. I hope you enjoyed the rest of your night as well."**

**"I am. Probably be better if you were here, but a beauty needs her beauty sleep right. lol."**

**"Lol still corny."**

**"You like it."**

**"I do. Goodnight Barry :) Sweet dreams."**

**"Oh, they'll be sweet alright ;) Goodnight Iris." **Barry looks at his phone and smiles as rejoins his friends who are now playing a game.

* * *

The next morning Iris woke up and reread the message from Barry. "They'll be sweet alright." She couldn't help but to smile at it. He was all that came to mind pretty much the entire night, his voice, the song, their dance and her favorite thing the kiss. She was still shocked at Barry for singing to her and at herself for kissing him, but it was all amazing.

"Shy nerd my ass." Iris said looking at her phone before she got up. She felt so rested and bubbly when she woke up and she knew it was because of him. She got dressed so she could go meet her family for breakfast. As she walked out her room she saw Linda in the kitchen. Iris didn't realize it, but she was humming and had a huge smile on her face.

"What is that."

"What?"

"The smile and the humming." Linda says pointing at Iris's face.

"I just slept really well." 

"Is that right." Linda says with some sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes."

"I mean if this is happening from a kiss what's going to happen when you two do the deed. Are you going to be able to clone yourself?"

"Shut up. Bye."

"What?! I'm just saying, you never know." Linda says walking back to her room. Iris shakes her head and walks out the door.

She heads to a breakfast place called Frankies, one of Wally's favorite breakfast places to eat. When she got there everyone is already there waiting for her.

"Hey baby girl." Joe says getting up to hug and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi daddy." Iris says hugging Joe and then the rest of the family. As she sits down she notices that everyone is looking at her weirdly.

"What?"

"Somethings different." Joe says looking at his daughter.

"No its not." 

"You have this glow about you." Cecile says.

"I just slept really well." Iris says quickly.

"No that's not it." Joe says.

"She looks the same to me." Wally says laughing.

"Shut up." Iris says hitting Wally's arm.

"Its something." Joe says squinting his eyes.

"We should probably order." Iris says picking up a menu trying to hide her face. Shortly after a waiter walks up and Iris breathes a sigh of relief. Her dad was cop and could read people and in the moment she didn't need him to read her. After they give their orders they sit and talk about whats been going on.

"Iris how's your story coming along?"

"Its going pretty good." Iris didn't want to tell anyone the story got pulled until she knew for sure.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Wally asked Cecile and Joe.

"It was the usual, fancy place for networking and a few people throwing money around." Cecile says.

"We have another one to go to Sunday that the mayor is having for a few cops and apparently I have to be there. You guys are more than welcome to come and join my suffering."

"Pass." Wally and Iris say in unison.

"I'll be with you babe." Cecile says leaning over to kiss Joe.

"Thanks baby. What about you guys how was last night for you?"

"The game was fun, even though we lost."

"What about you Iris?"

"I went with Linda and Scott to watch his brother play at small club on 5th. Not sure of the name, but he was really good and the headliner was amazing. Never heard of his music before, but I definitely became a fan. " Iris says with a huge smile. 

"Oh really?" Joe says.

"Matter of fact daddy, you would probably like his music."

"Lets not go that far. I would be the judge of that." Joe says as the waiter sits food in front of everyone. The family begins to dig in to their breakfast when Wally puts his fork down suddenly. Joe looks over at him curiously.

"What's wrong with you boy." Joe says looking at Wally, who has wide eyes and is staring in another direction as he begins to stutter.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and that's, that's...that's not Barry Allen." Iris quickly turns around and see's Barry in a hoodie, shorts, and flip flops. She smiles and takes another bite of her food before she excuses herself from the table and walks toward him. As she beings to walk over she feels herself getting nervous and her stomach fill with butterflies and the only thing she can think is that she hopes nothing is in her teeth. She walks up behind him and clears her throat loudly causing him to turn around. As he does he flashes her a huge ear to ear smile.

"Of all the gin joints you had to walk into mine." She says laughing.

"Was Casablanca on recently and I didn't get the memo to watch." Barry says laughing.

"Good morning Mr. Allen."

"Good morning to you Ms. West."

"How'd you sleep?" Iris asked smiling.

"Like a baby."

"I guess those dreams were sweet enough huh." Iris says with a flirty smile.

"Yeah they were." Barry says laughing.

"Good."

"So I'm guessing this is what you had to get up early for."

"Yeah, breakfast with my family." Iris says turning and pointing to them when she notices her dad staring intensely at them."

"That's nice. Very worthy cause." Barry says looking at them and then back at her.

"Yeah something like that."

"Let me guess, little brother is the one watching us like a hawk."

"Yeah he thought he was dreaming when he saw you standing here."

"Well I know all about amazing dreams." Barry says smiling and giving her a flirty smile.

"Do you now."

"I do."

"I hate to ask, but..."

"I would love to meet your brother." Barry says finishing her sentence. Iris smiles at him.

"Okay."

"Okay. Lead the way." Barry says. Iris turns around and walks back toward her family and sees Wally's eyes grow wider somehow, they looked like they are about to pop out his head.

"Barry Allen, this is my dad Joe West, his fiancé Cecile Horton and this is my little brother Wally West. Everyone Barry Allen."

"Hi nice to meet you all." Barry says smiling and shaking everyone's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Cecile says.

"I just want to let you know that you've raised a very smart and talented woman and I'm lucky to have gotten the chance to spend time with her." Barry says smiling at Iris. Joe looks at Barry and then notices Iris's smile and how she seems to be blushing.

"Who cares about that. Did she ask you any of my questions?"

"Wally!" Everyone says in unison.

"What?" Wally says shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know." Barry says laughing looking at Iris with a confused look.

"I didnt get around to it."

"She did show me your drawing and I was very intrigued by it. I'm not sure what you plan is for it, but your taking a step in the right direction." Everyone looks between them lost at what they are talking about.

"Seriously? Thank you that means a lot coming from you."

"Matter of fact I want to show you something, something that I think you would appreciate. Plus I will let you ask me 5 questions. I mean if its okay with your parents." Barry says looking for their permission.

"Please dad can I? Iris will be there. Plus I will clean the garage out and your car tomorrow."

"You got him to stop eating, wanting to learn and clean all on the weekend, you can do what ever you want with him." Joe says causing everyone to laugh a little. 

"We're ready now." Wally says standing up super eager.

"Your not done eating your breakfast." Cecile says.

"Dont need it." Wally says focused on Barry.

"I'm not done eating MY breakfast." Iris says pointing at her plate.

"That's why they invented to-go containers." Wally says still looking at Barry which causes him to laugh.

"Its okay man finish enjoying breakfast with your family. I have a few people waiting on breakfast as well, plus I have a few things to do first. So how about we meet at lets says 2?" Barry says still laughing a little at Wally. A few seconds later they call his number to get his food.

"We'll be there." Wally says with a huge creepy grin.

"It was really nice to meet you all, enjoy your morning." Barry says walking off and slightly grazing Iris hand as he does sending a shock between them, but neither reacts and without knowing it they both just smile.

"I know him from somewhere. I just don't know from where." Joe says.

"Isn't he amazing." Wally says still looking at Barry as he walks out the door.

"Don't we know him." Joe asked Cecile who shrugs her shoulders.

"The way he talked, walked and he did actually smell good even from here." Wally says causing everyone to look at him.

"Boy finish your damn food." Joe says bringing Wally back to reality. As they are almost done Joe asked the waiter for the check.

"Excuse me can I get the check?"

"I think its already paid."

"I'm sorry." Joe says confused.

"Your check I think its already paid, hold on let me double check." The waiter walks off and talks to another waiter who just nods their head, causing the waiter to return.

"Yes sir, the gentleman who was just at your table already paid."

"Did he say why?" Joe asked confused.

"He just said he wanted your family to enjoy your morning. He paid the bill and tip."

"Told you, amazing." Wally says finishing his last bite. The family finishes breakfast and Iris heads home to take a quick nap before picking up Wally and heading to HANA Corp. Wally is talking her ear off all the way there trying to figure out what he wants to ask and its starting to drive her a little crazy so she starts to tune him out, but she also thinks its cute that her brother looks up to Barry and it will shed a little light on him as a role model. She also keeps last night in the back of her mind and she definitely doesn't want Wally to pick up any of that energy that is still lingering from last night. She doesn't want to be caught giving Barry her flirty smile, or her staring at his adorable eyes, or if they touch. Her mind was racing with possible things.

"Iris!"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me? Help me."

"Your nervous."

"Gee you think. He's just on of my role models and..."

"And relax. Take a deep breath, you'll be fine. I'll be right here with you."

"Okay. Thanks sis."

"He is really down to earth and just a regular guy, I promise." Iris says smiling at Wally. Wally looks at her and begins to smile wide.

"You have that look from this morning."

"What look? I don't have a look." Iris says quickly.

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"You like him." Wally says.

"No I don't." Iris says shaking her head looking away from her brother.

"You do! Iris and Barry sitting in a tree...." Wally says singing and laughing.

"Wally I swear I will take you home right now and tell daddy that you cracked his limited edition Miles Davis album." Iris says firmly.

"Not cool, we had a brother sister pact on that." 

"Well..."

"Okay fine I wont say anything gosh. But you definitely like him."

"Do you have your questions?" Iris asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah. Number 1 do you know my sister likes you?"

"Wally!"

"Okay. Just kidding I had to get it out my system. Who needs to relax now." Wally says with a small laugh. 

They get out of the car and head into the building. They head into the lobby and everything seems to be locked down expect 2 guards who look at her as if she is lost.

"Can we help you ma'am the building is closed today."

"Ummm sorry we are waiting on Mr. Allen." Iris says. The 2 guards look at each other confused.

"Today is Saturday and the building is closed. I think you have your days mixed up, he's not here." The guard says politely.

"Iris don't you have a badge or something."

"I do, but it doesn't cover weekends."

"Iris? The reporter?" The guard says smiling.

"Yeah." Iris says looking at him confused.

"Freddy's told us about you." The guard says smiling whispering something into the 2nd guards ear and then he looks at Iris like something has clicked and he begins to smile at her also which starts to creep her out a little.

"Do you guys mind if I make a call."

"Go right ahead."

"What was that about?" Wally asked.

"I'm not completely sure." Iris says pulling out her phone. Just as she is about to dial she hears the door open behind her. She turns around and spots Barry walking in with 2 guards.

"Hey you guys made it." Barry says smiling.

"We did. Right on time." Iris says causing Barry to look down at his watch.

"Sorry, I hope you guys weren't here waiting long."

"Dude...I mean Mr. Allen." Wally says quickly correcting himself.

"Call me Barry, please." Barry says laughing.

"Okay Barry. We weren't waiting long we just got here maybe our watches are just faster than yours." Wally says with a little laugh.

"I like that." Barry says laughing. Barry turns his attention to the guards station and motions for Iris and Wally to follow him.

"Mr. Allen you didnt say you would be stopping by." The guard says has he and Barry do a fist bump.

"Last minute thing. I forgot to call to let you guys know."

"Hey its all good Freddy already let us know the deal." The guard says smiling at Barry and looking at Iris causing Barry to shake his head at him and let out a little smile.

"I'm sure he did."

"Hey Dodgers play tomorrow don't forget."

"You know I'm not." Barry says laughing fist bumping the 2nd guard.

"You guys ready?" Barry says turning toward Iris and Wally who nod their heads yes.

They head to the floor where Cisco took Iris on her tour and head to semi blacked out room. Barry hands them some goggles to wear before turning off a light. A room full of plants light up the room and Barry goes on to explain that they have a spray that will provide nutrients to plants, but also let them know which plants are dying. Iris watched as Barry went over everything, basic terms for her and big science mumbo jumbo for Wally. Barry and Wally engaged with each other with such ease and she loved that Wally got all of Barry's science jokes that she was definitely out of the loop about, it warmed her heart to see. She also was aware that every now and then that Barry was glancing over at her and looking at her, but she didn't mind that all because she was doing it to.

"And that's it." Barry's putting back the goggles and locking the lab up.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Yeah, thank you for that."

"No problem. I think I owe you a few questions." Barry leads them into a conference room and hands them water.

"Are you ready?" Wally says smiling.

"Brother like sister, I see." Barry says with a little laugh looking at Iris.

"What can I say." Iris says shrugging her shoulders smiling with a little pride.

"I'm ready give me what you got."

"Superman or Batman and why?" Wally says.

"Really Wally?" Iris says letting out a sigh.

"Superman. Family." Iris looks at Barry as he answers and something in his face catches her eye but she cant figure it out.

"Who did you look up to growing up?"

"My dad. He was my hero and everything I wanted to be growing up."

"Did you have a mentor?"

"I did. I had 2 maybe 3, one taught me about business and the other science."

"And the 3rd?"

"She taught me a mix of things without knowing it, but I watched her and applied it to continue the success and growth of my business."

"Coolest person you've met in the science world?"

"Harrison Wells."

"Shut up. Seriously?"

"Yep, before his accident. Another reason I started my company."

"Okay last question."

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite swear word?"

"Wally!" Iris says hitting his arm.

"Ouch." Wally says rubbing his arm.

"You don't have to answer that." Iris says looking at Barry apologetically and then her brother.

"No, its fine." Barry says laughing.

"See, its fine." Wally says still rubbing his arm.

"Its probably shit." Barry says laughing and everyone starts laughing.

"I did not expect that." Iris says still laughing.

"I'm full of surprises." Barry says looking at her with a double meaning behind his words.

"I'm very aware." Iris says looking back at him smiling.

"Plus I think I like his questions much better than yours." Barry says to Iris laughing.

"You hear that." Wally says with a smile.

"Do you hear yourself walking home?" Iris asks Wally who stops smiling.

"I got you man." Barry says still laughing.

They wrap up and head out the conference room when Iris excuses herself to go to the restroom. Wally and Barry wait by the elevator as they watch Iris walk down the hall to the restroom the door opens and once she walks in Wally turns to Barry.

"Okay one more question." Wally says.

"Sure."

"Do you like my sister?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me?" Barry says slightly caught off guard, but also knowing he is blushing.

"I'm not 6 dude. I saw you looking at her and she was looking back and that comment about being full of surprises, come on man you were definitely flirting. So I'm going to ask you again, do you like my sister?"

"I do." Barry says with a soft smile rubbing his neck.

"Well alright then cool. What's your next play, I'm here to help." Wally says rubbing his hands together.

"I wanted to ask her to dinner."

"Okay cool, simple basic something easy. Go with Italian and for dessert anywhere they serve a good brownie."

"Brownies?"

"Brownies." 

"Brownies." Barry says softly to himself making a mental checklist.

"Trust me man, brownies. They are her kryptonite." Wally says as he notices the restroom door opening and Iris walking up to them looking at them curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Plants. Cars." Barry and Wally both say in unison and look at each other.

"We were talking about how his plant idea can maybe be used or applied on cars." Wally says smiling.

"Rrright." Iris says slowly.

"Well now I have to use the restroom be right back." Wally walks off and behind Iris back he looks at Barry giving him a hand signal to ask Iris. Iris notices Barry looking behind her and turns around to see Wally waving and smiling before he walks in the restroom.

"I'm sorry about him he is weird sometimes. Today seems to be kicking his weirdness in over drive."

"No, I like him, he is pretty cool." Barry says smiling.

"He'll be glad that you think so." Iris looks up at Barry and she cant help but to smile.

"What?" She asked feeling her cheeks get warm.

"Nothing. Your just beautiful." Barry says rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Thank you." Iris says with a soft smile as she notices that he is turning a little red and thinks its cute.

"I was also wondering if you might want to go to dinner later tonight. I mean if you don't have plans already or if your busy...I mean friends get dinner right, but only..." Iris walks closer to him and kisses him.

"Your so adorable when you ramble."

"Thank you. So dinner?" Iris kisses him again this time a little longer.

"Does that answer your question."

"Got it! 8pm?" Barry says in a slight daze, but with a smile.

"Sure that works." Iris says with a little laugh as she looks at Barry who looks very flustered. Soon they hear the restroom door open and look as Wally is walking back toward them.

"You guys ready?" Barry asked trying to regain his composure.

"Yep, thanks again man this was amazing."

"No problem."

"Iris can we stop and get something to eat I'm starving."

"Yeah, we can get you something. I have dinner plans tonight and don't want to ruin my appetite." Iris says as the elevator door opens and they walk on, Barry follows behind them and just smiles. 

Later that night back at her apartment Iris is trying on several outfits with Linda by her side as she prepares for her dinner with Barry.

"Will you relax your going to look great no matter what you wear."

"I'm just nervous and I don't know why."

"Because you like him why else. I mean he is a good catch, just be yourself your overthinking it." A few moments later Iris phone dings.

"Will you check that please." Linda grabs Iris phone and reads the message.

"Casual." Linda says reading the message.

"Okay that helps."

"I told you to do a cross between casual and upscale."

"You did tell me that." After trying on a few more outfits Iris finally finds one that's going to work.

"Okay I think I'm ready."

"Go get him girl." Iris finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs to her car when she notices Tony standing outside next to a black SUV.

"Ms. West."

"Tony right?"

"Yes ma'am. Mr. Allen asked that we come pick you up."

"And if I wanted to drive myself?"

"That's just as fine ma'am."

"I think I'll drive myself."

"No problem, just follow us please."

Iris follows the SUV to a huge building that doesn't look like a restaurant at all. They drive to the parking garage and Tony points to Iris car and the gate opens. As they get out Iris follows Tony and another guy to the elevator and they get on.

"So how long have you guys worked for Mr. Allen."

"Uh me about 3 years now and this is what your 2nd year Juan?"

"Yep." The other gentleman says with a smile.

The elevator finally hits its floor and the doors ding open. When they do Barry is standing at the elevator door with flowers and a huge smile on his face. Iris smiles back and steps off the elevator.

"Hi." Barry says smiling.

"Hi." Iris says also smiling.

"These are for you." Barry says handing her some lilies in a mason jar.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." Iris says smelling them.

"Hold on a sec."

"Yeah sure." Iris says as Barry walks past her and heads to the elevator. She hears him grunt and laugh with the guys and turns around to see him giving them both a $100 as he is shaking his head. The elevator doors close and he walks back in front of Iris.

"What was that about?"

"Just a friendly bet."

"Which I take it you lost?"

"Yeah." Barry says laughing.

"Well now I'm curious, what was the bet?" Iris says with a eyebrow raised.

"They told me you would probably want to drive yourself."

"Well I'm glad they were right then." Iris says proudly with a smile.

"Come on foods almost done." Barry says putting his hand out for Iris to take which does happily and follows Barry into the kitchen. As they walk to the kitchen Iris looks around and takes notice of the apartment with a few candles lit around the room and how gorgeous it is. She also takes notice how it seems really sleek and sort of stuffy, everything is black and white no color around or any pictures, it doesn't seem to fit Barry at all, but maybe that's how he likes it.

"Wow Barry your apartment is amazing."

"Thank you. Its temporary until my loft is finished. I'm never really here." Barry says as he stirs something in a pot.

"Barry it smells amazing in here. Did you make this?"

"Again thank you, I can do a little work in the kitchen." He says smiling at her feeling proud of himself.

"Well it smells good." Just then Iris notices out the corner of her eye a dog running up to her and he beings to bark. When he reaches Iris he jumps on her leg causing her to giggle.

"Hershey. Hershey down boy. Sorry about him."

"Awww who is this guy." Iris says as she starts to pet the chocolate lab who quickly rolls over to his back.

"My sisters dog Hershey. I'm dog sitting for a few days and he's never really been in this apartment so I was kind of worried about leaving him alone."

"He is so adorable."

"Yeah the gentle giant, I think he likes you."

"So you have a little competition now." Iris says looking up at Barry with a flirty look.

"I'm not afraid of a little competition, at least its from good company. Plus I have a secret weapon to scare him off with." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah? Iris says raising a eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah. Who he is really afraid of is that guy over there." Barry points behind Iris on a shelf and she see's a tank. She gets up and walks a little closer to it and sees a turtle and smiles.

"A turtle huh." Iris says looking back at Barry with a smile.

"Yep. Told you, my favorite animal and now I guess my wingman."

"What's his or her name?"

"His name is McSnurtle the turtle." Barry says with a small giggle.

"McSnurtle? That's so cute." Iris says looking back at the turtle as he slowly moves in the tank.

"Do you have any pets?" 

"No, my dad wasn't big on them plus I didn't want to clean up after one either, I already had Wally." Iris says laughing as she walked back as she watches Barry put the food on a plate. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands and walked back over to the counter and took a seat where Barry had placed the plates of lemon shrimp pasta. He turned on some music and Iris quickly recognized the song playing, as it made her smile thinking about the time her and Barry shared last night.

"Isn't this the guy from the club last night."

"Yeah it is." Barry says taking a bite of his food. Iris takes a bite also and is blown away its so good.

"Barry did you really make this because wow."

"Yes I really made it."

"So another hidden talent."

"Only for you to see." Barry says laughing.

"Where did you learn to sing like that though, because seriously your voice was amazing."

"I watched my dad sing along to songs for years as he would randomly grab my mom and pull her into a dance and it always made her happy. One day the player wouldn't play the song so I sang it so they could have something to dance to. To their surprise I was actually pretty good at it, but I only wanted to sing in front of them and no one else."

"Awww that's so sweet."

"Yeah they were a real life love story." Barry says softly before taking a sip of his wine. Iris can tell by his face that he has zoned out a little and is in his head so she tries to change the conversation.

"I wish I had a hidden talent."

"What do you mean, I think you have plenty, but one in particular."

"Which is what exactly?" Iris asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You bring out my hidden talents." Barry says laughing.

"This is true." Iris says laughing. While they eat they have a enjoyable conversation about movies, music, books, art, and so much more. Iris realizes that usually when she is out on a date the conversation dies pretty quickly and she finds herself not really interested, but with Barry it was different she wanted to know everything and she could. She could also see in his eyes he was genuinely interested in everything she had to say and talked about which she appreciated.

"Ready for some desert?"

"I don't know if I can that was so good."

"Well I guess the brownies will have to find a new home." Barry says pulling the brownies out of the oven.

"Brownies?" Iris says with her eyes wide.

"Yep turtle pecan with extra caramel." Barry says cutting them up.

"I always have room for brownies." Iris says licking her lips.

"Okay so disclaimer, I didn't make these. I cant really bake, but my neighbor loves to."

"Well tell them my taste buds and belly say thank you." Iris says as she takes a bite of the warm gooey brownie causing her eyes to roll back at the deliciousness.

"Will do." Barry says taking his own bite.

"Damn these are pretty good." Barry says looking at the brownie in awe.

"Nothing beats a brownie."

"Ummm that's not true."

"Excuse me?" Iris says looking at Barry and then taking another bite of her brownie.

"Brownies are good, especially these, but they have nothing on a good cheesecake."

"Cheesecake? I think this date is over." Iris says laughing.

"Is this about to be our first fight." Barry says also laughing.

"Its always the desserts." Iris says still laughing.

"How about we put the dessert debate on hold."

"Agreed. To be continued." They finish up their brownies, Iris's 2 and half, and head over to the couch and sit. 

"So I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"The day I first met you, some kids were getting a tour you were outside talking to a little girl who was crying, but when she came back in she was like a brand new person what did you tell her. Do you remember that."

"Meeting you definitely yes, I wont ever forget the rest is a little fuzzy." Barry says laughing.

"Seriously, what happened." Iris say shoving Barry moving a little closer to him.

"Yeah I remember. Before you came in we were asking the kids if they had any questions on what we just talked about she raised her hand so proudly and with huge smile, which made me smile. When she did another boy in her class said, "Of course nerdy Nancy with all her lame book of questions ask your stupid question nerd."

"Little jerk." Iris says causing Barry to nod his head in agreement.

"Naturally the other kids in the class laughed and the little girl put her hand down slowly and I saw her just deflate and a few tears about to form in her eyes. It hurt me to see her that way, because I knew what that was like. So I stepped in and told the kids that she was probably the bravest person in the room for asking her question and that because she was so brave she got to see something special. I walked her outside which by this point the tears were already rolling. I told her that she should never be afraid to be smart, that its her superpower and to grow her superpower she has to ask as many questions as possible, we need all the superhero's we can get on our team especially ones like her. She asked me if she is a superhero does she get a cape, so I made her promise that if she would keep growing her superpower that I would talk it over with some other superhero's to see about getting her a cape. I said some other stuff I think, but that was the main thing."

"Barry." Iris said softly as a tear ran down her face. 

"Not bad for Barry "Egghead" Allen huh" Barry says with a soft smile as he gently places his thumb on Iris cheek to wipe away her tear. Iris looks at him and leans forward and kisses him gently.

"Well I like the egghead." Iris says smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Barry says looking at her with flirty eyes and places his hands on her waist grabbing her and smoothly sliding her on his lap. Iris straddles Barry and smiles at him as she places her arms around his neck and plays with his hair. They just look into each others eyes not saying a word. They both feel so content in such a simple moment both getting everything they need from the other.

"Yeah." Iris says softly before she leans down again to kiss Barry. Naturally Barry returns the kiss gently at first, but then test the waters and starts kissing her a little more passionately which catches Iris off guard, but is definitely welcomed. Barry then kisses her chin and the side of her neck and back to her lips and Iris is turned on. She begins to pull off his shirt when the elevator dings open.

"I'm sure we can just....Oh!" A older woman stops in her tracks startled at what she is seeing. 

"Well hellllooo." A younger woman says slowly as she is getting off the elevator with a smirk on her face trying to hold back laughter.

Iris and Barry quickly get up, both feeling completely embarrassed. Barry readjusted his shirt with bright red cheeks and walked toward the 2 women.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barry says breathing a little heavy, kissing the older woman first on the cheek and then younger one.

"I..I was coming to drop off your tux for tomorrow. Thea came home early and told me you were out on a date so I figured I'd drop it off." The older woman says stuttering regaining her composure as she looked from Iris to Barry.

"My tux?" Barry asked confused.

"For tomorrow, the mayor invited me to some police fundraiser." The older woman says holding up the tux in her hand. Iris clears her throat by accident not wanting to interrupt the private moment.

"Hi Thea Queen, Barry's sister, sorry for this awkward moment."

"Yeah sorry, ummm Iris West, Moira and Thea Queen, you guys this is Iris." Barry says still a little flustered and caught of guard. Iris steps forward shaking their hand and smiling still embarrassed, but doing her best to downplay it.

"Sorry we crashed your date." Thea says.

"No worries, I was actually leaving."

"Oh no please don't leave on our account we'll go. We're sorry we just barged in here." Moira says looking at Iris as if she is trying to figure her out.

"No really its fine." Iris turned and grabbed her purse and flowers off the counter and here came Hershey once again rubbing against her leg.

"He likes you." Thea says smiling at Iris.

"Guessing he's not the only one huh Barry." Thea says softly as she walks past Barry giving him a smirk as she bends down to greet Hershey.

Barry grabs Iris's hand and walks with her to the elevator.

"I'll be back let me walk her down."

"No, its okay. I'll be okay." Iris says looking at Barry as they have a moment by the elevator.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Well text me when you get home."

"I will." Iris says smiling at Barry.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Iris says waving at the 2 women when the elevator dings open. Barry kisses Iris's hand as he lets go and she steps on to leave. They smile at each other as the elevator doors close.

Before the elevator goes down Iris hears Thea say, "Awwwww how cute." and can picture Barry's reaction and laughs to herself.

* * *

"Really. You guys couldn't of called or something first." Barry says in slight frustration blowing out candles as he walked back to the kitchen area where Moira and Thea were sitting at the counter watching him. Barry walks to fridge and pours a cup of water.

"Freddy was right she is really cute. Glad we came while everything was still PG." Thea says teasing Barry who just rolls his eyes and takes a sip of water.

"I am sorry, your right I should've called." Moira says placing her hand on Barry's who gives her a soft forgiving smile.

"What you to cheap to take her out?" Thea asked eating a piece of a brownie.

"Thea." Moira says.

"What and leave Hershey here to chew up my couch again. No thank you."

"That was one time." Thea says quickly defending her dog.

"One time here and two times at Oliver's."

"I think Ollie is still mad about his pillows." Thea says with a small laugh.

"So what is happening tomorrow?" Barry says taking another sip of his water.

"A fundraiser. Oliver was supposed to join me, but got called away and had to cancel. He said he was going to call you so you could be my escort. Which is why I brought your tux over, I figured maybe you forgot or something..."

"Like usual." Thea says once again teasing Barry.

"Look I know you hate them, but it would be nice to have a handsome young man on my arm." Moira says walking around the counter to where Barry is standing.

"What she means is your her escape plan." 

"Thea." Moira says shooting her a look.

"Look if it helps ease the pain, Roy and I are going too." Thea says.

"And that's supposed to ease the pain." Barry says now teasing Thea.

"Ha. Ha." Thea says sarcastically to Barry.

"Look if you don't want to go that's fine..."

"I'll be there." Barry says smiling.

"Thank you sweetheart." Moira says kissing Barry's cheek and then walking back around the counter to gather her things.

"See you tomorrow night. The car will be here around 7:15pm" Moira says as she walks toward the elevator and pushes the button.

"Got it 7:15" Barry says as he and Thea walk behind her.

"Come on Hershey." Thea calls out and the dog follows her obidentaly. Barry kneels down and rubs the dog and says his goodbyes as the elevator doors open.

"Alright brother see you tomorrow, I love you and sorry we cockblocked your night, looks like you were doing a good job." Thea says winking at Barry causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"Bye, I love you too even if you did slightly ruin my night." Barry says pulling Thea in for a hug.

"You guys be safe and text me when you get home." Barry waves goodbye to them and plops down on the couch. He turns on the TV and flips through a few channels and lets it land on a random movie. A few moments later he gets a text and smiles when he see's who its from.

**"Hey I just made it home :)"**

**"You know you forgot something right." **

**"What did I forget?"**

**"The brownies."**

**"Nooooooooooo. Lol."**

**"Lol I'll try to save them, but no promises."**

**"Lol that's fair. Thank you for tonight Barry it was amazing :)"**

**"Even the intrusion?"**

**"Well maybe not that part so much lol."**

**"Yeah I have to talk to Tony about that lol."**

**"Lol aww don't go to hard on him."**

**"How about we make a deal."**

**"What kind of deal?"**

**"I won't go hard on him, if you go on another date with me."**

**"Sneaky man. Lol. ** **Well since I don't want anyone's job to be on the line. I guess I can agree to those terms. So deal."**

**"Well alrighty then lol. I really am glad you had a good night tonight Iris :) <3"**

**"Well thank you for giving it to me :) Good night."**

**"Good night Iris." **

Barry looks at his phone with a huge grin on his face. He places his phone on the coffee table and continues to watch the movie until he drifts off to sleep with only one person on his mind, Iris.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture at the end is of Abigail.

"MOR- TI- FIED." Iris says again making Linda laugh uncontrollably.

It was Sunday morning and Iris and Linda were having cereal and bacon as Iris gave her a recap of last night, filled with all the embarrassing details.

"Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe that was happening. I was glad that I did keep it casual and didn't go with anything to tight or short for that matter. Definitely not how I wanted to make my first impression."

"I would've been mortified too. Moira Queen. That is as top tier upper class as you can get. They are like royalty, I mean it says it in the name. Did you know he was adopted by them."

"No I didn't, no clue. I knew he was adopted, but it doesn't give you any details and I haven't asked. His family life seems like a bit of a sensitive subject." Even though Iris did wonder.

"The Queens though...Wow." 

"Barry did look so adorable all flustered and everything." Iris says smiling causing Linda to roll her eyes.

"You guys were basically two horny teenagers busted by his parents."

"Shut up."

"Tell me that's not accurate?"

"Maybe a little."

"Thank you." Linda says laughing breaking off a piece of bacon.

"Overall though besides that the date was pretty amazing. The conversation, the laughter, just the overall vibe. He makes me feel something.....different."

"Well your giving off a different vibe so I'm here for it. Just remind him that if he breaks your heart, I'm gonna have to break something of his." Linda says in a no nonsense tone.

"Will do." Iris says laughing.

"So when are you going to tell him about the article?" Iris looks at Linda, she had forgotten about it, but knew she needed to tell Barry. She was sure he wouldn't be mad about it not happening anymore, but still felt like it should come from her.

"Tomorrow."

"Iris."

"I'm really going to tell him tomorrow. I just wanted to enjoy our weekend and time now. Can I please keep my happy bubble." Iris says giving Linda pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I guess you can keep it for now, but Iris you should tell him. Just rip the band-aid right off."

"I will keep that in mind."

"So when are you guys having another date?"

"I don't know. He is going to some police fundraiser thing tonight....actually my dad is going to that too." Iris sits and zones out with a blank stare and then begins to smile.

"What are you plotting in that brain of yours along with your creepy ass smile, because it must be something good and I'm in."

"I think I will be attending a fundraiser tonight." Iris says smiling again.

"This plan sounds like it might involve shopping, if so you can 100% count me."

"Well I guess were going shopping." Iris says laughing. Just then her phone rings and its Barry. A smile runs across her face and Linda already knows who it is.

"Take your happy horny bubble into your room please." Linda says putting her bowl in the sink. Iris answers the phone and walks into her room.

"Morning." Iris says smiling.

"Not just any morning, a good morning." Barry says and Iris can feel him smiling on the other end.

"What makes it a good morning?"

"I woke up, ate a little breakfast, and now I'm talking to you so like I said a good morning."

"So corny." Iris says laughing.

"And you like it."

"I do. So what are you doing?"

"About to workout with McSnurtle, you know he has to stay in shape for the lady turtles."

"The lady turtles? Sounds like McSnurtle is a player." Iris says laughing.

"He is something of a ladies man." Barry says laughing.

"Does he get that from his owner?"

"Oh no, he gets that all on his own. Me? I'm a one woman man especially when it comes to one like you." Iris blushes at the comment and again smiles large. Just then Linda knocks on her door.

"Hey are you ready?"

"Give me 10mins." Iris says to her.

"Okay." Linda whispers before closing her door and leaving.

"Well I just wanted to say good morning. I'll let you go." Barry says.

"Well enjoy your workout with McSnurtle. I want to see those results." Iris says with a flirty laugh.

"Oh I plan on it." Barry says.

"Text me later?"

"Will do. Bye Iris.

"Bye Barry."

Iris and Linda head out to look for something to wear to the fundraiser. Linda already had a dress she wanted to wear and was just support for Iris, but unfortunately shop after shop and they would leave empty handed. Iris starts to get tired and a little discouraged as if it was a sign that going might be a bad idea. They walk into another store its small but has some of the most amazing dresses she has ever seen inside. She is in awe of them even trying a few on with Linda giving her opinion. Iris doesn't really love any of them until one catches her eye. She tries it on and from Linda's reaction she knows its the one.

"Wow."

"Right."

"Iris like, wow, wow, wow."

"I know. I love it." Iris says with a huge grin on her face. She grabs the price tag and her smile quickly fades away.

"What is it?" Linda says walking up to her.

"The price." Iris says showing the tag to Linda.

"Yikes, $800. Well can you really put a price on your happy bubble?"

"Yes. Yes you most definitely can. I don't have the money right now, those other dresses were cheaper and still nice."

"But they didn't give you what this dress does."

"Your friends right you know." A woman says behind them leaning on the wall, causing Iris and Linda to stare at her in confusion.

"Excuse me." Iris says.

"A dress that gives you a feeling of what I just saw is one you probably shouldn't walk away from."

"Well the price tag says different. Thank you though."

"Look I have $200 for the cause, you should really get it Iris. Barry needs to see you in this dress."

"What's the occasion? If you don't mind me asking." The woman says stepping a bit closer.

"Police fundraiser/operation getting the guy. Not just any guy mind you, but potentially THE guy. Like I should probably be planning the wedding already." Linda says laughing. The woman raises her eyebrows and laughs also. Linda phone rings and its Scott so she excuses herself. Iris goes to change and when she comes out the mystery woman is waiting for her.

"So THE guy huh? How long have you known him?"

"A few days, but I have this feeling that..."

"You cant explain and its amazing."

"Yeah." Iris says softly with a smile.

"I know that feeling."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you know what, I had a dress to thank for that." The woman says with a smile and Iris can tell she is thinking of someone.

"You are a persistent sales person I will give you that. Tell your boss you need a promotion." Iris says laughing.

"I would, but I don't know if I can promote myself to anything higher than owner." The woman says also laughing along.

"Owner?"

"Yes. Hi, Janette Jensen aka JJ. This is my store JJ's House."

"Nice to meet you, Iris West." The 2 women shake hands.

"Your store is beautiful."

"Thank you. Everything in here is made and co-designed by me."

"Wow well its amazing work."

"I'll let my husband know you think so."

"Your husband helps design these dresses."

"Yes. He told me that a dress brought him to me, it gave him a feeling. A week later we were married and been together for 13 years. So now he helps make them, giving him that same feeling every time of when we first met."

"Wow. A week?"

"Sometimes you know." The woman says shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

"I think I need a little longer than a week, maybe 2." Iris says causing both women to laugh.

"Can you wait right here for me?" 

"Yeah sure no problem." Iris moves around to the front area of the store still looking at other dresses that she can probably afford. A few moments later Janette returns with a handsome man by her side.

"Iris this is my husband Josh. Honey this is Iris."

"Hi nice to meet you." Josh says shaking Iris's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"That's the dress you have your eye on huh?" Josh says smiling at her and then looking at his wife and then back to Iris.

"Umm yeah, but I'm not going to get it."

"How do you feel about deals?"

"Lately they've been pretty good to me."

"Well lets keep up the streak."

"Oookay." Iris says slowly with her brows furrowed.

"My wife literally just finished that dress yesterday, hours and hours of hard work and you know what she told me when she was done."

"What?" Iris says with a small laugh.

"This is the one." Janette says smiling.

"Now me, I think that about everything this wonderful woman touches. Its all amazing to me because she is a amazing woman, but she told me she had different feeling about this one. We have a deal that we will continue making and selling dresses as long as it makes us happy and we are able to bring a little spark and feeling into someone else and right now your giving all of that to my wife, which means your giving it to me so win-win. Now, we want to get our name out there a little more you know find some new clients, maybe find some investors take our business up to the next level and you can help with that. So here's my proposal, you give us $100 for the dress and while your at the ummmm...." Josh starts to snap his fingers thinking of the event.

"Fundraiser." Janette says smiling at her husband.

"Fundraiser, you just tell people where you bought the dress. Sound like a deal?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. Why do I not seem serious? Is it because of the stupid grin on my face. Come on its a win-win-win kind of deal."

"Is he serious?" Iris looks over to Janette.

"Pretty good sales person right." Janette says winking at Iris.

"You have a deal." Iris says with a huge grin.

"Well alright then we have a deal. Glad we could help keep the streak alive." Josh says shaking Iris's hand. He kisses his wife cheek and walks back to the back.

"My secret weapon sometimes."

"I get why it was a week now." Iris says causing both of them to laugh.

"If you don't mind I would like to just add something to the dress, I knew it was missing something, but wasn't sure what until I seen it on you. I can have it delivered to you by 6pm tonight if that's okay."

"Sure. Thank you." Iris pays the $100 and gets a few business cards putting them in her purse. Before walking out Janette calls out to her.

"Iris. It'll be worth it." Janette says smiling at her.

Linda and Iris head back with Iris telling Linda how she was getting the dress. Linda decides that they should pitch the story and have CCPN do a write up on it because they sound so sweet and adorable. Iris also calls her dad telling him that she will be attending the fundraiser later that night, but doesn't tell him the real reason she wants to go, she also gets Wally to escort her. Iris gets home and when she does she see's Barry has sent her a video of McSnurtle working out and all she can do is laugh it. She decides that all the shopping has wore her out so she takes a nap. A few hours later Linda knocks on the door causing her to wake up.

"Hey its here." Linda says. Iris jumps out of bed and goes to open the box, she notices a card under the bow and opens it.

"What does it say?" Linda asked.

"To Iris: A rare dress for a rare feeling. Whoever he is I'm sure this will be something he never forgets and his face will be priceless. So if its a week or a few invite us to the wedding :) -The Jensen's" Iris reads smiling.

"Well lets get ready." Linda says like a giddy school girl. After about a hour and a half of getting ready Iris finally steps out of her room and into the living room where Scott and Linda are waiting.

"Damn Iris." Scott says looking at Iris up and down.

"Down boy." Linda says to Scott.

"You just look...."

"Well now we know it's going to get attention." Linda says cutting Scott off.

"I hope so."

"I know so. She really did kick it up a notch and only you could've pulled this off." 

"Thanks. Are we ready?" Iris asked smiling. 

* * *

"Roy and I are leaving now. Mom's on her way so I hope your dressed and ready you know she hates waiting."

"I am, thank you. Just putting on my shoes and feeding McSnurtle."

"Thinking about how you wish you could stay home."

"Yep."

"Or be with Iris." Thea says laughing.

"Yep that too."

"You could've invited her, mom wouldn't of minded. You know she wants you there in case the mayor's want to talk her ear off your her escape plan."

"Trust me I'm aware. The last time he just kept touch me awkwardly especially when he grabbed my ear, we laughed about it all the way home."

"He is a awkward toucher." Thea says laughing.

"Seriously though, I don't know if this would be her kind of thing, its not even my kind of thing."

"Well the point is that it not be your thing together." 

"Is that why Roy goes."

"Yes. That and to try and earn points with mom."

"Yes, Mr. Harper does need those brownie points." Barry says laughing. Just then his phone chimes and he looks and see a call coming from Tony which could only mean his ride was downstairs waiting.

"Hey gotta go. See you and Mr. Harper in a few." Barry says laughing.

"Bye." Thea says hanging up.

Barry grabs his jacket and looks in the mirror one last time before heading out. He had on a black Gucci suit with a nice red bow tie, his hair was freshly cut, he was clean shaven, paired off with a nice watch and had just the right amount of Gucci cologne on. He smiled at himself and thought he should take a picture for Iris, but decided against it. He really wished she could've been his date tonight and future nights, but it was too late to think about that. He headed down and saw a black Audi waiting for him. Behind that car 2 SUVs one of which was his, for after the fundraiser so he could be brought back home, he saw Tony standing next to the car door with another gentleman he didn't know.

"Mr. Allen this is Jefferson "Jaxs" Jackson. He is our new trainee Diggle and Sara hired him to replace Matt." Barry walks up shaking the young man hand unaware of the new hire.

"Nice to meet you sir, I've heard great things."

"So do you prefer to be called Jefferson, Jax's or, Mr. Jackson?"

"Jax's is fine sir."

"Okay, Jax's it is. I'm going to let you know now, I will probably interview you Monday myself. I trust Dig and Sara, but I like to get a feel for myself of who's on my team, if you can understand. On paper is one thing, but in person is another."

"Completely sir, I wouldn't have it any other way." Jax's says smiling at him nodding his head.

"Alright guys lets do this."

"By the way, what are you gonna do about the Dodgers game?" Tony yells out before getting in the car.

"Nooooooooooooo. I forgot." Barry says completely forgetting that the game came on tonight and he didn't record it.

"Don't worry boss we got you covered." Tony says laughing. 

Barry walks back over to the Audi and slides in greeting the driver and then Moira while they exited the parking garage of Barry's building.

"You look handsome." Moira says smiling at him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Barry says smiling back at her.

"How was your day today?"

"It was pretty good. How about yours?"

"It was good, cooked, cleaned, did some gardening followed by a little research."

"Research?" Barry says laughing.

"Yes."

"On?"

"Your date from last night."

"How come you didn't say on how to build a time machine."

"Very funny."

"Her name is Iris, she is smart, kind, amazing..."

"And she may be all of those things, but she is also a reporter."

"I know.

"Barry I just want you to know what your getting into that's all, a little caution isn't a bad thing.

"I know. I can't help it though, I've just never meet someone like her. Something about her I just feel..."

"Okay." Moira says softly not pushing the issue any further.

"Okay? Just like that?" Barry says looking at Moira suspiciously knowing that she gave in to quickly and easily.

"Yes." She says nodding her head looking out her window.

"You don't have to worry." Barry says grabbing her hand and which makes her turn to him and smile.

"Its my job to worry." Moira says placing her hand on Barry's face softly causing him to smile.

"The only thing you need to worry about is the mayor and his grabby hands."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Moira says rolling her eyes in disgust causing Barry to laugh.

They arrive to the fundraiser and get out the car as Moira walks around to Barry she straightens his bow tie and he puts out his arm for her to grab and they enter. All around is the whos who of society dressed to impress. Barry and Moira walk down a small red carpet and head inside. Barry shakes a few hands and smiles and soon catches eye of Thea and Roy who are walking over.

"You look good." Barry says hugging Thea.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Thea says.

"Whats up Roy."

"Whats up Barry. Nice watch."

"Thanks." A few moments later Moira walks over.

"Awww sweetheart you look lovely." Moira says hugging and kissing Thea's cheek.

"Thanks mom." Thea says hugging her mom.

"Mr. Harper you look nice as well." Barry and Thea look at each other holding in laughter remembering their earlier conversation.

"Thank you Mrs. Queen. You look very nice tonight."

"Thank you." Soon Moira is called away and she is back to smiling and shaking hands. 

"Well I'm going to walk the room and by walk the room I mean go find a TV and watch the Dodgers game. You guys enjoy." Barry says leaving Thea and Roy. He walks down the stairs into the party and heads towards the bar, he grabs a quick glass of water, while he waits he spots a TV in a room. As he gets closer he see's Tony, Jax's and another guy huddled around the TV. They quickly jump as they are startled.

"Is that the game."

"Yep, I was going to try to watch it so I could keep you updated." Tony answers making room for Barry.

"Good man." Barry says patting his back joining the men. After about 10 minutes he hears the bartender clearing his thought really loudly. Tony turns around and then starts hitting Barry's arm to get his attention.

"What?" Barry says looking at Tony who just makes eye contact behind him. Barry turns around and see's Moira just standing there with a disapproving face.

"So this is you walking the room huh?"

"Well I had to technically walk in here...so yes?" Barry says slowly knowing she isn't buying a word of this.

"Barry."

"Okay, I'm coming." Barry says patting Tony on the shoulder giving him a knowing look and rejoining Moira by her side.

"You got busted didn't you?" Thea says laughing as Barry and Moira join her and Roy.

"Something like that."

"2 nights in a row. You can't catch a break huh."

"What's 2 nights in a row?" Lucca says from behind Barry and Moira causing them to turn around.

"Colin, Lucca you guys look amazing. How's that baby?" Moira asked smiling at the couple as they greeted everyone.

"Good, just wishing it would just come out already." Lucca says rubbing her stomach.

"Moira you look amazing." Colin says kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Colin. How's your father?"

"He's good, actually I'm about to go say hello if you want to join me."

"I would love too." Colin puts his arm out for Moira to take and they walk off.

"So 2 nights in a row what?" Lucca says redirecting her focus to Barry and Thea. 

"Nothing." Barry says quickly.

"My mom and I walked in on him and Iris last night."

"Wow you move fast Barry."

"We were only kissing." Barry says turning red.

"You were only kissing who?" Tegan says walking up with her girlfriend Kayla.

"Iris. Moira and Thea walked in on them last night." Lucca says with a smile.

"Go Barry." Kayla says with small laugh.

"So that's what friends do huh." Tegan says teasing Barry. Colin walks back and rejoins the group.

"That was fast." Lucca says giving Colin a surprised look.

"They started talking and I was no longer visible so easy escape. So what did I miss."

"Moria and Thea walked in on Iris and Barry last night." Lucca says.

"Are we talking G rated or more."

"G rated what?" Sara and her sister Laurel said walking up with drinks joining the group.

"Barry and Iris kissing." Lucca says to the 2 women.

"Wait who's Iris?" Laurel asked a little confused.

"So we've moved on to kissing huh?" Sara says teasing Barry as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Which he got caught doing by Moira and Thea last night. So back to my question G rated or something more?." Colin asked again.

"Why?" Barry says looking up taking a deep breath completely embarrassed.

"It was still PG when we walked in, but trust me it was about to be something more."

"Must you share with everyone." Barry says looking at Thea completely annoyed.

"Yes. Its a sister rule." Thea says. 

"She is right about that. Look I've been there okay. Moira and Robert walked in on me and Ollie, I had no shirt on and he was about to take my bra off. " Laurel says grabbing a appetizer as the tray walked by.

"So why didn't you invite her here?" Kayla asked.

"I didn't even know I would be coming until last night. Plus I don't know if this is her sort of thing." Lucca and Tegan look at each and then at Barry, but don't say anything. A waiter walks by with champagne and everyone grabs a glass.

"A toast." Colin says.

"To not being in the friendzone and Barry landing in the kind of end zone." Everyone laughs at the corny toast and clinks glasses.

Everyone chats a little bit before Moria comes back to the group, greeting the Lance sisters and pulling Barry away to meet a few people and chat them up including the mayor who keeps reaching to touch Barry's ear. Like Thea said Moira left him there and was able to escape the touchy mayor; lucky enough someone else catches his eye and he leaves Barry alone. Barry checks his phone to see updates on the game from Tony the Dodgers are down 0-3. He looks up and sees his group of friends are still in the same spot minus Sara and Laurel and walks back over to rejoin them. 

"Whats with the face Barry?" Colin asked.

"Dodgers are down."

"Whats the score?"

"0-3, 6th inning."

"Still time for a comeback." A woman says behind him.

"Abigail hey." Barry says hugging the woman.

"Tegan, Lucca." The woman says acknowledging them behind Barry, as they nod at her not saying anything.

"Where's Ray?"

"Montreal. He'll be back Thursday. Speaking of Ray he told me something pretty interesting that really caught my attention; to be honest it hurt my feelings a little, but its probably something that the 5 of us need to sit down and talk about. Now if you will excuse me I'm not one to mix business and pleasure on a night like this. Oh and Barry nice suit by the way." The woman says patting his arm as she walks away at the call of her name by another party goer.

"I'm gonna say that wasn't a friendly hello." Colin says eyeing everyone.

"Not really. Ray must've told her about the proposal." Barry says watching her walk away.

"Barry do you think Ray is going to pull out?" Tegan asked seriously.

"No....Maybe. I don't know. I need to talk to him."

"I'll schedule it 1st thing Monday morning." Lucca says.

"Thank you." Barry says smiling at her.

The group continues to talk and laugh while Barry looks at his phone for another update from Tony, the Dodgers have scored 2 home runs in the 7th inning which makes him smile. He is about to text Iris when Colin hits his arm.

"Dude are you sure this isn't Iris's thing?" Colin says causing Barry to look at him.

"I dont know, I don't think it would be why?" Barry says looking at Colin confused who seems to be staring at something with a completely blank face.

"Because the person up there is definitely showing that this is her thing." Colin says pointing at the top of the stairs causing Barry to fully turn around and when he does his heart beats so hard to get free it leaps out of his chest and all the words he has ever known escape him except one,

"Wife."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.netflixmovies.com%2Fs%2Factor%2Fabigail-spencer&psig=AOvVaw0nsaYxPvshdCsVgizPF_Vv&ust=1583208716617000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDRiKT2-ucCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes I didn't really re-read to fix them, but when I get time I will and try to fix them later. .have a nice day :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is so you guys can have some sort of visual of what she had on...just add a little gold around the back area and the V area in the front

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.queenabelle.co.uk%2Fmermaid-sleeveless-v-neck-sweep-brush-train-lace-tulle-dresses-po16033po1695.html&psig=AOvVaw1ugkukFVA8FREstF_SMwUt&ust=1584408117233000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCICX8LLqnegCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAb) [ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.victoriagowns.co.in%2Fstunning-mermaid-v-neck-sleeveless-sweep-brush-train-tulle-dress-po16033po231.html&psig=AOvVaw1ugkukFVA8FREstF_SMwUt&ust=1584408117233000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCICX8LLqnegCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAg)

* * *

Barry stood still as his whole world stopped with everything around him becoming a complete blur, as he only saw Iris. She was in a red and gold dress that sparkled in all the right places playing on her beautiful brown skin perfectly. Everything she was doing seemed like it was in slow motion giving him time to continue to completely take her in. He smiled and thought he might be dreaming, and if that was the case he most definitely did not want to wake up.

"Thats Iris?" Roy says looking up at her nodding his head with a small smile.

"Yep, that's her." Thea answers.

"Go Barry." Tegan girlfriend Kayla says also looking and admiring her.

"I'm slightly turned on right now." Lucca says causing the group to look at her with raised eyebrows which she just shrugs off sticking by her statement as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Pretty sure Barry has you beat." Colin says making everyone turn and look at Barry who is still standing with a blank face in awe.

"I think she broke him." Tegan says causing the group to laugh. 

* * *

Iris walked in and stood at the top of the stairs of the party. Her stomach quickly filled with butterflies as she felt several eyes focus on her, she was grateful that she was holding onto Wally, who escorted her, because she slowly felt her legs go weak.

"Dad is probably going to kill you, but you look great. I'm pretty sure the dress is doing its job." Wally whispers to her, she was sure he could feel her getting nervous as she tightened her grip on his arm. She quickly scans the room and spots Barry standing with a blank face and smile and knows he is looking right at her which makes her blush.

"I think your right." Iris says as she smiles at Barry. Iris looks and see's Barry standing in his tux, with a fresh haircut, and a completely shaved face which she finds to be adorable. Iris gives a wink to Barry and she watches as his smile grows larger and now he is blushing and it makes her laugh a little. Iris notices that Moira is walking toward Barry, but he seems completely out of it.

"Girl he looks love struck." Linda says as the group begins to walk down the steps.

* * *

"Barry...Barry...earth to Barry." Thea says snapping her fingers in his face.

"Yeah." Barry says looking at her quickly and then back to Iris who has just winked at him.

Moira walks over to the group with a gentleman beside her.

"Thea, Barry you guys remember Walter Steele right."

"Yeah sure nice to see you again. This is my boyfriend Roy Harper." Thea says shaking his hand followed by Roy who shakes his hand and nods at the man. 

"Barry.....Barry." Moira says trying to get Barry's attention.

"Hi nice to see you...umm sorry will you excuse me." Barry says shaking Walters hand quickly before walking off from the group toward Iris. Moira watches as he heads toward Iris and just sighs.

"Excuse him, he is a little love struck at the moment." Thea says to Walter with a small laugh.

"Trust me I understand, beautiful women do that to you." Walter says smiling as he watches Barry walk up to Iris.

"And that most definitely is a beautiful woman." Walter says.

As Barry reached Iris a group of photographers were snapping pictures of her as she walked down the steps. He waited at the bottom smiling up at her which she gladly returned when she finally reached the bottom he stepped up to her.

"You look...." Barry shook his head still in amazement as he could now take the dress in up close head to toe and was at a complete loss for words.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Iris says giving Barry a flirty smile, loving that he was speechless.

"I'm gonna go find dad." Wally says rolling his eyes as he once again feels like the third wheel. Barry quickly gives him a fist bump before he leaves.

"Hi you guys." Barry says shaking Linda and Scotts hand acknowledging them.

"Some party, I think we will go mingle." Linda says winking at Iris before walking off with Scott.

"Well, shall we?" Barry says offering his arm for Iris to take, taking over Wally's job as a escort.

"We shall." Iris says smiling taking Barry's arm. 

"So your dad is here?" Barry says sounding a little nervous as they walk to a random spot and talk for a moment.

"Yeah he's a cop. His boss made him come so it turned into a family affair. Why? Are you nervous?" Iris says stopping to look at him as she lets out a little laugh at how nervous Barry looks.

"No. No of course not." Barry says still sounding nervous and unsure.

"You sure? Cause here he comes." Barry's head quickly spins around with wide eyes. 

"Gotcha." Iris says laughing.

"Not funny." Barry says with a sigh of relief.

"It's funny. You should see your face right now." Iris says giggling.

"Your going to pay for that." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Are you sure." Iris says moving closer to Barry as she looks up at him with flirty eyes taking in his cologne that smells amazing.

"I am." Barry says in a low flirty tone, that turns Iris on.

"We're in trouble aren't we." Iris says with a small laugh.

"Pretty sure." Barry says also laughing. Iris spots Lucca waving at her and see's a group of people looking at her and Barry.

"I think we are being summoned." Iris says nodding toward the group causing Barry to turn around.

"Can't I just have you to myself for awhile longer."

"You'll have me soon enough." Iris says smiling as she walks past Barry toward the group. Barry watches as she walks by and notices the dress is backless and also how the dress hugs all of her curves just right in the back and he cant help but to stare. Iris turns her head slightly knowing Barry is watching and laughs to herself and continues to walk over to the group.

"Trouble." He says to himself and follows behind her. Barry introduces Iris to the group as all the ladies compliment Iris on her dress. Eventually the conversation eases into another topic when Iris sees a familiar face walking up to the bar.

"Jax?" Barry turns to Iris and then his potentially new bodyguard.

"Iris?" Jax says surprised.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Iris says giving him a quick hug.

"I'm working. A trial run sort of. How have you been? Heard your a big time reporter."

"Not big time yet, still working on that part." Iris says laughing.

"Well I'm sure you'll get there." Jaxs says laughing. 

"How do you two know each other?" Barry asked as he watched the exchange.

"We went to middle school together."

"That's pretty cool." Barry says taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah he was my dads watch dog."

"No boys allowed." Jaxs says laughing.

"Hope that rule still doesn't apply." Barry says softly under his breath.

"What was that?" Iris says looking at him curiously unsure of what he said.

"Nothing." Barry says smiling at her..

"Come on my dad would love to see you." Iris says pulling Jaxs hand. Jax quickly turns and looks at Barry who just lets out a small laugh and a head nod soon the two disappear into the crowd.

* * *

After a few moments of walking around Iris finally spots her dad and Cecile.

"Daddy." Iris calls out causing Joe and Cecile to turn around. Joe chokes on his drink a little as he see's Iris and her dress.

"Iris you look amazing. Oh my gosh that dress is..."

"Is clearly missing the rest of the material. Do you need Wally's jacket? Where is that boy." Joe says looking around for Wally.

"Daddy really."

"Yes. Really."

"Joe." Cecile says looking at Joe.

"You look great don't get me wrong, I would just prefer it with a little more material that covered up some things." Joe says.

"Anyway daddy look who I found."

"Hi, Mr. West." Jaxs says putting his hand out for Joe to shake.

"Little Jaxs is that you? How are you kid, its been awhile." Joe says shaking his hand laughing.

"I know. I've been good sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"Doing what?"

"Security. Trial run for now until something maybe opens back up at the police academy."

"Security for who, if you don't mind me asking if your allowed to say." Cecile says.

"Umm Barry Allen."

"Wait you work for Barry?" Iris says confused, unsure why she didn't put that together.

"Your calling him Barry?" Joe says looking at her curiously. Iris instantly felt guilty and didn't know why.

"He tells everyone to call him that." She says quickly trying to shrug it off.

"Actually I should be getting back. Don't want to get fired before I start." Jaxs says laughing.

"Don't worry I can put in a good word for you." Iris says smiling which Joe and Cecile take notice of and look at each other, but don't say anything.

"Thanks. It was nice to see you guys."

"You too." Iris says as she watches Jaxs walk back across the room. When she does she doesn't see Barry and scans the room for him.

"Looking for someone?" Cecile asked with a sly grin which Iris takes note of.

"No just looking at everyone." Iris says grabbing a drink off a tray as a waiter walks by.

"Just the rich gathering to show how rich they are but in fancy clothes."

"Well these people help pay for stuff so we will continue to smile and nod so we can get them to donate money." Cecile says smiling as someone walks by. A few moments later Joe's caption walks over with another man.

"Wow Iris you look amazing sweetheart." Captain Singh says greeting Iris as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you, you look nice as well." 

"Joe, Cecile, Iris this is captain Quentin Lance from Starling City. Quentin this is one of my best detectives and probably my replacement, Joe West."

"Hi nice to meet you." Everyone shakes hands greeting each other.

"Any relation to Laurel Lance?" Cecile asked.

"Your a lawyer I'm guessing." Quentin says laughing.

"Yep." Cecile says laughing.

"Laurel is my daughter." Quentin says with pride. A few seconds later Laurel and Sara are walking by and Quentin stops them and waves them over. Iris smiles at Sara, who she thinks is checking her out, but is unsure and smiles anyway.

"These are my daughters Laurel and Sara. Girls this is Joe West."

"Hi nice to meet you." Laurel says shaking everyone's hand.

"This is my fiancé Cecile and my daughter Iris." Joe says. Laurel quickly looks at Sara and then back at Iris.

"So your Iris." Laurel says with a smile giving her a once over. Joe looks at Iris trying to pick up on what that meant. Iris herself was a little confused, she did notice the smile that Sara was giving Laurel as if to confirm something, but she knew not to ask in front of Joe.

"Do you guys know each other?" Quentin asked.

"Iris here is doing a story on HANA Corp and Barry. She's a reporter at CCPN." Sara says looking at Iris.

"Wow a reporter huh, well I will make sure I'm on my best behavior." Quentin says causing everyone to laugh.

"Do you work at HANA Corp?" Cecile asked as she turned to Sara.

"Yes ma'am, head of security."

"Wow." Cecile says nodding her head of approval.

"Who doesn't work for this guy." Joe says under his breath.

"Well look Iris if you need a quote Barry is a good kid, hard working, driven...ha speak of the devil come here kid." Quentin is waving his hand. Everyone turns around and sees Barry walking by, he smiles bashfully and walks over to the group. 

"Hey Mr. Lance." Barry says walking over with Quentin giving him a hug.

"Looking sharp kid, Moira dresses you up nice." Quentin says patting Barry's back.

"She helped with the tux, I did the rest if I can get a little credit please." Barry says causing everyone else to laugh. He turns toward Iris and smiles.

"Dad, Cecile you remember Barry Allen."

"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. West." Barry says shaking their hand, Joe grips his hand tightly and Barry stares him directly in his eyes with his heart racing and taking in the grip before Joe lets go.

"Not mrs just yet." Cecile says laughing. A few moments later someone whispers something in Quentin's ear and he nods.

"If you will excuse us they want a photo op. I hate these things. It was nice meeting you all. Laurel they want you too. Barry see you around." They wave goodbye and walk off, as they do Iris notices that Sara is whispering into Barry's ear. He turns around and then back to her,

"Can you let Tegan know please she can handle it. A few more pictures and I'm out of here." Barry says to her. Sara also says goodbye and leaves the group.

"I'm guessing these aren't your thing either." Cecile says smiling at Barry.

"No ma'am, even after years of doing them." Barry says letting out a small laugh.

"So thank you for letting Wally take a tour of your building it was all he talked about yesterday. Like a lot." Joe says.

"No problem super smart amazing kid. Both your kids are sir, you should be proud." Barry says looking at Iris quickly and then back to Joe.

"I am." Joe says smiling.

"What were you saying about me?" Wally says joining the group with a mouth full of food and crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"Wally really? A napkin maybe." Cecile says handing him a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"So Mr. West Iris told me your a police officer how long have you been on the force?"

"16 years in a few weeks."

"Wow. That's amazing. I always thought I would work in a crime lab, but life had other plans."

"Well they were damn good plans." Joe says causing Barry to laugh.

"I guess they were." Barry says laughing. Just then a photographer walks up.

"Do you guys mind if we get a photo?"

"Ummm sure." Cecile says. Barry starts to back out of the photo.

"Come on Barry you too, we will all be tortured together." Cecile says laughing.

"Yeah man please, I need proof that I actually met you." Wally says with pleading eyes which cause Barry to cave and he joins the group. Barry stands at the end and wraps arm around Iris and places his hand on her hip. After about 3 flashes the photographer leaves and as the group disbands as they do Moira walks up hurriedly.

"Barry, Harrison is here looking for you and look who he brought." Barry turns around and spots Harrison Wells with another gentleman.

"Leo. I've been trying to talk to him for months."

"Well now is your chance."

"Oh sorry, Moira Queen this is Joe West, his fiancé Cecile, Wally West and you remember Iris." Barry says making introductions. Moria gives everyone a quick polite smile.

"Nice to meet you all, and Iris its nice to see you again. I hate to interrupt, but will you excuse us please." Moira says pulling Barry aside.

"Yeah sure no problem." Cecile says smiling unsure of what to say.

"Wally, do you want to meet Harrison Wells?" Barry says as Moria fixes his bow tie.

"Do I!" Wally says with wide eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"Come on let me introduce you." Barry says as Moira finishes fixing his tie, Barry kisses her on the cheek and walks off to greet Harrison wells as Moira walks off in a different direction.

Iris watches with her dad and Cecile as they walk up to Harrison. He hugs Barry and playfully hits him and it makes Iris smile, she also watches as Wally is completely stunned. Not 1, but 2 of his science hero's in one week.

"So he is related to Moira Queen as in the Queen family. Well damn that's probably why I know him, they are usually at all these events." Joe says.

"I don't know the connection." Iris says.

"Come on Joe we need to make a few rounds our self." Cecile says.

"We'll be right back baby." Joe says kissing Iris forehead before walking off with Cecile.

Iris stands talking to a few people letting everyone know where she got her dress from and just keeping herself entertained always looking up to take a moment to admire Barry who seemed to be talking to plenty of business men, not him going to them, but a lot going to him. He seemed to be in business networking mode and he looked cute doing it. When ever they would lock eyes she would just smile and savor the stolen glances.

"He is something else huh." Moira says walking up next her. Iris feels the need to quickly straighten her posture and stand up straight.

"Ummm yes ma'am." Iris felt suddenly nervous and felt her heart racing thinking this must've been how Barry felt and he was right, it wasn't funny.

"Moira, please."

"Okay." Iris says with a polite smile.

"He checks off all the major boxes for woman, he is handsome, smart, and he is doing very well for himself. With all of that comes a lot of....uncertainty in people."

"I'm not sure I fully follow."

"You mind if I'm blunt dear?"

"Ummm sure."

"Now I don't know if your the girl I would choose for my son that's still to be determined. Don't get me wrong you seem very nice and like you have a very promising career ahead of you, but I don't know if that promising career will come at the expense of my son and more importantly my son's heart." Moira says facing Iris, who looks at her a little speechless. 

"Mrs. Queen I would never use Barry to advance my career." Iris says firmly looking back at Moira, just as Moria was getting ready to say something they are interrupted.

"Iris!." A blonde hair blue eyed man say excitedly walking up to her grabbing her hand spinning her. Iris looks over confused and see's that its Eddie Thawne her dads old partner. Moira watches and raises a eyebrow.

"Hi ma'am Eddie Thawne."

"Moira Queen. If you will excuse me. Iris." She says nodding her head at Iris before walking away. Iris turns and watches her still reeling from the brief, but impactful conversation and in that moment Iris made a decision. 

"Iris hey." Eddie says getting her attention. Eddie was tall, blonde with icy blue eyes he was like a walking model. A few years ago while Eddie was Joe's partner Iris entertained the idea of going out with Eddie. They went a handful of dates and kissed once briefly, but nothing more. Iris eventually broke it off when she realized that Eddie was all about one person, Eddie. She hated the way he talked to the other officers, lab techs, waiters or anyone he felt was beneath him and she knew that was the real Eddie and didn't want to be with anyone like that. Iris knew she wanted to have a real connection with someone that went beyond lust and something they could build, but that wasn't Eddie he was just something to look at.

"Eddie hi, what are you doing here."

"Figured I'd come from some free booze and to save you." Eddie says laughing. Iris fake laughs already annoyed.

"Save me?"

"Yeah, things seemed a little intense between you and the super ice queen." Eddie says again laughing.

"Yeah something like that."

"So you need to thank me."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You, Iris West should be thanking me and asking how you could make it up to me." Iris couldn't believe her ears, but once again reminding her she made a good choice in leaving Eddie behind.

"All I want is one dance. That's it, is that to much to ask for." Eddie says with a smile.

* * *

"Barry how are you, that card you sent was a low blow, but I liked it."

"Its the least I could do." Barry says laughing.

"And who do we have here?" 

"Harrison Wells, Wally West. Wally this is THE Harrison Wells."

"Its ni….nice nice to meet you sir." Wally says stuttering as his mouth goes dry.

"Sorry he is a little star struck." Barry says patting Wally on the back.

"Don't worry it happened to him too, I thought he wet himself. All I remember thinking was should I carry around diapers after this." Harrison says laughing.

"You might think about it." Wally says laughing.

"Well Allen you not watching the Dodgers tonight?"

"Tony is keeping me updated on the score."

"Let me guess Moira or a lovely lady dragged you out, but I'm going to place my bets on Moira Queen, and her never taking no for answer."

"She has the mind tricks like that." Barry says laughing. 

"Don't all mothers." A man says behind Harrison laughing.

"Ahh, Leo Kemp this is the young man I was telling you about, Barry Allen owner of HANA Corp. Barry, Leo Kemp of LK Krafts and Design." 

"Nice to meet you." Barry says shaking the guys hand.

"Wally why don't we let these two talk shop a little, and while they do that you can ask me 3 questions."

"Anything?" Wally says overly excited.

"Should I be nervous." Harrison asked as he turns to Barry.

"Maybe a little." Barry says laughing.

"Harrison speaks highly of you, so highly I had to come see for myself." Leo says smiling.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from someone like him." Barry and Leo talk about their businesses and Leo taking a interest in Barry as he has watched Barry's business grow over the last year and a half and the smart moves and choices he has made. Barry talks about his team and company with pride never taking the credit as his own. Eventually Barry proposes that they work together on a project and if things go well they continue working together.

"I wont lie to you Mr. Allen, I am looking at another party to potentially work with you may know him, Hunter Zolomon and the V8 group. The plans...well lets just say I'd be a fool to pass them up."

"They are a excellent company, but remember everything that glitters isn't gold Mr. Kemp."

"I will keep that in mind Mr. Allen." The two men shake hands and part ways. As they walk away more business men walk up and speak to Barry. As he engages them in conversation about business, sports, and other things he finds himself quickly searching the room for Iris and when he spots her he cant help but to smile. While it only last for a few seconds they are the most amazing seconds. Barry finally frees himself and has a moment alone from everyone, when he spots Moria talking to Iris.

"So I thought it was Moria who brought you out, but I was wrong it was a lovely lady."

"What?"

"Barry you have looked at that young lady about 10 times. Yes I was watching."

"Her name is Iris. Iris West."

"Pretty name. Trying to score brownie points with young Wally West I assume."

"No. He is actually a smart and cool kid."

"Agreed."

"Him being her brother is a bonus."

"Wait, is that the young lady doing a story on you?"

"Yes."

"Barry just..." Harrison pauses.

"Just what?" Barry says turning to him confused.

"Be careful."

"She's not like that. Something about her she's different, I feel it."

"Okay. Well hey don't forget to invite me to the wedding, that is if Moira doesn't eat her alive first." Harrison says laughing. Barry looks back up and see's the 2 woman staring at each other. 

"Okay enough about that lover boy, how did it go with Leo?" Harrison says drawing Barry's attention back to him.

"I think it went well."

"The talk with Leo Kemp?" Lucca says behind him followed by Tegan and Kayla.

"Ladies." Harrison says politely.

"Harrison always nice to see you." Tegan says smiling.

"Thank you. So you were saying Barry." 

"I think it went well, but something is definitely up with Hunter. I don't think its a coincidence that after our plans are halted with the toxic testing, Hunter now has plans in the same exact area."

"Leo told you that?" Tegan asked.

"He mentioned some of the areas he was looking at to work on, one of which being ours, but he couldn't know these places were open yet not without some sort of first hand knowledge and that's where Hunter comes in."

"How would he get the money that's the thing. They are already going broke with the deal they are in now from what I heard its bleeding them, plus those areas to build on aren't coming cheap." Lucca says.

"I don't think V8 knows about this, why would they risk more money on a plan they've heard nothing about. Not smart business." Barry says.

"So your saying he is going behind their back some how." Tegan says. 

"I'm willing to bet on that. I think he wants to buy Rays company under false pretenses and then sell it or something."

"Its something Hunter would do." Tegan says shaking her head.

"Its something any smart business man would do. Quick money. Also knocks 2 birds out with 1 stone. Rays company is completely gone and no longer competition and as far as your name, well its tarnished because it will seem like your doing dirty dealings. You wont be out of the playing field, but it will slow you down and that's all Hunter needs to swoop in. " Harrison points out.

"I need a drink." Barry says rubbing his forehead.

"Ummmm I think you might need a drink for a different reason." Kayla says looking behind Barry.

Barry turns his head as he notices everyone wide eyes as they look behind him. As he does he see's Iris and a tall, blonde headed guy on the dance floor. Barry watches as the man begins to move his hands lower down Iris's back.

"Who the hell is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I didn't really re-read to correct mistakes....so sorry


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just broke this up because I felt like it was too long for me to try and cram everything here...

"Whoa seems like you have a little competition. He is cute, in a pretty boy kind of way." Lucca says turning her head sideways looking at Iris and the blonde hair gentleman dance.

Barry looked at Iris and the mystery guy dance and he started to tense up and could feel himself get upset. He watched as Iris avoided eye contact and could sense that she wasn't comfortable at all especially when he saw her keep pulling back from him when ever he would try to pull her closer.

"I think this is jealous Barry. We've never seen jealous Barry." Tegan says whispering as she looks at Barry's face.

"I've always wondered what jealous Barry would look like, we should be getting a picture of this." Lucca says.

Barry ignored the 2 woman and the amusement they were getting out of the situation. After a few seconds Barry and Iris locked eyes for a moment and her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He saw in her eyes that she didn't want to be dancing with this guy and wanted a out and he was more than happy to step in to give her one. He begins to walk her way to save her when someone steps in front of him stopping him in his tracks catching him off guard.

"Barry hey." Barry takes a moment and is surprised at the woman.

"Patty."

* * *

Iris followed Eddie to the dance floor and stood as far apart as possible she made no eye contact and could feel her entire body stiffen up. She agreed to the dance, because she knew Eddie would hound her all night about it never taking no for answer so she figured she would get it out of the way.

"Iris come on, your acting like I'm a serial killer or something." She felt Eddie try to puller her closer and lower his hands around her waist and at the top of her butt.

"Eddie your hands now! Or you wont have to worry about my dad shooting you." Iris says eyeing Eddie firmly with a no nonsense tone.

"Not the thank you I was looking for, but this will do. You should really loosen up." Eddie says with Iris rolling her eyes. As they sway around one more time Iris spots Barry who is looking right at them with his eyes clearing burning into Eddie. She keeps eye contact with him and without saying a word she can tell he knows everything she is thinking. She notices that he starts to head toward her and she lets out a sigh of relief, but a few seconds go by and he hasn't reached her. Her eyes find their way back to him and she see's him being stopped by beautiful blonde haired woman dressed in a light blue dress.

"Who is that?" Iris says out loud.

"Who is who?" Eddie says looking in the direction Iris is looking at.

"Nothing."

"Mind if I cut in."

"Who are you?"

"Jaxs, a old friend of Iris's. Thought I would get a dance in before I leave." Jaxs says staring Eddie down until Eddie lets go of Iris.

"You can have the next dance we're kind of busy." Eddie says attempting to grab Iris again.

"I would love to dance." Iris says wiggling away from Eddie.

"You had to be a mood killer huh, fine have her. Iris until next time." Eddie says smiling.

"Yeah you wait on that." Iris says taking Jaxs hand and dancing with him. Eddie walked away and Iris starting laughing.

"Oh my gosh thank you." Iris says laughing.

"That guys seems like a asshole."

"He is." Iris and Jax both start laughing.

"Figured I'd come save you."

"Well thank you. It might of earned you a few brownie points with your potential boss." Iris says looking in Barry's direction.

"I hope so." Jaxs says laughing.

Iris again stares at the woman and Barry wondering who she is.

* * *

"Sorry to sort of ambush you like this, my dad saw Moira and Thea and they said you were here. Which means he had to let me know you were here. So I've been hoping that I would bump into you and here you are." Patty says rambling pretty fast smiling awkwardly at Barry.

"Here he is." Tegan says mockingly behind Barry.

"Tegan, Lucca hey how are you guys. Wow Lucca your pregnant." Patty says turning her attention to the two women.

"Nothing gets passed you huh." Lucca says sardonically.

"I'm going to go find Colin." Lucca says as she pats Barry shoulder before walking off shaking her head at Patty.

"Patty." Tegan says with a scowl look on her face as she walks past Patty shaking her head.

"Harrison nice to see you as well."

"You as well dear, you look lovely as ever. I think I will go and see someone about those crab puffs." Harrison kisses Patty cheek and walks off.

"At least one person still likes me." Patty says with a small laugh.

"They like you." Barry says trying to reassure her, but with no confidence in his voice.

"Really? Those two? Lucca and Tegan." She says looking sideways at Barry.

"Okay maybe not Lucca and Tegan." Barry says laughing.

"Exactly. Thank you." Patty says laughing.

"They are just protective."

"As they should be." Patty says with a small smile up at Barry. 

"So how have you been?" Barry says rubbing his head unsure of what to say, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I've been good, working doing family stuff the usual. How about you? I've heard business has been good."

"Yeah it has been."

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you. (After a few moments of awkward silence) So your missing the Dodgers for this, I'm surprised."

"Well some things are worth it." Barry looks behind Patty and spots Iris dancing with Jaxs and smiles softly taking comfort in the fact that she is away from that other guy.

"Guess Moira roped you in huh because my dad sure did, more family obligations am I right."

"Well she needed a date, and who am I to turn down a lovely lady." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Like she would ever let you."

"That's true." Barry says. Just then Thea walks up.

"Hey mom wants you to come take pictures with Lances before they go." Thea just smiles at Patty not saying a word to her before stepping aside waiting for Barry to follow.

"Hey nice talking to you, but I gotta go, you know those family obligations and all."

"Maybe we can do something that's not a family obligation, like lunch maybe catch up or something. You did say you don't turn down lovely ladies." Patty says smiling.

"I did say that." Barry says smiling at Patty before he turns around and follows Thea.

"Oh my gosh thank you! A interruption I approve of." Barry says putting a arm around Thea.

"Are you sure you wanted me to interrupt? "

"I'm sure, I promise. You know me just being polite." Barry says putting his arm around Thea. 

* * *

While Iris and Jaxs dance, Iris cant help but to focus in on Barry and wish she had super hearing to know what him and the woman were talking about. As she watches them talk she sees Barry laugh and smile and she finds herself getting jealous, something that hasn't happened since 4th grade when Suzie Elkins kissed Iris's crush on the playground in front of everyone.

"So can I ask you a question?" Jaxs asked drawing Iris attention back to him.

"Yeah sure." Iris says looking at Jaxs.

"What's the deal with you and Barry?"

"What do you mean." Iris says looking at him trying to be puzzled.

"You know what I mean. You've been squeezing the hell out of my hand every time he smiles or laughs with that woman, and it hurts." Iris lets go of his hand and see's that its slightly red.

"Sorry." Iris says making a apologetic face.

"Hey its fine, but seriously what's the deal."

"Honestly? I think I like him."

"Think?" Jaxs says with raised eyebrows.

"Okay. I know I like him." Iris says with a small laugh.

"There you go, that's better." Jaxs says nodding his head also laughing.

"Its something about him, I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't..."

"Expect this. Well he seems like a cool dude and a good guy that actually cares from what I hear talking to some of the other security guys."

"I think he is."

"Well look I know it doesn't mean a lot, but as your old watch dog let me just say I approve."

"Thank you." Iris notices Barry and the woman have parted ways and watches as she heads to the bar. 

"I'm guessing your headed to the bar." Jaxs says turning his head in the direction of the mystery woman."

"Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime." Jaxs says as Iris hugs him and heads to the bar.

Iris walks up to the bar standing next to her. From the side she is pretty in a down home easy going kind of way, just like Barry and Iris has to know who she is, but before she can say anything the woman beats her to the punch.

"Some party huh." She says smiling at Iris.

"Yeah."

"Your dress is so gorgeous by the way. I saw you when you arrived you look like a princess. Definitely had a lot of tongues wagging." The woman says with a small laugh.

"Thank you. Your dress is lovely as well." Iris says smiling at the young woman.

"Thank you."

"Hi, I'm Iris." Iris says putting her hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Patty." Iris shakes her hand. As Iris shakes her hand she remembers Barry saying his ex-girlfriend name was Patricia.

"Is that short of Patricia or something?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Iris says fake smiling putting 2 and 2 together realizing this was Barry's ex-girlfriend.

"So what brings you here?"

"My dads a cop so we had to come support."

"Hey I understand. My dad is the reason I'm here too. I don't know if I'm here for show, networking, or for him to find me a potential husband. At this point I'm going with a combo of them all." Patty says laughing.

"Oh, wow." Iris says. Just then another woman walks up to the bar.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks please." She says to the bartender.

"Abigail hi."

"Patty hey. I saw your dad he said you were here. Has he found you a husband yet." The woman says as the bartender hands her a glass and she takes a sip.

"Not yet, but trust me he is trying. He has literally introduced me to almost every man here." Both woman turn around and face the crowded room while Iris just listens next to them.

"I mean you do have some good picks here or you holding out for someone else." Abigail says slyly as she takes another a sip of her drink.

"What is that supposed to mean." Patty says looking at her.

"That's what I mean. Barry Allen." Abigail says nodding toward Barry causing Patty and Iris to look at him. He was standing with a group of people smiling and laughing and getting ready to take a picture.

"I messed it up. I do miss him though and wonder where we would be if we had stayed together." Iris watches as Patty's face falls and Iris can tell she made the same face Barry did in his office when speaking about her briefly drifting off in thought, but still talks about him with care.

"Look mistakes happen you learn and you grow from them if you feel like you've grown from them make him see that and maybe start fresh. I'm telling you, if you wait to long someone is going to come by and snatch him up, I mean the man looks damn good."

"Down girl." Patty says laughing.

"I'm just saying, I would take him for a test drive." Iris eyes widen at the bluntness of the other woman.

"What would Ray say about that." Patty says laughing. 

"My brother has no say on my sex life. Matter of fact Ray is single if you want me to set that up."

"I'll pass, but thanks."

"I guess that's a good thing, because look who's coming over."

* * *

Barry stood with Moira, Thea, Roy and few members of a charity that the Moira ran ,as they were talking getting ready to pose for pictures. As he did Tony comes up to let him know that the score is 4-3 with the Dodgers winning in the 8th inning, which causes a bigger smile on Barry's face. After a few moments the photographers finally come by to take their picture. While Barry stands in his spot he notices Iris standing next to Patty at the bar and sees them talking briefly. He starts to feel a little anxious wishing the this would be over quickly. After what feels like 100 shots the photographers tells them he has everything they need.

"What's wrong with you? You look weird." Thea says noticing Barry's face.

"That's what's wrong with him." Roy says with a smile on his face looking in the direction of the bar.

"New girl and the ex girl having chatting it up. Yeah you might want to go save yourself before they realize who the other is." Barry walks over to where the ladies are sitting and smiles.

"Ladies." He says looking at Abigail and Patty. Iris turns around and smiles at him which he returns.

"Barry." Abigail says taking a sip of her drink.

"If you will excuse us, I think I owe this young lady a dance if she will give me the honor." Barry says very proper holding out his hand for Iris to take.

"I will." Iris says placing her hand in Barry's. As they walk off Iris hears Abigail say,

"See, snatched up."

Barry and Iris walk to the center of the dance floor as he gently places his hand on her back and smiles down at her with a goofy grin.

"What?" Iris says blushing as she keeps looking up at Barry and he is smiling wide.

"You. That's what." Iris feels her stomach fill up with butterflies and now she is the one with a smile on her face as Barry spins her around.

"So question I think I met your ex. Was that her?"

"Yes it was, why?" Barry asked curiously at Iris as he squinted his eyes at her.

"I think I like her."

"Do you now? Are you trying to add to your girlfriend count, from 0 to 1." Barry says laughing.

"Lets not go that far." Iris says letting out a small laugh.

"Well how about we not talk about her. I wanna be here with you in this moment now."

"I like that." Iris places her head on Barry's chest and she finds it so comforting. She thinks about her earlier conversation with Moira and the decision she made. Iris takes a deep breath and looks up at Barry.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked a little concerned.

"Barry I have a confession."

"What is your girlfriend count already at 1?" Barry says with a small laugh.

"I'm being serious."

"Okay. What is it? You can tell me anything." Barry says with sincere eyes. If Barry was being honest with himself he started to panic a little, but saw that Iris was struggling with what ever was on her mind so he had to keep himself together.

"The story I was supposed to write.....(Iris takes a deep breath)…. they pulled the story, I'm not doing a story on you anymore. I found out Friday, but I didn't know how to tell you or..." Before Iris can finish Barry kisses her softly. Iris is slightly taken back by this, as Barry pulls back he just smiles at her.

"I don't care about the story."

"You don't ?"

"No. I never really wanted to do it, but something good still came out of this though."

"It has?"

"Yeah, I got to meet you. I know it was going to be your first major story and yes it sucks it got pulled, but someone not only amazingly beautiful, but smart, talented and kind hearted as you are will get another shot and will knock it out the park. You deserve it and I believe that from the very bottom of my heart." Barry says looking at Iris with the most sincere eyes.

"Awwww bear, thank you." Iris says pulling his head down to her lips to kiss him again as all of her worried energy leaves her body.

"Bear?" Barry says with a small laugh looking at Iris a little confused.

"Short for Barry. Plus bears are my favorite animals and your kind of my favorite thing right now so its only right yall share the same name." Iris says laughing.

"Am I now?"

"You are."

"Well lets try to keep it that way." Barry says giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Your doing a pretty good job so far."

"Well since you made your confession, I guess I should make mine too I guess."

"You have a confession?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lets hear it."

"So I've been watching you all night."

"Umm not really a confession if I already knew that." Iris says laughing.

"Do you know why though."

"Why what?"

"Why I've been watching you?"

"No. Enlighten me." 

"Since I saw you arrive in this stunning dress and how it fits your body like a glove just so perfect, all I've been trying to figure out is how to get you out of this dress." Barry whispers in her ear and then pulls back to see her facial expression as he gives her a flirty smile.

"Have you now."

"I have. From all angles just taking it and you in. The front, back, the sides everything. Really stellar work."

"And what exactly have you came up with."

"Now if I told you that would be cheating. I'd rather just show you." Barry says as he smoothly spins and dips Iris holding onto her at the bottom of her back, where she once dismissed Eddie and his grabby hand, but more than gladly welcomed Barry's hand. As he pulls her up he runs his hands up her back making her body tingle and Iris can feel her entire body getting warm and she is turned on.

"Nice moves."

"I'm a scientist we believe in showing our work." Barry says smiling.

"I would like to see the rest of your work." Iris says into Barry ear and Iris notices his ears turn slightly red.

Barry reaches into his pocket and calls someone.

"Hey bring the car around I'll be out in 10mins." Barry says never breaking eye contact with Iris.

"I just need to get say bye."

"I should let Linda know I'm leaving."

"Meet at the bottom of the steps?" 

"Sounds good to me." Iris says as Barry grabs her hand and kisses it before walking away. Iris stands for a few seconds with a huge smile on her face as he watches him walk off.

* * *

Barry walks off and first spots Thea and Roy.

"Hey so I'm gonna take off." Barry says.

"You tell mom?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know around somewhere still mingling. If your leaving were leaving too, we've done our part."

"Well if you see her can you tell her I left please."

"Sure. See you Tuesday for pancakes, don't forget."

"Thank you. How could I forget our pancake dates." Barry says kissing Thea's cheek and fist bumping Roy. As he walks leaving the two of them he sees Colin, Lucca, Kayla and Tegan by the bar once again and walks up to them.

"Hey you guys I'm gonna head out." Barry says shaking Colin's hand and hugging Lucca.

"With Iris?" Lucca says eyeing Barry.

"Yes with Iris if you must know." Barry says laughing now hugging Kayla.

"We saw yall out there dancing and kissing." Lucca says smiling.

"Well she did tell me she isn't writing the story anymore so that just means...."

"Its game on huh." Tegan says finishing his sentence raising a eyebrow at him.

"Barry Allen now up to bat all the bases are loaded will he hit a grand slam tonight to win the game." Colin says in a announcer voice causing the group to laugh.

"Bye." Barry says laughing as he walks away from the group.

"We better see you tomorrow, no playing hooky. We have work to do." Tegan says firmly.

"Yes mom." Barry says still with his back turned waving his hand.

* * *

Iris walked around for a few moments trying to find Linda she finally gave up and called her. The phone rang 3 times before Linda finally picked up.

"Hello?" 

"Hey where are you guys?"

"We left like 15mins ago, we were hungry."

"So you just weren't going to tell me or anything just leaving me stranded."

"Stranded my ass. You and I both know you were leaving with Barry. You knew that the moment he saw you on those stairs."

"Well I am leaving with him if you must know. Plus I can do it guilt free."

"Guilt free?"

"I told him about the story being pulled. He actually took it really well."

"So guilt free sex?"

"Bye."

"That's not a no. Do all the stuff I would do." Linda says laughing.

"Bye." Iris says laughing.

"Okay bye." Linda says laughing.

As Iris hangs up the phone she turns around and spots Barry walking up to her and she just smiles. As he reaches her he puts out his hand which she takes.

"You ready?" He says softly smiling at her.

"Yeah." She says following behind him a little, but before they are able to take even one step they are stopped.

"Well, well, well Barry Allen." A voice says behind them. They both turn around, Iris looks between the Barry and the mystery man.

"Hunter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning on the next chapter it will be a little explicit due to the sex lol...


	14. Chapter 14

"Now don't you think its a little past your bedtime. These kind of events are for grown ups only." A man just about as tall as Barry, with blonde hair dressed and form fitted tux said as he approached from behind.

"Your right, that's why I was just leaving."

"Hunter Zolomon sweetheart, whatever he's paying you I will pay you double, and I can promise I don't have a curfew." Hunter says winking at Iris making her skin crawl. Barry stands slightly in front of Iris with his chest out stepping to Hunter.

"Excuse me?" Iris says in a disgusted tone with a face to match.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a....well you know. My apologies. You mind if I borrow him for a second. Just one second a little man business." Barry lets go of Iris hand and takes a few steps away with Hunter, but not before looking back at Iris giving her a small smile. Iris notices that Tegan and Lucca are headed toward Barry with serious faces on and also looking at this Hunter guy just as disgusted as she is. Iris stands by the steps watching still in earshot of everything.

"I heard about your land deal getting postponed until some sort of testing is done, that's crazy."

"It is huh, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Me? Of course not, I mean if it does come up for sale though, I'm not saying I wont buy it. Of course you know it will pain me to do so."

"I'm sure it will." Barry says scoffing at him.

"Barry why don't you believe me. I know we've had our differences, but I just see it as good old competition. Please don't tell me your afraid of a little competition."

"That's funny that you would think your competition." Tegan says walking up next to Barry followed by Lucca on the other side both staring at Hunter.

"Pretty sure your not even in our league. Lucca says.

"Don't you have a leash for them, a muzzle maybe. You two are always running wild seeming to never know your place. Barry if you ever need someone to train them I would be more than welcome to, my door is always open ladies. Not just for training, but maybe even work." 

Tegan is about to say something, but Barry looks at her stopping her and turns back to Hunter. Hunter looks at her with a smirk and then back to Barry.

"Maybe you do have them trained. Anyways competition is competition its still the same ring at the end of the day, and in my ring we brawl and get our hands dirty, but you don't know about that. See mommy and daddy did you a disservice in that regard feeding you with that sliver spoon, but trust me your going to see what its all about." The man says stepping closer to Barry looking at him right in the eyes. Iris could feel the tension and could see Barry's face. It was no longer in a playful cheerful mood that had entertained her earlier, but it was hard and intense. She also notices that people around the room are starting to watch the 2 men.

"And that will be your downfall."

"What?"

"Doubting me." Barry says firmly.

"You wanna throw punches with me kid, you better hope you land some because I can go a few rounds." Hunter says with a evil smile. Just then Moira walks up she looks between Barry and Hunter and then back to Barry.

"Barry, Thea said that you were leaving." Moira says with a concerned face looking at Barry, clearly trying to get him to walk away, but Barry doesn't take his eyes off Hunter and stares at him intensely. 

"Moira Queen, nice to see you."

"Hunter." Moira says coldly not really acknowledging him still focused on Barry.

"You better go before mommy gets mad. Ding, ding Allen." Hunter says still smiling and laughing making boxing gestures before walking off shaking peoples hand, one of which is Leo Kemps and as he does Hunter makes sure that Barry notices as they begin taking pictures together.

"Mr. Allen your car is ready sir." Tony says walking up also staring at Hunter.

"Thanks Tony. You and Jaxs meet me there please." Barry says. 

"Yes sir." 

"What a asshole. I know I'm pregnant, but I'm sure I could still handle kneeing him in the balls." Lucca says with Tegan nodding agreeing with her.

"T, find out about the testing they are going to do and Lucca don't forget I need to talk to Ray tomorrow." The 2 women nod their heads and leave Barry.

"Are you alright?" Moira asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes. Its just Hunter being Hunter, I'm fine. Goodnight." Barry says giving her a small smile before kissing her cheek as he walked back to Iris grabbing her hand and softly smiling at her.

"Night sweetheart." 

"Sorry about all of that. Do you want me to take you home?" Barry asked softly. Iris nodded her head yes and the 2 of them walked out to Barry's car. As Barry hit the button to unlock door and he opened it Iris stopped in front him and kissed him causing him to place his hands around her waist. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What was that for." Barry says with a smile.

"Figured you needed it."

"I need that and something else." Barry says with one raised eyebrow looking Iris up and down again.

"Yeah about that, I'm still waiting to see your work."

"Well lets go." Barry gestures his hand for Iris to get in the car she smiles, because playful and cheerful Barry is back. Iris sits in the car and watches as Barry starts to walk around, but first talking to Tony and Jaxs.

"Dodgers won." Tony says smiling.

"Then it was a good night boys." Barry says laughing.

"Sir, I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity tonight."

"You did good, like I said before I trust Dig and Sara, but I want to interview you. After tonight though I think you'll fit just fine. So I will see you 10:30am tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."

"Barry, please."

"Okay."

"You guys have a good night, I don't need a escort. I will see you guys in the morning." Barry shakes hands with Tony and Jaxs and makes his way to the driver side of the car throwing his jacket in the back seat, before hopping in the driver seat smiling at Iris.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine. Its closer." Iris says smiling.

"Yours it is." Barry says starting the car. 

About 15mins later they arrive at Iris's apartment. Barry follows her as she takes his hand leading him into her room. As he walks in he looks around taking everything in, Iris turns around and catches him smiling.

"So what do you think?"

"I like it." He says nodding his head of approval.

"Thanks."

"I think my 2nd favorite thing is your bed." Barry says looking behind her.

"Is that right." She says stepping closer to him.

"Yes that's right, it looks comfy." Barry says smiling as he steps closer to her, pulling her in.

"And what's your 1st?"

"Us in that bed."

"Well your the one that is supposed to be showing their work."

"Touché. Well first I noticed the dress couldn't come off from here." Barry says as he gently traces the V in the front of Iris's dress giving her butterflies.

"Correct." Iris says smiling up at him.

"So I moved on to the back and didn't notice anything here either, because trust me it was my main focus." He says once again his finger softly running down her spine.

"Correct again."

"So my last and final guess is somewhere here on the side, I'm just not sure where." Barry says rubbing his hands on her sides.

"Half correct Mr. Allen." Iris says with a small smile.

"Well the last option is I could always rip you out of the dress, but its too beautiful for that so you might want to help me out." Barry says with fire in his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want that to happen, not in this dress anyway, so why don't you take a seat so I can help you out." Iris says pushing Barry on the bed. 

Barry sits on the bed happily with a huge smile on his face as he watches as Iris stands in the middle of the room. She first slides the sleeves down to the side and begins to unhook something inside her dress. Before she reveals herself she peeks up at Barry and smiles at his huge grin, he looks like a kid in the candy store.

"You ready?" She asked seductively. Barry nods his head yes as his heart began to race.

Iris opens up the dress from the side slowly, and let it fall to the ground. She stands almost completely naked just wearing a red thong and still in her heels. Barry watches as her dress hits the ground and everything feels like its in slow motion, she was perfect. Better than what he imagined. Iris steps out of her dress around her ankles and moves closer to Barry.

"A little help please." Iris says placing her foot between Barry's legs. Barry gently unbuckles her shoe when he does she replaces it with the other foot for him to do that one as well. After taking her shoes off Iris sits on top of Barry straddling him. 

"Such a gentleman." She says smiling at him.

"I try to be." Barry says kissing her. As Iris sits on Barry kissing him biting down on his lip and slowly grinding on him she feels him beneath her hard as rock.

"Well I think its your turn." Iris slowly takes off his bow tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt rubbing her hands on his chest as he kisses on her neck. Barry flips her over on the bed causing her to squeal a little and now the roles are reversed and she is watching him with fire in her eyes. She notices his lean 6 pack and sexy arms as he completely takes off his shirt, he kicks off his shoes and drops his pants and boxers and Iris's eyes fly open at how big Barry is. He walks back over to her and drops to his knees and starts kissing her ankles as his hands caress her legs slowly. His kisses start to move up her leg to her thigh, as he hooks his fingers at the sides of her thong kissing the top of it not taking it off just yet.

"I'll be back for you in a second." He proceeds to kiss her belly button, eventually reaching her breast kissing each of them, and then the center of her neck as her head was slightly tilted back and finally kissing her lips. He goes back down kissing her neck, and sucking on each of her breast, causing Iris to moan softly before he makes his way back to her vagina. He slides her thong off with ease and smiles.

"We meet at last." He says kissing and then sucking on her clit. Iris begins to moan softly and then a little louder, she grabs the back of his head as his tongue works its way around her. She is pleasantly surprised and wants more of him. Barry takes his time wanting to enjoy the taste of her.

"Barry!" She yells as she feels like she is about to release, her legs tighten up around his shoulders, but if anything he keeps going faster which causes her to release. After she does his head pops up with a devilish smile and she can tell that was just the beginning. Barry quickly slides a condom on and once again starts kissing parts of her body, as he reaches her breast he bites down on one of her nipples before sucking it, while he does he slowly slides into Iris who moans in his ear which makes Barry harder. Barry takes his time at first kissing Iris's neck and her biting on his ear. Barry begins to pick up the pace taking charge as they find a rhythm.

"Deeper." Iris moans as she wraps her legs around his body pushing him into her as she gets a real feeling of how big Barry really is, again she is not disappointed as she once again releases. Barry holds her hands down and picks up the pace once again as he feels her.

"Bear!"

"Shit Iris."

"Yes! Yes bear!" Barry grunts again pushing deeper inside her.

"Say it again."

"Bear." She says in his ear as she starts moaning again gripping her nails in his back as she finds another release. 

"Shit." After a few more strokes Barry pulls out and releases in the condom. He pulls off the condom and gently strokes himself before getting up to dispose of it in Iris's restroom. He comes back with his sweaty body and messy hair and lays on top of her.

"Hi." He says smiling and kissing her.

"Hi." She says with a smile of her own.

* * *

As Barry laid with his chin on her stomach between her legs calmly tracing figure eights on her stomach, Iris smiled at him and felt like they could stay like this forever. She started thinking about the nights events from seeing Barry's priceless face when she arrived, dancing with Barry, to a them ending up here. With all that, one thing still lingered on her mind and she hated that it crept up on her, Moira.

"Hey can I ask you something and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, and to be honest I'm not really sure how to ask."

"Okay." Barry says slowly with his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her trying to brace himself.

"You and Moira Queen..."

"That's what you want to talk about?" Barry says with a small laugh as he shakes his head.

"We don't have to. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, its fine. Whats on your mind."

"Never mind forget about it." Iris says shaking her head.

"How about I tell you a little story. I'm going to skip a little ahead and over some of the details, but you'll still get the picture."

"Okay." Iris says softly smiling at him as he continues to trace figure eights.

"I ran away from my last home before I went to go live with the Queens, it was a good situation that turned bad and I had to get out. Anyways when I got to the Queens I was hesitant, first off the wealth was nothing I had ever expected and thought they would be super snobby people and I would be the outcast, but that wasn't the case at all. I was already bonded with Oliver, I mean he is the reason they know me and took me in and well Thea I really had no choice I was instantly her brother and she wasn't having it any other way. Robert took me under his wing because I was more like him and into science and eventually business and that left one person..."

"Moira."

"Yep. It had been 2 months and I could never figure her out so I tried to stay out of her way, I didn't want to give her a reason to kick me out or something I also wasn't sure I wanted to let someone else in. So one night I got up in the middle of the night hungry and walked into the kitchen and there she was, standing baking cookies."

"Cookies?" Iris said laughing.

"Yes cookies. From scratch. Mind you I love cookies and the entire time I thought the house keeper was making all these cookies that I was eating like crazy."

"I can't picture it." Iris says still amused.

"Anyways I changed my mind about the snack and was just going to grab some water and go, but she asked me to taste the cookies she just made because she felt like something was missing and needed another opinion. This went on the next few nights as I became the official cookie taste tester."

"Such a horrible job." Iris says sarcastically letting out a little laugh.

"So one day while Robert, Oliver and Thea were out of town, something just came over me and I was like I want to bake cookies. So I went down to the kitchen earlier than usual, beating her there and I started pulling out all the ingredients and placed them on the counter, I was making a lot of noise, she came in and smiled and I asked her if I could help this time..."

"Which she said yes too."

"Yes. While were mixing cookie dough I asked her why does she bake at night and she told me it gave her time to think and be in her thoughts especially lately. I wasn't sure what this meant, but I wouldn't have to wait long to find out. She told me I was what was on her mind. She hoped that my mom would approve of where I landed and the person watching over her son. She knew what I had been through and had no expectations and didn't want me to feel pushed or rushed into anything, but wanted me to know that I was in safe hands now and that she would always love, defend and protect me just like everyone else under her roof, because I was apart of her family now and that she had me. And it broke me down, it had been a long time since I felt like I was going to be okay and it felt nice to be reassured. That night we talked pretty much the entire night into the morning, a weight had been lifted off of me and I knew that my mom had something to do with that."

"Wow."

"Yeah. After that I was always unsure what I should call her and I think she could feel my hesitation, but again she came with reassurances. She told me that she knows my mom could never be replaced, but that I would hopefully allow her to fill in from time to time to fill the void and that a name or title didn't matter, just to go with what ever felt comfortable. I told her to do the same, because she once introduced me as her son and then turned back to me quickly trying to apologize for saying it without asking was it okay and it made me laugh."

"Why?" Iris asked with a small smile.

"Because it was so natural to her. She wasn't trying to force it or do it for show, she was actually proud and happy to say her son Barry, just as if she was introducing Oliver, it reaffirmed her earlier words, I was her family. Before Robert passed away he told me that I was apart of their family the moment she laid eyes on me even if I didn't know it. So I call her mom or sometimes moi.

"Awww that's really sweet Bear." Iris says. She looks at Moira in sort of a brand new light, and understands the protectiveness a lot better.

"I'm really starting to like that way that sounds especially coming off your lips."

"Do you now." Iris says biting her bottom lip as she looks teasingly at Barry.

"I do." Barry says kissing her belly button. Iris gestures with her finger for Barry to come here and he happily complies. As he reaches her she kisses him and pulls his head down and he kisses her collarbone and she seductively whispers in his ear.

"Bear."

"Iris." He says kissing her neck as his fingers stroll her body and she feels him getting hard. This time she flips him over and gets on top holding down his hands.

"My turn to be on top." She says playfully and Barry once again is happy to comply as they go another round.

* * *

After round two, they cuddle with each other making small talk before they both drift off to sleep. Barry wakes up first and just watches as Iris sleeps in her t-shirt, she makes a quick noise and it makes Barry laugh at how cute she looks and sounds. He gently slides out of bed making sure not wake her, he finds his phone and its completely dead he spots Iris phone on the charger and switches them before going to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth with her toothbrush hoping she wont mind. After that he notices that she is still sound asleep, but his stomach not so much he is freaking starving. Barry opens the door and heads to the kitchen. Barry opens the fridge and finds pancake mix, blueberries and a lot of bacon. Barry begins to cook and figures it would be a nice surprise for Iris. As he is mixing the pancake mix he hears a door open, he thinks its Iris and smiles but it quickly fades away when he see's another face.

"Well good morning." Linda says looking Barry up and down before taking a seat at the counter.

"Ummm hi, good morning." Barry says embarrassed that he is only in his boxers.

"Nice boxers."

"Sorry, I hope this is okay."

"That your in your boxers? Yeah fine by me." Linda says with a smile.

"No that I'm cooking."

"Cooking in your boxers, again also fine by me."

"Why don't I put my pants on." 

"You don't have too, I love boxers."

"Clearly." Barry says with a small laugh as he quickly walks into Iris's room looking for his pants. He puts them on and walks back into the kitchen as he continues to mix the pancake batter and begins making pancakes.

* * *

Iris rolled over stretching in her bed, feeling very much energized even with activities she participated in. She wondered if last night was dream, but quickly remembered it wasn't as she spots Barry's shirt, watch and his phone on her charger. She smiles and then realizes she doesn't see Barry. A few moments later she hears laughing coming from the kitchen and its Linda. She jumps up and uses the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth noticing that its already wet and once again smiles knowing Barry used it. She puts her hair up in quick bun and puts on some small shorts under her oversized shirt. As she does she once again hears Linda laugh, but this time Barry as well and she likes the sound of it. She also likes that it seems the two of them are getting along and clicking, because Linda's opinion did actually matter to her. Iris opens the door and walks out the kitchen and see's Barry cooking.

"Mmmmm something smells good." Iris says walking into the kitchen. 

"Thank you. Told you I could cook." Barry says smiling proudly.

"You did." Iris says kissing Barry.

"Hey hey hey not over the food." Linda says snapping her fingers at them.

"How did you sleep?" Iris asked Barry as she took a piece of bacon, as she sits on the counter next to him.

"I slept good, the bed was comfy." He says giving her a look and she just smiles.

"Glad you liked it."

"Okay enough with the secret sex stuff, are these pancakes done lover boy." Linda says tapping her empty plate.

"They are. No patience I see."

"None. Ignore her." Iris says looking at Linda.

"Here you go. With extra bacon." Barry says placing 3 pancakes and 4 pieces of bacon in front of Linda.

"Thank you. See was that so much to ask for?" Linda says pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"Hey by the way I turned on your phone."

"How charged was it?"

"About 20%."

"That should be good enough to check a few emails." After a few moments Barry finishes and hands Iris a plate with pancakes and bacon on it as well.

"Here you go, with something a little extra." Barry says kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Iris smiles giddily. 

"Your welcome." Just then Barry hears his phone going off in Iris's room.

"If you ladies will excuse me." Barry says walking into Iris's room and shutting the door slightly. Iris watches him as he walks all the way into the room and turns around smiling as she cuts her pancakes.

"You have it bad." Linda says eating a piece of bacon.

"I think I do." Iris says with a huge radiant smile on her face.

"I know you do. I've known you a long time and have never seen any guy do that to your face." Linda says.

"I know."

"So more important things...how was it?"

"Lin!"

"What? I'm not allowed to know?"

"I don't want to talk about this he might hear us."

"He can't hear us we are whispering. Plus you don't think he would want to know, you know boosting him up...unless....wait was it bad?" 

"No it wasn't." Iris says with wide eyes remembering last night.

"Okay. I was going to say he was packing like that and it was bad."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh I saw him and his little buddy this morning when he was in here cooking in his boxers. I mean I wasn't trying to look, but girl congrats." Linda says nodding her head approving.

"Oh my gosh." Iris says shaking her head.

"So on a scale of 1-10 how good was it?"

"Lin."

"Come on Iris."

"Honestly?"

"What else."

"Higher. Like broken scale, broken scale. "

"Oh."

"How many times did you..." Iris holds up 5 of her fingers.

"5?!"

"3 the first round and twice the second round."

"Damn."

"I know."

"So he really does check off all boxes. Cute, smart, polite, funny and my kind of funny, rich, and he is packing and knowing how to use it. What else could a girl ask for."

"I don't know. I'm just glad I found it."

"Question is what's his flaw?"

"What do yo mean."

"He is checking everything in the pro box, and nothing in the con box that's a little too mysterious."

"Maybe I'll find out down the line, but right now I'm happy enjoying this.

"Okay." Linda says as her phone goes off. Just then there is a knock on the door. Iris looks at the door and then Linda who shrugs her shoulders unsure as to who it could be. Iris gets up to answer the door, as she does Barry walks out her room dressed and on the phone.

"He's here, I'm on my way." Barry walks right past Iris and Tony follows behind him.

Iris stands at the door not sure what just happened. She closes the door and walks back to the table.

"Iris." Linda says.

"What just happened. He ignored me completely like I wasn't even standing there."

"Iris." Linda says again.

"Seriously what just happened. Did you see that?"

"Iris!"

"What?" Iris says snapping out of the confusion she was in over Barry.

"Maybe what happened was this." Linda slides her phone to Iris and Iris's eyes widen in horror as she reads what's on Linda's phone.

"Barry Allen: A Fraud or A Savior The Truth, by Iris West."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I made up the city (Camden), this is more of a slight filler, but its needed because reporter Iris is on the way!

Iris just looked at the phone and headline of the article in disbelief. She didn't even bother to read anything else just that.

"Iris." Linda says trying to get her attention.

"This isn't real." Iris says.

"Sorry, but it seems pretty real." Linda says as she takes her phone back from Iris.

"This is not happening, how is this happening, why is this happening, is this happening."

"Okay, okay, okay lets just slow down and breathe before you go all the way off the deep end."

"Lin I told Barry that I wasn't doing a story on him, and now it looks like I'm doing a story on him and from the title like I'm trying to expose him."

"Okay, yes that looks bad, but I'm sure he knows you wouldn't do that. Plus its not just your name on the by line."

"What?"

"Its says by Joshua Solis and Iris West."

"Why would Josh's name still be on the article."

"I don't know."

"You think Mason knew?"

"Its Mason."

"Then why go behind my back?"

"Again, its Mason." Just then Linda phone begins to ring and its Scott.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. Did you see the article?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. How's Iris holding up?"

"She's right here, I have you on speaker."

"Honestly not doing so well." Iris says rubbing her head.

"Well I hate to add to your already bad load."

"Just tell me."

"Mason told you that upstairs wanted to kill the story about Barry right."

"Yeah."

"Well I talked to a few people and everyone pretty much had the same story that they were never informed about the story being ready let alone that it should be killed. Mason never even gave them anything."

"Sleazy." Linda says shaking her head.

"So what about Josh?"

"I don't know. I called Mason this morning and he said that someone must of leaked the story."

"You don't believe that do you." Iris asked.

"Not for a second. That article doesn't seemed leaked at all, its put together and seems like your name is on it as a scapegoat. If I hear anything else I'll let you know."

"Thanks Scott I appreciate it."

"No problem. If your able to ask Josh about the story, I would."

"Oh trust me I will."

"Bye you guys."

"Bye, love you." Linda says as she hangs up the phone.

"I need to get dressed." Iris says standing up.

"Wait are you going to even read the article?"

"I don't know." Iris says unsure of what to think.

"Well I know that fire in your eyes look and hey I'm all for it, you deserve answers, but be smart about it."

"I will." Iris says softly smiling at Linda before walking to her room.

She sits on her bed and grabs her phone wanting to text Barry. She wonders where he is and what's going on in his mind, and most importantly how is he feeling. She starts to type something, but erases it hesitant of what to say and she feels a tear form in her eye. She starts typing again when her phone rings and she sees its a call from Wally.

"Hey little brother."

"Iris, I'm only going to ask you once did you really write this?"

"The article." Iris says sighing.

"Yes, Iris. Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Swear on our family bond."

"I swear."

"Okay. Have you talked to Barry?"

"No. He was here this morning when it came out, I don't know if he saw it. To be honest I haven't read it, I just saw the title I've felt like this is a bad dream and I'm not waking up."

"Iris you should read it."

"I will after I get some answers."

"No, read it before so you know how pissed to be when your trying to get those answers." Wally says firmly and Iris can hear the anger in his voice and this makes her even more anxious about reading the story.

They say their goodbyes and Iris sits on her bed pulling the article up on her phone once again taking in the headline, "Barry Allen: A Fraud or A Savior The Truth" She finally opened it up and began reading it.

The story talked about Barry growing up in the foster system and being in some bad situations before apparently "wiggling" his way into the Queen family. After being placed in the Queen family he was able to use their money to start a business. The story continues asking does Barry really give back to the community or is it for show. Saying he uses the homeless to clean up for him and that he has kicked people out of their home stating its for the community projects, but the community hasn't seen anything from these "plans" that will help the community and that he is in it for the money because, "the money definitely helps." Iris reads the quote and knows where the quote is from and starts to get furious at how her words from the brief interview are being turned to paint Barry as snobby selfish money grabber con man who only cares about himself. The article has plenty more to say, but Iris skips over most of it and just notices the end that says it will have more to come. Iris is furious and she will do everything in her power to make sure nothing more like this doesn't come. Iris gets dressed and puts her game face on and heads to work. When she gets there a few people congratulate her on how amazing she looked last night as the pictures will be in the paper tomorrow of the fundraiser. As she looks at the pictures she notices the picture of her and her family along with Barry and she smiles wishing she could go back to his moment. She places her things on her desk when someone taps her on the shoulder.

"Iris hey can we talk." Iris turns around and see's that its Josh.

"Yeah sure."

"Ummm in private maybe later around lunch time." Josh says looking around strangely.

"Sure. Jitters?"

"Okay." Josh walks off and Linda walks up.

"What was that about?"

"He wants to talk."

"He looks worried."

"He does."

"West." Iris and Linda both turn around to see Mason waving his hand.

"Remember be smart." Linda says as Iris walks away toward Mason office.

Iris walks into Mason office ready to unload on him, but she keeps her composure giving nothing away and sits across from his desk.

"So I know I told you the story was going to be killed, but it looked like it got leaked out so who knows what's going to happen."

"I saw."

"Yeah sorry about that kid tough break, but your a smart strong woman and I'm sure you can weather the storm." 

"Yeah, I'm sure I can." Iris says gripping the chair arm slightly trying to stay calm.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

"So does the story credit go to Josh or me. I'm confused on that part."

"Both of you. I mean it was his story at first so I felt bad to just give it away so I added his name back on the story. "

"Well hopefully legally were all in the clear right, I signed a agreement remember."

"Yeah I'm sure we might take a hit, but we'll be all good and I'll protect you." Mason says not even looking Iris in the eye. Iris spots his ears getting red the one thing that happens when he is lying.

"So anything else you need from me?"

"Oh yeah, remember I told you I had a hot lead for you, well I do." Mason hands her a piece of paper with a address on it.

"What's this about."

"Hunter Zolomon. Cool guy, he says that we can get a exclusive on his new building project." Iris remember the man from last night and is instantly disgusted.

"Thanks. When do I meet him?"

"Either today or tomorrow check with his assistant."

Iris leaves Mason office and heads to Linda's office where she and Scott are talking.

"So what did he want."

"To give me a potential story."

"Did you ask him about the article and the leak."

"No, but he did try to tell me he knew I would be able to weather the storm and the hits and that he'll protect me."

"Seriously?" Linda asked confused.

"Yes. Mind you while he is telling me this his ears were turning cherry red."

"Lie." Scott says.

"Exactly."

"I don't know how much juice he think he has, but I know its not more than the Queens. They are going to be all over this." Scott says shaking his head.

"Damn I forgot about Moira Queen. You were right, I'm the scapegoat. They can blame it on the rookie, mistake or not I could be expendable." Iris says shaking her head sighing.

* * *

"Mr. Allen we'll be leaving in 10 minutes, would you like anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though." Barry says giving the woman a polite smile as he turned and looked out the airplane window thinking about his wild morning.

Barry had one of the best nights of his life with the woman of his dreams and was spending the most amazing morning with her only for it to be brought to a halt by a phone call. Clarissa Stein, was the wife of professor Martin Stein who had been Barry's teacher, mentor, and a source of love when Barry needed it. Since they were a older couple they were like the grandparents that Barry never had, and had all the love that he needed. Clarissa had called Barry to let him know Martin had suffered a heart attack and fallen and wasn't doing so well. She had been trying to reach Barry all night, with no success. She was finally able to reach Kara who sent Tony to get Barry. They swung by Barry's apartment as he quickly showered, changed clothes, and quickly packed a bag. On the car ride to a landing strip his phone was going off non-stop with messages. At first he thought they were from Clarissa with a update, but he realized they all were talking about a article, he opened a link and saw the title only, Barry Allen: A Fraud or A Savior The Truth. He didn't bother to read it, he only could think about Martin. He turned his phone off completely when he started to hear Tony's phone going off.

"Sir."

"Tell them I'm sleep."

"You think that will stop them." Tony says with a small laugh.

"Yeah probably not." Barry says with a small smile.

"Sir, its Ms. Danvers. If you really want me too, I can tell her your sleeping."

"No its fine, you can answer. Tony answers the phone on Bluetooth.

"Tony is everything okay. Barry is with you right."

"Yes, I'm with him."

"Well I tried calling you."

"I just......I just needed a minute." Barry says trying to hold it together.

"Okay. Well so your not overwhelmed when you see it..."

"Barry Allen A: Fraud or A Savior."

"Yeah." Kara says slowly.

"Hence the reason I turned my phone off, I didn't even bother reading it." Neither one says anything for a few moments.

"Have you told Moira or Oliver about Martin?" Kara says softly.

"No, not yet."

"Barry."

"I'm going to, I just want to be on the plane first."

"Can you tell the others. Cisco and Tegan."

"I will."

"Have you talked to Iris? How do you want me to handle this?"

"No. Like I said I needed a minute. I'm sure you can figure something out, you always do."

"Okay. Well if you need anything from me let me know. We'll take care of everything here and Martin is in our thoughts." Kara says and Barry and feel her smiling on the other end.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After about another 15min car ride they arrive at a private air strip and a plane is waiting, a man takes Barry bag and Barry turns to Tony giving him instructions.

"Do me a favor please."

"Sure name it."

"Can you take McSnurtle to Kara."

"Sure. Also what do you want me to do about your car?"

"My car?" Barry looked at him confused.

"Yeah your car. You left it at Ms. West house." Barry looks at him and then remembers that he did leave it there.

"Just leave it."

"Will do. Sir if you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Tony." Barry says patting him on the arm before he turns and gets on the plane.

When Barry gets on the plane he turns his phone on and sees plenty of missed calls and messages he scrolls and as he does he has 4 missed calls from Oliver and a message.

**"If you don't return my call in the next hour, I'm going to send Diggle out to find you. Answer your damn phone." **Barry shakes his head and calls Oliver who answers on the first ring.

"About time." Oliver says sounding frustrated.

"Good Morning to you too."

"I've been calling you, why is your phone off."

"I needed some silence before the noise."

"Well there is about to be a lot of noise. Have you read this damn article your girlfriend help write, what in the hell is this all about?"

"I don't have time for that Oliver."

"Oh you don't have time, why not. Your going to make time. This..."

"Its not important right now." Barry says.

"Then what is?" Oliver says clearly frustrated.

"Martin. Clarissa called, he's in the hospital and apparently its bad. I'm actually on a plane right now." The phone falls silent for a few seconds.

"Okay. What ever you need I'm here, you want me to fly out with you? I can be there in like 30-45mins."

"No I'm okay."

"Your lying, but okay. Hey I'm here little brother."

"I know."

"You want me to tell mom."

"Could you."

"Yeah. No promises she wont be on the next flight out, but I'll try to keep her has calm as possible." Oliver says with a small laugh which causes Barry to let out a small laugh as well.

"Thanks Ollie."

"Well turn your phone back off and enjoy the silence. I'll do what I can here."

"I'll talk to you soon." They say their goodbyes just as the planes begins to take off.

* * *

Later Iris, Linda and Scott head to Jitters for lunch in sit and their regular spot. They are enjoying their food when Josh walks in, Iris waves him over. He walks up to the group still looking a little nervous. Scott and Linda leave trying to ease his nerves a little.

"Josh are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just I feel on edge."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"That article, Iris I did not write that. I didn't provide one single detail in that story, I don't even know this guy or anything about him. I have no idea why my name is on the by line. I thought his was your story and that you were just starting to interview him, but after reading the article I knew that you didn't write it either. It had a lot of information already, nothing you could get in what a day or two. Also it seemed spiteful on purpose and that's not you."

"Thank you. Your right I didn't write it either, I wasn't done interviewing him. I had literally showed Mason my notes so he could just see where I started the next day mason told me that the story was getting killed, now the story is leaked with my name on it. He told me he felt bad that this was your story first so he had to put your name on it."

"Mason's a liar. The only reason I had this story was because of Mason he told me it would be good experience at some investigative journalism, and now finding out this guy is like Moira Queens son I probably wont be able to work again. You either for that matter, we are the low reporters on the totem pole." Josh says as shakes his head.

"Well I know that majority of those things said are false."

"You think that's going to matter, the damage has been done. You think our readers are reporters and are going to fact check and dig into this.."

"No."

"No. It may not be a lot of damage, but its damage non the less. I'm just worried about my job, I don't want to be sued." Josh says.

"Relax, your right the people aren't reporters, but we are and we need to know what's the long game of this story and why we were used to do it. Mason gave me another potential story."

"About what?"

"Hunter Zolomon."

"Good luck. That guy is a piece of work."

"You know him."

"Yeah. Guy is a grade 1 asshole, but he is sort of good at what he does especially when it comes to land deals."

"I met him last night by accident and I agree he is a asshole." Iris says laughing.

"Just be careful Iris." Josh says giving her small smile.

"Hey, its going to be fine." Iris says giving him a reassuring smile, unsure if she is trying to convince him or herself.

* * *

After about a hour and half flight Barry arrived in a small city called Camden. It was about 6-8 hours from Central City, Barry looked at the city as it passed by in his window as a driver drove him to the hospital. Barry turned on his phone to let Oliver and Kara know he landed okay. As he did he had the urge to call Iris, he didn't know if she would take his call after he stormed out of her apartment without a word, but even if they didn't say anything him knowing she would be on the line would comfort him. As he pulled up to the hospital he saw Clarissa outside smiling at him. When he opened the door his phone rang and as if some kind of sign, Iris was calling him. Clarissa was walking up to him and he just looked at his phone wanting to take the call, but also knowing Clarissa need him right now. As she walked up he ignored the call from Iris and hugged the elderly woman as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey kiddo. Look at you."

"It hasn't been that long." Barry says releasing her from the hug giving her a small smile.

"I know, it just seems like it." Barry's phone rings again and its Iris. Clarissa notices Barry hesitation about answering it.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No, I'll call em back. So how is he." Barry says putting his arm over her shoulder as they walk inside.

They walk inside and Clarissa explains to Barry about what happened to Martin and his current condition. As they get to the room, Barry looks inside through the window and see's Martin just laying there still and he can hear the monitors beeping and he starts to fill up with emotions and a tear runs down his face.

"Its okay." Clarissa says placing her hand on Barry's back. Barry smalls at her again and wipes his face before entering.

* * *

After Josh leaves and heads back to the office, Iris sits at the table getting a refill of her drink and just looks at her phone still wanting to talk to Barry. She calls him and her stomach drops and she is full of nerves. She hopes that he lets her explain about the story and doesn't dismiss her before she can explain. The phone rings 3 times and Iris hears the phone click and she isn't sure if she hung up or not. She debates about calling him right back, but she waits a minute or two and calls right back this time and rings once and goes to voicemail and Iris realizes that he is ignoring her call and her stomach again drops. She understands that he is mad, but thought he would at least let her explain. As she finishes up her brownie her phone buzzes and sees that is a text message from Barry.

**"I'll talk to you soon."**

Iris reads the message 4 times as if its going to change into something else with a little bit more of a explanation, but it doesn't and it seems cryptic. As she puts her phone up and looks out the window she notices someone walking up to her in the reflection.

"Mind if I join you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi filler, but I needed to set up Iris and her being a reporter

"Please take a seat." Iris says gesturing for Patty to sit down.

"Iris right." Patty says.

"Yes."

"You did really look amazing last night."

"Thank you again, you did too."

"Thank you."

The two woman both take a sip of their drinks not looking at each feeling the situation get awkward. After a few moments Patty finally breaks the ice.

"So I'm just going to come out and ask. Did you really write that article about Barry?"

"No, I didn't." Iris says with sincere eyes.

"Good. Because....." Patty pauses and Iris takes notice of her face that it looks a little pained.

"Because what?"

"Barry really likes you."

"Not to sound rude, but..."

"How would I know?" Patty says with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Iris says.

"The way Barry looked at you and smiled at you while you danced for 10 minutes with this sense of calm and peace like no matter what you were going to make everything okay, was how I was waiting for him to look at me our entire relationship." Patty says taking a sip of her drink. Iris sat there taken back at the admission and yet powerful statement.

"You got all of that from a dance."

"I've never seen Barry smile like that. A few things have probably came close, but nothing like that. If I'm being honest, it made me jealous, but I realized something else as well."

"What was that?"

"It actually made me realize that I can could move on and that he was in good hands. Then this morning I saw that article and my heart broke all over for him. "

"Can I ask you a question? "

"Sure."

"I'm not trying to be in your business, but what happened with you guys? You guys seem to have never really got closure."

"I guess we really didn't, but what happened was me. We were young and I had a plan for our life, but the thing I never thought about was Barry planning his own future for his life and as he put time into his business I thought it meant he didn't care about my plans. I couldn't figure out how to merge the 2 so I tried to make him choose and tried to guilt him about following his dreams. I was horrible and it took a toll him and I regret that all the time. Plus I heard about it enough." Patty says shaking her head.

"What do you mean."

"Kara, Cisco, Tegan and last but not least The Queens. Super protective of Barry. Thea is the silent/cold shoulder type about it, Oliver well he is very blunt and last, but not least Moira Queen who you don't want on your bad side."

"Trust me I know." Iris says laughing.

"She was always so nice and sweet to me and knew Barry and I would hit it off, which we did, but then I got placed in the dog house." Patty says with a small laugh.

"Well I'm starting out in the dog house I think." Iris says joining in on the laughter.

"No, it means your something different. I think she likes you."

"Thank you." Iris says with a small laugh.

"Your Welcome. If you don't want to be in the real dog house, some corrections on this story would be great."

"I'm working on it."

"I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you." Iris says smiling at her.

"Take care of him." Patty says genuinely smiling at Iris before getting up to leave. 

"If I can I will." Iris says. 

"No if's, you will." Patty says.

"I will." Iris says smiling as Patty leaves.

After her lunch Iris finishes her day at work trying to play everything cool, but her head was still spinning. She heads home and pulls into the parking garage and spots Barry car and smiles, but it quickly fades when she realizes he must of left it. She looked at his text message again, but still hadn't heard from him. She knew she needed to snap out of this and focus. She looked up all the public records on Barry that she could find, not surprisingly majority of the records were sealed, but she notices on a police report her dads name Joe West. She wanted to call him, but it was already late and she knew he was sleep and that's probably what she should be doing. The next morning she texted her dad and asked could they meet for lunch she also found Barry's car key and figured she would just bite the bullet and take it to him at HANA Corp. She drove Barry's car, Linda drove her car with Scott picking her up. Iris walks into the building and it has a different feeling as she walks up to the front desk.

"Sorry ma'am no media."

"I'm here to see Barry Allen."

"What's your name?"

"Iris West." The guard just looks at her before he makes a call.

"Yeah, we have a Iris West down here.....Okay no problem."

"Go ahead." The guard says buzzing her in. 

As Iris walks in and gets on the elevator she notices Lucca walking by full speed talking to a group of people trying to keep up.

"Look we don't have the luxury of playing catch up, we need something now and your job is to get me something now." The elevator door closes and Iris is grateful that Lucca didn't see her she wasn't ready for the wrath of a angry pregnant woman.

As she gets off the elevator she looks toward Kara office and its empty she walks toward Barry office and notices his assistant isn't there, but here's a mans voice through the door. She knocks on the door and it opens slightly as it does she notices the man look up toward the door.

"Mom he sounded okay, but its Barry. Give him a few days, look I have to go I'll call you later....I love you too bye." The man says hanging up the phone as he stands up. Iris knows exactly who he is, Oliver Queen looking even more handsome in person. She walks into the office slowly.

"So your Iris West. Oliver Queen." Oliver says putting his hand out for Iris to shake.

"Hi nice to meet you." Iris says shaking his hand as they both take a seat across from each other.

"Excuse me for being a little blunt, but Barry was right, your beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Also I guess congrats are in order."

"On?"

"That article, from my understanding its your first one."

"It would be, if I wrote it."

"So you didn't write it?" Oliver says raising a eyebrow at her.

"No." Iris says firmly as Oliver watches her. They stare at each other neither one blinking, just then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." Oliver says still looking at Iris.

"Mr. Queen, Abigail Palmer is here in the conference room." Rachel, Barry's assistant says nervously.

"Did she have a appointment?"

"Ummmm no sir, but she said its important."

"Guess everyone is dropping in uninvited today. Have Ms. Price join us please."

"She is already on her way up sir."

"Thank you, give me 5mins."

"Yes sir." The woman says and quickly leaves the room. Oliver redirects his attention back to Iris.

"Ms. West I would love to continue this conversation, but if you will excuse me I have business to attend to. If you need anything else or need to speak to anyone in this building feel free to make a appointment with either the receptionist downstairs or our lawyers." Oliver says standing up putting his hand out for Iris to shake.

"I will do that, Thank you for your time." Iris says shaking his hand before leaving. As she walks to the elevator she looks in the conference room and see's the woman from Sunday who was talking to Patty at the bar about Barry. The woman and Tegan are talking, with the woman seeming to be quite upset from what she could hear.

"Bullshit Tegan."

"You know Barry would never do that."

"I want to hear that from him. Ray might be a pushover, but I'm sure as hell not." The elevator doors open and Iris gets on as the doors are about to close she see's Oliver walk into the conference room and this doesn't seem to calm the woman down, if anything it seems to make her even more upset. Iris gets off the elevator in the lobby and bumps into Jax's.

"Iris hey, what are you doing here?" He says giving her a quick hug.

"Hey. I came to drop off Barry's car, he left it at my house."

"Barry isn't here."

"I just found out. Oliver Queen is in his office."

"Yeah, I'm trying to stay out of his way. Dig told me I would be fine, but the guy doesn't give off those vibes."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Hey so I saw your article."

"I didn't write it I swear. I feel like I need to start carrying a sign with me."

"I know. Even though its been a long time, I know your heart Iris and the stuff in that article isn't you."

"Thank you. Do you know where Barry is?"

"No, sorry. All I know is he got on a plane Monday morning. No one's talked to him."

"A plane?"

"Yeah. Look I gotta go, but I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye. Wait here Barry's key."

"Keep it. I don't want to be responsible, I don't fully work here yet." Jaxs says laughing. Iris smiles and heads back to her car which is parked next to Barry's she gets in and heads back to the office.

As Iris arrives she sits down in her chair when Linda walks up.

"Whoa you look tired already and the day just started, its only 8:30. Was it that bad? Surely Barry wasn't that upset."

"I wouldn't know. He wasn't there."

"Where was he?"

"No one knows apparently. I saw Jaxs he told me all he knew was Barry got on a plane yesterday."

"Yikes. I mean surely that wasn't because of you."

"Well he's not here to ask. I've tried calling him, but the only thing he sent me was a talk soon text."

"What is soon?"

"I don't know."

"Iris just give it time and continue to be that kick ass reporter I know and love. This week is going to get better."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Linda says smiling at her.

"I did cross something off our bucket list though."

"And what might that be?"

"Meeting Oliver Queen."

"As in on our list Oliver Queen?"

"Yep."

"The things I would do to that man." 

"Calm down."

"So while Barry is away he's in charge?"

"I guess so." As the two women continue to talk for awhile a man suddenly walks through the doors, he is in a blue palm trees and bananas shirt, shorts, and flip flops. The man stands in the office and looks around, everyone looks at him oddly wanting to laugh until they realize who he is, Peter Klein owner of CCPN. Iris had only meet him once while in passing, but heard plenty of crazy stories about him from the other reporters including Linda. The man walks further into the office and whispers something in the woman standing beside him ear, the woman nods her head and walks off.

"Good Morning everyone, its always good to see my employees hard at work trying to keep CCPN at the top I really do appreciate every single one..." As Mr. Klein is speaking in the most southern accent Iris has ever heard, when Mason walks in behind him late as usual, but also looking hungover and Mr. Klein looks at his watch and then back at Mason. As he turns around the woman from earlier returns and he follows her into a back conference room. A few moments later a man walks out and up to Scott, Linda and Iris look over at them and then each other as Scott is walking over to them.

"Iris, your wanted in the conference room."

"Wait is she getting fired?"

"I don't know. Its about he article because they want Me, Iris, Josh, Mason and the lawyers in there also." Iris sits still for a moment swallowing hard before standing up.

"I guess this was the edge Josh was talking about." Iris says. 

She follows Scott into the conference room and takes a seat beside him as Josh and Mason quickly follow behind taking seats also. Everyone sits in the room silent as they watch the man type something on his phone and smile. 

"How is everyone doing? Are yall doing okay?" 

"Yes sir." Everyone answers a slowly a little scattered.

"Well that's good. Can I tell yall how I'm doing?" Everyone nods their head at he man to continue.

"See I was like yall doing good. I was with my wonderful wife on a little vacation since it was our 15th year anniversary, sitting on the beach, drinking my little fruity drinks with the umbrellas in em and my bendy straw just relaxing enjoying the good life." Everyone lets out a small giggle.

"Now my wife wanted to go get a massage to add to our relaxation and I was all for this at first, until I saw these guys. One looked like Brad Pitt and the other looked like ummmm..(snaps fingers) what's that fella that swings that hammer in that movie."

"Chris Hemsworth." Josh blurts out.

"Yeah that's him, thank you son. Anyway I talked her out of that, now this never happens so I was feeling good in my victory riding on a cloud. Then while we are at dinner I get a phone call not just any call, a call from the mayor and not just one, 4 of them. Then I'm getting calls from this lawyer, that lawyer, my lawyers, and do you know what those calls had in common? Some damn story. So to cut to the chase I had to hop on a plane to come here leaving the beach, my fruity drinks, and inform my wife that I set up her massages with Brad Pitt and swinging hammer man as a apology because I had to leave her, so I'm no longer doing okay." The man says getting serious.

Everyone sits up in their chairs as the man starts to eyeball everyone and looks at them one by one.

"So first things first, who wrote this? I'm all for investigative journalism and want my team to be the best, but this is aint the best, it's something else." No one answers.

"Lets not all speak at once now. Who wrote this? "

"Sir it was a leaked story that shouldn't of been out, it wasn't ready or fully compiled..." Mason says.

"Then why is the story still up on the site? Why are you still letting it go to print for tomorrow after Mr. Evans advised against it?" Iris looks over at him completely surprised by this.

"I mean what would be the point of taking it down."

"You ever heard of a little thing called defamation of character."

"Yes sir."

"Well those lawyers I was talking about, oh apparently its their favorite word. How many times did they use it again?."

"Ms. Lance 10, Ms. Price 5, and Ms. Quinn 5 sir." A woman says reading out of her notebook.

"They cant sue for that its a leaked story."

"Are you a lawyer?"

"No sir, but they can't."

"Well let me tell you what actual lawyers said. They can when you let the story sit on the site, they can if you plan to run the damn story in the paper. How about giving yourself time to do some fact checking first to make sure that your bases are covered, you know real journalism or have you sat behind that desk to long to remember that."

"You put me behind that desk, because I was good at my job. I run this place."

"Your right, I did put you behind that desk, but your wrong you don't run this place. He does." Mr. Klein points to Scott.

"So this was your plan rat me out so you could have my job." Mason says disgustedly at Scott.

"I don't care about you enough."

"Mr. Evans didn't have too, I have other people for that. I know you've been late coming in for about the past 6 months while Mr. Evans is here early leading meetings, setting up layouts, and keeping morale pretty high amongst the employees and trying to fix your mistakes. Mr. Evan apologies for that truly, but on some level I needed to know you were the real deal and feel that you are exactly what I need here at CCPN."

"Thank you sir."

"So what you expect me to work for him now?"

"No. I don't expect you to work for anyone in this building, your fired." Everyone's head turns to Mason.

"You cant fire me?"

"You sure about that?" Mason looks at the man thinking really hard.

"Your bluffing. I'll sue for the rest of my contract."

"Go right ahead, if anything you'll be paying me. See you broke the conduct clause of your contract and in doing so either you can pay me out the rest of your contract or I can waive it and let you be on your way. Here feel free to look that over. You don't think I would cover all my bases." Mr. Klein slides a paper toward Mason, but he doesn't even pick it up.

"This is bullshit."

"No son, its fact checking." Mason storms out the conference room.

"Mr. Solis and Ms. West I'm going to out on a limb here and say that you two did not contribute to this bullshit of article?"

"No sir." Josh says quickly. The man stares at Josh who looks like he is about to pass out.

"Good. Mr. Solis your free to go." 

"Thank you sir." Josh leaves the room quickly. Iris starts to get a little nervous, but holds her composure.

"Sir if I may." Iris says.

"Sure."

"I would like to continue the story on Mr. Allen and his company, properly with your permission and Mr. Evans oversight."

"You would?"

"Yes sir, I actually enjoy fact checking." The man smiles at her.

"You agree with this?" Mr. Klein looks over at Scott.

"Yes sir, I have total faith and confidence in her and her abilities as a reporter."

"Well alright then that's good enough for me. Can everyone give us the room please." Everyone leaves the conference room.

"I'm going to be honest with you and its something that will never leave this room do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir."

"Moira Queen also called me, and young lady she wants your head on a platter. I have never once been threatened to be sued over a story in all my years running this company. I have done plenty of stories about Oliver and Thea when they were in that wild stage, especially Oliver, and boy was he making me headline money, but this was different it was personal. Mason wrote that story no doubt in my mind and I think I have the proof, but you cant fire a man on something you think you can prove you have to be sure. Just like I needed to be sure that this story was going to land in the right hands. Moira Queen is not a woman you want as your enemy in any way so, this story is officially yours, you will report only to Mr. Evans, but there is one slight catch."

"Okay."

"You have to do it unofficially suspended. I can't have her knowing your working on this story, so when you update Mr. Evans it can't be here. Now if this is true I will deal with her and what ever she brings because I'm still a journalist and the people deserve to know the truth, but I want the story done in good faith and with real journalism. If I wanted to gossip I'd sit at the knitting circle with old ladies from my church. So what do you say?"

"I agree."

"Good, you'll have $2,000 for expenses to start, I'm giving you 2 weeks don't let me down." Mr. Klein says standing shaking Iris's hand as he walks toward the door.

"Wait. How did you know the story was in right hands with me?"

"Turn to page 4 of the paper. A smile tells the truth sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me I have a vacation to get back too." 

As he leaves Iris reaches for the paper on the table and opens it to page 4, when she does she notices a huge blown up picture of her and Barry in their own little bubble dancing and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is reporter Iris west who gets a little background on Barry's life


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi this is going to be longer than usual...background on Barry life with a small reunion

Iris sits back at her desk still looking at the picture of her and Barry. She didn't even realize that someone had snapped a picture of them while they were dancing, but she is glad they did as the moment could be forever frozen in time. She starts packing up her things as she is now unofficially suspended and not supposed to be in the office. As she is packing up her things her phone begins to ring as she looks at the screen she doesn't recognize the number and answers it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Iris West?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Adam Mr. Zolomon's assistant confirming your meeting this afternoon at 1:30." Iris rolls her eyes totally forgetting about this. She thinks she will cancel, but decides that she should meet him.

"Yes, that fine."

"Great, Mr. Zolomon will have no more than 15-20mins is this fine?"

"Yes."

"Okay you are scheduled please be sharp." The phone then hangs up before Iris can respond. 

After the phone call she calls her dad to see if she can still stop by, he informs her that he is with Cecile at the courthouse having a early lunch, if she wants to join them. Iris heads to the courthouse and to the cafeteria area. She looks around for a moment before spotting her dad and Cecile at a table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey baby." Joe says kissing Iris cheek.

"How you holding up with everything going on?"

"I'm getting to keep my job, so that has been the plus of the day."

"This will blow over Iris." Cecile says touching hand gently to reassure her.

"Thanks."

"So baby what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if you remember, but this had your name on it as one the responding officers. I was wondering if it might jog your memory. I know its awhile ago, but you never know." Iris says pulling out a case file sheet handing it to Joe. Joe reads the sheet and not saying anything and then stops.

"Surprisingly I do. Its one of those cases you don't forget."

"What happened?" Iris asked full of curiosity. 

"It was when I was just starting out, my partner and I kept getting a call to this apartment pretty much every other day on domestic calls. One day this kid comes running out and this big guy is chasing after him yelling at him to come back. Now this kid is running so fast that you can barely see him, that is how fast he was going. As he gets closer to our squad car the kid literally jumps through our window to the car and is shaking. We didn't know what was going on so we arrested the man who seemed pretty drunk. Now the kid never says a word while at the station, he drinks some water and that's about it. After a few hours a woman comes to pick him up its his aunt or something as he leaves he waves to me bye. A few nights later we get another call to the same place this time the kid has a small bruise on his face that the man tries to say he got from playing, but something in that kids eyes told me different and I arrested him. As I walk him to the car, my partner tells me to let him go, that he called child services, but we really had nothing to go on. I thought it was bull, but I was new and he was my superior. I looked in those eyes and knew his heart started to break. A few weeks went by and no calls, so I figured hey the aunt wised up and left him or kicked him out. So its a late Friday and I'm about to go home when I hear someone call in a domestic at the same place, but when I get there I don't see the kid or any of his things when I ask her about him she doesn't say a word. So I asked one of the kids who was standing around watching and he tells me that he's gone and my heart sank. As I head back to the station so I can get my things and go home I see a officer walking in with him and I stop in my tracks and hug him. I see he has a few bruises that are healing, and is a little dirty. I take him to the kid shelter as we wait for a case worker. The kid takes a bath drinks his water and at first doesn't say anything. The case workers arrives and I ask what's the deal and she tells me the aunt didn't want him anymore since he was causing problems between her and her boyfriend mainly because the boyfriend didn't like kids, so she gave him $20 and dropped him off on some corner. She tells me she already has a foster place lined up for him to go to, I walk over to him sitting on the bed next to him to say bye. He turns to me and whispers in my ear, "thank you for my hug". So before I go I give him another one a lot tighter. I tried to keep up with him to check on him and find where he landed, but it was hard so I just made sure I always prayed for and over him." Joe says wiping a tear from his face.

Iris and Cecile do the same, Iris more so as she knows the little boy to be Barry.

"So your telling me this is Barry?"

"Yes."

"Maybe that why I couldn't find him."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"They told me his name was Henry."

"Its his middle name."

"I knew I knew him. I couldn't place it, but I knew him."

"Its probably the eyes." Iris says smiling.

"Probably." Joe says.

"The case worker do you remember her?"

"I do, she retired years ago, but I can ask around for you if you want."

"Thanks daddy."

They finish eating lunch and Iris heads to her appointment with Hunter Zolomon. As she is leaving he notices Tegan, Lucca and Oliver talking they are so deep into conversation that they don't notice her. She is able to hide on the back side of a pillar and listen.

"So basically we cant do anything." Oliver says sounding frustrated.

"No, they are fast tracking the testing due to safety concerns and possible leakage to the surrounding areas." Lucca says.

"Show them that you had it tested."

"We did. The judge wants new updated test." Tegan says.

"Did he give you reason why?"

"He doesn't have too, he's the judge."

"Well get a new judge."

"Umm yeah, thats not how that works, you can't just be like, "oh your being mean let me get another one." plus that's not smart. We would just piss this one off even more and definitely be in a losing game.

"First Ray and now this. How long til the new test?"

"2 Weeks."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"That's too long and we don't have that kind of time. Look your both lawyers figure this out some kind of loophole or what ever you have to do."

"Don't you think were doing that." Lucca says firm sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, are you? Maybe I should bring in someone else, maybe someone better."

"Oliver you are not our boss. Don't you ever question anything I'm doing for this company or my devotion and loyalty to Barry, I've been here from the start. Maybe not like you, but I've been here. I'm the best at what I do and I didn't get this way by being a pushover." Tegan says firmly even leaving Iris slightly intimidated.

"I feel like she pretty much covered it, but if you need me to put you in your place too I can make that happen, because me being pregnant won't stop that from happening." Lucca says just as firm.

"I...I'm, I'm sorry okay. This is just frustrating. I just want to do this for Barry and I know you guys do to, but we need to do something fast. This company and these projects mean a lot to him so I just want to help make them happen. Look I'll meet you guys back at the office so we can regroup and get a game plan going fair enough."

"Fair enough." Lucca says.

"Tegan?" Oliver says in a pleading voice.

"Okay."

"Okay. See you guys later." Oliver says as his voice trails off and Iris can tell he is gone.

"I need Barry back, you think he'll come back soon?" Lucca asked.

"To be honest I don't know. He better though or I'm going to need you as my lawyer."

"For what exactly?"

"The murder of Oliver Queen."

"Oh sweetie I couldn't be your lawyer."

"Why not?"

"I would be on trial right along with you as your co-defendant." Lucca says as the two woman start laughing.

"Come on lets get back in here and see if the next court case treats us any better." Tegan says as she and Lucca walk back into the courthouse. Iris now more than ever wants to find out where Barry is.

About 20mins later Iris arrives at V8 one of the top companies in land development and a few other ventures. Iris heads up and waits to be called in. Iris hears the door open and spots Abigail Palmer, who was at HANA Corp early walk out of Hunters office. They shake hands and smile at each other and Iris watches her leave, curious as to why she is there.

"Iris West, Mr. Hunter will see you now."

* * *

"Please tell me Clarissa didn't call you." Martin says startling Barry, who is watching tv quietly. Barry had slept at the hospital all night in a very uncomfortable chair, but he wasn't going to leave Martins side.

"She did and rightfully so, she was worried old man." Barry says hugging the man.

"Old man huh. I guess the name is finally catching up with me."

"It looks good on you." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Sorry you had to come out here over nothing."

"Its not nothing when you have a heart attack and slip into some kind of coma for 2 days. You had us worried."

"More like I was just taking a much needed nap. So is this what it takes to see you big shot, I had to slip into a semi coma?"

"It hasn't been that long." Barry says shaking his head.

"Well I didn't want to see you like this, but hey whatever works right."

"Hey you get what you get." Barry says smiling and pausing thinking about Iris and how he wanted her to meet Martin and Clarissa.

"Whats that?"

"What?"

"That face you just made."

"Its nothing."

"No, its something because your still thinking about it." Barry has known Martin long enough to know he isn't going to drop it.

"Not a it, a someone."

"Oooooh well do tell." Just then the door opens and Clarissa smiles ear to ear as she see's Martin is awake. She walks over and kisses him and then slaps his arm.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared me." She says sitting next to him in his hospital bed kissing his head.

"I'm sorry dear, it wont happen again. Besides I can't go now, Barry was about to tell me about a "someone"."

"Oh you and the reporter hit it off?"

"We did." Barry says smiling ear to ear.

"Wait how do you know?" Martin says looking up at his wife and then back to Barry confused.

"We talk." Clarissa says winking at Barry.

"Anyway what is her name?"

"Iris, Iris West."

"That's different." Martin says nodding his head with approval.

"She's different."

"Well tell us more. Or me more since apparently I'm late to the party."

Barry smiles a huge smile and begins telling them all about Iris.

* * *

"Iris West, from CCPN." Iris says walking into Hunters office shaking his hand.

"Wait your the girl from the fundraiser you were with Barry Allen."

"I was with Mr. Allen."

"Ooooooooh well that makes sense you were with him for your story, which is by the way Hunter Zolomon approved. I knew Barry couldn't get a girl like you without some sort of payment or other agenda. Don't worry you wont have to sleep with me for any information, unless you ask nicely." Hunter says winking at Iris who feels like she is about to vomit.

"I'm just kidding, a little. Anyway I figure I can give you a future exclusive on deal that is about to go through between V8, Palmer Tech, and LK Krafts and how it is going to change the game."

"I'm not that versed so correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought Palmer Tech was your competition on some level?"

"Well soon we will be merging, you knowing moving all the right pieces into places so we will be on the same team. We are taking the next step forward."

"At what cost."

"Excuse me?"

"What will it mean to the community?"

"I don't know, its not really a concern."

"Do you have any concerns, maybe with HANA Corp? Aren't they also your competition."

"He won't be for long. The company's going to be a joke compared to what's coming after all my pieces fall into line, he wont see it coming and I'll have him running scared. " Hunter says making Iris slightly uncomfortable.

"Mr. Allen?"

"Yes. Allen. He doesn't deserve his seat at the table and when I'm done with him I'll show them what running a company is really like." Hunter says slightly aggressive with a zoned out look on his face.

"Who's them?"

"That's not important. When the time comes though I will have every media outlet in town to witness my glory and I would like you there as a representative of CCPN, I mean unless you have a reason not to want to do it.."

"No, I go where the story goes so if you have one I'll be there to cover it."

"Good. Barry Allen wont know what hit him." Hunter says with a evil smile which sends chills down her spine. Hunters assistant comes in and they wrap up their meeting that gives Iris nothing, but bad vibes.

* * *

Iris heads home for the day and does some more research, she finds out that Barry and Hunter have gone toe to toe a few times over the years usually with Barry beating Hunter in a lot of major deals that have led to Barry's successful rise. As she reads about his triumphs she cant help, but to feel proud. She looks at her phone and decides to send Barry a message its pretty late and doesn't know if he'll respond, but she does it anyway.

**"Hi friend." **Iris sends the message and gets instantly nervous, but her phone dings immediately.

**"Hey."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Eating not good Jell-O."**

**"Well stop eating it lol."**

**"I've tried, but it keeps looking at me lol."**

**"Judgement Jell-O eyes? lmao."**

**"Yes! I don't want those nightmares."**

**"Lol I'll save you."**

**"Will you?"**

**"Yeah." **Iris looks at her phone and doesn't get a reply for a few minutes she sits her phone on the pillow next to her and lays down. Then it starts to ring, when she grabs it she see's that its Barry.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I..I know its late...If its too late and your sleeping I can call you later because I know its late..." Barry says rambling sounding nervous.

"No its fine." Iris tried to sound reassuring as possible.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Barry I'm sure." Iris missed the sound of his voice and Barry missed the sound of hers.

"How have you been?'

"Honestly? Not good."

"Iris, I'm sorry...." Suddenly Barry is interrupted by a voice in the background.

"Sorry sir you cant be on your phone."

"Thank you." Barry says.

"Guess you got busted."

"Guess so. I still owe you a talk. Tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting." Iris says smiling and Barry smiles knowing that she is probably smiling at him.

"Goodnight Iris."

"Night Barry."

* * *

Barry hangs up with Iris and walks back into Martins room sitting back in his chair, thinking about Iris. 

"Did you tell her you love her yet." The man says opening one eye again startling Barry.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack. Geesh."

"Get's your attention." 

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some rest?"

"I'll rest at home in my bed with my wife, I hate hospitals."

"Calm down, the doctor said you can go home in a few days after they run a few more test. I think your getting on his nerves already." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Well your heart beating out your chest and your loud thinking isn't helping with the rest I need."

"What do you mean."

"Barry this Iris has done something to you, something I've been waiting to see for a long time."

"And what might that be old man."

"Your in love."

"Well she's something. I just want to see her. I want to say I'm sorry for just running off."

"Well tell her to come here. Send that fancy plane of yours, a grand gesture never hurt anyone."

"I cant ask her that."

"Why not?"

"I...I..I just can't."

"You need someone. Clarissa called you, because she needed someone, but you need someone too. Someone to be here for you, its okay to need that."

"Get some rest old man, it late."

"This old man is right and you know it." Martin says looking Barry sternly in the eye.

"Okay old man." Barry says sitting in his chair thinking about everything Martin said.

"Wait did you eat my Jell-O." Martin asked as Barry quickly closes his eyes and pretends to be sleep.

* * *

The next morning Iris woke up feeling a little different. Iris was glad that she had heard from Barry, but was still a little confused. She knew he was out of town and from talking to him on the phone at some sort of hospital or something which made her a little nervous. Joe had also given her some possible names to check out, but she kept hitting a dead end and it was starting to get frustrating for her. As she began to eat her cereal she gets a call.

"Hello."

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey daddy."

"So I think I have another lead a good solid lead this time."

"I'm all ears."

"Okay the couples name is James and Lori McDowell they seem to be the couple on record as the foster parents."

"How did you find this."

"Cashed in a few favors. Now it was blacked out and sealed and I don't know why, so I don't want you to go see them alone."

"Daddy."

"Iris I'm serious, we can go together or not at all."

"Okay fine. When do we leave?"

"In a hour."

Iris gets dressed and heads out to a small town called Coovers was about 3 hours away from Central City. As they drove Iris was wondering about Barry, she felt like she was invading his privacy in some ways and felt like she should get permission before diving into his life, but she also knew if it had to be anyone he would probably want it to be her or so she hoped.

"What's on your mind baby girl?" Joe asked knowing something was weighing heavy on Iris.

"I don't know daddy. Am I doing the right thing? I feel like I'm invading his life."

"Well sweetheart someone already beat you to the punch in that regard."

"I know, but this is personal stuff, stuff...."

"You wanted him to tell you on his own." Joe says finishing her sentence.

"Well yeah."

"Baby I get that, but how do you know he ever would."

"I guess I just have a feeling that he would." Iris says looking back out the window.

After a few hours of driving they finally arrive in very small town where you can tell everyone knows everyone. They talk to a few people asking about the McDowell's and are informed to head out to a small ranch on the outskirts of town. They pull up to a run down farm house that looks abandoned and tall grass all around. They drive up unsure if anyone lives there or not as they don't spot any cars.

"Looks like no one has lived here in years." Iris says as she gets out the car walking up to the front door.

"I guess its another dead end." Joe says.

"Hello, is anyone home." Iris yells knocking on the door. She waits with no response.

"Come on baby girl, I don't think anyone lives here any more." As she turns around and heads to the car she hears movement in the house.

"Hello?" Iris says turning around. The door opens.

"Who are you?" A woman says sounding angry.

"Ummm I'm Iris West I'm with..."

"Look I told that other reporter I don't know nothing. I don't know how you found me, but you need to leave." The woman begins to close the door.

"Ma'am I am a reporter, but...I'm not that reporter." Iris says. The woman stops and looks at Iris and see's something in her eyes.

"I'll give you 30 mins before my husband comes back."

"Thank you." Iris says as the woman opens the door for Iris to go in leaving Joe at the car.

Iris walks in a notices that no pictures are up or anything that feels homey, it feels cold and bare.

"Would you like some water or tea?"

"Water is fine thank you." Iris says politely as the woman directs her to a seat at a table.

"Here you go." The woman says sitting a glass of water in front of Iris and Iris notices the bruises on her eye and lip.

"So let me guess you want to know about Barry too."

"Just the truth."

"Your right."

"About what?" Iris asked curiously.

"Your not that other reporter, he seemed like he was out for blood. You though, you seem to care."

"Thank you."

"Well where should I start...ummm Barry was always a good kid a light in him even with all the bad things that had happened to him. My husband and I couldn't have kids so we wanted to foster/adopt and it was something about Barry that my husband just lit up when he saw him. It took awhile for Barry to warm up to us, but once he did the two of them were inseparable. I mean fishing, mowing the yard, building, gardening..."

"Wait gardening? Really?" Iris says with a small giggle.

"Yeah it was James favorite thing and Barry was his little helper. After a few years my husband James died in his sleep and this crushed Barry, but he tried to put on a brave strong face for me. We moved to a place called Camden which is maybe 2-3 hours away from here so I could work and give us something of a fresh start. It was also where everything started going downhill." The woman sighs and takes a sip of her water before continuing.

"Barry and I were doing good on our own, but I was lonely so I started dating. I met Dan and we hit it off great he even seemed to be hitting it off with Barry so eventually I got married to him.

"Is that when things changed."

"Big time. First he lost his job so I worked more, then came the drinking, then came the fighting. It was always just mental abuse, he always accused Barry of trying to be better than him and when Barry had no reaction it would make him more upset so he would hit me knowing Barry would try to protect me, but it should've been me who was protecting him. Its what I signed up for when I agreed to be his foster parent." Tears begin to run down her face. 

Iris also feels a lump in her throat and can only imagine what it was like for this woman and Barry. She places her hand on top of the woman's hand trying to give her some kind of reassurance.

"If you don't mind me asking what changed?"

"This had been going on for almost a year, then one day I came home and all I saw was blood on the floor, it scared me in a way that I finally knew this wasn't okay. The trail led me to bathroom and I opened the door and saw Barry sitting on the tub bleeding and bruised cleaning himself up and as he finished he walked passed me and went into his room to do homework. A few minutes later Dan came home drunk and looked in Barry's room and told him, "so I guess I didn't get you good enough, next time I will." He laughed and it was something in his smile that I knew was just....different. So that night when I knew Dan was knocked out sleep, I grabbed all the cash I had been saving woke Barry up and told him he needed to run and to get away from here, that he was meant to do more with his life. Barry looked at me and told me he couldn't go because he made a promise to James to take care of me. I knew the light was still in there and I wouldn't be the reason it went out. So I told him he would be taking care of me if he left and kept living and he did."

"Has he ever came back?"

"No. I moved back here a year or 2 after I sent him away. I do know he is okay and that's all the peace I need. I go in town and see him every now and then in the paper or a magazine and love to see how he has grown as a man."

"He is a wonderful man, with a amazing heart and you helped do that. His light is still shining." Iris says smiling at her causing the woman to smile back.

"Thank you. Will you do something for me?"

"Sure." Iris says a little choked up. The woman gets up and walks into a room and comes back with a backpack and then hands it to Iris.

"Will you give him this. Its just a few memories, pictures and things I think he would like."

"I will." Iris takes the backpack with care.

"Can I ask you a question and its extremely nosey so please don't feel the need to answer..."

"Why don't I leave?"

"Yes."

"I don't know to be honest, I do know that this was James favorite place. This farm and all the memories we shared and I told him I would grow old here so that's what I plan on doing."

Iris and Lori finish up talking and Iris figures out her next move and another person to interview as she is leaving Lori hugs her goodbye, but before she leaves Lori tells her,

"Make sure that light keeps shining, promise me that."

"I will."

* * *

When Iris arrives home she is beat and looks forward to her bed. She takes in all the knowledge of the day when she gets a text message from Barry.

**"Can you meet me here Friday, I need you please. You don't have to call, just show up." **Iris reads the message knowing Friday is 2 days away.

The next morning the cryptic message is still on her mind.

"Okay Iris that's weird." Linda say drinking her coffee.

"I know."

"Where is this place at."

"Camden. Its like 7 hours from here.

"So 5 with your driving."

"Ha. Ha." Iris says sarcastically. 

"Barry did live there for a little while."

"Its still weird."

"I need to see him Lin. I want to see him."

"I get that, but Iris a random address to a place you never been."

"Well I was planning on going there anyway, the next person I need to talk to this umm....professor Stein who teaches in Camden. Him and Barry were really close, before Barry went to live with the Queens."

"I think I need to go with you."

"I'll be fine I'm a cops daughter."

"So what's your plan?"

"Go up to Camden today, find this professor and talk to him, spend the night and then go to the address tomorrow and hopefully see Barry and not some serial killer."

"Take a taser just in case."

Iris packs a overnight bag and heads to Camden as she drove and looked out the window she saw how beautiful it is and peaceful it seems. She tries to clear her mind and prepare herself for maybe another story about Barry and his past. She was still reeling from the story from yesterday and admired Barry even more for his strength. Iris arrives to Camden around 1 in the afternoon, she smiles as she looks around at everything and how down home it feels. She stops for a quick snack, before checking into her hotel where she does a little more research on professor Stein. Wally gave her a quick run down and apparently he is also another science hero. Iris looks up the address that was given to her and drives by just to check it out. Iris sits outside in her car looking at the house and she doesn't get any serial killer vibes off it.

"Screw this." Iris gets out her car and walks up the walk way and rings the doorbell and starts to feel nervous.

"I'm coming hold on." A woman says. A few seconds later a older woman opens the door.

"Hi, can I help you."

"Ummm hi.....I'm sorry I think I'm at the wrong place. Sorry to bother you."

"Its okay dear." The woman says smiling at her.

"No wait, are you Iris?" A man says walking behind the woman taking a seat.

"Yes sir I am." Iris says from the doorway with a confused look on her face. She also notices that the woman is smiling at huge smile at her now.

"Please come in." The woman says motioning for her to come in. Iris walks into the living room and notices a older man sitting in a reclining chair with his glasses on looking at her as the older woman is now standing by his side.

"Wow, I might have another heart attack I mean look at you."

"Martin Gene Stein." The woman says hitting him.

"What? She is a beauty." The man says still looking at Iris and rubbing his arm slightly.

"Please dear, sit."

"Sorry, I'm Clarissa Stein and this is my husband Martin Stein."

"Nice to meet you." Iris says smiling as she takes a seat in a chair across from the Steins.

"You did this didn't you?" Clarissa says looking at Martin.

"What? The kid wanted to see her and from her showing up, a little early I might add, she wants to see him. So I gave them a little push."

"Martin Stein you sneaky man." Clarissa says smiling while shaking her head.

"So you sent me that message."

"Guilty." Martin says shrugging his shoulders smiling.

"Well done. I actually thought you might turn out to be a serial killer."

"And you still showed up?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guilty." Iris says with a small laugh. She looks around and notices plenty of pictures, and cut outs from articles of and about Barry and Iris smiles. This house was nothing like the McDowell's house, it had warmth and she could feel the love.

"Would you like something to drink dear?" Clarissa asked.

"No thank you." Iris responded as she redirected her attention back to the Steins.

"We're glad your here."

"I was actually coming up here to find you and talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. I spoke to Lori McDowell and she suggested if I could, to find you." Before Martin can respond the door opens behind them.

"Hey, so they didn't have apple so I got blu.....Iris." Barry says walking in with bags of groceries completely stunned.

"Hi." Iris says slowing standing up. Barry looked different then the last time she saw him, his hair seemed longer and wasn't done, he wasn't clean shaven anymore and looked like he hadn't really been sleeping, but yet he still looked so adorable.

"Hi." Barry says smiling at her as the room falls silent as they look at each other. The Steins look at each other and then back at Barry and Iris as they stare at each other.

"I'll take those. Iris please tell us you'll stay for dinner." Clarissa says taking the bags in Barry hands finally breaking the ice.

"Of course she is." Martin says picking up a paper.

"Sure, thank you." Iris says turning to Clarissa and back to Barry who is still smiling and it is now making Iris blush.

"Why don't you two get out of here and catch up, dinner will be ready around 7." Clarissa says nodding to Barry who finally seems to be coming back down to earth.

Barry and Iris head out and get in a truck and drive off. As they drive neither one of them say anything, after about 15 mins they pull up to this lake that seems hidden and spot a few ducks and its so peaceful and calm. They sit on these 2 huge rocks that look like chairs as they over look the lake when Barry finally speaks.

"This used to be one of my favorite places." Barry says smiling at Iris.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"It was my safe haven. I had no worries out here. I was able to clear all the noise and find the silence in me."

"I think I could use some of that." Iris says putting her head down before looking back up at Barry.

"Iris I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" 

"Because I just ran out of you apartment without saying a word or giving you any explanation. I didn't want you to feel like I used you."

"Used me?"

"Yeah. That night meant everything to me and still does. I was on cloud nine."

"Same." Iris says smiling

"I just wanted to bottle that moment up and have it last forever.."

"Even after you read the article."

"I saw the headline, but I didn't read it."

"You didn't."

"No."

"Why not? I mean I'm glad you didn't, but why."

"Martin was the main reason, I was worried about him. Clarissa called and told me he was in the hospital and wasn't waking up and secondly I knew that wasn't you. Even in this short amount of time I've known you and been around you, something just tells me that wasn't you and who you are."

"Thank you. I thought you saw it and were upset thinking I lied to you especially after I just told you I wasn't writing it."

"I could never be upset with you."

"You sure about that? What if I told you I am really doing a story on you now."

"Well I'm glad its you doing it."

"Even if that means knowing things about your past?"

"I would've told you eventually."

"How do you know that there would've been a eventually. You sound very sure of yourself Mr. Allen." Iris says letting out a small laugh.

"Sometimes you have a little faith." Barry reaches over and grabs Iris's hand smiling at her, which she returns. They smile at each other not saying at word when Iris leans over and kisses him slowly and they both feel a jolt rush through their bodies.

"What was that for?" Barry asked not minding at all, missing her lips.

"A little faith." Iris says as they continue kissing.


	18. Chapter 18

Barry and Iris head back to the Steins for dinner and as they walk in the door they are laughing and both have huge smiles on their faces, falling back into a comfortable place that they've both missed.

"So I see my plan worked." Martin says proudly with a smile as he sits at the table.

"It was a decent plan I guess, for a old man." Barry says laughing.

"Hey watch it boy." Martin says pointing at Barry.

"Alright guys that's enough. Go wash up so we can eat. Barry can you grab the last dish please." Clarissa asked as she sits down.

Barry finishes grabbing the last bit of food from the kitchen and brings it to the table and everyone dives in. They talk and laugh as Iris hears stories about the Steins and some of the adventures they've been on, but what seems to be their favorite topic is Barry. They talk about him with such pride and joy and the way Barry smiles and blushes as they tell embarrassing stories about him and his accomplishments. As they finish up dinner Martin turns to Iris,

"So young lady, shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"You said you were coming here to interview me, what better time than now."

"Oh..I mean we don't have to."

"Well I want to, I would like to give my professional thoughts on Mr. Allen here."

"He's not going to take no for a answer." Barry says whispering in her ear as he picks up their plates and walks to the kitchen with Clarissa.

"Ummm okay sure, why not." Iris says with a small smile.

"Splendid. Where shall we begin?"

"Where ever you like."

"Well many many many many years ago I was filling in for a teacher who fell ill, so on my 2nd day this tall lanky kid rushes in out of breath and asked if he was late, I would come to find out he is usually always late." Martin says laughing.

"Good to know." Iris says joining in on Martins laughter.

"Anyways I give him detention for being late, and some how we ended up talking science and this went on and on and I saw all this craving for knowledge and it was a teachers dream. I was getting to know a incredible young man, but something was holding him back."

"His home life."

"Yes. I could tell he wanted to open up more, but was hesitant. One week he didn't show up for 3 days straight and I was a little worried. He may have been late, but he always showed up, so I went to his home. Now he didn't want to open the door, but he knew I also wasn't going to leave until he did and when he did I saw why he didn't want to open the door."

"He was bruised?"

"Yeah." Martin falls silent and zones out a little clearly in thought. 

"He...he didn't want me to report it and I didn't want to break his trust, so I made up a club for him to join, a advanced science club that I sponsored and fully funded, that way he could stop being late to my class, he would continue to grow academically and I would know he was out of reach from his step father."

"That was nice of you."

"He needed someone he could trust, a safe space to just be himself with all his ideas, plans, goals all of it was just amazing his brain was just a machine that kept going and I wanted to be apart of that in my own selfish way. Plus my wife and I loved the company. I mean I think she loved the idea of not having to hear my many ramblings of my science ideas and theories any more, but he's not bad company to have either."

"No he is not." Iris says smiling as she looks at Barry in the kitchen, who turns his head around and smiles back at her.

"So the following year, the school informed me they didn't have a spot for me, also Clarissa's mother had also fallen ill so she wanted to move closer to be with her. Breaking that news to Barry was one of the hardest things I've done..."

"You were attached to him."

"Yes. He had became apart of my family and I knew we had become something to him. He would call or send me letters with his future business plans, and charities he wanted to work with or just whatever was on his mind, but after awhile I wasn't getting anything which made me nervous. So during a holiday break I came back here and went to his home and nobody answered, I asked around and no one had seen him or knew what happened to him. I went to Mrs. McDowell's job looking for her, but all they would say was that she had quit and went back to her home."

"Back to Coovers."

"Yes. But at the time I didn't know where home was for her. I didn't know they weren't from here. Anyway fast forward a few months, my wife and I had just come back from Peru, and get back settled here in Camden when the phone rings and its Moira Queen."

"What a surprise huh?"

"Yes. Telling me that Barry wanted to see me and when I saw him again it was like no time had passed he was still that kid full of heart, just smarter and a little bit taller."

"Besides that was he different?"

"Oh yeah all for the better. He was apart of a family a real family that accepted him and nurtured him and his gifts."

"Do you think the Queens played apart in Barry's success."

"Most definitely. Barry was going to be successful in what ever he put his mind to if given a chance even if it was something small. But with the influence and guidance of the Queens, Robert more on the business side and Moira on the humanitarian side, he was able to pull from them both and find a balance that worked for him, that elevates him." Martin and Iris talk a little more when Clarissa walks over,

"Alright Martin I think that's enough for the night. You need to take your medicine." Clarissa says standing next to Martin.

"Were not finished." Martin says looking at his wife.

"The way you talk you'll never be finished."

"I can come back tomorrow, plus its getting sort of late it was a long drive up here."

"Alright, alright it is getting pretty late for me, and my wife does make the rules."

"Yes she does." Clarissa says as Martin stands up.

"Miss West it was lovely to meet you and I can't wait to see more of you around." Martin says smiling at her.

"Same here, next time without the cloak and dagger." Iris says laughing.

"Agreed. Goodnight young lady." Martin says smiling walking behind his wife up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Barry says as he walks over and watches both of them walk up the stairs and smiles.

"They are so cute." Iris says smiling.

"Yeah they are pretty amazing. Hope he didn't over do it with the interview. He gets a little talkative."

"No, he was perfect."

"Good. I'm glad your here Iris." Barry says smiling grabbing her hand softly.

"I am too. Actually I umm have something for you, but its at the hotel I just thought about it. I don't know if you want it now or tomorrow since its late."

"I..."

"He wants it now!" Martin yells from the top of the steps causing Barry to roll his eyes making Iris laugh.

"Go to sleep old man." Barry yells back shaking his head.

"Yeah I'll take it now anything to get me away from here."

"Okay." Iris says still laughing.

* * *

They head back to Iris's hotel holding hands. Barry walks in after her and smiles as he looks at the bed, which Iris takes notice of. 

"What are you smiling at."

"The bed."

"The bed?"

"Yeah. It looks comfy." Barry says with a small laugh. Iris smiles at Barry and shakes her head.

"Just sit down. Please."

"Okay." Barry says taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure if this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing, but close your eyes."

"Well if your not sure, should I close my eyes?" Barry asked with a eyebrow raised. Iris walks over and kisses him.

"Can you close them please."

"For another one of those sure." Iris kisses him again and Barry closes his eyes.

"No peeking." 

"No peeking, got it." Iris walks into the closet and pulls out the backpack that Lori gave her, she isn't sure what's inside so she is nervous on how he will react to it. She walks back out and places it in front of him.

"Okay open." Barry opens his eyes.

"Ummm a backpack? I don't get it."

"It's from Lori McDowell, she ummm asked me to give it to you."

"What's in it?" Barry says grabbing the backpack and sliding off the bed onto the floor to sit.

"I don't know, I didn't open it. To be honest I didn't know how you would feel with me giving it to you. You don't have to open it Barry..." Iris says sitting on the floor next to Barry.

"No I want to. She gave it to you for a reason." Barry opens up the backpack slowly and pulls some pictures out, as he does he smiles.

"Awwww its you."

"Yeah its me. Man I was so little."

"And so cute, look at that smile with your little overalls and farmers hat."

"Its what he wore all the time, everyday and I wanted to be just like him."

"Mr. McDowell?"

"Yeah. He was like a superhero and I thought that was his superhero outfit, so I made sure I wore everything he did and tried doing everything he did.."

"Including gardening I heard." Iris says with a small laugh.

"He loved that garden." Barry says with a smile.

"He was a amazing man.."

"I'm sure he was."

"Oh yeah, how can you tell?"

"You. Your all the proof I need." Barry pulls out posters, more pictures, old notebooks of his dreams and all the things he planned on doing to change the world which made him smile.

"I can't believe she kept all this stuff."

"I think it was her way of holding on to the good times when she knew you were safe and okay." As Barry pulls out another picture a envelope falls out addressed to Barry. Barry opens it up and begins to read it aloud.

_"Dear Barry,_

_ I hope that the little boy I knew is still shining his amazing light on everyone he meets. You deserve a full and happy life and I hope you have it. - Love Lori McDowell"_

Iris wraps her arm around Barry's and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just something that seems so long ago, but it was also a turning point for me."

"How so?"

"It just flipped a switch in me, I needed my dreams to become a reality, but I knew I was going to have to push and fight harder. So I promised myself it would come true. Then I got 1 of the best blessings to put me on that path."

"The Queens?" 

"Yeah. They helped me make my dream a reality by just believing in me. Something so small and so simple, it led to bigger and better things. I had faith in myself to start this amazing successful company, that I've poured my heart and soul into, with a team that I consider to be family and now it continues to grow and be a blessing for others." Barry says smiling. Iris smiles at him watching him talk about his company with so much love and care.

"So it was the blessing that kept on giving."

"It is. Matter of fact it brought me one recently."

"What?"

"Not a what, a who."

"Who?"

"You." Barry says pulling Iris on top of him swiftly, placing his hands around her waist. Iris places her hands around his neck and plays with his hair.

"Me?" Iris says smiling huge.

"Yep. Without my successful company, I would never of been interviewed by this amazing impactful woman named Iris West."

"Impactful?" Iris says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." 

"I like that."

"Your welcome." Barry says giving her a kiss.

"Smooth Mr. Allen."

"Thank you."

"I've missed you Barry."

"I've missed you."

"Well maybe we should make up for lost time."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well the bed needs inspection, we should really figure out if its comfy or not." Iris says smiling. Without missing a beat Barry quickly stands up, picking Iris up in the process never letting her go and kisses her before placing her on the bed slowly. Barry takes off his shirt before kissing Iris again. 

They both missed each other and felt in need of the other. Barry kissed on Iris neck and shoulder, as he did she started to bite his ear and whispering in it "Bear" knowing that he liked that. Barry quickly pulled off Iris pants and panties and she just as hurriedly unbuckled his pants and placed him inside her.

"Damn Iris..." Barry felt how wet she was.

"Told you I missed you. Now show me you've missed me." Iris kissed Barry again and he began to go to work. 

Barry was moving quick just glad to be feeling Iris once again and her him. As they both came they realized they still had more to give and kept going, this time with a little more passion just like the first time back in her apartment. Barry took his time making sure Iris felt everything and enjoyed as she moaned every time he slide in her until once again they both came. When they were done they laid in the bed trying to catch their breath,

"Like I said, impactful." Barry says, causing both of them to laugh before they cuddled and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Iris rolls over waking up to see Barry completely knocked out. She smiles as she watches him sleep, he looks so peaceful. She grabs her phone and see's she has 2 missed call from Linda. She walks out on the patio and calls Linda.

"Hello." Linda says yawning.

"Hey, it's me sorry I know its early."

"Yes 7......7:15 early, wait Iris?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness. You didn't call me yesterday so I was starting to get worried that you really ended up at a serial killers house."

"Well turns out the serial killer was professor Stein trying to play matchmaker."

"Oh, so was Barry really there?"

"Yeah." Iris says with a huge smile on her face, as she turns and looks at Barry.

"I can hear you smiling through the phone. So I'm guessing you guys talked."

"Yeah we talked..."

"And clearly something more."

"Definitely something more."

"That's what I'm talking about. Is he still with you?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping. He looks so cute Lin."

"Okay yeah, its too early for the mush." 

Iris notices Barry rolling over and patting the bed probably searching for her.

"Hey I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Iris hangs up and walks back inside. Barry rolls over when he hears the door open.

"Hi." Iris says smiling.

"Hi." Barry says smiling.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect." Barry says smiling and yawning. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to pee. Iris gets back in the bed and smiles at Barry as he washes his hands. Barry smiles as he walks back to the bed and kisses Iris on the cheek before laying next to her.

"How long have you been up? What time is it?" Barry says grabbing his watch.

"Its 7:18. I haven't been up long."

"So I think we can agree the bed was pretty comfy, I mean not as comfy as yours, but pretty good." Barry says laughing laying his head in Iris's lap smiling up at her.

"Is your bed comfy?"

"Well when we get back, I would love for you to find out. "

"And when exactly are you going back."

"Soon. I just want to make sure Martin and Clarissa are okay here and that he is actually following the doctors orders."

"Understandable." Iris says playing in his hair.

"Any more questions?"

"Seriously? I'm a reporter, I have plenty."

"Well ask away, maybe you could put them in your story."

"Are you sure?"

"Iris I trust you, so yes I'm sure."

"Okay so you and this Hunter Zolomon guy, what is the deal? I mean at the fundraiser..."

"Hunter and I have a history, one he can't let go of. He is smart, but has a very huge ego."

"Huge!"

"He used to work for Robert, at Queen Industries in one of the development departments and was rising fairly quick, but stepping on any and everyone to get there. Around this time Robert started taking me to the company more to learn the in's and out's of everything plus a little interning. It just so happened I was interning in Hunters department. So this one time I sit in on this meeting with Robert, that Hunter is presenting now mind you I'm 16/17 at the time and he is telling them about some land deal and how its a steal or whatever. Now I had already saw a mock proposal and try to raise my concerns and everything to Hunter and didn't think it was a smart move, but naturally..."

"He shut you down."

"Hard. A kid wasn't going to tell him nothing and that I didn't deserve to have a opinion."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's Hunter for you. Anyway Robert hands me the proposal just to look at, you know see what everyone else is seeing number wise. Now it looked good on paper, that anyone else would probably jump at it..."

"But something was off."

"Exactly. As he was finishing up I had figured out that buying the land would actually cost the company more money than it was worth. Robert never agreed to any proposal anyway without doing his own research on it and apparently he had done research on this before the proposal, but after Hunter was done presenting, very proud of himself I might add, Robert turns to me asked would I buy that land and without thinking or hesitation I say no. Robert just smiled at me and told me to back up my answer."

"Which I'm sure you did."

"You know it. Robert looked at Hunter and told him, if a 16/17 year old could figure that out in 20mins how come he couldn't. All the other board members looked at him and he didn't have a answer. So later Hunter see's me and ask was I trying to embarrass him on purpose, thinking it was some sort of plot against him. What I didn't know was several people in the department had concerns about Hunters figures and the deals he was making and Robert was beginning to have his own questions, so Robert placed someone in the department to watch Hunter."

"Do you know how long it went on for."

"They had been watching him for about 6 months, well before I came along."

"But that's not how Hunter saw it."

"Nope. Robert was already planning on firing Hunter, but he wanted proof that Hunter was making shady backroom deals and deals against Queen Industries where Hunter would profit."

"Did he ever prove it?"

"He had a little proof, but nothing major. Hunter walks on a very very fine line of legal and illegal, where he can just barely skate by. Before Robert could give him the boot, he left. About 2 years later at a conference Robert is introducing me to some people and Hunter walks up, he tells me enjoy my sliver spoon. At the time my company was just starting out, so I wasn't worried about Hunter..."

"Until...."

"Until I saw the tricks and some of the lengths he would go to for what he wanted."

"Something about him gives me the creeps. Plus I think he is the one who helped with that story about you."

"I'm not worried about Hunter."

"I don't know bear, maybe you should be." Barry notices the look on Iris's face.

"Hey, what is it."

"Barry I know you didn't read that story, but maybe you should. I mean the stuff in there..." Iris stops, she starts thinking about all the things in the article and how Hunter looked in his office.

"Hey okay let's make a deal." Barry says sitting up looking at Iris placing his hand on her cheek.

"Okay." Iris says instantly feeling some comfort.

"Why don't we go get breakfast and when we come back I'll read it."

"Okay, deal."

"Deal." Barry says smiling and kissing her.

The two of them get up and get dressed and head out for breakfast, which is full of laughs and smiles. Barry loves that Iris casually eats off his plate, while Iris loves that Barry kept pouring her more orange juice as it got low without a word. It was easy and so natural like they had been doing this forever. When they are done and are heading back to the room Barry starts feeling nervous. He actually has been wanting to read the article, but if he was being honest with himself he was scared. He knew that there might be some lies and words twisted, but also some truths that he buried and would rather not relive. 

"Well a deal is a deal."

"Are you sure you want to, I don't want you to feel pressured into it."

"Iris, its fine. Here we go, Barry Allen: A Fraud or A Savior, The Truth."


	19. Chapter 19

Barry reads the article in silence taking it all in and now understands why Oliver was so upset when he called. So he multiplied that anger by 10 and figured that's how upset Moira had to be. Barry rereads the article again noticing Iris pacing back and forth around the room probably thinking he is a slow reader which makes him laugh and smile at the thought. Iris feels so anxious wondering what Barry is thinking and how he feels about everything. After a few minutes she notices a smile across his face and is confused at it, but before she can ask he puts his phone down and lets out a sigh.

"Are you okay? What did you think?"

"I think we look really good in that picture." Barry says smiling at her as she stood in front of the bed.

"Seriously?"

"What? We did."

"Okay, yes we did look good."

"Really good." Barry says smiling correcting Iris.

"Yes, really good. But seriously Barry I want to know. Its not me and I feel like my life was invaded and violated." As she now crawled on the bed laying her head in his lap looking up at him waiting for a answer.

"Yeah it (pause)......it was something. Something I wanted to stay buried I guess, it was another life even though it was still my life."

"Do you remember some of it?"

"I do. I remember the different homes, the good the bad. Never trying to make friends or any attachments, because I knew tomorrow it could all be gone."

"Even when you went to the McDowell's?"

"Even then. I didn't want to open up or do anything with them because I knew it might not last."

"You didn't want to get your heart broken."

"Exactly. I already had that happen in the worst way. My parents had died. When your little your parents are your whole world so for that to just be gone and not being able to understand, it was hard for me. Sometimes it still is."

"Bear." Iris feels the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not ashamed or embarrassed by any of it, its what made me."

"It made you into a good man."

"Thank you." 

"Can I ask you something else."

"Sure." Barry says softly looking into Iris's eyes smiling.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well while I was doing some homework on you I came across this police report, it just so happened to have my dads name on it. He actually remembered you."

"Your dad? Really?"

"Yeah, he said you jumped through a window of his squad car." Iris watches as Barry lets out a small laugh.

"I remember that. My aunt's boyfriend was super drunk, I had knocked down the T.V. antenna or something and he just began to charge at my like a wild bull. I just remember taking off as fast as I could knowing eventually he would get tired. I didn't even notice that it was a cop car or that the window was down for that matter and I just jumped through scared out of my mind. I think at some point your dad came back and arrested him...?"

"He did, but he had to let him go."

"Well some time after that my aunt dropped me off in front of this store with like $5 and told me she would be back, but never came. I wondered the streets for a few days hungry so I went into this store trying to steal some food and the owner caught me and called the cops. As I was walking in the police station I just remember this man walking up to me giving me the biggest hug and to be honest it was confusing."

"Why?"

"The last time someone hugged me like that was my dad. It was pure love and I couldn't figure out why he would care about me he had just met me. He didn't just hug me once, but twice as if he knew it was the last time he was going to see me, but wanted me to have something to take with me. It's weird to explain."

"I get it."

"Well I guess I got my answer now."

"You have? What's your answer?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He was a father, it was naturally in him; his heart was full of fatherly love to give."

"I guess so."

"Well I know so. I always wondered about him. When I got older I thought I might want to try and find him, but also thought he wouldn't remember me." Barry says shrugging his shoulders.

"Well he remembered. He said he wondered and prayed for you all the time."

"Well I'm grateful for his prayers."

"I am too."

"Well, what a morning. Nothing like breakfast, deep stories, and a pretty girl to start the day huh."

"Your a little to scruffy for my taste, but you would make a pretty girl I guess." Iris says laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Barry quickly grabs Iris at the waist rolling her over tickling her causing her to giggle.

"Barry okay. Barry. Barry..." Iris says laughing, a little out of breath.

"Do you take it back?"

"Yes. Yes, I take it back." Iris says balled up still laughing. Barry finally stops tickling her kneeling between her legs, smiling at her proud of his victory. He bends down and gives her a quick kiss.

"Well I was thinking we could add something to the morning." Iris says smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Barry says with a flirty smile. Iris pulls off Barry shirt and tosses it to the side.

"Yeah."

* * *

After they finish messing around Barry gets up and gets dressed to head back the Steins. Before he walks out Iris's hotel room he stops and watches her and smiles and then leaves. Barry gets back to the Steins around 11am.

"Well good morning." Martin says with a huge smile on his face before he looks back down at his paper.

"Morning." Barry says rubbing the back of his head also smiling feeling a little busted.

"So you look like you've slept well. Really well." Martin says glancing over a Barry and then back at his paper once more.

"I did, if you must know."

"I'm just saying it looks good on you."

"What does?"

"The sleep. And that aura all around you."

"What aura?"

"A love aura."

"Love?"

"Yes. Real love." Barry looks at Martin thinking about his words.

"Barry good morning almost afternoon." Clarissa says breaking Barry out of his thoughts. She hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Morning." Barry says smiling.

"Where is Iris?" Clarissa asked as she sat down with her tea.

"Oh, she is taking a nap. We had a late night..."

"I bet it was a late night." Martin says looking at Barry.

"Or they were up very early this morning." Clarissa says.

"I'm sure she will be over later."

"You know what else would be good on you to match your well rested body?"

"What?"

"A shower."

"Martin." Clarissa says slapping his leg.

"That was already the plan." Barry says laughing heading upstairs to shower and change clothes. After Barry takes a shower he heads back down stairs to find Martin still in his chair reading a book. He walks to the kitchen and pours a quick glass of water and sits across from Martin on the couch.

"What you reading?"

"Little Women. A classic."

"Well I have something for you to read."

"Oh yeah. What is it?"

"That article I was telling you about that got released while I was coming here."

"Yeah I remember you telling me about it, ummm..The savior and fraud."

"A Fraud or A Savior."

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah this morning."

"And?"

"It was just..." Barry rubs his face.

"Here let me read it." Barry pulls up the article on Martins Ipad. Martin reads it as Barry watches, but Martin gives nothing away. Martin finally puts it down and looks at Barry.

"So what did you think." Barry asked Martin.

"This was..." Martin just shakes his head unable to find a word.

"Right."

"How do you feel? This is about you not just your company, that actually seems like a after thought."

"Its supposed to rattle me."

"And is it?"

"Yeah."

"Barry that's normal. "

"But I don't want it to. My past is the past, I've moved on from that."

"You did and your a hell of a man, but that doesn't mean things don't linger. You still have those memories, a few of the scars not only physically, but mentally and its okay to feel that. The important thing is you talk about them so they don't have control over you." Martin says looking Barry in his eyes firmly.

"When I read it this morning I was with Iris and I didn't want her to see me shaken, but I also didn't mind for her to see me that way or tell her about it. It did actually feel good to sort of talk about and tell her about some of my past. She is apparently actually apart of my past."

"What do you mean?"

"Her dad was a cop that knew me when I was younger. The hug thing I told you about."

"Well seems like fate is doing its thing evening the scales in your favor. I'm also pretty sure she will be in your future as well."

"You think so?'

"I'm not just old, I'm wise."

"Your right though. I do really think I love her."

"See... wise." Martin says tapping his head causing Barry to laugh as he shakes his head at Martin.

"Very wise."

"So who do you think did this, I mean I thought Moira had your records sealed up."

"She did. Iris thinks its Hunter and after reading it, I know it was Hunter."

"Well that makes sense. He has a few of the resources to make that happen. He also has always had a chip on his shoulder."

"But he's never done something like this. This is something else."

"Well there has to be a reason, you don't go through all of this for nothing."

"A distraction." Barry says softly as something has clicked off in his head and he starts thinking.

"I would say so, your eye is off the ball, whatever that ball may happen to be." Martin says as he notices Barry's thinking face and just smiles.

"I'm sure whatever it is you'll figure it out." Martin says picking back up his book. Just then they hear the car door close and its Clarissa with groceries.

* * *

Iris woke up rubbing her face and stretching when she looks over and doesn't see Barry. She looks at her phone to check the time and notices a little note from Barry.

"Didn't want to wake you since you sleep so beautifully. I'll call you later :)" Iris reads out loud.

She checks the time its about 12:30, so she gets up and takes a shower and decides to do a little work before calling Barry. Iris begins writing a rough draft of her article to send over to Scott, she also saves a copy for Barry to read. She knows that he trust her, but she wants him to be okay with what she is writing because its important to her. While she is working Barry calls her.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey.'

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yep, well rested."

"Good."

"Did you have a nice shower?"

"I did. So what are you doing?"

"Working."

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"Well no, I like the interruption."

"Well Clarissa wanted to know if you would join us again for dinner."

"I would love to."

"Well get back to working we will see you at 6."

"6 it is. Bye Bear."

"Bye."

Around 5:30 Iris heads over to the Steins and she can hear from the door Barry and Martin possibly arguing. She rings the doorbell nervously. Barry comes to the door with a full smile.

"Hi." He says smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

"Hi." She says as they break apart.

"Ahh young love. Were not done though." Martin says firmly.

"I proved my point what do you mean? If it goes another dimension it has now diminished and is no longer relevant.." Barry says looking at Martin.

"The new dimension means it just adds a new factor and you must still keep it in the equation." Martin says.

Iris looks back and forth between them confused as ever when Clarissa walks over out of the kitchen.

"Hi dear, how are you?"

"Good. How about you."

"I'm good. Just ignore these two it happens all the time, all this science mumbo jumbo and theories I don't know. "

"Its not mumbo jumbo." Martin says.

"Mumbo jumbo." Clarissa says back at Martin.

"Okay, because I was really lost." Iris says with a small laugh.

"Come on I have wine in the kitchen for that."

"Lead the way." Iris follows her into the kitchen.

"Here you go." Clarissa says pouring her a glass of red wine.

"Thank you. Can I help with anything."

"Oh no dear everything is pretty much done just relax." Clarissa says smiling.

"Okay."

"By the way, I saw you and Barry's pictures from the fundraiser. That dress was amazing my goodness you looked amazing. You guys looked good."

"Really good." Barry yells out correcting her.

"Okay, really good." Clarissa yells out shaking her head causing Iris to laugh a little.

"Thank you." Iris says taking a sip of wine, wondering if that means she read the article too.

"Don't worry dear I didn't read that article."

"You didn't?"

"No. I saw those pictures and a smile on Barry's face and it was all I cared about."

"Thank you." Just thing the timer dings.

"Foods ready."

Everyone gathers around the table eating and again laughing have a great time just like the night before, and Iris knows she could get used to this. At the end of the night Barry and Iris go back to her hotel again and hang out laughing and talking mixed in with a few more stories from Barry's childhood. Iris realizes that it is probably a big deal that he is opening up to her she also thinks about something he said when they first met during the first interview.

"Hey so I was wondering something."

"What?"

"I know you remember when we first met."

"I do." Barry says laughing kissing her neck."

"But during our first interview we were talking about time moving quick, but you never said the rest what was it." Iris notices Barry smile and is even more curious.

"I was once told that when your talking to the right person time doesn't even exist, and instead a connection has formed. I used to think that was just a random thing, but with you...I get it and understand. I mean look its 11 now."

"Seriously." Iris says surprised.

"Iris I want to talk to you and talking to I feel like the world around stops. Its a amazing feeling."

"Agreed." Iris says smiling giving Barry a kiss.

The two cuddle up and drift off to sleep. 

The next morning they have breakfast with the Steins as Iris gets ready to head home.

"Iris it was lovely to meet you, please come back and visit us." Clarissa says hugging her.

"I will."

"Young lady it was nice to meet you, you be safe on your journey home. Your welcome here anytime okay."

"Yes sir." Iris says hugging Martin.

"Oh and I can't wait to read that article." Martin says.

"Thank you." Iris says smiling.

The Steins walk back into the house leaving Barry and Iris outside.

"You sure you have to go?" Barry says with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to get my work done, plus I told my dad I would be home for Sunday dinner."

"Okay. Well I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you."

"Call me when you get there."

"I will." They kiss and smile at each other.

"Be safe." Barry says opening her door.

"I will." Iris kisses him again before he closes the door and she drives off. Barry watches for a second before heading back inside.

"You know you could've went with her. I'm okay now, right honey." Martin says looking at his wife.

"Yeah Barry you don't have to stay here, its okay to go home." Clarissa says.

"A few more days wont hurt, plus I have some work of my own to do."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah. I can't get it out of my head."

Barry heads upstairs for a few hours gather information and placing a few things in order trying to rack his brain on what could be going on until he finally pieces majority of the puzzle out.

"That son of a..."

"Dinners ready."

* * *

Iris gets home later that night around 7pm. Texting Barry she made it, with no response. Linda arrives home soon after and they decide to order a pizza. While waiting Iris unpacks giving Linda the details of the last 2 days.

"Aww they seem like a sweet family."

"They really were and so welcoming. I felt right at home."

"I'm sure Barry was talking you up."

"Maybe that's it."

"Well you backed it up. You are officially their daughter-in law? Maybe grand daughter in-law. I don't know, but your something." Linda says laughing.

"Shut up."

"You know I'm right that's why your blushing." Linda says laughing again.

"Shut up." Iris says hitting her with a shirt. Just then they hear a knock at the door.

"Wow that was quick." Linda says.

"Make yourself useful and get the door."

"Yes ma'am." Linda says walking out the room.

Iris texts Barry again, **"I miss you already."**

"Ummm Iris." Linda says causing Iris walks to walk out her room.

"Are you eat....Mrs. Queen."

"Hello Iris. May I come in?'


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is text messages :)

Iris walked out her room expecting to see some teenager holding her pizza looking for extra tip money, but instead she saw a security guard and Moira Queen standing in her doorway, definitely not in need of a tip. 

"Hello Iris. May I come in."

"Ummm yeah, I mean yes, yes of course." Iris says trying to gain some kind of composure.

"Thank you." Moira says walking in and the security staying outside the door.

"Moira Queen this is my roommate Linda Park."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Linda says shaking her hand in complete shock.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Park." Moira says smiling. The three women stand in the room in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Ms. Park do you mind if I have a moment alone with Ms. West please." Moira says politely smiling at Linda. Linda looks at Iris who nods her head yes.

"Sure, I guess I'll go get some ice cream for the pizza. Maybe a bottle of wine.....or two." Linda says grabbing her keys and walking out the apartment.

"Please have a seat." Iris says gesturing toward the table.

"Thank you."

"Can I offer you some water or anything."

"Water please."

"Coming up." Iris pours two glasses of water and walks back to the table and hands one to Moira who takes a sip.

"Your home is lovely." Moira says smiling at Iris.

"Thank you." Iris says sitting across from Moira.

"So how is your story going?"

"My story? I'm not writing a story." Iris says quickly followed by taking a sip of water.

"I'm sure Peter, I mean Mr. Klein told you to say that, but I can assure you I know different." Moira says pushing her glass to the side.

"You do?"

"I do. I heard your doing a real story on Barry."

"I am." Iris says slowly unsure of the reaction she is about to get.

"How is that going."

"I think its going pretty well." Moira nods her head at Iris.

"I also heard you saw Barry."

"I have."

"How is he?" Moira says, and Iris picks up on the concern that carries in her voice.

"He's good. A little off balance maybe, but still standing." Again Moira nods her head.

"At the fundraiser I told you I didn't know if you would be the girl I would choose for my son, because I thought you would break his heart. "

"Yes I remember."

"Then later that night I saw the 2 of you dancing and it made me stop and watch."

"Why?"

"I saw something on his face that told me otherwise. I've never seen him look at anyone that way and I've never seen the look be given back to him. So I started to change my mind, but then I saw that article.."

"Mrs. Queen I did not write that, I promise and I would never do that to Barry I..." Iris begins rambling quickly.

"Let me finish please."

"Yes ma'am." Iris says taking another sip of water.

"I saw that article and how hateful it seemed, I was furious."

"Naturally."

"I knew I needed to protect my son because that was my job as a mother and something I'd do for any of my kids. Then Martin calls me to tell me Barry is going to be okay, mind you I've spoken to Barry once this week with everything going on and he didn't sound good."

"Which had you probably even more worried."

"Yes. I was stuck between wanting to be there for Barry, but also wanting to give him space."

"Which I'm guessing he wasn't going to have space much longer."

"No he wasn't." Moira says laughing.

"So what changed your mind."

"Well I asked Martin how did he know Barry was going to be okay, and he said a lovely young lady named Iris West. He said Barry seemed like a new person with you around, he was so carefree and full of light. He sent me a picture of the two of you as proof."

"Really? He is very sly." Iris says with a small laugh as Moira laughs and nods her head in agreeance.

"As I looked at the picture, it just confirmed that I was right that I saw something special between you guys. Its that something that doesn't come around often and its all the proof I needed. I thought you might break his heart, but honestly Barry's heart has always been broken from everything he's been through. He has done a good job of trying to fix it himself, but the pieces still fall out and the cracks are still there. But you...your that special glue he's been needing to finish the job and something extra to fill his heart completely up and for that I thank you." Moira says reaching out and touching Iris hand. 

"Thank you Mrs. Queen." Iris says choked up wanting to cry.

"Your special. Most parents wish their kids find someone that looks at their kids like they look at their kids."

"Like they are the whole world." Iris says.

"Exactly. I'm sure your father looks at you like that plenty just like I do Oliver, Barry and Thea."

"He does and tells me to never settle for anything less." Iris says proudly.

"Well he is a smart man, that's good advice."

"Well Barry doesn't give me anything less, I think he gives me even more."

"You do the same for him."

"Mrs. Queen can I ask you a question?"

"Do I need wine? Because your friend hasn't made it back with that yet."

"You might." Iris says laughing.

"What's your question." Moira says taking a sip of her water.

"In the article it says Barry wiggled his way into your family and Barry told me Oliver was the reason your family knew him and how you two became close and bonded over cookies."

"He told you that?" Moira says with raised eyebrows.

"Yeees." Iris says slowly feeling like that was supposed to a secret.

"Continue."

"Well he never said how he became apart of your family. I wanted to ask him myself, but..."

"Well he told you the cookie story, which he never even told his ex- girlfriend that story, well any story for that matter..."

"I mean you don't have to tell me, I can wait for Barry. I was just curious."

"No, its okay. I'll tell you my side and what it was for us."

"Okay."

"We were staying here for a week for some conference or something Robert was having, and I was doing some charity work around town. While doing the charity work I took Oliver with me. I wanted Oliver to know about giving back and helping others so we went to this boys foster home. Now Oliver was just kind of just going through the motions until I saw him walk in a room."

"Barry's?

"Yes. I don't remember how old he was, but Barry had built some kind of rocket that Oliver liked. I had stood at the side of the doorway listening as Barry explained the rocket to Oliver and showing him everything and Oliver seeming to take interest which surprised me."

"Why?"

"Oliver had never really shown a interest in anyone who wasn't Oliver and at times Thea. Later that night at home Oliver came up to me and asked if we could go back to the foster home because he wanted to show Barry something, so of course I said yes. The next day as I watched from a far, again they just clicked and it just made me feel good. The third day I couldn't go but Oliver begged me to let him go see Barry, so I sent one of our guards with him. Oliver came home that night with the most serious face telling Robert and I that Barry was his brother now, and it was his job to help look after him. Robert and I picked up on a sadness in Oliver that wasn't there before. It was the end of the week and we went back to this foster home again so Oliver could say bye, but this time Barry wasn't there."

"And because you weren't family or anything they couldn't just give out information."

"Right. One of the other little boys hands Oliver this rocket and Oliver looks at me and tells me he just hopes Barry is in a good place. I hadn't spent any time with him, but hoped the same thing, because in that short time I felt my son's life change for the better and felt not only his heart grow, but mine as well. A few months later we happen to be on a family trip out in Coovers and who do we run into, Barry and his new foster family."

"The McDowells."

"Yes."

"Lovely couple. Barry and Oliver pick up like no time has passed, so we asked the McDowells if it would be okay if the boys were able to keep in touch, which they agreed to. The boys got older, but never missed a beat even when they moved to Camden. Around the holiday breaks and summer Barry would stay with us and something about him being apart of our family made us all just feel complete. Thea loved having a new brother, Oliver was a new person making sure Barry was always himself and was okay. Robert and I wanted to be home more just to witness the change for the better in our kids and enjoyed the feeling of being a family.

"He made you guys complete."

"He did. Then things took a turn for the worse; Barry wasn't really calling any more, or wanting to really come around which worried Oliver. Robert and I just figured maybe they were just growing apart, but Oliver knew it wasn't that. We had suspected some abuse and made a few reports, but by time a social worker got there everything seemed fine. One night about 1 or 2am, Oliver came into our bedroom and told us to get up something was wrong with Barry."

"He called him?"

"No, he had a feeling."

"A feeling? Really."

"Yes. This look on his face... I had never seen it. Robert and I got up and tried to call Lori, but no answer. So Robert and I flew to Camden only to find out that Lori was in the hospital she had been severely beaten with no signs of Barry."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah. Oliver didn't take it well and neither did I. Oliver was determined to find Barry, every other day he'd drive here and just search for Barry any where he could think of. A home once filled with so much happiness now was nothing, but worry and sadness. Honestly I didn't know what would happen if we didn't find Barry, but the little glimpse I was getting was nothing I wanted to feel or see again."

"So you guys found him?"

"After about a week and half he finally called. Oliver went to go get him from a shelter he was at and just like that my family was whole again."

"Wow."

"He told Oliver that he didn't know if he should call, because they hadn't talked in awhile and without missing a beat Oliver told him, "Your my brother so that means you'll always have a family." It was the proudest I have ever been. He wasn't wrong Barry was always apart of our family even if he didn't realize it, no wiggling needed. He was just himself."

"Which isn't so bad." Iris says laughing.

"It isn't. I knew we couldn't let him go again, and Robert knew I wasn't going to let him go, so we made sure he would be apart of our family."

"That's amazing."

"I think I need that wine now." Moira says laughing.

A few moments later Iris walks Moira out of the apartment, as they do they see Linda leaning against the wall eating a slice of pizza, Moira grabs a slice taking a bite and smiles at them both wishing them a goodnight. They smile watching her walk down the hallway.

"Wine?"

"Yes." Iris says laughing.

The girls finish eating pizza and drinking a bottle of wine before they go to bed. Iris checks her phone and still nothing from Barry, she wants to tell him about Moira stopping by, but is too sleepy so she just goes to sleep. The next morning she wakes up and gets ready when she hears her phone ding and smiles.

**"Good Morning 🌞 Glad you got home safe and sound. Sorry I was working last night and fell asleep."**

**"Its okay. How'd you sleep?" **Iris texts back with a huge smile on her face.

**"Not my best."**

**"Awww why not?"**

**"You know why not."**

**"Lol I do?😂"**

**"Yes, you do. You weren't here..."**

**"Aww bear."**

**"...making your little baby snoring noises."**

**"I DO NOT SNORE!😡😡"**

**"My ears would beg to differ lol.😂"**

**"BARRY!😡"**

**"😘😘❤"**

**"Your not off the hook, but guess who stopped by last night."**

**"Who?🤔🤔"**

**"Moira.😮"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yes. I was completely caught off guard."**

**"I want to hear this, can I call you later? I'm going with Martin to the doctor for a check up."**

**"Okay. "**

Iris starts working a little continuing to edit her story on Barry adding in bits of her conversation with Moira in. She feels like she knows her better and understands where she was coming from, because she could see herself doing the same. She sends a few notes over to Scott for his input and thoughts when Barry calls.

"Hey you." Iris says smiling.

"Hey."

"How was the doctor appointment?"

"Good. Making progress." Barry says with a small laugh, which makes Iris smile. 

"Well that's good."

"He isn't the only one making progress."

"Who else?"

"You and Moira."

"Yeah, I feel like that was major progress."

"A weight has been lifted?" Barry says with a chuckle.

"Yes. I can breathe."

"Told you she isn't so bad. Just protective. Glad I didn't have to have a talk with her."

"Wait you were going to talk to her?"

"I would have...for you. She is important to me, but so are you and I have more than enough room for both of you."

"Awwww Bear."

"I mean, I would miss those little snoring noises." Barry says laughing.

"Barry!!"

"Okay, it was the last time I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise." They both can tell the other is smiling.

"Okay, well I have to go I'm trying to work here."

"Okay. Enjoy your day."

"I already am. Bye Bear."

"Bye Iris."

Iris continues her work into the evening going back and forth with Scott over her notes and her rough draft. As she gets out the shower and ready for bed Iris's mind drifts to Barry and wishing he was here. She quickly texts him goodnight. As Iris puts her phone down, it dings and she smiles knowing its Barry. She grabs her phone and see's its a email from Hunter Zolomon causing her smile to quickly fade. She sees she is invited to HANA Corp. tomorrow at 9am and notices the other names in the email as other reporters. Her stomach turns a little knowing this can't be nothing good and he is up to something. She is about to call Barry when her phone rings and its Hunter.

"Hello."

"Good Evening Ms. West, Hunter Zolomon here. I hope you got my media invite for tomorrow at HANA Corp."

"I did."

"So does that mean we will being seeing you tomorrow."

"It does. You mind if I ask what's it about?"

"Well now I don't want to spoil the fun. Just know things are going to be changing and who doesn't want to be apart of change." Again Iris feels her stomach turn at his words.

"Well Ms. West see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night." Hunter hangs ups.

"I doubt it."


	21. Chapter 21

Iris toss and turns all night hardly ever falling asleep. She tried to call Barry, but he didn't answer and she figured he was sleeping like a baby not knowing what was going on. As the morning finally caught up with her Iris was nervous and anxious as ever. 

"Ugh Lin, I feel sick."

"Maybe your just pregnant."

"Don't say that!"

"I gotta say something." Linda says with a small laugh as she sips her coffee.

"Well say something else."

"Okay. Your Iris West and you never backdown from a story or challenge. Go find out what this guy is up to, and flip the story on him."

"That sounds better."

"That's all I got for 7:30am."

"Its better than the first thing you said."

"I mean..."

"DON'T!" Iris says pointing her finger at Linda sternly. 

"Okay I'm kidding. Seriously just be the badass you can be."

"I will, I just really want Barry to call me back. I mean this is happening at this company, how is that even possible."

"Yeah, Scott heard from someone that things are a little bit rocky over there right now since Barry has been gone."

"See! Ugh let me call him again."

"Don't call him, let the man sleep, like I wish you would've let me sleep. Your gonna call him all panicked out and have him worried that the building caught fire."

"Oh my gosh, what if Hunter sets the building on fire. I don't wanna be a witness to that." Iris says with wide eyes.

"Iris, breathe." Iris takes a deep breath and looks at Linda who is holding her hand.

"Okay."

"You good?"

"I'm good, I just needed my freak out moment."

"Okay well you've had it. Go get ready."

Iris takes another sip of her coffee and heads into her room to get ready. She takes a quick shower and pulls her hair into a ponytail and continues to get dressed. She checks her phone at every step of the way and still nothing from Barry. Linda was right he was probably still just sleeping in as had the previous nights, but she really wished he would call her back. Its about 8:15 when Iris heads out to HANA Corp. As she pulls up she notices Hunter and Abigail Palmer talking, she can't hear what they are saying, but they both nod their heads several times before she walks inside and Hunter returns to his SUV. Iris goes to park her car and looks at the clock on her phone its 8:50 and still nothing from Barry. She walks inside and notices several other media outlets in the lobby. She wonders how they are going to get in, because the last time was such a hassle, "No badge, no entry.". She walked up to a few of the reporters asking them if they knew what this was about, but they all seemed just a surprised and in the dark as her. She then notices Hunter and Leo Kemp walking in. As Hunter walks in he has the most unnerving smile on his face.

"Well good morning everyone. I'm Hunter Zolomon, as you all should know pretty much know by now. Today is going to be epic and I thought you all deserved to witness it. So shall we." As Hunter starts walking toward the door the security guard stand in front of him. 

" Ummm sorry sir, no badge, no entry."

"Hi, I'm Abigail Palmer I have a meeting here today at 9am with my brother." The guard fumbles the paperwork running his finger down a sheet before finding the name.

"Yes Ma'am you can go ahead and go in."

"Well this is the thing ummm....(reads name tag) Samuel, these are our business partners and I can't go in without them."

"Ummm they aren't on the list ma'am."

"I understand that. My assistant is new and didn't know she needed to add them. Next time they will be on the list, okay."

"Okay they can go in, but not the media." The man says looking behind Abigail and Hunter.

Hunter steps forward to the young man and starts talking to the man in his ear and the young mans face starts to turn red. He looks at Hunter and Abigail and seems to be sweating a little before he buzzes the door open. 

"Smart man." Hunter says as he pats the young man on the shoulder and gestures for everyone to enter. 

Iris walks by the guard looking at him and the slight fear in his eyes and follows everyone else in. They split up getting on 2 different elevators, Iris opts for the elevator without Hunter, she doesn't want to be anywhere near him. As she rides the elevator up she checks her phone and still nothing from Barry. The elevator doors ding open and Iris takes a deep breath as they head into a conference room. At the head of the table she see's Oliver, Kara, Tegan, Lucca and even Cisco. They appear to be talking to a man with dark hair who Iris can't really see. Abigail opens the door and walks in.

"So if you would just think about postponing the sale we..."

"Why would we want to do that?" Abigail says walking in.

"Abby what are you doing here?" The man says looking surprised to see her. She walks over and hugs him.

"What the hell is this?" Oliver says with a confused look on his face, noticing as everyone starts to fill the conference room.

"I'm here about a meeting you clearly set up behind my back."

"It's not really behind your back, if you weren't meant to be in it." Cisco says shrugging his shoulders.

"Well were all here now continue what you were saying." Hunter says taking a seat at the head of the table.

"This is a private meeting. Get out before I.." Oliver says firmly.

"I was invited. Along with a few media friends that I've asked to tag along." Hunter says gesturing to the reporters who are all standing on the side, including Iris. She doesn't want to make eye contact with them, but can feel them staring at her, especially Oliver.

"By who? I promise you no one wants you here." Lucca says.

"By me." Abigail says.

"For what exactly?" Lucca says.

"Well I feel like its only fair Mr. Palmer hears my offer as well."

"He already has a deal with Barry." Oliver says firmly.

"And like I told you and Tegan the other day, I wanted to talk about this "deal" that was presented to my brother without me present. As legal council for the company I needed to be present."

"Ray's a big boy." Oliver says.

"With a big sister who happens to be a lawyer." Abigail says looking at Oliver.

"They had a deal Abigail." Oliver says.

"Where's the paperwork then?" Hunter says. Oliver looks at him and doesn't say anything.

"Nothing? As those two (Hunter points at Lucca and Tegan) can probably tell you, you don't have anything binding just a mans word. And that man isn't here so how do we know he is a man of his word. How do we know he hasn't backed out and has decided to do something else. Everything is fair play until they have a written, binding contract like the one I have here that I'm ready to follow through on today." Hunter says placing the contract in front of him.

"Barry is a man of his word." Cisco says sounding upset and Iris feels herself becoming upset at the words also.

"Well I think its fair we hear ALL offers and proposals." Abigail says.

"Hi Ray here, first off I can speak for myself, and secondly I don't want to hear one from him. This is my company I built this and..."

"And you built something that's now failing, and I know you and I have had some bad history in the past Ray..."

"It's Mr. Palmer to you." Ray says giving him a sharp look.

"But that's why I brought Mr. Leo Kemp here, as a show of good faith. He is also liking the idea of being apart of your company." Ray looks over at Mr. Kemp, who reaches his hand out to shake Rays.

"How you doing, Leo Kemp."

"Ray Palmer. You really want to buy in on my company."

"Are you kidding your tech my designs would be a good combination."

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"You see, already a match, plus we are offering up more money then they are."

"How do you know what were offering." Tegan says in confusion.

"I told him. Its a bullshit offer and you guys know it. Barry tried to low ball us because he knew Ray was in a tight spot."

"What's your number?" Ray says.

"100mil." Hunter says. 

Iris takes note of everyone's surprised and shocked faces, including Rays.

"100mil? What's the catch?" Ray says not believing it.

"No catch, you sign today and you'll have your money in a few days."

"Come on Ray, do you really want to sign it over to him of all people." Cisco says. Ray looks up seemingly considering the offer.

"I did make a deal with Barry, I would feel bad kind of flaking on it now." Ray says looking at Abigail.

"This isn't about friendship Ray, look I love Barry and at times I even like Oliver, but this is about business. As not only your lawyer, but your sister I say you take the deal. Look I've looked over the numbers and it's a pretty good deal."

"You should listen to your sister, don't let your pride get in the way of making some money. Look not everyone is cut out for business and that's okay, but I'm offering you way out and a win."

"So was Barry. Look I can't speak for him and I don't know all the terms the two of you talked about, but you know Barry and who he is...." Oliver says and is quickly cut off by Hunter.

"I think we all have a idea of who Barry is." Hunter says with a scoff.

"What's that supposed to mean." Oliver says.

"Who he is? He is someone who can't take the heat. We've all seen that story in the paper, his name gets dragged in the mud and his perfect pretty boy image is ruined and he runs for the hills. Do you want your name and company to be associated and bought by him, someone who is a fraud, a liar, and who knows what else."

Iris looks at Oliver and she can quickly feel the tension rising, he looks like he is about to bust and Iris wishes he would, because she feels just the same annoyed by every word coming out of Hunters mouth.

"He doesn't return any phone calls from you or your sister, so why do you have to be on his time to further wait for something that should've already been done and taken care of. Do you want to do business with a man who runs his company like this."

"He runs his company just fine." Kara says.

"Yeah sure he does, but is he running it right now?" Hunter says.

"It was getting taken care of." Oliver says.

"By who? Barry? The man who isn't here and hasn't been here from what I hear. Or you? Maybe Tegan? Lucca? Kara even. I mean if you wanted to really shock me you'd say it was the lab rat here." Hunter says with a small chuckle.

"Do you guys have a counter offer? Other wise were signing." Abigail says.

"I'm not making a counter offer without talking to Barry first."

"And when will that be, a day, a week, a month from now? I'm pretty sure they want a answer now." 

Oliver and Hunter stare each other down and Iris notices Oliver's hand clinch up in a fist and his jaw doing the same.

"Hi again, Ray here, ummm as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I can't wait for Barry forever you guys have to give me something."

"125." Cisco yells out causing everyone to look at him.

"Nice. Lab rat has some balls. 150." Hunter says rapidly without hesitation countering the newest offer. The room gets quiet and nobody says anything.

"Silence? I guess I can take that as defeat. So what do you say Mr. Palmer do we officially have a deal?" Hunter says passing Ray the contract and a pen. Ray picks up the contract and looks it over quickly skimming it before turning to his sister.

"And you looked it over and checked everything."

"I did. All we have to add in is the amount." Abigail says nodding her head.

"150 million?" Ray says looking at Hunter and Leo.

"Ray please." Kara says softly looking at Ray, who looks at her and smiles.

"Yes Mr. Palmer 150 million." Hunter says smiling at Oliver.

"Oliver?" Ray says looking at Oliver.

"Mr. Queen?" Hunter says as him and Oliver stare each other down, but Oliver remains silent.

"Sorry you guys its a good offer." Ray picks up the pen when the conference doors open, getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap. Barry vs. Hunter


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone turns toward the conference doors surprised, as they watch Barry confidently walk in. Iris watched as he walked in and everything seemed to be in slow motion so she could take him all in, because he looked like a completely new man from the last time she saw him a few days ago. He walked with a different kind of confident swagger she never seen, his hair was cut, his face was clean shaven, and he was wearing the hell out of his grey suit with red tie and she just had a feeling that he smelled good. She was very much turned on by this Barry, so much so she wondered how sturdy the conference table was and began to smile.

"Damn he looks good." One of the reporters whispers to her breaking up her inappropriate thoughts.

"Yes, yes he does." Iris says watching him.

Barry walks in with all eyes on him as heads to the head of the conference table. Oliver gets up and hugs him before Barry sits down at the head of the table and Oliver sits behind him. Iris watched as Barry sat in the seat and looked right at home taking his place as the person in charge.

"Good Morning, its nice to see everyone. Well almost everyone." Barry says with a smile as he looks at Hunter and then everyone else in the room and of course his eyes land on Iris briefly who seems to be blushing.

"Well Barry its nice of you to show up, even if you are a little too late."

"Well I would've been here sooner, but I think that your ego was blocking the entrance." Everyone lets out a small laugh.

"Well your still late."

"Late for what? You trying to buy Ray's company? From what I can see from here, Ray hasn't signed his name on anything." 

"Well we just came to a final price, something it doesn't seem you can match. Everyone seems a little scared to throw out a number, well maybe not lab rat here." Hunter says pointing to Cisco.

"Scared? Trust me not the word to describe any of them."

"Well whatever the case may be, he is going to sign with me."

"Ray?" Barry says looking at Ray.

"Barry this isn't personal, its business and Ray needs to do what's best for Ray and his company. So unless you guys come up with a better offer Ray is signing with Hunter." Abigail says before Ray can speak.

"Abigail always nice to see you, but I was talking to Ray."

"Barry I'm sorry, its a good deal. Unless you guys have a counter offer."

"What's the number out of curiosity."

"150 million." Hunter says with a devilish smile as he stares at Barry.

"Wow, big number." Barry says whistling and nodding his head seemingly impressed.

"Oh does that number scare you Barry."

"No, it doesn't. Numbers don't scare me." Barry says smiling back and Iris is liking it.

"So you got a counter offer." Abigail says looking at Barry.

"Does Ray get to keep his seat on the board?"

"That's none of your concern Allen." Hunter says sounding annoyed.

"Well its mine." Ray says looking at Hunter.

"No, Mr. Palmer you don't. With the extra money were offering, we will be buying your seat." 

"Wow Ray at least I was letting you keep your seat." Ray looks at Barry.

"Well Barry are you going to make a counter offer so Ray can keep his seat." Abigail says.

"No. I'm not countering any offer. Ray knows the agreement we had in place. So its.."

"75 million is not really a offer is it. You low balled him." Abigail says sounding frustrated. 

"You really think I would do that?"

"Well I'm going off of the proof that I have, by the number I saw."

"I was helping a friend out and making a business decision. He knows the agreement we had and why it was what it was."

"Well enlighten the class, we would all like to know." Hunter says.

"Well its none of the classes business."

"Well its my business." Abigail says.

"I think if it was Ray would've already told you, but he didn't so I'm guessing its not your business either." Barry says firmly.

"Look we don't have all day for this if your not going to counter the offer Mr. Palmer you can go ahead and sign."

"Barry are you really not going to counter?" Ray says looking at Barry hopeful.

"No Ray, I'm not. If you want to sign I can't stop you. I'm only offering 75." Ray looks at Barry and then looks at the contract again.

"Okay, well I'm signing. Sorry man."

"Don't be sorry to me. Business right." Barry says.

Everyone watches as Ray signs Hunters contract, and when its done Hunter has a huge smile on his face. Iris becomes creeped out by the smile and so does a few of the other reporters as they kind of look at each other.

"Well now I guess we are done here." Ray says sliding the contract down to Hunter.

"Your right Mr. Palmer we are done, but Barry and I still have some business of our own. I hope your ready to step in the ring with me kid." Hunter pulls out another contract and throws it on the table toward Barry. 

"What is this?" Cisco says picking it up sliding it across the table to Lucca and Tegan, who quickly look and skim over the document.

"He needs me sign over my half of the land rights to the quest area that I shared with Palmer Tech." Barry says looking at Hunter and not even bothering looking at the paperwork.

"Ding Ding Ding." Hunter says.

"Why would we do that." Cisco says confused.

"Well Palmer Tech is no longer in the charity business starting today. Either he sign over his portion of the land freely, pay for it or we can go to court for it and I assure you I have a damn good case."

"What's your price?" Lucca asked.

"50 million."

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Lucca says.

"Well its a important location for Mr. Allen, if I'm not mistaken, so I feel like that's a fair price."

"Its not worth that much." Lucca says.

"It's worth that much to him." Hunter says looking at Barry.

"Looks like were going to court." Tegan says tossing the contract on the table.

"You sure you want to take that risk."

"You can't handle me in court."

"I'm sure I can handle you very well."

"Not even in your dreams." Tegan says clearly disgusted.

"So what's it going to be Mr. Allen. Or are you..."

"I'll flip you for it." Barry says cutting Hunter off. Everyone turns to Barry and looks him in shock, including Hunter, but he smiles. Iris and the other reporters also look at each other and then back at Barry.

"You'll do what?" Lucca says. 

"Barry." Kara says looking at him.

"Heads, I sign it over and its yours."

"All of it? No back door or legal loophole tricks."

"All of it. To be yours immediately." 

"Barry are you serious right now." Cisco says.

"Tails, I keep it and you give me the air rights owned by Palmer Tech and drop the hazardous claims in court."

"Barry are we going to talk about this. We should really talk about this." Tegan says.

"Sounds like someone's ego talking." Hunter says smiling.

"I leave that to you."

"Can you talk to your brother please." Cisco says to Oliver who is looking as surprised as everyone else.

"Barry." Oliver says causing Barry to turn around. Barry smiles at Oliver and then turns back around.

"Anyone have a coin." Barry says patting his pockets.

"Is that what you used to say on the street." Hunter says with a small laugh. 

"I have a quarter." A reporter from behind Iris says stepping forward placing it on the table.

"So what do you say we have a deal?" Barry says looking at Hunter.

"This crazy. Can we all agree this is crazy." Cisco says looking at the others freaking out.

Iris looks at Cisco and completely agrees that his is beyond crazy. She looks at Barry and wonders what in the world he could be thinking.

"One condition. She flips the coin." Hunter says pointing to Iris.

"Ummm no thank you. I just want to do the reporting."

"I can flip it, I mean it is my quarter." The reporter says with a small awkward laugh.

"Either she flips it or no deal and I'll see you in court." Hunter says firmly.

"I don't want to flip the coin."

"Iris its okay. Can you please do us the honor of flipping the coin."

"Are you sure?" Iris says.

"I'm sure." Barry says giving Iris this gentle smile that gives Iris butterflies.

"Okay." Iris says.

"You have to be the dumbest orphan I know, but this...well at least your a orphan with balls." Hunter says.

Iris walks up to the table and picks up the quarter, all eyes on her. She looks at Hunter and then at Barry, she takes a deep breath and flips the coin in the air.

"This is crazy." 


	23. Chapter 23

Again time slowed down and Iris watched as the coin flipped and rotated in the air. As it did she could hear her heart beating loudly, very loud in her ears. Her body felt frozen and it felt like the coin was in the air forever, and if she was honest she didn't want it to come down from the air she hoped it would just disappear, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She watched as the coin finally came down and hit the table, she was too nervous to look, but when she did her heart dropped.

"Looks like you lose Allen."

Everyone looks at the quarter and see's that its landed on heads. Iris looks at Barry feeling like she did something wrong, but when she looks at him he smiles a smile only she would notice.

"A deal is a deal right." Barry says.

"Are you really going to do this?" Lucca asked grabbing Barry's hand before he grabs the contract.

"I am. I'm a man of my word." Barry says looking at her as he grabs the contract and starts to sign it.

"If Robert Queen could see you now....

"Don't talk about my father. Don't even say his name." Oliver says standing up. Barry turns around to Oliver and Oliver sits down.

"Touchy much. All I was going to say was, maybe not bet on the orphans not everyone is built for this, might of wanted to find someone else to mentor and put his energy into. I told you Barry you didn't want to step in the ring with me. You think your better than me, but this proves your not."

"It proves you got lucky on a coin toss. Barry could beat you on any given day." Cisco says.

"Just not today. Enjoy your failure Barry. Glad to see your not being a sore loser about this and taking it like a man. I told you guys this was going to be a glorious day." Hunter stands up grabbing the contract off the table and puts it in his briefcase. 

"A glorious day huh." Barry says and Iris picks up on this tone in Barry's voice, but she can't place it.

"Well Mr. Kemp I think we have had a productive day shall we get going, maybe do a little lunch to celebrate. To the members of the press your more than welcome to join my treat and you guys can get some quotes for your stories." Hunter says smiling at the reporters.

"Actually Mr. Kemp I was wondering if you and Ray wouldn't mind staying a little while longer." Barry says as Hunter looks at him confused.

"What do you have to speak to him about. I've won you don't have anything to offer him. Trust me he wants nothing to do with you and your company."

"I think he said Mr. Kemp." Ray says causing Hunter to look at him with dagger in his eyes.

"What is this the I can't do business loser club, come on Leo let's go."

"Actually I would like to stay and hear what he has to say." Leo says as Barry now looks at Hunter. Hunter looks at Leo, Ray and then Barry.

"Whatever, stay listen to these sad excuses for "businessmen" all you want. After lunch I will be in my office finalizing everything." Hunter says with a huge smile.

"Are members of the press allowed to stay?" Iris says looking at Barry.

"Yes. Matter of fact I insist on it." Barry says looking at her again with a smile.

"Abigail are you coming?" Hunter asked looking at her.

"Not if he is talking business with my brother." Abigail says.

"Well whatever, you guys enjoy your day because I know I will. And Barry thanks again for making this so easy. Maybe next time we will flip for your company." Hunter says with a evil grin and laugh. He walks out the door followed by 1 reporter, the rest stay behind and look at everyone at the conference table.

"Barry I can't believe you just did that are you out of your mind." Kara says.

"Barry that was insane. Like insane." Cisco says.

"Barry we could've beat him in court you know that." Tegan says as Barry just sits in his chair and types on his phone seemingly not paying them any attention.

"Like really insane." Cisco again says.

"Earth to Barry. Do you hear us?" Kara says.

"So insane, like.."

"Cisco enough we get it." Kara says sounding annoyed.

"Sorry it was just..."

"Insane." Kara, Lucca, and Tegan say in unison. Before turning all there attention back to Barry who is still on his phone.

"Barry are you listening." Tegan says.

"I hear you guys I promise. Tegan you and Lucca are the best lawyers around and I have nothing but faith that you guys could've came up with something you know that. But how long would that be, how much money and time would we waste going to court, so for right now I need all of you to trust me." He says looking at them with a small smile that seems to put them at ease a little.

"So Mr. Allen what did you want to talk to us about." Leo says.

"Sorry if you can just give me a few seconds." Still typing away on his phone.

"Barry some of us have plans for our day." Abigail says tapping the table.

"Trust me so do I." Barry says as his phone dings and now he is the one with a evil grin on his face.

"Barry you really did that, you really signed over the land." Oliver says.

"Hey I'm a man of my word."

"Well will the man of his word please tell us why we stayed behind." Abigail says sounding a little annoyed.

"10...9...8..7.."

"Why is he counting." One of the reporters whispered into Iris's ear causing her to just shrug her shoulders in confusion as well.

"6...5.."

"I think your brother has really lost his mind. Like lost it." Tegan whispers to Oliver.

"I heard that...4...3"

"Barry why are you counting." Oliver asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Just wait for it." Barry says and everyone looks at Oliver.

"You heard the man, just wait for it." Oliver says now shrugging his shoulders.

"2....1." Barry gets to the last number and the room falls silent, but nothing happens a few seconds continue to pass and still nothing. Just when Cisco is about to say something they hear the elevator door from outside ding.

"You son of a bitch!" They hear someone say from the hallway.

"I guess my timing was a little off." Barry says as the conference doors fly open and Hunter storms back in. 

"Barry you son of a bitch!"

"Hunter, your back so soon." Barry says sarcastically smiling this boyish triumphant smile.

"You know why you son of a bitch."

"Language please Hunter. Now, use your words like a big boy what's wrong." The reporters all let out a small muffled laugh.

"You think you can buy my properties."

"Think? I know I could buy those properties, matter of fact I did buy those properties."

"They were mine and I want them back."

"Well they are mine now and if you want them they are going to cost you."

"You can't do this."

"Pretty sure I can."

"Your just mad because I got Palmer Tech, you are a sore loser."

"You don't have Palmer Tech either." Rays says smiling.

"You signed a contract you idiot or did you forget."

"Hey watch it." Abigail says pointing at Hunter.

"He signed it your right about that, but did you read it." Hunters face drops and he opens up his briefcase and quickly pulls out the contract, you can tell he quickly looks down at he signature and his face is even angrier. Just then Barry's assistant Rachel walks in handing him some papers and whispers in his ear and then she walks back out the room.

"Since Hunter is having a hard time using his words guys I won't keep everyone in suspense, it says, Hunter fuck you and your scheming ways on the next page it says nice try though." Rays says with a smile and Hunter looks up at him. 

"I'm no lawyer, but pretty sure that's not binding in court. Ladies is it?" Barry says looking at Tegan and Lucca.

"Nope." Tegan and Lucca say in unison.

"You probably thought you were going to get something like this." Barry says holding up one of the stacks of papers his assistant brought in.

"Let me see that." Abigail says. 

"Again to end the suspense..."

"I own Palmer Tech." Barry says finishing Ray's sentence.

"Ray when did you do this, why didn't you tell me." Abigail says.

"Abigail you know I hate Hunter, I would never give him anything or any part of my company, even if he was the last man on earth. I made a deal with Barry and like Barry I'm a man of my word unlike Hunter."

"Plus Abigail did Hunter here tell you what was really in that contract?" Abigail looks at Barry confused.

"I saw it and read it three times."

"That was the version he gave you, but did you see the one he tried to have Ray sign today?" Abigail turned her head and looked at Hunter.

"Abigail there were no big changes, maybe a few slight things. He is just trying to..."

"They are changes none the less that you didn't tell me about." Abigail quickly grabs the contract.

"Page 6,14, and 16 were my favs." Barry says as she looks at him and then flips to those pages.

"How could you know that."

"A little birdie told me." Barry says smiling.

"You were going to sell my brothers company and fire me as the company lawyer after you swore I would still keep my position."

"Did you see the part about taking rights to Palmer Tech name." Abigail looks at him and quickly turns her head to Hunter. Iris knows that face, the face of a very much pissed off sister.

"Ouuuuuuuu you in trouble." Cisco's says.

"You lying son of a bitch if I wouldn't go to jail I'd kill you right now with my bare hands."

"You need a lawyer, because we could get you off. Emotional distress seems like a good defense." Lucca says confidently with Tegan nodding her head in agreeance.

"Did you know about this." Abigail says looking at Leo who is sitting in his chair looking as stunned as everyone else.

"Mr. and Ms. Palmer I had no idea this was his intention. I wanted to help expand and create with Palmer Tech."

"Abigail, Mr. Kemp had no idea. Actually he too is a victim of Hunters greed."

"I am?" Leo Kemp says looking at Barry.

"You are."

"You don't know what your talking about Allen."

"Pretty sure I do. How about I tell everyone here a story."

"We don't want to here some outlandish stories."

"Now someone is using their words, good for you." Barry says.

"No, I think I do want to hear a story." Leo says looking hard at Hunter, who is watching Barry wear the evil smile he was wearing earlier.

"Hunter here and the V8 group are reconstructing the stadium on Braze and have a lot of money tied up into it, so how in the world would they be trying to buy Palmer Tech. Enter you Mr. Kemp a willing investor with certain promises I'm sure being made. Crazy thing is 2 other investors were promised probably the same things you were, 50 million in promises. Now that's 100 million, plus what ever your in for.."

"20 million." Leo says.

"That brings us to 120 million now where in the world is that extra 30 million coming from to buy Rays company?..."

"V8. If he would put it under something miscellaneous in regards to the stadium, it wouldn't seem like a outrageous cost. Especially if you drag out the time it takes to rebuild." Iris says as everyone turns to her, Barry smiles at her with pride as she quickly connects the dots.

"Gold star." Barry says winking at her.

"I have my own money." Hunter says.

"No, you don't. Not yet anyway."

"I'm guessing you weren't planning on telling Mr. Kemp about you selling the company for 300 million to a overseas company and cutting him and the other 2 investors out only giving them half of what they put in and marking the rest as a investors loss..."

"And pocketing the difference, putting the money from V8 back so nothing looks suspicious, if they looked." Iris says finishing Barry's sentence.

"You have no proof."

"Well what would be the point of this story if I didn't have proof. I'm all about proof, I think some people in this room can attest to that." Barry says looking at Iris who starts to blush. Barry passes down a paper to Mr. Kemp and he reads it and looks at Hunter.

"So you were only going to be giving me 10 million and then line your own pockets."

"Leo of course not I was going to..."

"Save it." 

"So what does the properties you bought have to do with anything." A reporter asked.

"Good question. They are the properties to the stadium, without them stadium is worthless. Hunter was going to use his money from selling Rays company to buy them and sell them to V8. Not under his own name of course, but probably something else because Hunter is a smart guy. Right Hunter. " Barry says.

"You shut your damn mouth, before I shut it for you. You can't do anything to me so I don't have to sit here and listen to this nonsense."

"You will though." A voice says walking in the conference room and Hunters face drops.

"I would like to introduce everyone to Elizabeth Green, my amazing neighbor/ brownie maker, and most importantly a member of the V8 board with the highest voting power." Barry says standing up gesturing for her to sit in his seat. The woman walks in and sits down and gives nothing away as Barry smiles standing behind her.

"You..." Hunter starts to say.

"Hunter we already put it to a vote, and your fired. We've already packed up your office and your belongings. We are also.."

"You cant do this."

"We can and have."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Someone who is now clearly unemployed." Cisco says with a small laugh.

"Shut up! You can all go to hell, all of you are nothing. You think this earns you a seat at the table Allen? You..."

"The table? I'm not you, I don't need a seat at the table, this right here this is my table. I own my table, I don't answer to anyone. Robert Queen taught me that." Barry says with fire in his eyes as he walked toward Hunter. Barry starts to turn around and Hunter grabs his shoulder.

"Don't you turn your back on me you self righteous son of a bitch." Before Hunter can swing and hit Barry, Barry raises his fist and swings hitting Hunter right in the jaw causing Hunter to hit the floor hard with blood oozing out his mouth a little. 

"Something else he taught me was that mean left you just got, but also if someone fights dirty you end the fight before it can start. So consider that the ending other wise your going to have to learn all about the right that he taught Oliver. Now get the hell out of building." Barry says as he calmly steps over Hunters laid out body.

"I guess he was right about one thing. It is a glorious day." 


	24. Chapter 24

Barry walks out of the conference room shaking his hand and he saw it was red and bleeding a little. He walked toward his office when his assistant Rachel gets up following Barry into his office.

"Did you hit him?" She says with wide and surprised eyes.

"Yeah."

"How did it feel." She says with a smile.

"In the moment great. But right now it hurts a little." Barry says wincing in pain.

"But you would do it again."

"You know it." Barry says with a half smile.

"I'll get you a ice pack."

"Thanks." Barry says sitting at his desk looking out the window of his office and his back to the door.

Barry feels his adrenaline fading away and he takes a few deep breaths trying to gather his thoughts and his nerves. He still can't believe he punched Hunter, but he was glad that he did.

* * *

Iris stood in the conference room with everyone else and everyone had a shocked smile on their face as they just looked at Hunter who was still laying on the ground.

"Damn Barry or should we start calling him Barry Balboa." Cisco says making boxing gestures.

"Please don't call him that. I guess I'll go call security." Kara says laughing as she walks out the room with Cisco following her.

"Couldn't of happened to a nicer guy. Wish I could've hit him in the balls." Abigail says gathering her purse.

"Trust me we do to." Tegan and Lucca say in unison.

"Tell Barry no hard feelings, and I will be looking this contract over and getting back to you guys in a few days."

"Of course." Tegan says smiling at Abigail.

"Abigail is that really necess.."

"Yes Ray it is. Now come on let me buy you lunch as a sorry and please don't tell mom bribe."

"I might tell mom."

"Ray."

"Just kidding.....maybe." The 2 walk out the room followed, by Oliver who is escorting Elizabeth Green out as well. 

"That Barry dude is awesome. I mean that was the wildest thing that I have ever been apart of." 

"I know and he did it with so much sexy swagger." A female reporter says causing Iris to smile proudly. As they walk out 3 security guards are walking in.

"He was pretty amazing." Iris says walking past a still laid out Hunter.

The reporters walk toward the elevator, but Iris instead walks toward Barry's office. As she does she notices Barry's assistant with a ice pack in her hand.

"Hey ummm do you mind if.."

"No, here go ahead."

"Thank you." Iris says smiling at the assistant who hands her the ice pack.

"No problem."

Iris walks into Barry's office and see's him resting his head on his chair and taking a few deep breaths and she just smiles. She walks up behind him and finally reaches the side of him.

"How's the hand?" Iris says handing him the ice pack and she see's his red hand.

"Hurts a little."

"Does it now."

"Yes." Iris picks up Barry's hand and kisses it.

"How about now?"

"A little better." Barry says and Iris kisses it again.

"How about now?"

"Much better, I don't think I even need this."

"Yes you do, so put it on." Iris says firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Barry says grabbing the icepack.

"Hi." Iris says leaning down to kiss him.

"Hi." He says smiling as they break apart.

"Some show you put on Mr. Allen."

"Did you like it?"

"I like business man Allen."

"You do, do you."

"Yeah, fresh hair cut, clean shaven, dresses nice, business swagger, and he smells pretty good too. Oh and let's not forget that business savvy brain of his."

"Well we come to impress."

"Well he looked doing it, so good I started to think some things." Iris says with a flirty smile causing Barry to raise a eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what might those things be."

"Well I started to wonder how sturdy that conference table might be."

"We could've asked everyone to leave to find out."

"Mr. Allen!" Iris says hitting his arm.

"What? I mean I feel like that's a very good experiment."

"You think so."

"I know so. I mean I don't know about the conference table, but my desk here is pretty sturdy." Barry says sliding his hand up Iris's leg and her body gets goosebumps as she flashes him a smile. 

"Well how do you know? Do you have any proof?"

"Your right, I should get some huh." Barry says grabbing Iris waist and putting her on his desk giving her a playful smile.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean your all about proof."

"A really good idea." Barry says kissing her and again sliding his hand up her leg slowly.

"Guess that hands getting better." Iris says with a little laugh. Just then they hear the door to his office begin to open, Iris quickly tries to stand up and move to the side, but Barry wraps a hand around her waist and sits her on his lap and kisses her quickly.

"Barry that was....Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you..."

"Iris West, Oliver Queen."

"Nice to meet you again Ms. West."

"You too Mr. Queen."

"Oliver please." Oliver says giving her this apologetic smile.

"Iris." They shake hands, as they do Tegan and Lucca walk in and smile at each other as they see Barry and Iris.

"Barry that was some crazy ass BIG boss shit." Lucca says.

"Mostly crazy though." Tegan says causing the group to laugh.

"Yeah it was pretty crazy. No Cisco said insane." Barry says laughing himself.

"How did that punch feel."

"Amazing."

"I really wanted to do it." Oliver says which again causes everyone to laugh.

"We all did." Tegan says.

"Seriously though Barry, Palmer Tech, the land properties, all of that." Lucca says still surprised

"He needed my attention on something else..

"The story." Iris says looking at him.

"Yeah, but thanks to a beautiful smart reporter I had a idea. If I couldn't get to him directly I would get to the things around him..."

"Which would bring him to you on your terms."

"Yep. His ego couldn't turn down a chance to try and beat me so he took the bait."

"And Ray? Was he in on it."

"Yeah. I told him not to tell Abigail, I needed Hunter to show his hand money wise. No way V8 would go for that and I was right. I talked to Elizabeth who said they were already a little suspicious on the budget and the extra money and "delays" so when I told her what I had figured out she let me run my number's against his. She also gave me access to the contracts he drew up for Abigail and the one he drew up for Ray."

"Because he knew after Abigail had checked it she wouldn't need to again when she wanted Ray to sign."

"Exactly, and he could continue with his plan. But I looped Ray in and he told me what I already knew, that he would never sign anything over to Hunter."

"Well that was the stuff made for T.V. I think the baby and I have had enough excitement for the day. Glad your back Barry." Lucca says smiling and leaving the room.

"Yeah glad your back Barry. That was really good, wait who did you get to do the contracts though?"

"Clarissa." Tegan smiles and nods her head in approval.

"Abigail wants to read it and get back to us by the way."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Barry says smiling.

"The lions den huh." Tegan says smiling at Barry as Oliver looks on in a slight confusion.

"I have to make you proud." Barry says smiling at her. Tegan smiles in approval and walks out of the office.

"Well I have to go, little brother you did great as usual. Dad would be proud."

"Thanks Oliver."

"Iris it was nice seeing you, can't wait to see more of you and to get to know you."

"Same."

"Enjoy the day lovebirds. I love you and put some ice on your hand." Oliver says walking out.

Iris watches as Oliver walks out the office and closes the door, Iris looks at Barry who is starring at her.

"What?" Iris says blushing.

"Your beautiful you know that."

"Thank you. Your not so bad yourself." Iris says kissing him.

"Will you come somewhere with me."

"Sure." Iris says smiling getting up off of Barry's lap.

They walk out of Barry's office holding hands and head to the elevator. As they are waiting Barry starts smiling and then lets out a little laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No what is it?" Iris says playfully pushing him.

"Well I hope you know my desk is taking a rain check. We weren't done."

"Is that right." The elevator dings open and Barry gestures for her to go ahead.

"Yes."

"Well maybe you should lock your door next time."

"Noted. Actually I plan on carrying out our little experiment all over this building." Barry says smiling.

"Mr. Allen." Iris says with a raised eyebrow and they both smile as the elevator doors close.

* * *

As they head down they are met by Tony and Sara. 

"I heard you knocked him out. One hit." Sara says proudly as Tony smiles.

"Something like that." Barry says shaking his head.

"He did." Iris says proudly.

"Well welcome back Barry. You want us to get your car?" Tony says.

"Actually I was thinking Iris could drive us. I mean if you want." Barry says turning to her.

"Yeah sure."

"I'll be at the home and I'm turning my phone off."

"You might want to tell Moira, you know..." Sara says.

"Yeah I do know. I'm gonna call her in the car."

"Good to see you. Call me if you need me." Sara says hugging him.

"I will."

"Bye you guys."

"Bye." 

Iris and Barry walk to her car and they start driving with Barry giving her directions she thinks they are going to his apartment, but he gives her different directions taking her the opposite way. He talks to Moira on the phone almost all the way there and Barry tells her to turn and they pull up to this gate.

"Alright I'm being rude to Iris, I have to go....Love you too. Okay bye." Barry hangs up the phone and smiles at Iris.

"Sorry."

"No its okay." Iris says smiling at him.

"Hold on let me get his." Barry steps out of the car and walks over and swipes a card and places his hand on a scanner until the gate opens. Barry walks into the garage and tells her to park where ever she wants. They step on a elevator and Barry starts to loosen his tie. Iris wraps her arms around him and just leans on him. A few seconds later the elevator doors open.

"You ready?"

"I think so."

Barry opens another door and they walk in with him throwing his keys in a bowl near the door. Iris walks in and this place is nothing like the apartment where they had their first date, which had no color or warmth. It didn't feel like a home, but this place this was definitely a home. Their were all kinds of pictures up, art work, a few plants, and other things that gave it a warm homey feel. She smiled as she took everything in and looked around. Barry just stood in the middle smiling at her as she looked around.

"Now this seems like you. Your home is gorgeous Barry."

"Thank you."

"Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah. All me."

"Its beautiful. So that other apartment is what? Your bachelor pad or something."

"No. It was temporary, its like a business apartment. I go and sleep there when I just need to work, or have to be at work early and don't want to deal with traffic or when I need a nap in the middle of the day. Because if I drive here, I'm not going back to work." Barry says laughing.

"Understandable."

"I was staying there until they finished redoing the floors here."

"Well I like it."

"I'm glad. Do you want something to drink." Barry asked.

"Yeah sure. Water please."

"Coming up." Barry walks into the kitchen and pours Iris a glass of water and walks it over to her. 

"So I actually have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Iris says a little nervous. Barry gestures for her to sit on the couch.

"Hold on." Barry says and Iris hears him open a drawer from behind her.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Iris says with a small laugh placing her glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"No." Barry says standing back in front of her and he fidgets with his tie a little and clears his throat and Iris can tell he seems really nervous. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Well take a deep breath." Barry smiles at her and does.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Your welcome." Iris says smiling at him and he smiles at her still not saying anything. She is about to say something when he starts to speak.

"Iris being around you these past few days as wild and crazy as they've been has also been the most amazing. When I was younger James McDowell always told me that it was important that I always have a safe space to be me and that I can be completely free with myself. I thought I had made some pretty good safe spaces with my job, the Queens, the Steins, but then I met you and being with you I feel like I am completely myself and realized that you are the safest space of them all. I think about you constantly and I find peace in those moments even when your not there and its the greatest feeling. You've made my good times greater and my bad times not feel so bad. So I was just wondering if you would continue to be my safe space as my girlfriend in this safe space." Barry pulls out a box and opens it and there is a key inside.

"Barry." Iris says surprised.

"I know its really soon to be asking either of these things and I understand if you want to take time I'm good..." Barry says rambling and Iris just smiles as she stands up and walks toward him.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Iris says standing in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I like that sound of that."

"Do you like it more than...Bear." Iris says whispering in his ear knowing it turns him on.

"Equally as good if not better." Barry says kissing her.

"Barry can I think about the key, I mean its a lovely gesture, but it seems a little.."

"Soon."

"Yeah."

"That's okay take as long as you need. I only really needed a answer to one of the questions." Barry says giving her a quick kiss and smiling at her. Iris smiles at him and starts kissing him and whispers in his ear again.

"I guess its time to find out if your bed is comfortable or not...Bear." Iris says and without a thought Barry quickly picks her up and walks upstairs to his bedroom. 

He lays her on the bed and hovers over her as she unbuttons his shirt and pants and his hands begin to roam around between her legs once again giving her goosebumps. Her clothes come off only leaving her in her panties and Barry stands up to admire her for a second.

"Beautiful." He says and Iris gestures for him to come here which he does quickly and continues kissing her from her neck all the way down and in the process pulling her panties off and throwing them to the side. He makes his way between her legs and starts to kiss her thighs and smiles as he starts to lick on her clit. Iris moans and smiles at Barry and pulls on his head and she can tell that he is smiling.

"I think your girlfriend would like something else now." Barry gets up and hovers over her and Iris places him inside her and once again she moans out.

"From how you feel I think you like the word girlfriend. Girlfriend." Barry says as he starts finding his rhythm, but Iris rolls over and is on top of him and smiles.

"We all have our favorite words. Right. Bear." Iris says with a smile of her own as she takes control and rides him kissing each other until they both release. They both drift off to sleep afterwards with Iris waking up to pee. When she walks out the bathroom she takes notice of Barry's room and how huge it is and how peaceful he looks just sleeping. She lays next to him and casually plays in his hair and thinks about what he said about her being a safe space. If she was being honest she had never felt like this kind of connection with anyone and wanted to see where it would go, but was also scared at how fast it was all happening. A few minutes later Barry turns and looks at her and smiles. Iris leans in for a kiss and Barry smiles at her.

"Hi girlfriend." He says proudly.

"Hi boyfriend."

"So I guess our bed is pretty comfortable, that's good to know."

"Yeah it is huh."

"Yeah."

"Your bed was pretty comfortable too, if I recall."

"Not as comfortable as this one though."

"Wait a minute did you say our?" Barry says with wide eyes.

"So I've thought about it and I feel like we can come to a compromise to please both of us."

"Okay I'm listening." Barry says sitting up scratching his head and Iris lays her head in his lap.

"Barry I've never had any kind of connection like this before with anyone so fast, so to be honest it scares me a little. A good scared and a bad scared. The good thing is that we are doing this together and diving right it in ready to be all in. The bad thing is.."

"We're ready to be all in so soon." Barry says finishing her sentence.

"Yes."

"Iris I don't want you to feel like you have to anything your not ready for."

"That's thing I feel ready. My heart is already here, its the head part. So I came up with a solution until it catches up. I accept your key and stay here 3 days out of the week, that way we can still take time to learn and grow with each other and keep our own space for now. How does that sound."

"Sounds perfect to me." Barry says leaning down giving her a kiss.

"Okay good."

"Can't wait to tell McSnurtle." Barry says with a huge smile.

"Hope he likes the idea." 

"He will." Barry says as his stomach grumbles.

"I think someone would also like the idea of eating."

"Yes. Yes I would, I mean I have had a long day and worked up a well deserved appetite."

"That you have. So why don't we shower in our shower and then go eat."

"I like the sound of that...our."

"I thought you might.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay new sched. has been throwing me off, but I haven't forget about you guys..

"Barry Tony is downstairs waiting." Iris yelled as she ate her cereal looking at the newspaper.

"I'm coming." Barry says walking down the stairs into the kitchen. He walked in and kissing her on the cheek then walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. As he closed the fridge and turned around he just looked at her smiled.

"Your late." Iris says noticing him looking at her.

"And your beautiful." He said so casual as he walked toward her.

"Your still late." She said smiling at him.

"Am I late if its my company?"

"Here." Iris said picking up a spoonful of cereal and putting it in his mouth as he chewed with a flirty smile.

"Mmmmm." Barry said as he chewed.

"Your late." Iris says getting another bite of cereal again smiling. Barry smiled at her and kissed her quickly.

"Bye. See you later."

Three weeks had passed since Barry and Iris decided to officially be in a relationship and them coming to their moving in arrangement. Iris was surprised at how she easy she was adjusting to moving in and finding herself right at home, but then again Barry made it so easy and welcomed her with such ease and really made it feel like her home. She was loving this feeling that all these new steps were taking and she was glad that she was taking them with Barry. Later that day she decided to meet up with Cecile and her dad for lunch, she still hadn't told them that she was sort of living with Barry and wasn't really sure that her dad would handle it well since it was so soon.

"Hey baby girl." Joe says getting up hugging her.

"Hey daddy." 

"Hey sweetie." Cecile says also hugging her.

"Have you guys been here long."

"No, maybe like 5 minutes." Cecile says taking a sip of her water.

"This is a nice place." Iris says looking around.

"I know, I've never heard of it a client suggested it to me." They order their food and talk about everything happening in their lives.

"So you seem different Iris." Cecile says in a sly tone.

"I feel different, a good different." Iris says not able to contain her smile.

"Let me guess it has something to do with Barry." Cecile says with her own approving smile.

"Yes, yes it does." Iris says with a little giggle.

"So you two are getting a little serious." Joe says noticing the look on her face.

"I mean were dating, I told you that daddy."

"Well invite him over for Sunday dinner, I want to meet him."

"You've met him."

"Not when he was dating my daughter I didn't. Plus that look on your face tells me it might get serious."

"Okay I'll ask him, no promises though." Iris says taking a sip of her drink feeling so nervous. Joe's phone goes off and he groans.

"Well ladies its been nice, but duty calls." Joe says standing up and kissing Cecile, leaving the 2 women and Iris full of her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey are we still going to CCPD?" Cisco says walking into Barry office.

"For?"

"The lab grant we were giving out. Let me guess you forgot." Cisco says looking at Barry with a raised eyebrow. Barry looks up from his desk with the guilty look on his face.

"I didn't forget."

"Barry." Cisco says with a blank face.

"Okay I forgot. But if you give me 5 minutes I'll be ready."

"Hurry up." Cisco says leaving the office.

Barry quickly shuffles some papers and stands up when Lucca walks in rubbing her belly and takes a seat across from his desk seemingly out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked.

"Yeah the baby is just really moving today."

"Maybe you want to take it easy."

"This is me taking it easy." Lucca says with a firm voice.

"Okay, just saying." Barry says with his hands up.

"Sorry, I'm moody and hungry."

"It's okay. So what's up." Barry says with a little chuckle.

"I need you look and review these and narrow it down to 2."

"Can I do it later, I'm supposed go visit the police labs around the city for the lab grant."

"Yeah, Kara wants it done by next week so we can start the paperwork and all of that." Lucca places the papers on his desk and rubs her belly again seemingly to be a little pain.

"Are you sure your okay."

"I'm sure. Now go before your late."

"Okay."

Barry heads out his office and into the car to find a waiting Cisco already in the back seat looking over some papers as they head out to the first location.

"So these are my top 5 choices so far." Cisco says handing them papers to Barry.

"I trust you Cisco." Barry says not looking at the papers and out the window smiling.

"What is up with you."

"He's in love." Sara says teasingly from the front, causing Barry to look at her.

"Is she right." Cisco says looking at Barry.

"She is." Barry says blushing at little with a huge smile on his face.

"Well I need you to focus lover boy."

"Relax Cisco. I trust you." Barry says smiling looking at Cisco.

"Save your I'm in love looks for Iris."

After stopping at 2 other police stations they stop at the 3rd CCPD.

"So far this is my 2nd choice." Cisco says proudly.

"Well lets see what they got." Barry says.

They walk into the police station and they are quickly greeted by the captain Singh.

"Mr. Allen, Mr. Ramon welcome." He says shaking the both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Cisco says.

"Let me give you guys a quick tour before we head up to the lab."

"That would be great." They follow him around place to place in different areas of the the police station when someone catches Barry eye.

"Mr. Singh you have a call."

"Can you guys hold on a second."

"Sure, take your time." Cisco says smiling and looking at Barry and follows his gaze.

"What are we looking at?"

"That guy right there."

"Blondie? The I missed my calling as a model, yeah what about him."

"I saw him dancing with Iris at the fundraiser."

"Oooooh is someone jealous." Cisco says smiling.

"I'm not jealous."

"I would be, look at him."

"I'm not jealous, she didn't even seem like she wanted to be near him."

"But I could see why she would want to." Cisco says nodding his head causing Barry to look at him.

"Thanks man." Barry says. 

Captain Singh returns and they finish touring the police station and the lab, when they come back stairs and talk for a little more before they leave.

"Hey Joe come here." Captain Singh says waving him over. Barry turns around and instantly feels nervous, but keeps him composure best as possible.

"Joe West, Cisco Ramon and.."

"Barry Allen. Yes we've met before." Joe says shaking their hands.

"Nice to see you again Mr. West." Barry says with a firm handshake.

"Oh right at the fundraiser." Singh says. As he does the blonde hair guy walks over and starts talking to Joe.

"Joe sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if it was okay, if I can take the interview tapes with me."

"Yeah sure." Joe says. 

"Also I bought these for Iris, I know they're her favorite." Eddie says handing him a bag of jellybeans causing Joe to look slightly toward Barry while accepting them.

"Iris is Joe's beautiful daughter you probably met her at the fundraiser as well. Anyway Eddie and Iris used to date a little awhile back." Singh says smiling.

"Hi Eddie Thawne not only a ex boyfriend, but I'm also a cop just in case." Eddie says laughing shaking Cisco and then Barry's hand.

"Hi Barry Allen, current boyfriend." Barry says shaking his hand firmly with a smile.

"Oh. Well hey man no disrespect on the jellybeans."

"None taken I'm sure we'll like them." Barry says smiling and everyone sort of feels the tension.

"Well I'm gonna go grab those tapes." Eddie says smiling before he walks off.

"We better go to, we have 1 more stop to make. Thanks for the tour and it was nice meeting you." Cisco says shaking captain Singh and Joe's hand. Barry follows suit shaking their hands as well.

"Um can I talk to you a second." Joe says letting go of Barry's hand.

"I'll be downstairs." Cisco says.

"I'll walk you down." Singh says. Joe waits for the 2 men to give a little distance before he says anything.

"Hey so I don't know if you know, but every Sunday we have Sunday dinner."

"Iris has mentioned it."

"Well I told her to invite you, she said you might be busy and unsure if you wanted to come, but.."

"It would be a honor to join you and your family for Sunday dinner sir."

"Okay great, see you guys this Sunday. Oh and Barry one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Stop with the sir, its just Joe."

"Yes sir." Joe looks at him and Barry quickly corrects himself.

"Okay Joe."

"Okay. See you Sunday. Oh and Barry." Barry stops and turns around as Joe throws the jellybeans at him.

"Maybe you want to give those to Iris."

"Will do." Barry says smiling as Joe walks off toward his desk and Barry heads back to the car.

"So what was that about."

"He asked me to come to their family Sunday dinner." Barry says as him and Cisco get in the car.

"Big step." Cisco says.

"He knows me....sort of."

"He knew you when you were a kid, you weren't the guy dating and sort of living with his daughter."

"Good point."

"I know." Cisco says proudly.

They head back to 1 more police station before they head back to HANA Corp. Barry walks toward his office as he walks closer his assistant smiles and nods her head toward the door making Barry a little confused. He opens the door and Iris is sitting waiting in one of the chairs across from his desk. She turns around and smiles at him, as he walks toward her.

"Hey." Barry says walking up to giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey." Iris says smiling.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you by?" Barry says sitting at his desk smiling at her.

"Do I need a reason."

"No, never. You can sit there all day everyday if you want." Barry says smiling.

"I'm sure I could."

"You really could." Barry says with a little laugh.

"Well I did come here to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What's up?"

"So I was having lunch with my dad and Cecile and he wants me to invite you to Sunday dinner."

"I know."

"You know?" Iris says with a eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I ran into him at CCPD and I told him I would love to come, I mean if your fine with me coming. I felt kind of on the spot and it also didn't really seem like I had a choice. I think it will be nice."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure. " Barry says.

"Okay." Iris says and Barry notices Iris face as if she isn't thrilled with this.

"What's wrong."

"I really don't like lying to my dad especially about us sort of living together and potentially being put on the spot about our relationship."

"It will be fine. Plus I think I'm going to be getting most of the questions anyway." Barry says smiling this reassuring smile that warms her heart."

"Okay." Iris says.

"Oh by the way I also ran into someone else."

"Who." Iris asked curious.

"A ex boyfriend, Eddie."

"How was that." Iris says with a small laugh.

"He bought you some jellybeans."

"What?"

"He gave your dad these jellybeans, said they were your favorite."

"Is that a slight tone of jealously I hear in your voice."

"Not at all, just glad to learn something new about you."

"Trust me, you know me way better than he ever did or wish he could." 

"Is that right?"

"Thats right. Boyfriend is a really strong word though he was never that."

"Okay. But you know who else is waiting to get to know you?"

"Who?" Iris says with a raised eyebrow.

"My desk. I do believe its owed a raincheck." Barry says raising his eyebrows and smiling as his hands rubbed his desk.

"I'm leaving now. I have work to do." Iris says standing up.

"We could work right here." Barry says still smiling.

"I don't think so, so I will see you later." 

"I'll walk you to down." Barry says standing up and walking around his desk to Iris's side.

"How about to the elevator. That way you don't get any ideas."

"Okay. But we are still waiting on that raincheck."

"Wait, where exactly are my jellybeans."

"They were good." Barry says laughing patting his stomach.

They head out of Barry's office hand and hand laughing as they wait for the elevator to come, they kiss goodbye and part ways knowing they will see each other when they get home with Iris promising to make Barry a small cheat sheet on her dad. Barry sat at his desk and realized this was a big step, but a step that he was ready for.

* * *

It was finally Sunday and Barry was full of nerves, but eager to go to Sunday dinner. As he and Iris got dressed his mind kept wondering over to weigh all the pros and cons of how the night could go, but that wasn't helping with his nerves at all. Iris watched Barry from the bathroom and could see him thinking.

"Babe relax your going to do fine." Iris says looking at Barry through the mirror as he sat on the bed putting his socks on.

"Trust me I'm trying, but its your dad. Like your dad."

"And you've met him before." Iris says walking toward him.

"Not as your boyfriend."

"Awww babe, your going to be fine. Why? Because you are my boyfriend, and if I didn't think you were ready we wouldn't be doing this." Iris says giving Barry a kiss as she put her earring in.

"Okay, I will try to remain calm."

"Just remember no major politics.."

"No Miles Davis slander, and try to keep it light."

"See you got."

"Well we have to make one stop."

"Where?"

"Vito's, I want to bring a dessert. I know they said don't bring anything, but I want to."

"Okay."

They finish getting dressed and head to Vito's and pick up 2 cakes and head over to Joe's. They both start feeling nervous, but grab each others hand. They arrive and knock on the door.

"Just breathe." Iris says smiling at Barry, he is about to kiss her when the door opens and its Joe.

"Hey daddy." Iris says hugging him and going inside with Barry smiling and following behind.

"Hi Mr. Wes...Hi Joe." Barry says quickly correcting himself.

"Hey Barry." Joe says shaking his hand.

"Hey baby girl. You forgot your key or something."

"No, but we didn't just want to come in." Iris says when she notices Cecile coming from upstairs.

"Hey you guys, how are you?"

"Good." Iris says hugging her.

"Barry love that shirt."

"Thank you." He says as she pulls him into a hug catching him a little off guard.

"So what's that." Joe asked pointing at the boxes in Barry hand.

"Oh yeah, I know you guys said don't bring anything, but I brought cakes. Red velvet and lemon."

"Yum. Thank you, I'll go put them in the kitchen." Cecile says.

"Where is Wally?" Iris asked walking toward the couch taking a seat with Barry.

"Shower. He just finished playing basketball." Joe says taking a seat in his recliner.

"So how was you guys Sunday."

"Good, we just lounged around I was doing some writing, Barry was supposed to be working, but he was a little distracted."

"By what." Joe asked looking at him.

"The Dodgers game."

"Dude did you see that last play." Wally says from behind them coming down the stairs. He walks over to Barry and does a handshake with him and then sits on the arm of the chair.

"I know last minute home run to win it."

"It was a good game."

"It seemed like it how he was acting." Iris says.

"She knows nothing about baseball.." Wally says.

"And don't care to know anything about baseball."

"Its okay I know enough for the both of us." Barry says laughing.

"Dinner is ready you guys." Cecile says.

Everyone gathers around the table and takes a seat fixing their plates.

"Oh my goodness this is amazing." Barry says looking at this plate and quickly getting another bite

"Thank you. Family recipe. " Joe says smiling as he watches Barry take another big bite.

"Wait does that mean you can you make this?" Barry says looking at Iris.

"If you play your cards right." Iris says winking at Barry.

"You want to eat her cooking?" Wally says with a disgusted face.

"Shut up!" Iris says hitting Wally's arm.

"I'm just trying to save his life." Wally says shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I like to think I'm playing them just right."

"Good answer." Cecile says looking at Barry and then smiling at Iris.

"So baby girl any new stories."

"Nothing major, I'm still finishing up the story on this guy." Iris says nudging Barry with a smile.

"You are? That's not a conflict or anything." Wally says.

"A little bit, but nothing major that would interfere with my work and my writing."

"And what do you think of what she has so far Barry." Cecile asks.

"I haven't read it and I wont read it until its printed and published like the rest of the world."

"Really?" Wally says.

"Yes really."

"Why not." Wally says.

"I trust, and more importantly respect not only your sister, but her work. She has put in a lot of time and effort into it and I can't wait to see what all that hard work produces, because I know its going to be amazing and I don't want to interfere with that." Barry says smiling at Iris.

"Babe." Iris says blushing as Barry kisses her forehead.

"Awwww. Even better answer." Cecile says smiling at them.

"Dude she is already your girlfriend relax." Wally says as he rolls his eyes.

"That's how you keep them though." Cecile says.

Dinner continues to flow smoothly, Barry and Joe talk music and holds his own in various topics surprising not only Joe, but Iris as well realizing that Barry is a old soul. He talks about his work a little and gets to hear a few stories about Iris when she was younger that Wally clearly has been waiting to tell someone which only brings plenty of laughter. They wrap up dinner and Joe pulls Barry aside to show him his small, but rare music collection.

"Wow Joe this is amazing."

"Thank you. Finally someone that can really appreciate it." Joe says taking a seat at the table. Looking at Iris, Cecile and Wally in the living room.

"Trust me I do."

Barry takes a sip of his drink and takes a seat next to Joe.

"Joe, I just want to thank you for having me over tonight, it was really fun and nice."

"No problem."

"I also want to thank you for all those years ago when you looked out for me. I never forgot it and more importantly I never forgot you. I told Iris that at one point I actually wanted to find you to say thanks."

"The universe works in mysterious ways doesn't it." Joe says smiling.

"I'll drink to that." Both men smile and take a sip of their drinks.

"And I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah. I've never seen her smile the way she has been smiling. That happiness she has is a happiness a parent dreams of and that's because of you. So you want to thank me keep making my daughter happy."

"Yes sir." The two men clink glasses and smile before taking another sip of their drinks. Iris turns around and see's them and just smiles at them both.

They end the night and say their goodbyes with promises of seeing them next Sunday. 

"That was such a good night don't you think." Iris says taking off her shoes sitting on the couch snuggling next to Barry.

"It really was, your family is great."

"Thank you. And babe you did great. You didn't even need the cheat sheet you and my dad were talking like you've known him forever."

"He is easy to talk to, but what I think won him over was my music knowledge."

"Which was great."

"It was huh." 

"I was even surprised myself."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Iris says looking up at him giving him a kiss.

"Overall a super successful night."

"Well I don't know how you feel about being a overachiever, but I think something else will make it a even better night, you know the cherry on top." Iris says straddling Barry kissing him.

"Ms. West..." Barry says enjoying the forwardness. They are kissing when his phone starts to ring. He pulls it out his pockets and declines the call. A few moments later his phone rings again and he does the same thing, but then it rings again.

"Are you going to get that."

"No." Barry says quickly kissing Iris neck.

"It could be important."

"Well this is important." Barry says trying to continue kissing Iris, but she pulls back smiling at him.

"I'm not going anywhere answer your phone." By this time its stopped ringing.

"Look at that its stopped, now where were we." Just as Barry leans back in it rings again.

"Ugh!" Barry groans causing Iris to laugh.

"Hello." Barry says.

"Whoa slow down, slow down.." Iris looks at Barry worried not hearing the other side of the conversation.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way and will be there soon, bye." Barry hangs up the phone.

"What?"

"Lucca is going into labor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters to go before the story wraps up...


	26. Chapter 26

"Hi ummmm I'm looking for room, room..uh..." Barry scrolls through is phone frantically out of breath.

"Last name sir?" The nurse says from the nurses station.

"Allen..Price...no I mean Quinn. It's Lucca Quinn" Barry says still breathing heavy.

"Room 1412 down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." Barry says smiling and quickly walking down the hall looking for the room number.

"I don't see it, do you see it, maybe we didn't see it, is she sure she told the us the right way, are we the right way? What if this isn't the way..what number is it?" Barry says really fast rambling not really making sense as Iris just watches as he looks around in a panic.

"Barry."

"Yeah?"

"Breathe a second." Barry stops walking and walks toward Iris grabbing her hand and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." 

"Okay its 1412." Barry says calmly smiling at her. 

They start walking again hand and hand, when they hear someone yell out and Barry quickly realizes its Lucca.

"I think this is it." Barry knocks on the door and is about to open it when it swings open.

"Barry!" A older woman says smiling ear to ear pulling him in for a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Quinn, nice to see you."

"And you dear, you look handsome as ever with that baby face." 

"Thank you."

"And who is this?" The woman says noticing Iris standing behind Barry.

"Sorry, this is.."

"Iris West." Iris says putting her hand out which the woman shakes smiling.

"Beautiful name. Your girlfriend?" The woman says curiously looking at Barry.

"Yes, my girlfriend."

"Does Moira know about this?"

"Yes, she does."

"Well splendid. Iris so nice to meet you." The woman says cheerfully.

"Okay great everyone knows each other now." Lucca says.

"Hey." Barry says walking over to her giving her a hug.

"Hey, thanks for coming I know its sorta late. I'm sorry if I ruined your plans." Lucca says looking at Barry then Iris.

"No, its okay we weren't doing anything." Iris says smiling at her.

"Your not a very good liar, but thank you."

"So how is everything going? This little guy or girl decided to bring you a some hell a little early huh." Barry says smiling.

"Not as much as my mother."

"I heard that." Her mom says looking down at her phone.

"I know." Lucca says fake smiling at her.

"I know that's just the pain and anger talking." Lucca's mom says smiling at her. Barry looks at Lucca confused.

"Well since you know me so well can you please go get me some ice, I'm burning up."

"Coming right up." Lucca's mom walks out the room and the minute she does, Lucca's head hits the pillow in relief.

"Oh thank god a moment of peace. Between the contractions and my mom talking I haven't had a moment to think." 

"I bet." Barry says laughing, as he stops laughing he notices a little sadness on Lucca's face, but doesn't say anything.

"I called Tegan she should be on her way." Lucca says softly.

"Where is Colin?" Lucca stays silent at Barry's question and then he notices a few tears run down her face.

"We had a fight yesterday and then again this morning. It just seems like the same fight over and over only difference is the day we have the fight." Lucca says as her voice starts to crack and a few more tears start to flow down her face.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Iris says softly, Barry turns and looks at her and nods his head smiling. Iris steps out the room and closes the door as she does she notices Tegan, Kara walking up the hallway holding hands with their spouses.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Iris." Kara says with a smile.

"Hi."

"Where is Barry." Tegan asked.

"Inside talking to Lucca, I'm giving them a moment she seemed a little upset."

"Her mothers here why wouldn't she be." Tegan says and everyone lets out a little laugh.

"So your Iris." The man holding Kara's hand says smiling at her.

"Oh where are our manners, Iris this is my boyfriend Mike and I don't know if you remember Tegan's girlfriend Kayla."

"I do hi again, and Mike nice to meet you." Iris says shaking his hand.

"So where is Colin?" Kara asked. Iris just shrugs her shoulders and looks at the group.

* * *

Inside Lucca's room Barry just watches as Lucca starts to break down a little.

"So where is Colin exactly?"

"He had a meeting in D.C and left early after the fight so I'm assuming there." Lucca winces in pain and Barry grabs her hand.

"Okay calm down, your okay breathe. Your going to be okay."

"Did you tell him your labor."

"I sent him a text."

"Lucca, really?" Barry says giving her a very disapproving face.

"I'm pretty sure my mom called him. I just can't be focused on that when something the size of a bowling ball is trying to come out my..

"Okay got it." Barry says not needing the visual.

"I'm scared and in pain and trying to figure out if I can do this."

"You can and you'll be okay doing it."

"How do you know."

"As far as the doing it part, I don't think you have much of choice. He/she is coming either way."

"Clearly." Lucca says wincing in pain again squeezing Barry's hand which quickly turns red.

"Well I also made a list of the toughest, strongest and smartest women I know and you just so happen to make the cut and as of right now I'm not editing the list so your stuck on it." Lucca smiles and Barry continues.

"I promise you that little boy or girl is going to know and see that everyday just how amazing you are. Nobody is perfect no couple is perfect, but you guys will be perfect for this little person in here. Plus they have a pretty nice extended family to help out." Barry says smiling at her.

"Pretty good speech..... uncle Barry."

"Thank you. Uncle Barry has his moments." Barry says smiling.

"Real question though?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do I rank on the list?" Lucca says with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think my lawyers would advise that I answer that question. I think I would much rather you just squeeze my hand." Barry says and he and Lucca start laughing. Outside in the hallway they hear the laughing and walk inside.

"Knock knock." Kara says smiling hugging Barry.

"We heard laughing so we figured it would be okay to come in." Tegan says walking in and hugging Lucca and then Barry.

"Yeah its safe for now." Lucca says smiling holding her stomach.

"At least until your mom comes back." Barry says causing everyone to let out a little laugh.

"Exactly."

"I'll be right back." Barry says stepping out of the room. 

Barry walks out into the hallway and calls Colin who picks up on the first ring.

"Barry I know."

"How do you know."

"Lucca mom called me, well yelled at me."

"Are you in D.C? Because if you are my plane and come pick you up."

"No, I'm still here and I'm on my way now."

"Okay good."

"How is she?"

"She is okay for now, in pain naturally I don't know how far along she is or anything, I just know that she will just be better with you here."

"I'm like 20 mins away."

"Okay." 

"Just take care of her until I get there please."

"You know I will. Bye." The two men hang up and Barry turns around notices Iris looking at him.

"Do you want to take the car and go home so you can get some sleep?"

"No, I want to stay here with you."

"Okay. Well if you change your mind just let me know." He says smiling softly at her as he reaches to hold her hand.

"Okay." Iris says holding his hand and he kisses her.

"You kids keep kissing like that your going to be here soon enough." Lucca mom says walking past them and into the room.

"One day." Barry says smiling walking in the room behind her leaving Iris standing there a little off guard. She and Barry never talked about kids or wanting kids, but it made her a little excited that he has thought about it and she wondered what else he had thought about. The group keeps Lucca talking to keep her mind off the contractions, and from what everyone can tell they are starting to come a little quicker. The doctor comes in and behind him Colin walks in.

"I think I found dad." The doctor says.

"Hey." Colin says waving at Lucca.

"Well mom, lets do a check since someone is eager to get out of there."

"Lets give them some privacy." Tegan says slowly escorting everyone out. Barry stops in front of Colin.

"I fixed everything, just say sorry and hold her hand."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Barry says hugging Colin.

Everyone heads out in the waiting the waiting area away from the room so they all can sit and wait. Lucca's mom comes out the room and states that Lucca is ready to start pushing and she will give them a update when its over. Iris notices Barry leg tapping like crazy and places her hand on his leg and he looks at her and smiles. A few hours go by and Colin walks out the room and down the hall. Everyone turns at him waiting for the announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman we are the proud parents of beautiful baby boy!" Colin says with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations man." Barry says hugging Colin tightly.

"Congrats." Iris says also hugging him followed by everyone else.

"So what's his name." Kara asked excitedly.

"We are still working on it, but we'll let you guys know. They have to go check him out and stuff and then you guys can come back and see him."

"We'll come back in the morning, you guys spend time together." Barry says.

"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all hug Colin again congratulating him and say their good-byes, its about 12:30am when they leave the hospital.

"Can we make a quick stop, I want to get their baby gift."

"Okay." Iris says yawning.

They pull up to HANA Corp, and head up the elevator to Barry's office and he is texting someone.

"Who could you be texting at his hour? Your other girlfriend?" Iris says playfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Some girl wishes that was the case." Barry says looking at her as he unlocks his office.

"Good answer. But seriously who is it."

"Cisco."

"Where is he?" Iris says yawning again as she sits in one of the chairs across from Barry's desk.

"I told you that you could've waited in the car and slept."

"I'm okay. So where is he?"

"He is at his brothers bachelor camping party." Barry says looking through a tall cabinet in his office.

"He likes to camp?"

"No. Hates it." Barry says laughing.

"Okay, because it doesn't seem like its his thing."

"Trust me its not, he would've been here but the baby had other plans and wanted to come a little early. He's a little bummed he missed it." Barry says with a huge smile on his face and Iris can see he is genuinely excited about the baby and she knows this is her in.

"So do you think Colin and Lucca will get married." 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Lucca's never wanted to be married she is super super super super super firm on that."

"Do you want to be married."

"Yes."

"Big wedding or a small wedding."

"Ummm what is like 50 people?" Barry says looking through another cabinet.

"Small."

"Okay well small it is. Where did I put that thing?" Barry says looking around his office.

"Are you sure Moira is going to be good with that."

"I've always told her, if I got married and the wedding seemed to be getting out of hand and tooooooo extravagant, I was going to elope."

"And I'm sure she didn't take that well."

"Not at all. I want it to feel like me."

"And the bride." Iris quickly adds.

"And the bride." Barry says with a small laugh looking back at her smiling.

"I would want the same something small, lots of dessert." Iris says.

"You want everyone in a sugar coma."

"Yes." Iris says with a small laugh.

"Found it." Barry says walking over to his desk and sitting the bag down and taking the items out for Iris to see.

"Aww what a cute elephant with his little sneakers."

"And my favorite." Barry pulls out a picture and hands it to Iris.

"To: Our nephew we love you & welcome to the world. From: Your extra aunts and uncles." Iris looks at the picture and its Barry, Cisco, Kara, Sara, and Tegan as they all have a hand on Lucca stomach.

"Awww that is so cute."

"I think we did good." Barry says smiling putting everything in the bag as Iris walks over to him and sits on his lap and Barry casually wraps his arm around her waist.

"So all of this, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you want kids."

"When I was younger I thought I didn't want kids you know my childhood and all, but as I got older I realized I do and that because of my childhood I would want to give my kids the best. You know make a family of my own to share and create memories with."

"And you deserve that." Iris says kissing Barry who just smiles.

"So my other girlfriend, reporter Iris West has showed up huh?"

"She's not a bad girlfriend to have." 

"No she is not." Barry says giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry for all the questions I was just curious, we've never talked about kids before so I was curious on your stance."

"It's no problem, I never brought it up because I didn't want it to freak you out."

"Freak me out?"

"Yeah. For some people that's serious talk, and I already asked you to be my girlfriend and move in after like 2 weeks I didn't want to push my luck. Talking about kids freaks some people out."

"For the record I'm not freaked out, but your right its fair point."

"Thank you. So how about you and kids, do you want any?" 

"I do."

"How many?" Barry says with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, what about you?"

"3 or 4."

"3 or 4 huh?"

"Yep. Or how many you wanna give me I'm good with any number." Barry says with a flirty smile, kissing Iris who feels the heat rushing from Barry right into her, waking her up.

"Ummm who said I was willing to give you any?" Iris says putting her hand on Barry's chest playfully stopping his kisses and he smiles.

"Trust me, I know."

"You know huh?" Iris says playfully.

"Yep. Because this thing between you and me is one of a kind. Your one of a kind and when you find it you hold on to it as long as you can, and if your lucky you get a kid out of it."

"Good answer." Iris says with a small laugh giving him a quick kiss.

"And we are about to find out the answer to your other question."

"What question." Iris says with a raised eyebrow clearly lost.

"Is my desk sturdy."

"We are not." Iris says letting out a small laugh.

"We...(kisses)..are (kisses)...to.." Barry says pausing to kiss her on the neck and Iris is turned on and she doesn't even realize, that Barry has placed her on his desk.

"Just to be clear...." Iris says kissing him back and pulling off his shirt.

"Uh huh."

"We aren't making any babies right now." Iris says breathing heavy as Barry smiles and takes his pants off.

"Agreed. This is just a little....practice." Barry says sliding her pants down with a even bigger smile.

They end the night both fully satisfied in more ways than one and head home. Before Iris can drift off to sleep she feels this feeling of relief come over her and realizes its because she knows Barry is making plans and they are plans with her and that him making plans isn't freaking her out, but giving her reassurance that Barry is different and something she very much needed in her life. The next morning they wake up and head to the hospital to visit Lucca and the baby.

"Knock, Knock." Barry says before opening the door.

"Hey man." Colin says hugging Barry.

"Hey dad." Barry says smiling.

"Dad, I like the sound of that." Colin says smiling.

"Congrats you guys." Iris says hugging Lucca.

"Thank you." Lucca says as Barry moves in to give her a hug.

"So where is he?" Barry says looking around.

"The nurses have him, they should be coming right back."

"Well we got him something, open it when we leave." Barry says smiling putting the bag on the couch. Just then the door to the room opens.

"Guess whos back." The nurse says.

"Awwww." Iris says smiling.

"You want to hold him." Lucca says to Iris.

"Ummm I don't know he's so little."

"I'll hold him." Barry says confidently taking him from the nurse. Iris notices how natural Barry takes and holds the baby and looks as he smiles at the little boy.

"Wow a natural." The nurse says as she leaves the room.

"Wow your really good with him." Colin says looking on.

"Thanks. So does he have a name yet?" Barry asked smiling as the baby just looks up at him.

"Yeah, Patrick Quinn Morello."

"Hi Patrick, I'm your uncle Barry." The baby makes a slight noise and gives Barry a little smile. Iris watches on in awe of this moment and just pictures Barry with their kid in his arms. They leave once again congratulating Lucca and Colin and promise to come visit them soon.

"He was so adorable." Iris says holding Barry's hand as the elevator door opens. He gestures for her to go ahead.

"Yeah he was, but ours will be even cuter." Barry says casually as the elevator door closes and Iris can't help but to smile.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been 5 months of Barry and Iris not only dating, but living together. Iris pretty much caved and fully moved in with Barry after 2 months. Things were going so well she told her dad about them living together and to her surprise he took it really well. She had also finally finished writing her article on Barry and it got her nominated for a award which not only was she really proud of, but so was Barry. He was so proud he got the story framed for his office and their apartment, and true to his word he waited like everyone else to read it. Iris talked about his background in a more tasteful manner then the leaked initial story giving better insight to the outside world. She praised the hero's who rallied around Barry and encouraged him and lastly she acknowledged who he had become despite everything and where she hoped he would be going. She was proud of him and wanted others to see to see what she saw, a great man.

It was a Thursday morning when Barry headed up to his office, as he got off the elevator he saw Kara and Tegan talking in the conference room.

"Good morning ladies." Barry said sipping his coffee.

"Good morning." 

"The mayor is in your office." Tegan says.

"The mayor?" Barry says confused.

"Yes the mayor." Kara says.

"Why?"

"We don't know, but get in there and find out." Kara says pushing him.

Barry greets his secretary and walks into his office.

"Mr. Mayor how are you? Sorry if I kept you I didn't..."

"No worries I'm good, sorry for the surprise pop up visit I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all always a pleasure. Can we get you anything? Water, coffee, tea?"

"No, I'm good thank you. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good." Barry says taking a seat at his desk.

"How is Moira and the rest of the Queen family? I don't think I've seen her since the police fundraiser, but then again she is a busy woman am I right?"

"Right. Always a full plate, but umm she is good, the family is good."

"Well she must be proud, two successful sons running major companies following in Roberts footsteps."

"I like to think so." Barry says letting out a small laugh.

"And from what I hear Thea is coming into her own."

"Yes sir, fashion business and marketing."

"Well I have no doubt, she will be a success."

"Thank you." Barry says smiling. 

"Well I don't want to take up much of your time so I will cut to the chase."

"Okay."

"The reason I'm here is because we are nominating you to be Central City's Man of The Year. That story in the paper about you was really good, plus all the community work you've done and now the group homes your opening Friday, its just all amazing and we would like to honor that and you."

"I..I..ummmm me? Are you sure?"

"I pretty sure."

"Wow."

"Speechless huh."

"Yes sir." Barry says in shock.

"That's what I was going for. Your 1 of 3 nominees and the winner will be announced next week Sunday at the gala. I will announce your nomination publicly at the opening of the group homes this Friday. So again congratulations one more thing to add to your already impressive resume and something else for Moira to be proud of." The mayor says with a small laugh and smile as he gets up.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." Barry says shaking his hand as he gets up.

"Well I have some more people to make speechless, so see you Friday."

"Friday."

"And for what its worth you have my vote, who knows kid one day you might have my job if you keep this up."

"Thank you, but I like my job just fine."

After the mayor leaves Barry office he sits at his desk still in shock a little. His door opens a few minutes later and its Cisco, Kara, and Tegan.

"Barry they said the Mayor was here, but I think they are trying to prank me. Was he really here?" Cisco says eating a banana. 

"Yeah."

"So what did he want?" Kara asked sitting down next to Tegan.

"To nominate me."

"For what?" Kara says.

"Central City's Man of the Year."

"Are you serious?" Tegan asked.

"Yeah."

"Barry that's huge."

"Yeah."

"I think Barry's still in a little bit of shock." Cisco says putting his hand in Barry's blank face.

"I mean...that's...wow." Barry says still shocked.

"You deserve it." Kara says.

"Barry you work hard, so enjoy this." Tegan says smiling proudly at him.

"Man of the Year." Barry says smiling.

"Man of the Year." Kara says.

"Moira is going to flip." Cisco says.

"I'm not going to tell her yet. I'm not going to tell anyone yet."

"Not even Iris?" Kara says with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not even Iris. I want to see and enjoy the shock and surprise on their faces. The Man of the Year nominee at least deserves that. So you are all now officially swore to secrecy." Barry says eyeing them all.

"So she's getting 2 surprises tomorrow." Tegan says and Barry just smiles nodding in agreeance. 

"Its one day, I think we can all keep it a secret for a day." Kara says as everyone looks at Cisco who is mid text.

"What?" Cisco says looking up from his phone.

"No one." Barry says firmly.

"I was just texting my mom. I feel like she can get a pass." Cisco says looking hopeful.

"No one Cisco."

"Fine."

Everyone heads out of Barry's office and he just sits back in his chair smiling. Later that day he heads to his weekly lunch with Joe. The two of them have been bonding and growing closer over the past few months, Barry was worried at first how their relationship might be affected especially after Iris told him that she was living with Barry. Barry was freaked out and worried Joe might hurt him or disapprove, but it was the opposite he was happy that they were living together and even suggested that they start doing some Sunday dinners at the apartment. Barry liked having this father/son relationship with Joe and how close they had become in the short time.

"Italian meatball." Barry says putting a sandwich down on Joe's desk.

"With..."

"Extra swiss and peppers." Barry says finishing his sentence smiling.

"Your a life saver, I'm starving." Joe says pushing his papers aside.

"Really Vito is, but I'll take my points." Barry says sitting at Joe's desk opening his own sandwich.

"How has your day been." Joe says taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Pretty good, just trying to finish my speech for tomorrow."

"You nervous?"

"A little. I hate public speaking or being in the spotlight like this. I told Kara she could just do it, but she says.."

"Its not as impactful." Joe says wiping his mouth.

"Exactly."

"Look think about it like this you did the hard part."

"The hard part?" Barry says with a raised eyebrow taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Yeah, you lived through it. Everyone doesn't get that so now your just showing people what's on the other side."

"I guess your right."

"I know I'm right. It's a moment and accomplishment to be proud of so don't let a little bit of nerves take that away."

"Thank you."

"Man this sandwich is really good." Joe says taking another bite. 

"It looks good." Cecile says walking up to Joe's desk. She walks over to Joe quickly kissing him and wiping sauce off his face.

"Hey Cecile."

"Hey Barry. How are you?"

"Good." Barry says smiling.

"He's nervous about tomorrow."

"Your going to surrounded by love, so no need to be nervous."

"Thank you. And thank you guys by the way for coming by the way I appreciate it."

"Hey you know we are always here to support you, especially if you keep bringing these sandwiches" Joe says smiling as he chews.

"Thanks. Cecile did you want to join us."

"No, you guys enjoy I was dropping off some case files."

"Here, I got you a cobb salad extra tomatoes and cucumbers on the side." Barry says handing her a bag.

"Awww Barry thank you. How did you know?"

"It was just in case." Barry says smiling.

"Well thank you."

"No problem." 

"I will see you tomorrow, and I will see you at home later." Cecile says kissing Joe and patting Barry on the shoulder as she leaves.

"Okay, I love you." Joe says.

"Bye you guys."

"This sandwich is so good." Joe says again causing Barry to laugh a little.

Later that night Barry finishes up paper work and trying to finish writing his speech for not only the opening of the group homes, but for his nomination for man of the year, he is so excited and wants to tell Iris, but he really does want to see the surprise on her face. He opens the door to their apartment and it smells really good.

"It smells good in here, what are you..."

"Surprise!" Iris and the Steins yell out. Barry jumps a little and then smiles when he realizes what is going on.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Surely you didn't think we would miss the grand opening would you?" Martin says walking over hugging Barry.

"I guess not." Barry says laughing.

"We also are here for Iris and to celebrate her award nomination." Clarissa says.

"Awww thank you." Iris says.

"Lets make a toast to Barry and Iris and all the achievements they are conquering." The four of them clink their glasses and take a sip of the wine.

"Okay now lets eat." Martin says.

They talk and laugh and have enjoyable after dinner conversation. Barry finds out that they are staying the week and offers his 2nd apartment for them to stay at and informs them that Sara will have someone drive them while they are in town. They say their goodbyes and Barry and Iris get ready for bed.

"Thank you." Barry says climbing in bed as Iris brushes her teeth.

"For what?" Iris says mumbled.

"For getting them here. I know that was all you."

"I plead the fifth." Iris says laughing.

"Thank you. Its always good to see them and have them around. It just settles me a little you know." Barry says as Iris finishes rinsing her mouth out and climbs into bed with Barry who opens his arms so they can cuddle.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little."

"Did you finish your speech?"

"Mostly. Still nervous though."

"You want me to read it?"

"No I don't, and don't try to peek either." Barry says laughing.

"I won't promise, I'm just trying to offer up some of my writing skills."

"Well thank you, but I think I got it."

"Your going to do great babe, plus its going to be filled with people who love and support you so just pretend its just you and us."

"That's sort of what Cecile said today."

"Wise woman."

"Indeed."

"Your going to do great babe."

"Thanks." Barry says kissing her forehead gently as they fall asleep.

* * *

The next day Barry gets up feeling upbeat and cheerful, he dances as he gets dressed and smiles at himself in the mirror.

"I guess those nerves are gone." Iris says amused at Barry.

"Nope still there, but I'm in a great mood I'm trying not to think about it."

"That's the spirit." Iris says putting on her shoes and Barry starts to admire her.

"You know what I'm really in the spirit for." Barry says walking over to Iris putting his hands on her thigh and kissing her.

"While that would be nice, we are going to be late so get dressed."

"I'll be quick. It might help with my nerves." Barry says with hopeful eyes.

"Get dressed." After a few moments of Barry seeing if she is going to give in he finally caves and finishes getting dressed with Iris fixing his tie.

"Just so you know we will pick this up later." Barry says smiling. Iris gives him a flirty smile and walks off and Barry just watches.

"We could've been late." Barry whispers to himself and follows behind her as they head downstairs to a waiting car.

They drive and Barry practices some of his speech to himself looking over his talking points. Iris grabs his hand when she notices that he is getting a little frustrated. He smiles at her when she does and puts the cards down and kisses her and just looks out the window. They arrive and see a few news outlets and other media standing around and as soon as he gets out the car they start to take his picture. Barry quickly grabs Iris hand and helps her out the car. He waves and smiles as he follows Sara inside of one of the buildings.

"Are you okay." Barry says looking at Iris.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says smiling giving him a quick kiss.

"There he is." Barry turns around and sees Oliver running up to him.

"Hey."

"I would pick you up, but mom said I couldn't."

"Yes you'll ruin his suit." Moira says hugging Barry and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, how about maybe picking him up after he gives his speech." Thea says letting go Roy's hand to hug Barry.

"How about not picking him up at all." Moira says looking back at Thea as she gives Iris a hug.

"I'll try." Oliver says and Moira shoots him a stern look.

"Iris you look lovely dear."

"Thank you." Iris says smiling.

"Thank you guys for coming." Barry says giving a handshake to Roy.

"Of course dear, you didn't think we'd miss this." Moira says smiling proudly.

"That's what I told him." Everyone turns to see Martin and Clarissa walking up. Moira walks over and gives Clarissa and then Martin a hug.

"I'm guessing the surprise went well." Moira says.

"Wait you knew?" Barry says.

"Of course, I helped with it." Moira says smiling winking at Iris.

"Sneaky, sneaky." Barry says looking at her and then Iris.

"Hey Kara said they are ready to start if you are." Sara says.

"Alright." Barry says smiling nodding his head at her.

"Okay well lets all go take our seats." Moira says kissing Barry cheek one more time before walking out. 

Barry and Iris stand there for a second and just look at each other, she places her arms around his neck and he smiles.

"Your going to do great, just breathe." Barry lets out a deep breath and they walk out hand and hand taking a seat as the mayor gets on the podium and begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are all brought here today to celebrate a young man and his vision to not give our community one group home, but three. A man who has done many things for this community and has never wanted the recognition, but I hate to break it to him we are noticing." The crowd lets out a laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Barry Allen." Everyone starts clapping as Barry stands up and walks to the stage.

"We took so much notice we have decided that we are nominating Mr. Allen for Central City Man of the Year, so I hope you were able to work that into your speech." They mayor says with laugh. Barry smiles and looks out into the crowd and like he wanted he notices everyone's shocked and stunned faces. Moira looks like she is tearing up and he just smiles huge at Iris who is wide eyed shocked, but smiles at him with such pride.

"Did you know about this?" Wally asked Iris, as everyone turned to look at her.

"No clue. Explains why he didn't want me to read his speech." Iris says shaking her head. The clapping dies down and Barry steps up to the podium beings to speak.

"Thank you, thank you I really appreciate it. Standing up here really means a lot, and that was before I found out I was nominated for Man of the Year. I never dreamed of a home that didn't have my parents in it and a place that wasn't full of love and comfort, but at a young age it became my reality. Would I ever get that love again and feel that safe comfort again, the answer was yes I would. A group home led me to me bonding with someone that would become my brother, foster parents who cared for me, a teacher who would always have a student in so many ways. They had become my home and my safe place and that's what I want these places to be and offer to so many in our community, because everyone deserves the comfort and love that a home can bring." The crowd claps.

"Thank you. Now before I go I wanted to thank a man that had a very large impact on getting me here. Detective, soon to be captain, Joseph West." Barry says gesturing toward Joe as he looks on surprised, he quickly glances at Iris, but she shrugs her shoulders also a little lost.

"Now he would just say he was doing his job, but for me it touched a little deeper. My first night at a group home he was there, he made sure I was okay and comfortable, but then he did something. He gave me this hug before he left, I felt like my dad was hugging me again before he would tuck me in to go to sleep, it was a top notch dad hug and it stayed with me that I knew no matter what I was going through or no matter where I was I had that hug to protect me, it became my home and I thank you for that." Barry says smiling as he watches Joe wipe his eye.

"So in honor of him I introduce to you, The West Haven Homes." Barry pulls down a sheet revealing the name and turns and smiles at the crowd. Joe walks up to the stage and hugs Barry with a few tears running down his face. He tries to speak, but has nothing he just grips Barry tighter. Joe finally lets go and Oliver rushes up and picks him up in a big bear hug causing everyone to laugh.

"My little brother!" Oliver says spinning Barry around. Barry walks off the stage and hugs Moira and then the Steins and then gets to Iris.

"Now who is being sneaky." Iris whispers in his ear.

"Thought you might like that." Barry says smiling and giving her a kiss as he hears people taking their picture.

* * *

Barry stays around doing some quick interviews as Iris watches on very proud of her boyfriend. They keep stealing glances at each other and him winking at her.

"Did you know about this?" Joe says as he Cecile walk up.

"No clue. Total surprise."

"Well its a good one." Cecile says taking a sip of her drink.

"I know."

"And nominated for Man of the Year." Cecile says.

"I think that had something to do with you on that and your story" Joe says looking at Iris.

"Well he deserves it, and the things he does for the community deserves a little spotlight."

"Hey you guys." Barry says walking over putting a hand around Iris.

"Hey Man of the Year." Wally says laughing.

"Just nominee for right now."

"You got my vote." Wally says.

"Thanks man."

"Hey, so if you want to leave this would be a good time to sneak out, I can give the rest of the interviews and finish dealing with the media." Kara says smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You've done your job, now let me do mine. One time offer Allen take it or leave it."

"I'm taking it. This is good because I want a milkshake and fries."

"Well go. See you Monday." Kara says hugging him.

"Well I guess we can go too." Joe says.

"Hey thanks again for coming."

"No thank you, this was really something." Joe says hugging Barry tightly.

"Okay come on dad let him go before you start crying again."

"Shut up boy." Joe says looking at Wally. 

They say their goodbyes and Barry heads to the car with Iris. They drive to Big Belly Burger and get Oreo milkshakes and a large french fry. They arrive back to the apartment and Barry feels like he has already had a full day.

"Man that milkshake was good, just want I needed." Barry says plopping down on the couch loosing his tie. 

"Good call babe."

"Thanks. I can't believe its only 1pm, I feel like its later than that."

"Well you've had a pretty eventful day." Iris says sitting down next to him, putting her feet in his lap and Barry starts taking her shoes off.

"It was pretty good, glad you got to be there with me for it."

"Me too." Iris smiling at Barry.

"Well I think I'm gonna take a nap and then maybe we can go grab dinner."

"We can do that or are you sure there isn't anything else you want." Iris says with a flirty smile as she rubs her foot over his penis.

"Oh does someone now have the spirit." Barry says with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe a little, I think its the Man of the Year spirit." Iris says as she straddles Barry and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Well I'm just a nominee."

"Well your already my Man of the Year." Iris says kissing his chest and then his lips.

"Is that right?"

"Do I need to show you?" Iris whispers in Barry's ear as she feels him getting harder.

"Proof never hurt any body." Barry says as his hands start to roam her body.

She continues to kiss him as she unbuckles his belt and and unzips his pants. She gets off his lap and drops to her knees smiling at him as she does.

"I think someone else has a little spirit of its own." Iris says as she feels how hard Barry is.

"Well Man of the Year is a team effort." Barry says smiling.

"Well he's gonna feel the love." Iris says with a smile.

"Now that's the spirit."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom is 4 pictures of the dresses..

"Iris I don't want too. I just want to lay here and be lazy. Sundays are lazy days."

"Barry come on please."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because its our Sunday outing for the day."

"Do we really need one of those? I mean aren't we going to your dad's for Sunday dinner, I'm pretty sure that counts as a outing."

"Barry."

"It counts Iris."

"Come on Barry please, don't you want to spend some time with me."

"Always, but that doesn't mean I want to go shopping. I'm giving you my card which has my name on it, which can be seen as a extension of me so it's like I'm going without actually having to go." Barry says smiling.

"Really Barry that's your excuse." Iris says rolling her eyes.

"It sounds pretty legit to me." He says smiling.

"Don't you want to help me pick out something?"

"No, I trust you. You have great taste. You pick out what you want to wear, I'll tell Thea what color it is and she'll buy me a tie to match, boom problem solved. All while I stay right here on the couch doing what?"

"Barry come on." Iris says nudging Barry's leg.

"You and Linda have fun, I'll keep the couch warm for you."

Iris watches him as he eats his cereal and scrolls through his phone and then she has a idea.

"Maybe you should think about it like this, you should come watch me to try them on so later you don't have to figure out how to take it off." Iris says as she puts a grape in her mouth and Barry looks up intrigued.

"Well played Ms. West." 

"Thank you." Iris says smiling proud of herself.

"Guess I'll go get dressed then."

"You do that." Iris says smiling at her victory. She watches as Barry takes a sip of his water and leaves upstairs to get dressed.

"And don't forget your wallet." She yells out.

Barry finishes getting dressed and they head downstairs to Iris's car and head toward the shopping district. Barry didn't know it, but she was taking him somewhere special some place she had now considered her good luck charm. As they pulled up Barry already felt the dread rush in as he saw about 15-20 shops, he had been on enough shopping trips with Moira, Patty and especially Thea to know they would probably stop in almost every one of them. As they parked he saw Linda and Scott getting out of their car.

"Scott came?" Barry says looking at Iris surprised as they get out the car.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you start with that."

"I didn't think it would be important."

"Knowing that I'm going to be in a shopping nightmare is one thing, but to have someone share my pain and possibly ease it is very important."

"It won't be bad I promise, we are going to like 3 places."

"Like 3 places, means I should probably double it."

"Just remember why your here.....Bear." Iris says grabbing his hand with a big flirty smile.

"Let the shopping begin." Barry says smiling as they reach Linda and Scott.

"She got you too huh? This doesn't look like any car show to me." Scott says looking around causing Barry to laugh.

"I had to get you to come some how, couldn't leave Barry here all alone to carry the bags."

"Thanks." Barry says looking at Linda.

"Your welcome." Linda says smiling.

"Its bonding time you guys." Iris says.

"Well how about me and Barry go bond somewhere while you guys shop." Scott suggest.

"That's not going to be how this works. Good try though." Linda says patting his shoulder.

"Look man, if me offering up my credit card didn't work nothing will."

"Look I'm going to 3 stores that's it." Iris says with a smile, that causes Barry and Scott to look at each other knowing this is probably a lie.

"So we need to double that to 6 stores." Scotts says.

"Look the sooner we start the sooner we can leave, and we even promise to buy you guys snacks. How does that sound?"

"Like we're little kids or dogs."

"Awwww who's a good boy." Linda says laughing causing Scott to chase her. 

"So where are we going first." Barry says looking at Iris.

They walk past a few stores and walk right toward JJ's House. 

"So hoping for a little more magic huh." Linda says smiling.

"Yeah. " Iris says smiling as Barry and Scott just look at each other lost.

Iris hadn't been back since she got her dress from the last fundraiser, but as promised she name dropped them a lot and they were featured in the new small businesses piece in the newspaper. As she walked closer to the door she didn't know why, but she started to get butterflies and felt a little nervous. They walked in and just seen a cashier at the register who welcomed them. Iris looked around and saw plenty of new clothes and dresses that weren't there before.

"These are pretty nice." Barry says.

"They are, and the owners are so nice and sweet."

"Should we be nervous you know them." Scott says.

"No. We just so happened to meet them last time we were here. We've only came here once."

"And I'm guessing that one time was a good one." A woman's voice says behind Iris causing her to turn around.

"Janette!" Iris say with a huge smile.

"Iris oh my gosh hi."

"How are you."

"I'm good how are you."

"Pretty good."

"We wanted to thank you so much for your publicity and getting us featured in the paper."

"That was all you guys and your talent I just wanted others to see it."

"Well a few people saw it so thank you."

"Your welcome." 

"And are these your shopping helpers for the day?" Janette says looking at Scott and Barry.

"They sure are." Linda says.

"This is Scott, he helped get you guys featured in the paper, and also Linda's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Scott says shaking her hand.

"You as well and thank you." Janette says smiling at him.

"And this is my boyfriend Barry." Iris says smiling super wide and winking at Janette.

"Barry huh, well very nice to meet you." Janette says noticing the wink and reaching her hand out for Barry to shake. Barry notices the woman's expression and just smiles awkwardly like he is missing something.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You have a lovely store." Barry says politely.

"Thank you. Go ahead and browse."

"We will." Iris says smiling. They start walking around when Barry's phone rings and he excuses himself.

"So that's THE guy huh?" Janette says walking next to Iris, who can't help but to smile as they watch Barry talk on the phone.

"It is."

"He looks familiar, like I've seen him somewhere, but can't place him." Janette says.

"I did a story on him in the paper a little while ago and he is also just got nominated for Man of the Year." Iris says proudly.

"I did see that story in the paper. It was very nice, good job."

"Thank you." 

"And he is very handsome."

"Agreed. I think your dress helped seal the deal he was speechless." Iris says with a small laugh.

"A little good luck huh." 

"I like to think so."

"Well he seems like a keeper." Janette says.

"So speaking of keeper where is your husband Josh."

"I let him sleep in a little, let him enjoy his lazy Sunday." Janette says causing Iris to laugh knowing Barry wishes it was him.

"So how are you guys doing business wise, busy?"

"We were for awhile, a lot of calls and interest we even had someone offer to buy us."

"Wow that's huge."

"It is, but they wanted to change everything we were doing here and we didn't think it would be the right fit."

"Aww sorry."

"No its nothing, were just looking for investors now who are willing to let us continue to do our thing creativity wise and help us grow on a larger scale."

"You guys will get there."

"I know we will, all in time." She says smiling walking off as Barry rejoins Iris.

"Who was that?"

"Thea. I hope its okay I actually invited her to join us she was like 10mins away."

"To join us or so she could replace you."

"I mean she lives for this kind of stuff and I can just come back when you guys have narrowed it down and pick my favorite, I mean babe that's fair." Barry says with sincere eyes and Iris caves.

"Okay, that's fair. I just need one more thing." Iris says smiling and Barry smiles bending down to kiss her, and as he does she reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"That was nice, but I meant this." Iris takes out Barry's card.

"That's fair." Barry says smiling. Linda and Scott walk back over and Linda has few dresses on her arms.

"Man we are in for a long day." Scott says gesturing Linda and the dresses.

"Actually I have just made a striking deal my friend." Barry says smiling.

"I'm in." Scott says.

"Just like that? No questions asked?" Linda asked.

"Will it get me out of here?" Scott says looking at Barry.

"Yep, for awhile."

"Well like I previously stated, I'm in." Barry and Iris start laughing, when he spots Thea outside.

"Well our savior has arrived." Barry says as Thea walks inside. She walks up to him and gives him a hug.

"Hey."

"Hey sis. Thanks for coming."

"No need to thank me when shopping is involved."

"Well thanks anyway."

"This is a really cute store." Thea says looking at some of the dresses on the wall.

"Well you ladies enjoy, Iris has my card..."

"She has your card as in..." 

"No that doesn't mean open limit." Barry says looking firmly at Thea knowing he needs to give her rules.

"How much is your suit Barry?" Thea asked.

"Around $1,500 why."

"Okay so our limit is around $3,000." Thea says smiling.

"Fine." Barry says.

"We'll text you when were almost done so you give your pick on our final choices." Thea says continuing to look around. 

"Don't gotta tell me twice, come on man I saw a bar across the street playing the highlights from the baseball game." Scott says leading Barry out the store.

* * *

"So we are looking for dresses for the Man of the Year gala correct." Thea says looking at Iris.

"Yeah, but also the writer awards."

"Got it, so 2 dresses."

"Yeah, but I want something really good for the Man of the Year."

"Any colors in mind?"

"No, not really."

"Why not have something custom made."

"I don't know if it would be done in time and plus this place has been pretty good for me."

"What do you mean."

"This is where I got my dress from the fundraiser."

"Wow, really? I mean that was jaw dropping."

"Yeah and she altered it a little a few hours before I needed it. Just amazing all the way around."

"That's impressive."

"So what do you think about purple? It means royalty, luxury, power, ambition and devotion. All the qualities of not only our Man of the Year, but his amazing girlfriend."

"Its actually my favorite color."

"And she looks good in it." Linda says posing in front of a mirror.

"Well purple it is. These dresses all seem custom made.."

"They are." Janette says smiling.

"All of them?"

"About 85%. All the others we have just altered a little adding our own touches on them."

"Well they are some amazing touches."

"Thank you."

"Janette, this is Thea Queen. Thea this is Janette Jensen, the owner of the store." The two women shake hands as Thea continues to admire Janette's work.

"Your store is lovely and so creative, I see the passion."

"Thank you."

"So Iris, are we showing skin or covering up?"" Thea asks as Iris looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's a important question. My vote skin." Linda says looking back at them.

"How about something in the middle of that."

"Okay noted." Thea says as she picks up a few dresses as options and hands them to Iris.

"Okay try these on for now as I look around."

"Alright." Iris says taking the dresses and heads toward the dressing room. 

As she starts undressing and slips on a few and walking out to show Linda and Thea who give thumbs ups or downs and every now and then Janette walks by also weighing in. Iris likes the dress, but nothing gives her that this is it feeling like the other dress.

"So you've found 2 dresses you like."

"Yeah everything is great naturally, but I just want something that speaks to me like the last dress." Iris says.

"Well if its okay, I think I have something." Janette says.

"Sure."

"Its just a little something I've been playing with a cross between 2 of the dresses you've actually picked out, Josh is actually almost here with it." Janette shows Thea who nods in approval.

"That looks promising." Thea says.

"Well I guess that means we can call the boys back here." Linda says.

A few moments later Barry and Scott arrive laughing as Thea ushers him toward the dressing area to have a seat.

"Did you boys have fun." Linda asks.

"Yes we did thank you, we even enjoyed our snacks." Scott says laughing.

"Well Barry have a seat its now time to vote for your favorite dress, with one still coming." Linda says.

"Do I get a vote?" Scott asks.

"Sure why not. Just don't look too hard." Linda says eyeing him and he kisses her cheek.

"Okay Barry close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? Thea do I really..." Thea stares at him seriously and he closes his eye not even bothering to argue with her.

"Alright Iris we're ready for dress number one." Thea says. Barry hears the door open and a second or two of shuffling around.

"Okay open." Linda says. Barry smiles wide at Iris who starts to blush a little with all eyes on her.

"Wow." Barry says nodding his head. Iris starts to turn around in it and Barry likes how it hugs her curves and nods his head even harder.

"Okay next, before Barry breaks his neck nodding so hard." Thea says causing the group to laugh.

"Winner." Barry says with a little clap.

"Hold on let her finish." Thea says as Iris goes to try on the next dress and comes back out smiling as she see's Barry with his eyes closed again.

"Alright open." Linda says.

"Mmmm those legs." Barry says smiling causing the group to laugh.

"What about the dress Barry." Thea says trying to get him to focus.

"I like it, but I like the first one more."

"Agreed." Scotts says.

"Okay time for number 3."

"Okay open." Thea says.

"Okay, some more leg I see." Barry says smiling.

"Yeah this may be tooo much leg for Man of the Year." Iris says feeling a little hesitant about the dress.

"Its still nice though."

"I don't know maybe this would be for another occasion." Iris says.

"Well you still look good in it."

"Try on the next one Iris." Linda says.

"Alright."

As Iris walks into the dressing room to change Janette's husband arrives.

"Hey babe." Janette's husband says kissing her and handing her a coffee.

"Hey. Thank you for bringing this by the way."

"No worries." He says looking at the group who is watching them, before he can say anything Iris walks out in the next dress.

"Josh hi." Iris says waving at him.

"Iris, wow you look great."

"Josh this is Iris's boyfriend Barry." Janette says introducing them. Barry stands up to shake his hand.

"Hi nice to meet you." Josh says.

"Same here."

"They are here looking for Iris a dress."

"I needed some more of that Jensen magic." Iris says smiling at him.

"Well I hope we can help."

"Barry what do you think." Linda asks.

"I love the top part, the bottom seems like a little much, I might trip or step on it, but overall It's a nice dress. She looks good in all of them though." Barry says winking at Iris causing her to look give him a flirty smile.

"But you still like the first one the most." Thea says.

"I do." Barry says.

"Well Josh brought the dress I was talking about, its not in purple mind you its white for right now, but its just a sort of prototype. Its a cross between this dress the top part and the first dress." Janette says with a huge smile. Janette walks it over to Iris and they walk into the dressing room a few moments later Janette walks back out smiling wide.

"Okay Barry close your eyes." She says.

"Yes Ma'am." Barry does and sits back in the chair.

"Now keep in mind its not done, so its a little big but its just so you can get the idea."

"Got it." Barry says. A few moments later he hears shuffling, but no one tells him to open his eyes.

"Wow." Thea says which causes Barry to open his eyes.

Barry felt like time stopped for a moment and he got to just take her in. The dressed looked perfect on her and he loved it in white all she needed was a bouquet of flowers in her hand. He started to smile at the thought."

"Barry!" Thea says hitting him, Barry shakes his head and brings himself back.

"Ouch, why'd you hit me."

"You were zoning out."

"You didn't have to hit me." Barry says rubbing his arm.

"Anyway, what do you think."

"I love it. Iris what about you? You have to wear it." Barry says looking at her. After a moments she looks up with a huge smile on her face and nods her head.

"Well I think we have a winner." Thea says.

"Are you able to make this in purple? I mean if not, I would love it in white or whatever color you have." Iris says looking at Janette so hopeful.

"I think I can make that happen." Janette says with a big smile.

"Well she'll take the first dress as a back up option, just in case." Thea says.

"Actually we'll take all the dresses." Barry says standing up and everyone looks at him including Iris.

"We will?" Iris says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"What happened to the limit." Thea says sarcastically.

"You can't put a limit on happiness." Barry says walking toward Iris as Thea walks off rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this for me, don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but you don't have to do it."

"I know, but I want to. Plus its my happiness too, when I get to help you out of them later." Barry whispers in her and then kisses her.

"That dude is in love." Scott says kissing Linda's cheek as they walk off.

Iris walks into the dressing room to change and Barry walks over to the register to pay.

"So after we're done with the dress and you guys like it, we'll bill you in full so right now its just a $1,500 deposit."

"No problem. So what's the damage for right now?"

"$6,000 and that's with the deposit included." Josh says.

"That's not bad." Barry says nodding his head and handing over his card.

"Not bad? Most guys would be passing out." Josh says laughing.

"Well they probably don't have a sister like mine. She took the training wheels off pretty early." Barry says with a small laugh looking at Thea who hears him and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Some training wheels." Josh says also laughing as Janette walks up with the bags.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Barry says smiling politely at her.

"No problem man, by the way we also do tuxedos and wedding dresses. I mean if you guys ever needed anything like that." Josh says smiling at Barry who just blushes as he puts his card back in his wallet.

"I'll keep that in mind." Barry says smiling at the couple who are looking at him. Iris walks up and notices Barry is blushing a little.

"Hey you okay? Was the damage that bad." Iris says with a a small laugh.

"Yeah I'm good." Barry says putting a arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

"Iris, I'll call you when its done."

"Thank you guys so much again, I can't wait to see it." Iris says excitedly. 

"Your welcome."

"Jensen magic strikes again." Iris says laughing.

"I guess so. You guys have a good one and Barry.... good luck." 

"Thank you." He says as Josh winks at him and smiles.

"I like them." Barry says as he and Iris walk out the store.

Later that night after they leave Joe's for Sunday dinner, Barry wakes up in the middle of the night and watches as Iris sleeps and he can't help but to smile. He looks at his phone and see's its 2am, he looks up at the ceiling and all he pictures is Iris in that white dress from earlier today and smiles. He wraps his arms around her and dreams about her in that dress. That Monday morning he wakes up before her texting Oliver to meet him at his office before he goes back to Starling City.

"Hey babe." Iris says yawning and scratching her head. She walks over and gives Barry a kiss before grabbing a coffee cup.

"Your up and dressed really early." Iris says surprised as she is pouring some coffee.

"Early meeting and I need to prep a little, then I'm going to see Oliver for some business talk."

"What a fun filled day." Iris says sarcastically.

"Maybe you should make sure I have some fun then." Barry says grabbing her waist.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Iris says putting her arms around Barry's neck when his phone rings and he answer on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Yeah sorry I had to push the meeting a little, okay well I'm heading in now so your good...okay bye." Barry says hanging up.

"Duty calls?" Iris says looking at him.

"Yeah." Barry says with a smile.

"Well maybe we can pick this up tonight."

"Deal." Barry says giving her a quick kiss and leaving.

Barry heads to his office and when he gets there Oliver is waiting pretending to swing a golf club.

"Nice swing tiger." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Tiger woods has nothing on Oliver Queen."

"You sure about that." Barry says with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, what did you want so early. I need to be in Starling City by 11, I have a meeting." Oliver says laying on Barry's couch.

"Well I have some news."

"Okay. What kind of news?"

"Good news. Well I think it's good news."

"Okay." Oliver says slowly as he notices Barry start to fidget a little, just then a knock is at Barry's door.

"Come in." Barry says and Thea walks in.

"Ollie what are you doing here, I thought you were going home." Thea says hugging him and then walking to hug Barry.

"I was, but Barry asked me to meet him here."

"Awww and I felt special that you asked me to cut my beauty rest short to be here so early." Thea says sarcastically as she moves Oliver feet off the couch so she can sit.

"I don't think there is enough rest in....." Oliver starts and Thea hits him shutting him up.

"So what is this sibling meeting about. Is this about mom and Walter because I like him." Thea says.

"Mom and Walter? Who is Walter?" Oliver says sitting up a little and Thea looks at him and then Barry who both are looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"The guy she is sorta.....dating."

"Dating? What do you mean sorta?" Oliver says.

"You called us here this early and don't have anything to eat. Are we going to eat after?" Thea says.

"Thea how do you know she is dating this guy?" Oliver exclaims.

"Forget it Ollie."

"I'm not forgetting it, you brought it up. Barry did you know about this?" Oliver says looking at Barry who is pacing in front of them.

"Pretty sure he is as clueless as you." Thea says smiling at Oliver.

"Thea you better not be..."

"I'm going to ask Iris to marry me." Barry blurts out. Oliver and Thea look at each other and then Barry who has stopped pacing.

"Okay, a reason to be up early for." Thea says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress would've had the top part of the 4th dress and rest like the 1st dress


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

"Whew that felt weird to say."

The room fell silent for a moment as Barry looked at Oliver and Thea as both of them looked stunned more so Oliver than Thea.

"Well?" Barry says growing nervous and impatient as he can't take the silence.

"It was the dress wasn't it?" Thea says and Barry just smiles at her.

"You want to get married?" Oliver says sitting up and looking at Barry.

"Yes, I do."

"Like husband and wife.."

"Yes."

"I mean that dress was pretty amazing, really everything was." Thea says.

"Til death do us part?"

"Yes."

"Sickness and in health."

"Ollie!" Thea says.

"What? I'm just making sure I understand. I'm sorry its catching me a little off guard."

"When you gonna do it? Are we going to be there when you do it?" Thea asks excitedly.

"I know its fast."

"Real fast." Oliver says as both his sibling's look at him.

"But I know she is the one for me. It's something I can't explain..."

"And nor should you have to." Thea says looking at Oliver firmly. A second later Thea stomach rumbles causing Barry to look at his watch.

"If you want a snack the breakfast cart guy should be just opening up downstairs." Barry says handing her a $20.

"Thank you. You guys want anything." Thea says standing by the door looking at them both.

"No I'm good." Barry says giving her a soft smile.

"Ollie?" Thea says.

"No, thanks though." Oliver says looking at the floor. Thea leaves and the room falls silent again.

"Oliver." Barry says and Oliver looks up at him.

"Barry marriage is a huge step and I'm not saying your not ready for it, I'm just saying why are you rushing it. It's only been a few months."

"So your not going to support me on this."

"Barry you know I will support you in anything you do, I always have and always will. Its a rule in the older brother handbook, but its also my job to stop and make you think."

"Think about what?"

"You wanting to get married is good news, hell great news. I like Iris and would love to have her as a sister in-law and know she will be a great addition to the family, she is way better than Patty. She makes you happy a different kind of happy that's rare and something I that we all love to see on you. I'm glad you found someone that can do that for you because you deserve it. But.."

"And I'm guessing this is a huge but." Barry says with a small laugh.

"But its your heart and everything else on the line. I know all relationships are different, but I think you need time to find your footing and develop as a couple and adjust to a couples dynamic..."

"Is that why it took you so long to propose to Felicity?" Barry says with a little attitude.

"Five years is pretty long. I knew Felicity was right for me, but was I right for her? Was I ready to step up and be this man she needed me to be show her who I was completely. Barry you..."

"I'm not you Oliver." Barry says cutting Oliver off.

"I'm not saying wait five years, maybe two."

"I don't need that long to know if I'm that man she needs me to be, I know I'm that man. Look I appreciate you looking out for me and that your worried I might get my heart broken rushing into something so deep and heavy, but I'm ready. She's seen and knows who I am and still stands by me and uplifts me. She gives me that extra strength to be everything you see standing before you and that's only after what 6 months so just imagine what a lifetime is going to look like. Life is short and I don't want to miss a moment with her trying to figure out if I'd ever be good enough, when she's seen me and reminds me I am. I understand if your not with me on this I just thought..."

"I'm with you."

"You are? Just like that?" Barry says a little surprised.

"Like I said your my brother, I'll always have your back and clearly you've done some thinking." Oliver says smiling at him.

"Thanks Ollie." Barry says hugging Oliver.

"Congratulations little brother." Oliver says smiling patting his back before letting him out of the hug.

"Thanks." Barry says taking a deep breath and smiling.

"That the speech your going to give Iris's dad? Or mom for that matter." Oliver says with a smile.

"Some of its." Barry says sitting down as the door to his office opens and its Thea chewing and slurping her drink.

"So did you guys talk."

"Looks like our brother is getting engaged." Oliver says with a smile.

"Are you going to tell mom?" Thea says taking a bite of her breakfast sandwich.

"Of course. I wanted to tell you guys first."

"Practice huh." Thea says chewing.

"A little. Just trying to get some of the nerves out of the way." Barry says fidgeting a little.

"Yeah you might want to work on that." Oliver says laughing.

* * *

Later that morning Barry had Cisco, Kara, Lucca and Tegan meet him in his office and once again he felt a little nervous.

"Where is Tegan?" Barry asked looking at his phone.

"She's coming she had to finish a conference call with the Mayors office." Lucca says drinking her tea.

"What's this about anyway?"

"Well I want to tell everyone at once." Barry says typing on his computer.

"I'm here." Cisco says out of breath causing everyone to look at him slightly amused.

"Did you run here."

"Sorta. That breakfast burrito is not sitting well with me." Cisco says rubbing his stomach.

"Ewww Cisco." Kara says making a disgusted face. 

"They are so good though."

"Still gross." Lucca says.

Cisco sits on Barry's couch putting his feet up.

"So Barry whats up?" Cisco says.

"Hold on we're waiting for Tegan."

"The almighty." Cisco says with a little laugh.

"I heard that." Tegan says startling Cisco as she walks in.

"Ummmm."

"Can you shut the door T." Barry says.

"It's okay I like the name." Tegan says shutting the door and sitting next to Cisco who sits up.

"That's why I said it."

"By the way Barry you might have to go to a charity event for the mayor in a few months."

Barry gets up from around his desk and stands in front of everyone full of nerves just like with Oliver and Thea and everyone notices as they sort of look at each other.

"You okay." Kara says softly.

"Yeah. Ummm I have some news that I wanted to share with you guys."

"Okay." Cisco says. Barry looks at them all and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"So I've decided that I'm going to get married... to Iris. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Barry says.

"Ooooooooookay!" Cisco says full of excitement as he charges at Barry who starts to breathe again and lets out a laugh.

"Married?" Kara says smiling.

"You heard him married! I would try to pick you up and swing you around, but I'm not built like Oliver and I had that burrito, so regular congratulations hug will have to do." Cisco says pulling Barry into a tight hug and Barry laughing.

"Congrats Barry I'm so happy for you. You deserve this kind of happiness." Kara says taking her turn to hug him.

"Thanks Kara."

"Awwww our little bear is growing up." Lucca says causing everyone to laugh as she goes to hug Barry next.

"Do we still need to tease me?"

"Do you need air to breathe?"

"Yes."

"So were still going to tease you." Lucca says smiling at him.

"Fair enough."

"Also you guys can pay up." Lucca says looking at everyone with her hand out.

"Wait what." Barry says confused.

"We just had a little bet going and looks like I'm the winner."

"Well come on let me pay off my debit now and buy you a early lunch."

"Didn't you just eat?" Lucca says confused a little.

"Do you want free food or not?"

"Good point."

"Yo congrats again man." Cisco says as him and Lucca leave.

"T?" Barry says looking at Tegan who he felt like was giving the vibe Oliver was giving him earlier.

"I'm gonna go, we'll talk later." Kara says hugging him again before leaving as Barry walks over to his desk and sits down and Tegan sits across from him.

"I know what your thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"Either what to draw up in the prenup or that its too soon. I really hope its about the a prenup, I already got a ear full from Oliver about how he thinks I'm rushing it. "

"He's right, but..."

"But what?"

"The bet was how long would it take before you proposed to Iris."

"How long did you give us 2 years?" Barry says with a small laugh.

"Nope 2-3 months." Barry looks at her surprised and a little confused.

"I never really liked Patty."

"No? Really? I'm shocked." Barry says sarcastically as they both laugh.

"Part of the reason was you never seemed just happy like yourself, it was some happiness maybe, but nothing that just radiated off you. You guys were together for years and you've never been like this."

"So your saying you knew Iris was the one."

"I knew it that day in the conference room because I saw you light up, and every day since you have had this energy of love and happiness just radiating off you and when you find that you keep that. So I'm glad your doing something for you that makes you happy."

"Thanks T, it means a lot, especially coming from you."

"Look that love and happiness you got is infectious."

"How so?" Barry says with a small laugh.

"Your not the only one getting engaged."

"Are you serious. Your going to ask Kayla?" Barry says with a huge smile.

"Yep at her family reunion, bought the ring and have it all planned out."

"No way! Congrats T." Barry says standing to giving her a huge hug.

"Thank you. Your the only one I've told so lets keep it that way." Tegan says eyeing Barry firmly.

"My lips are sealed." Barry says with a gesture.

"Good." Tegan says sitting down again.

"So I guess were both stepping into a new kind of lions den...Marriage." Barry says causing them both to laugh.

"So have you bought the ring?"

"No, I still need to talk to her dad."

"Can't help you there, but I can help you with the ring part. I used this jewelry designer Nate, he was really good and probably can come here to the office with a few samples for you to see. I can give him a call if you want see if he can schedule you in."

"Yeah sure that'd be great one less thing off my already huge plate."

"So when do you plan on talking her dad?"

"Well I've talked to you guys, Oliver and Thea."

"The practice runs."

"Exactly. I'm having dinner with mom and the Steins later today so hopefully I can tell them."

"Iris not going."

"She is working late for like the next 3 days."

"Leaving tomorrow or later this week talk to her dad. The sooner the better in my book, that way I can ask when I'm ready and already have the blessing."

"Good plan. So be honest who are you more afraid of talking to Moira or her dad."

"Both." Barry says causing them both to laugh again.

Barry spends the rest of his work day catching up on emails and trying to figure out how he wants to approach the subject to Moira and the Steins. He knew the Steins would be over the moon for him, but he wasn't sure about Moira. Moira liked Iris and liked having her as his girlfriend, but fiancé and wife might be a different story and this made him extremely nervous because even though this was his decision and something he was going to do regardless he really did value you her opinion. Around 6 as he is getting ready to head out Iris calls him.

"Hey." Barry says with a huge smile walking out his office.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"Its been a mad house here getting ready for the Man of the Year and a few other things, I can't wait to see our bed."

"So what you taking a break?"

"Yes a very much needed one, I have to pace myself."

"That is very important. Anything I can do to help."

"Your doing it." Barry smiles, feeling Iris smile on the other end.

"I really wish you were going to dinner with us."

"I do too, I need real food, I've been snacking all day."

"Well I can push dinner with them and come have dinner with you."

"No, go have dinner with your family. Tell everyone I said hi though."

"I will."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." Barry says smiling and hangs up as he gets in the car and he notices Sara driving.

"What are you doing here." Barry says with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave Juan the night off, its his wife birthday."

"Always a romantic." Barry says with a laugh.

"Shut up." Sara says rolling her eyes.

"Well if you are driving let me really put on my seatbelt and strap in."

"You better." Sara says before speeding off, jerking Barry a little in the back.

"Well I guess this is sort of perfect since its just me and you."

"Who do you want to fire?"

"What? No one. I just have some news."

"News?"

"Yeah news."

"Okay spill it."

"I'm going to ask Iris to marry me."

"Really? Wow congrats Barry. I guess Iris has the magic touch."

"I guess so."

"Oliver probably gave you that, "your rushing into this" speech huh."

"Yes, but he was just making sure I thought about it."

"I've known you for awhile now and all you do is think about things, so I'm glad for once your not over thinking."

"Thanks...I think."

"Your welcome." Sara says proudly.

"So did you place a bet with Lucca too."

"Damn, I forgot about the bet. I guess she won though."

"What was your bet?"

"A year."

"Because you thought I might over think things?"

"Yeah." Sara says with a small laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"A good disappointment."

After a 20min car ride, Barry arrives at the restaurant.

"We'll leave your car here with valet."

"Thanks Sara. See you tomorrow."

Barry hops out and takes a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." He says before walking into the restaurant. The hostess informs him that his party is already seated at a table and walks him over to the Steins and Moira who are all laughing and seem to be enjoying themselves.

"There he is." Martin says standing up hugging Barry.

"Hey you guys. Sorry I'm late, I was talking a last minute business call." Barry says hugging Clarissa and Moira.

"Was her name Iris." Moira says smiling.

"No, but that came after." Barry says smiling and sitting next to her.

"Well shall we order, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Martin says picking up the menu.

They order their food and have some conversation and good laughs and Barry feels like this is his opening. 

"Well I have some good news to share, well I hope you guys think its good news because I value you guys opinion very much and this is a very big deal... Like huge deal and I just want you guys to be happy for me and my good news, well big news because again its huge news like...."

"Barry." Barry turns to Moira.

"Huh?"

"Your rambling sweetheart."

"Right. Sorry." Barry says smiling softly at her.

"Go ahead." Martin says. Barry looks around the table with all eyes on him and knows that he can't go back now.

"So I've made the decision to ask Iris to marry me." Barry says and quickly takes a sip of his wine and he notices Moira taking a sip of hers.

"Wow that is huge." Clarissa says.

"When did you decide this?" Martin says.

"Yesterday, well this morning I guess technically." Barry says taking another sip of wine, feeling like he's in the hot seat.

"Well congratulations, you guys make a stunning couple and we are happy for you." Martins says raising a glass to Barry as they clink them and take a sip. Barry looks over at Moira who hasn't said anything. Barry places his hand on hers getting her attention and she smiles softly at him.

"Martin why don't we go see those fishes outside." 

"But I'm not done eating." Clarissa gives him a look and he looks at Barry and Moira and he puts his fork down getting the hint.

"Just so you know this is what you have to look forward to when you get married." Martin whispers in Barry ear as he stands.

"I heard that." Clarissa says.

"And their secret hearing powers." Martin says to him with wide eyes. Barry gives him a small laugh as he watches them walk away.

"Look I know you probably think its too soon and I'm rushing, but..."

"I don't think that. I'm happy for you. I think this came at the right time for you. SHE came at the right time."

"You do?"

"I do."

"You do?" Barry says again as Moira looks at him.

"I've got to see you grow into this amazing young man and finding love is apart of that growth. I didn't know who you would find, but I'm glad you found it with someone like Iris."

"You are?" Barry says softly a little choked up.

"I am and I'm sure your parents would be proud of you and the person your going to spend the rest of your life with." Moira says holding Barry hand and wiping the single tear that rolls down Barry face.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Well you mean a lot to me and I just want you happy. Plus that means I win in the betting pool."

"Wait you bet too." Barry says with a small chuckle.

"Yep. Who do you think Lucca got the winning time frame from." Moira says with a small laugh.

"Wow." Barry says shaking his head.

"I had so much faith in myself I actually brought you something. I really just wanted you to have it to hold onto until you were ready." Barry watches as Moira rummages around in her bag and then pulls out a box and sits it down in front of Barry.

"What is this?"

"Open it." Barry opens it and see's a beautiful ring inside.

"This is beautiful."

"It was my mothers ring."

"Its beautiful, but wouldn't you want Thea to have it."

"I thought I would give it to Thea, but she always liked my ring so I plan on giving it to her, plus I think this is more Iris's style than Thea's." 

"Wow its...wow." Barry says looking at it again.

"My parents were married for 40 years, and after my mother passed, my dad wore this ring around his neck everyday and made me promise that the next person who wore it was in love like they were. I think you and Iris are meeting that requirement."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to give it to her it just a additional option no pressure. If you give her something completely different and brand new I will understand, I just thought a little family history would..."

"No, this is perfect thank you." Barry says smiling wiping another tear away before hugging her.

"I love you." Moira says now with a few tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mom." They continue to embrace for a moment when the Steins return.

"Safe to say were in a good place."

"Great place." Barry say's with a small laugh as he shows the ring to Martin and Clarissa.

"Wow." Martin says with wide eyes.

"Well here's to Barry and his future engagement. Martin says raising a glass and everyone clinks them smiling and laughing.

They all finish dinner with Barry asking Moira to hold onto the ring for a little while until he can find somewhere to hide it. 

* * *

Iris is busy working at CCPN when she gets a text from Barry.

**"Dinner was good."**

**"That's good, wish I had some of it lol."**

**"****Well if you turn around and open the door you may be able to get some." **Iris looks at her phone for a moment confused and then swivels around to see Barry standing at the door with a huge smile on his face. She gets up smiling herself and walks over to unlock the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't let you starve." Barry says kissing her and reveling the bags behind his bag.

"Awwww babe."

"Plus you looked so cute right now just working away."

"How long have you been right standing there."

"Not long, 5 mins maybe."

"If you weren't my boyfriend that would be really creepy."

"Is it really creepy?"

"Yes. I'm all alone and your watching me from the window, the horror movies would have a field day."

"Well good thing I'm your boyfriend then." Barry says kissing her again as he sits at her desk.

"So what did you bring me?"

"Chicken, cabbage, garlic potatoes and a white chocolate brownie."

"Mmmmm brownie."

"Not til your done eating first." Barry says keeping the brownie near him as he watches Iris kick her feet on his lap and pout a little as she grabs the food.

"Fine." Iris says picking up the food and a fork taking a bite and nods her head in approval.

"Good right."

"Very good."

"So good you don't even need this brownie."

"Whoa lets not get carried away." Iris says pointing her fork at Barry causing Barry to let out a small laugh.

"How has work been going today."

"Like I said earlier busy busy busy. I've been going none stop, but this a very much needed break. Thanks babe."

"Glad I could help. I just wanted to see you." Barry says rubbing her thighs and Iris gives him a look.

"How was your day? You and Oliver get your business squared away?"

"Yeah we did actually. Just some brother team work happening."

"How cute. And dinner with your parents how was that?"

"Good, just some small talk and laughs. They all said hi by the way." Barry looks at Iris with a raised eyebrow and she notices him and looks up at him.

"What?" She says chewing.

"Damn you weren't kidding about being hungry. I would tell you slow down, but its already gone."

"Well I was hungry and I want my brownie." Iris says and Barry caves giving it to her and he watches as she grabs it in excitement.

"Glad I could make your work night a little easier."

"I really appreciate this babe." Iris say leaning over and Barry gives her a kiss as he rubs her thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Barry says as he lowers his eyes and gives her a flirty look.

"Barry."

"What? I just came by to make sure my girlfriend got a good meal and some dessert."

"Dessert huh. You do taste pretty good."

"I mean you did say were all alone right."

"Barry."

"And these desk do seem in need of some testing out."

"Barry." Iris says as Barry starts kissing her neck.

"Yes?"

"We ca.....can...can't." Iris tries to say firmly, but fails miserably as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"You sure? I feel like we can." Barry says kissing her and lifting her up placing her on her desk smoothly as he unbuttons his shirt.

"The real dessert huh?" 

"Your favorite." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started the next 2 chapters and they are almost done.. thanks for being patient even though its killing you guys lol it keeps me on my toes... :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please leave comments and feedback it would be much appreciated


End file.
